


Life with out you would be a nightmare

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Body Image, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Jealous Dan, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Pigeons, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 119,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Excerpt:Dan woke with a start. His heart pounding and his face wet with tears. 'What the hell?" he breathed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. He had to stand up, had to get the feeling worked out of him. His dream was so vivid, too real. He went into the lounge and picked up his laptop. A distraction, that's what he needed.  He enabled his browsing position and started to scroll.  However, his head started to bob almost instantly and fell asleep within minutes. He slept for a mere half hour before he once again woke, upset by his dream.  He stood and walked to his bedroom door.  Instead of turning right, he turned left and knocked gently on Phil's door.





	1. Boogie men and weak knees

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added as the story progresses. I want to make them as vague as possible, no spoilers.

“What do you think your life would be like if we never met?” Dan said looking up from his laptop. 

“Why?” 

“Just thinking about my life and what I thought it was going to be like when I was a kid, and what it is actually like.” Dan closed his computer, set it down and turned to Phil at the other end of the sofa.

“Okay, what brought this on?” Phil’s eyebrows rose as he shut his own laptop and set it aside. 

“Just watched a video and the kid was talking about how he wanted to be a bee when he grew up. That or a fireman.” Dan shrugged. 

“Ha, a bee huh? I can guarantee you, you would not have been a bee even if you never met me.” Phil smirked. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Thanks. I know.” 

“I guess my life would be pretty different.” Phil looked out into the middle of the lounge, thinking. “I don’t think the radio would have happened. Or moving to london. Donno. Maybe I would have left youtube and started teaching or something. Maybe be married? Have a kid on the way, a house, and a dog. Pretty dull I guess, but I could see it. Maybe not a teacher. Maybe working at a local television station or something editing educational kids shows. But the rest would probably be the same. Spouse, kid, house, etc.”

“You don’t think you would still be doing youtube?” Dan said surprised. 

“Probably not. I am pretty sure I wouldn't be anywhere as successful as I am now if I never met you. That, and I would have gotten bored of it I think.” 

“I think you would have been just as successful, if not more.” Dan said, picking at a piece of lint on his shoulder. 

“Even if that were true, I still would have gotten bored. I would have wanted to do something else. WIth you, I did the Amazing Project, then the radio, then the book, then the book tour, then TATINOF. None of that would have happened without you. So I probably would have gotten bored with it by this point.” Phil shrugged and picked up his laptop again. 

Dan just watched Phil for a minute, thinking, then picked up his laptop as well. “What about you?” Phil said, as he scrolled. 

“I guess I would have gone to university and graduated, and would be stuck in a crappy job I hated.” Dan said scrolling through tumblr. 

“What about the rest of it?” 

“What? The house, family etc? I don’t know. I guess eventually. Maybe not yet, maybe just a spouse, or a fiance. I’m only 25 now, so maybe just a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

They sat in companionable silence watching a couple more shows and scrolling online. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” Phil said standing and stretching. 

“Yeah I guess I will too. I’m pretty tired today. I didn’t sleep great last night, did you hear all those sirens? I mean I swear half our neighborhood must have been murdered last night with all the commotion.” 

“No I missed it. You know my room is quieter than yours since it isn't on the street.” Phil said as he picked up his glass to bring it into the kitchen. 

“Lucky you.” Dan said under his breath.

“Well, night then.” Phil said walking out of the lounge. 

“G’night.” 

 

_________

Dan woke with a start. His heart pounding and his face wet with tears. 'What the hell?" he breathed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. He had to stand up, had to get the feeling worked out of him. His dream was so vivid, too real. He went into the lounge and picked up his laptop. A distraction, that's what he needed. He enabled his browsing position and started to scroll. However, his head started to bob almost instantly and fell asleep within minutes. He slept for a mere half hour before he once again woke, upset by his dream. He stood and walked to his bedroom door. Instead of turning right, he turned left and knocked gently on Phil's door. 

"Phil?" he said quietly as he stuck his head in the room.

"Dan? Is something the matter?" Phil said turning over to face Dan, who was now standing next to his bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I can't sleep. I..."

"Are there a lot of sirens again? You can sleep in here if you want." Phil said scooting to one side, and pulling back the blankets.

"Um, that....thanks." Dan said climbing in and pulling the blankets up. 

"No problem." Phil said turning onto his side facing away from Dan. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Phil."  
_____

Phil woke up sweating. He was too hot. At first he thought he was getting sick, the heat and the strange pressure he felt on his chest and his shoulder, he thought ‘heart attack’. Once he reached full consciousness however he realized it was just Dan. Dan had his head resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around Phil's chest. Phil looked at him for a minute, he barely remembered Dan coming in his room last night. Dan sighed in his sleep, and pulled Phil in closer to him. Phil smiled, Dan looked so beautiful. His long lashes brushing against his cheeks, a soft smile spread across his pink lips. Phil chuckled, which made Dan tighten his grip again and hummed. Phil didn't have the heart to wake him right away. He just watched Dan sleep, until he absolutely had to get up. 

"Dan" Phil shook Dan's shoulder gently, "Dan, I have to get up."

"Mmm'what?" Dan said looking surprised. He sat up quickly, backing away from Phil. "Oh, sorry. Um I didn't...."

"It's fine. I just have to pee, you can sleep some more if you want." Phil said getting up and walking down the hall.

Dan's face was bright red, he was mortified. He was basically laying on top of Phil. He flopped back onto the bed and threw his arms over his face. "Great," he groaned and rolled over before getting up and hurrying into his own room. He sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for his heart to stop racing. _What was I thinking? Why did I go into Phil's room last night. Why did I stay there!?_

He thought his heart was going to jump out of his throat when Phil called through the door. "You want coffee?" 

"Y..yeah sure. I'll be right out." Dan said standing and running his fingers nervously through his hair. _Get it together. Phil said it was fine. He is the one that told you to stay with him. I didn't even ask, he just did it all by himself. He doesn't know the real reason I went into his room last night though. He thinks I was just because of the sirens. He doesn't know about the dream. I woke up crying because of it, then wanted him. What the hell is going on?_

"Are you coming?" Phil called from outside of Dan's bedroom, "your coffee’s getting cold!" 

"Yeah, I just, uh..um, I just was changing my pants." Dan said, opening his door at the same time. He realized too late what he said was a bit weird, and could have other connotations. 

"Um OK." Phil said raising his eyebrows, then tried to hide a laugh in a cough."I left your coffee in the kitchen, I poured you cereal too. Anime with breakfast or something else?"

"I'm game for whatever you want Phil. " Dan said as he passed into the kitchen. 

"Is that so? Aren't you agreeable this morning. Must have slept pretty well, huh?" Phil openly laughed this time, mocking Dan. He could tell Dan felt weird about how his day started. 

"Oh my god, Phil!"

"What? You were so cute sleeping on my shoulder this morning." 

"Cute?" Dan swallowed. 

"Yeah, I mean you were. You kept making these little noises and would squeeze me tighter when I moved. I didn't want to wake you up, but eventually I had to pee. Cute, is the best way to describe it."

"Oh my god...." Dan could have imploded. He had never blushed harder in his life. Phil laughed. 

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so embarrassed about this? It isn't like this is the first time you have slept in my bed." 

"That was from necessity, not having my own bed to sleep in, you know... But last night... I just came in to your room and...."

"And I offered to let you sleep with me because of all the noise outside. That's fine, I get it. Why should you have to sleep, or not, as the case may be, in a room that sounds like it is a crime scene?"

"Well, that's just it. My room was quiet last night, I couldn't sleep for other reasons. And I came to you... and you just let me stay with you, and you thought it was because my room was noisy, but that wasn't the case." Dan looked down and picked at an imaginary piece of lint to avoid eye contact. 

“Oh,” Phil said, mildly confused. “So why did you come to me in the middle of the night?” 

“Well I couldn’t sleep.” Dan said sighing, still not looking up at Phil. “ I had a dream and woke myself up crying. Then I got up and went to the lounge and tried to distract myself, but fell asleep and had the same dream. So then I decided to just go to my room again and just pace or something. But instead of going into my room, I went to you instead. I don’t really know why. Now it seems silly, but at the time it was really important that I saw you.” 

“What was the dream about?” Phil said seriously. He turned to look directly at Dan and turned off the TV. 

“It was nothing. It’s fine.” Dan said looking up finally, “Really. It was just too real and I was too tired to be rational, I think. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, but it must have been something bad if you woke up crying from it.” Phil said reaching over and running his hand up and down Dan’s arm, looking concerned. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure I will have normal dreams tonight. Can we talk about something else? Or at least watch the show?” Dan said turning to face the other side of the room. He needed a change of subject. The more he talked about it the more he dwelled on the dream and how it made him feel. Lousy, to put it mildly. 

________

“You up for filming a gaming video?” Phil said coming back into the lounge after having taken a shower and getting dressed for the day even though it was already evening. “Or would you like to go do something? I am getting antsy in here today. ‘Want to do something.” 

“Sure. Let me get ready. I could use a change of scenery too. Want to see a movie? What’s out now? Anything good?” Dan said getting up from the couch. 

“I’ll look while you get ready. I am in the mood for horror. How bout you?” 

“Phil when are you not in the mood for horror?” Dan said smiling. “Horror is fine.” 

________

Horror was not fine, Dan realized too late. Not that the movie is really that scary. It was kind of crap really, but it got him in the mindset of being scared. Now at home, alone in the dark, his mind wandered as he tried to sleep. There are noises he’s heard probably every night, but tonight they are different. They are evil supernatural beings slithering in under the door of his room. Or creatures standing in the dark corner waiting for him to close his eyes before they pounce. “Ugh!” Dan sat up and flung the covers off of himself and turned on the light next to his bed. _Seriously this is ridiculous. I am a full grown man. A large full grown man, and I can’t sleep because of the fucking boogie man._ He got up and opened the door to go get a drink from the kitchen. Instead he turned and knocked on Phil’s door again. 

“Phil?” 

“Dan? Can’t sleep again?” Phil says looking up from the book he’s reading. 

“Not really, no. Why are you still awake? You went to bed hours ago.” Dan said walking farther into the room. Phil pulls back the duvet, a silent invitation for Dan to climb in the bed. Dan got in laid back against the pillows, looking over at Phil. 

“I started reading this book, it’s too good to put down.” Phil said holding it up. 

“Oh.”. 

“I should put it down, though. I have that meeting tomorrow and I have to get up before 2 in the afternoon.” Phil marked his page and put the book on his side table. 

“I should go, let you sleep.” Dan moved to leave. 

“You can stay here if it will help. I really don’t mind you know.” Phil said turning off the light and scooted farther down under the sheets. 

“If you’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“I am. Stay.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Dan sighed, and turned to his side facing Phil, because that is how he normally falls asleep. “Good night Phil.” 

“Night Dan. See you in the morning.” 

“Mmhmm.” Dan’s eyes droop and he falls asleep almost instantly.  
_______

Phil woke up once again with Dan wrapped around him. He woke up not because he is too hot though, but because of something much worse. He was hard. _Shit! This is not good. Grandma, grandma, the queen, my grandma and the queen… Dan...Dan is so close, he’s so hot, so warm…..so pretty. Where is his hand, if it was just a little bit farther down it would be… NO grandma, grandma….Dead animals, hair in the drain…He’s making those little sounds again. I could make him make even better sounds…. Dan’s hands are on me, his mouth is so close. Look at his lips. mm m that mouth, the heat of it on my… nope nope...nope!!_

“DAN!” Phil says a little too forcefully. Dan jumps back, eyes wide.

“What?! What happened?” Dan blinks awake surprised looking around for the emergency.

“Nothing, sorry, I um don’t know why I said your name so loud, I just um I have to pee and you wouldn’t let me go.” Phil said sitting up quickly to hide the problem in his pants.

“Oh sorry.” Dan said blushing. 

“It’s fine, I um, I’m gonna go…” Phil said, as he stood and strategically tucked his hard on up into the waistband of his pants. He walked quickly out the door, and down the hall his heart pounding from arousal and embarrassment. He got to the bathroom pulled his pants down around his knees and stroked over his, by that point in time, painfully straining cock. He leaned up against the sink and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. _What the hell are you doing? You haven’t felt this way in years? So he slept in your bed again last night. So what? So what! He was making those stupid sexy noises again. And his mouth was so close. His hand was so close. Remember how it used to be, when we were younger. And we would fool around. That mouth and those hands on me. “Ughhhh” Phil came in his hand, and his knees almost gave out. He looked up at himself again, and shook his head his dick still sitting in his hand, this is so not good. FUCK!_

“I’m making coffee. Hurry up in there, I have to pee too! What is taking you so long?!” Dan yells down the hall. 

“Be out in a minute!” He washed his hands. He looked himself over. _I look like I just had an orgasm, he’s going to know what I was doing..._ He splashed cold water over his face and decided that it would have to do. 

“You okay? Is it safe to enter?” Dan said chuckling as Phil enters the lounge. 

“Huh? Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Phil said uncomfortably.

“Did you at least spray the aerosol?”

“Huh? Oh, no I wasn’t pooping.” Phil said catching on. 

“Well then what took you so long?” Dan asked, as he stands up to leave the lounge. 

“Um nothing. I was just umm looking at myself.” 

“For that long? What on earth..you know what, never mind I gotta pee.” Dan said as he left the room.  
_______

“You know, I am pretty sure I wouldn’t be married by now. I’m too young. But I could see myself with ‘the one’ about now.” Dan said out of the blue. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Phil asked completely lost. 

“I was thinking about our conversation the other day. You said you’d be married with a kid on the way remember? I don’t think I would be married yet.”

“Oh, your back on that again are you? The ‘if we never met scenario’. You know we could be married now right? Like, even with knowing each other.” 

“I don’t really want that. Do you?” 

“Not really. Not right now. Maybe in a couple years.” Phil said thinking. “I mean neither of us has had a date in years. Why do you think that is?” 

“Don’t know really. I mean we’re really busy and always together. It would be really hard to get a significant other in there too. They would be awfully neglected.” Dan said laughing. 

“True. I don’t even get the urge most of the time. I mean it would be nice to kiss and have sex and stuff, but I can live without it for a while. I mean we already have for years now so, there really is no urgent need for it.” Phil said looking at Dan. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean that’s what the internet and hands are for isn’t it. I can take care of myself.” Dan chuckled. “This conversation took a turn didn’t it? You don’t get the urge?” 

“Well I do, but like you said, I can take care of myself. It’s easier that way anyway.” Phil shrugged, blushing slightly. 

“I bet you can.” Dan said smirking. “What were you doing in the bathroom this morning?” 

“I was looking at myself. I told you that.” Phil said, he could feel his face turning more red by the second. 

“Okay, Phil.” Dan said laughing. “Sure you were….” 

“I was!”

“Okay Phil. I believe you.” Dan laughed.

“I hate you.” 

“I really don’t believe that.” 

“Ugh. I’m going to bed. I don't have to take this anymore.” Phil said trying not to smile. “I want to read more of that book I started last night.”

“You sure that’s all you are going to do?” Dan said winking. 

“Ugh, I really hate you. I’m going to bed, to READ.” Phil said as he dramatically stormed out of the lounge. He could still hear Dan laughing in the lounge after closed his door.


	2. Talons, a quiff, and a pillow in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> He walked to it and inside was a little baby girl with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. She was screaming, so he bent to picked her up to sooth her. "Shhhh. It's okay sweetie. Daddy's here." he bounced her gently as he swayed, holding the back of her head softly so that her cheek rested on his shoulder. She calmed down almost immediately, taking big gulps of air. He hummed quietly and lulled her back to sleep. He put her gently back in the bassinet and closed the door quietly walking back down the stairs to the lounge. He resumed reading the paper for a few minutes when he hear keys in the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I have ever written for any of my fics. but don't let that fool you, it's one hell of a ride.

Phil sat in the lounge reading the newspaper. His hair no longer black, was pushed back into a quiff. He was drinking a coffee, when he all of a sudden heard a baby crying. He looked up. Set his paper aside and left the lounge. He went up the stairs to the gaming room and opened the door. In the corner an old rocking chair sat alongside a bassinet with a frilly pink ruffle around the edge. He walked to it and inside was a little baby girl with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. She was screaming, so he bent to picked her up to sooth her. "Shhhh. It's okay sweetie. Daddy's here." he bounced her gently as he swayed, holding the back of her head softly so that her cheek rested on his shoulder. She calmed down almost immediately, taking big gulps of air. He hummed quietly and lulled her back to sleep. He put her gently back in the bassinet and closed the door quietly walking back down the stairs to the lounge. He resumed reading the paper for a few minutes when he hear keys in the front door. 

"Phil, honey? Will you help me with these things please?" a woman's voice called up the stairs. 

"Sure." He said and he once again left the lounge. "Where did you go? My goodness this is a lot of stuff. Why didn't you call me to help you carry it up from outside?"

"I just went to a couple stores, we need party supplies for your big day." She leaned forward and kissed him as he reached for a handful of bags. "Besides the driver helped me carry the stuff in, I told him you would help once I got the door open." 

"Oh, that was nice of him. Did you and Louise have a good time shopping? It certainly looks like you did." Phil smiled. 

"We did thank you. It was good to get out of the house for a bit. Ever since Anna was born I haven't felt much like leaving. But once I got out it was nice. Louise told me that was normal for new moms. I guess she was right."She shrugged, beaming up at Phil. "Thanks for helping carry this stuff inside, but now go away. I don't want you to see all the goodies I got you. Not for a few more days anyway." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "30, can you believe it?"

"Don't remind me. It makes me feel so old." Phil said his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly side to side. "Who all is coming? Do you have a final head count?"

"I do. Just about everyone’s coming. I'm glad you chose to have a smaller more intimate party. You know so many people from work we could have had about a million people on the list." She laughed. "Louise and her new beau are coming, Mark and John are coming. Christa and Jan, Tom and Cathy, umm who else? I have the list in the other room with all the rest of the party stuff." 

"What about Dan? Is he coming?" 

"Dan? Don't think I know a Dan. Did you put him on your list. Is he a new coworker or something?" She said biting her lip.

"Come on. Don't joke. Is he coming? Is he bringing anyone?" Phil said, his smile faltering a little. 

"Honey, I"m sorry. I didn't invite a Dan. He wasn't on the list. I have never heard you mention a Dan before." She was starting to frown. They had stopped swaying and had let go of one another. "I am sure we could squeeze him in if you really wanted him to come. Why don't you give him a call and I can change the reservation after you find out if he can make it." 

"Yeah. Okay." Phil said, walking back into the lounge taking his phone out of his pocket. He looked through his contacts. Not one Dan. "That's weird?" He went to his texts, surely there would be a text from Dan. He scrolled through. No texts either. Phil began to feel uneasy. 

"Honey, did you get a hold of him yet? I want to change the reservations as soon as possible. We already pushed it inviting Kevin and Sal." She came into the lounge, smiling but when she saw Phil's face the smile disappeared. "Could he not make it? I'm sorry. If I knew about him I would have invited him. Maybe you two could go out and celebrate together at a different time, yeah?" She sat on the ottoman in the center of the room, across from Phil. "Have a guys night you know.? That's fun too. How long have you known him anyway. I don't think you have ever mentioned him before." 

"It's Dan. How could you not know who he is? We have been best friends for years now. Are you playing a joke on me? Is that what this is? ‘Like a he's so old now, he can't remember things properly?’ Is Dan in on it? Did he have you delete him from my phone?" Phil said not laughing at all. 

"Phil, you know I wouldn't do that." She reached over and put her hand flat on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" 

He pulled back, "Yes. I feel fine. Where is my laptop?" 

"I don't know, your briefcase maybe. You said you weren't going to do any work this weekend." She said frowning. "You took off so you could relax and be with me and the baby. No distractions remember?" 

"I'm not working," he said standing up and crossing to where his briefcase lay by the bookshelf in the corner. "I need to look at something." He set his bag on the table and opened the laptop. His fingers flying as he typed in the search. 'Dan Howell'. His results were scattered, but none of which were his Dan. He went to YouTube, "danisnotonfire" nothing came up. He was really starting to panic. She was watching concerned from across the room. He finally typed in 'AmazingPhil', his page came up he looked at the last video made, it was in 2010! "Oh my god. Ohmygod, ohmygod ohmygod....this can't be happening." 

"What's the matter honey?" Is everything alright?" She said with a smile spreading across her face. "What did you find on your computer?" She stood, there was something about the way she moved towards him that made Phil recoil. "Phil, honey what’s wrong?" Her words were not cohesive with her almost gleeful expression. 

"This isn't real... this is a dream." 

"Oh, Phil don't say that... don't I make you happy? Doesn't Anna make you happy? We love you. You're ours, forever." She was moving slowly across the room, her hands outstretched. Her fingers were long, too long, and the nails were like talons. Her eyes, were no longer a bright blue, but were completely black. She smiled, flashing jagged pointed teeth. "Phil, honey, darling, my sweetie, you are mine forever. Doesn't that make you happy?" She licked her lips with a thin pointed tongue. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger, she blinked and instead of closing like normal, there seemed to be a second set of lids that slid across them, the slit running perpendicular. Phil screamed, he screamed at the top of his lungs, and he ran as fast as he could. He sprinted to the front door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled but could not get it to open. 

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Her voice came from the top of the stairs. He refused to look up. "Didn't you hear me? You're mine. You can't go anywhere. No one can help you. Not even your precious Dan." Her voice changed from deceptively sweet, to dark and aggressive.

"No. What do you want from me? Please let me go." Phil begged as he pulled fruitlessly at the door. 

"I want you to love me. I love you. Anna loves you. We are a happy family. I want you to forget about Dan. He isn't important anymore, just me and Anna." He could hear her getting closer and closer but he still refused to look. 

"No, I'll never love you! What did you do with Dan!? Where is he?" Phil said still pulling frantically at the door. 

"Dan isn't important anymore. You must love me now. You can no longer love him. Me and Anna are it from now on. We are your family. We love you." 

"No! I don't love you! I will never love you. I love Dan. I love him, he is my family. He loves me!" Phil pulled and pulled at the door as he started to cry. "I love Dan. I always have! You can't take him away from me! Dan! Dan! Dan where are you?!"   
_______

Phil woke up tears pouring down his face, He was sweaty and shaky. "Dan," he breathed. "I love Dan." He sat up, his knees to his chest as he continued to cry. "I love Dan, what the hell am I going to do..?" 

"Phil?" Dan knocked on his door and pushed it open just wide enough to stick his head in. "Phil, I heard a lot of noise come from in here, are you okay?" Phil cried quietly but Dan could hear the tell tale sounds nevertheless. He turned on the light when no response came. "Jesus, Phil, you look horrible. What happened?” He crossed the room and sat next to Phil putting his arm reassuringly across his shoulders. Phil kept on crying. It was all too much. "Phil, you're scaring me, what happened are you hurt? Did you get a bad phone call?" He reached over to pick up Phil's phone, he glanced at recent call list. Nothing. He set it back down and looked back at Phil. “Phil please, tell me what’s happening.” 

"Nothing, I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll be alright." Phil sniffled, giving a weak embarrassed smile. "I just had a bad dream, is all. It really messed me up." 

"No kidding. What is happening in this house? First I have a bad dream, and now you. I think our ribena has gone off." Dan smiled as he rubbed Phil's shoulder soothingly. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I, I'm fine. You can go back to bed now. Sorry that I woke you up. I must have been really loud."

"I wasn't asleep yet. I could hear you though the wall. At first I thought you were, you know, taking care of some personal business." Dan cleared his throat. "But then well, I wasn't sure but you were saying my name over and over again." Dan looked down a moment, "and then it sounded like you were scared and not enjoying what what happening so I thought I should come and check on you." Dan said smiling. "I'm glad I did. You must have had one hell of a dream." 

 

"Yeah. Thanks. It was pretty bad. It was so real. At first I thought it was real, but then I realized it was just a dream, but I was sort of trapped in it." Phil wiped his face with his shirt. 

 

"Why were you saying my name?" Dan said, his arm still slung reassuringly over Phil's shoulders. 

"I, well, my wife had turned into some kind of demon alien creature, and she had gotten rid of you. I was trying to find you, because" Phil stopped short, and looked at Dan. 

"Because?" 

"Because, I thought she had killed you or something." Phil said shaking his head. "She had completely gotten rid of your existence. It scared me. That, and her talon hands, black eyes, and sharp teeth. You know the usual demonic-alien woman look." Phil forced a laugh. 

"You think you can sleep now? No more nightmares?" Dan asked leaning back smiling. He lightly brushed his fingers through Phil's hair, leaving his hand to rest on the side of his face for a moment. 

Phil swallowed hard. "I, ugh, I think so. Thanks for, you know....coming to check on me." He said blushing a little. 

"Of course Phil, I know you would do the same for me." Dan leaned forward and kissed the top of Phil's head. "We take care of each other. We have to, we don't have anyone else." Dan smiled and stood up. He crossed the room and turned out the light. "Goodnight Phil, sweet dreams don’t let the demonic-alien wives bite." 

"Do you think, um maybe, you could stay with me tonight?" Phil said quietly as Dan began to close the door. "I mean you don't have to, but I think it would help." 

"If you want me to I will. Let me just turn off my lights and do a couple quick things then I will be right back. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. It's really okay if you don't want to, I’ll understand." Phil said. 

"It's fine Phil. I'll be right back okay?" 

A few minutes later Dan had returned and climbed into bed next to Phil and rolled to face him once again. Phil turned so his back was to Dan. "Goodnight Phil."

"G'night Dan, I lo..hope you sleep well." Phil caught himself just in time. His heart raced. How was he going to deal with this realization. He already almost slipped twice and it has only been about 20 minutes. How could he keep it a secret the rest of his life." He began to cry quietly again. 

_I'm going to screw everything up. I will make a mistake, and he will move out and hate me. We had this discussion how many years ago? We are only friends, and that is all it can be and all we will ever be. I wish he could just love me too. It would make everything better. We were great together at the beginning. I wish we hadn't screwed it up._

Dan could see that Phil was still crying, and could feel the bed move with his uneven breathing. He scooted closer and pulled Phil into his chest. "Shhhh. Phil, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere okay? Try to calm down now." Dan molded his body to fit around Phil, his arm tightly clinging around his waist. Phil could feel Dan's breath in his hair. He turned his head, burying his face in the pillow to muffle the sobs that were now escaping his mouth. 

_Oh my god, get it together! Stop crying! Stop right now. Take a deep breath. He cares. It's fine. I'm fine. Dan is here, he always will be. But not the way I want. And not when he finds someone else to love. Stop! Just stop. He is going to think you're pathetic. Okay, okay, I can do this. One, two, three, four, five, six…_

Phil finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Dan didn't sleep until long after, he just lay there, his arm wrapped tightly over Phil's waist, listening to him breath.

_What kind of dream would make Phil so upset? I have never seen him like this._

________

Dan was warm, but not hot. He was warm and everything felt nice and soft and safe. He sighed into his pillow. He rocked his hips forward and found resistance. He tried to roll on to is front but the pillow he held so tight would not move. He grunted. He rocked again and again, trying to roll onto his stomach. The resistance seemed to push back, as his hips pushed forward, making him huff out breath as he pushed into it. His heart rate rose, and his body was responding in unexpected ways. He rocked his hips again and again, and the soft warm resistance pushed back at just the right tempo.It felt good and Dan moaned a little. All of a sudden the resistance was gone. The warmth was gone. Dan mewled and whimpered, then was quiet and still, and slept on.   
_______

Once again Phil found himself in the bathroom, supporting himself as he leaned on the sink coming into his hand. This time however, as he looked at himself he cried. And when he came, he let his knees give out, and he hit the floor. Hard. He cried, and cried some more, crumpled in a ball on the floor, his pants around his knees and his softening cock in his hand. 

_I am royally screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Hope you could follow, dream vs reality. Let me know if it was too confusing or let me know if it worked as is. As always thanks for reading!


	3. the experiment and broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “I mean I guess, but what does that matter. We’re not just roommates though, we’re best friends. Of course we would spend a lot of time together.” Phil said sitting down. “Do you not want to spend this much time together? I mean we can have designated days we take a break from one another if you want.” 
> 
> “Phil, don’t you get it?” Dan said as he stood and started to pull his jeans off.
> 
> “Uh, Dan? What are you doing?” Phil said his eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less crying. more anger and comfort. plus a little teasing

“When did you get up?” Dan yawned as he walked into the lounge. He sat down and picked up his macbook. 

“I’ve been up for about an hour.” Phil shrugged. “No coffee?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it in a minute. I just wanted to check something first.”

“Before coffee?” Phil said surprised. “I mean what is more important than coffee first thing?” 

“I just thought of something, and wanted to google it before I forgot. Don’t worry Phil I am not neglecting my addiction to caffeine.” 

“Are you going to share what you just had to look up, or are you waiting for the mind meld to finally kick in?”

“I’ll wait for the mind meld.” Dan smiled and stood up. “I think I’ll have that coffee now.” He walked out of the room, grinning. He knew he was driving Phil crazy. He loved it. 

“Dan! You are such a tease. I hate you.” 

_______

“I’m going out.” 

“To do what?” Phil asked.

“I’ll tell you later. It’s a kind of experiment.”

“And you’re not going to tell me about it?” Phil walked into Dan’s room where he was tying his shoes. 

“That’s right. You’re just going to have to wait.” Dan stood up and walked past a mildly frustrated Phil. “See you later!”

“Like how much later? Will you be back for dinner?” 

“Donno. I’ll text you.” Dan opened the front door and left. 

______

Phil picked up Dan’s laptop that was in the lounge. He opened it, “Let’s see, history.” He clicked the tab and, “History has been deleted! Damnit Dan.” Phil closed the computer and tossed it back on the couch. 

______

Dan:   
I’m on my way hom. Have youeaten dinner yeti?

Phil:  
It’s 12:30! Of course I ate dinner. What have you been doing all night. 

Dan:   
Wow. Didnt knwo it was sio late.

Phil:   
Are you drunk? 

Dan:   
Maube?

Phil:   
Great. >:/

Dan:  
I thnk the Experinmet was a suckks btw. 

Phil:  
Tell me about it when you get home. Your drunk texting is atrocious. 

Dan:  
;P

_________

“Phiiiil!” Dan called, as he staggered up the stairs. “Phil, guess what?”

“What?” Phil stood at the top of the stairs trying to look stern as he watched Dan try to navigate his ascent. 

Dan reached the top and took Phil by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m home.” Dan whispered and burst into a fit of giggles. Phil struggled to not push him back down the stairs.

“I see that. How much did you have to drink?” Phil said turning to go back to the lounge.   
Dan followed steadying himself on the wall of the hallway. 

“I didn’t drink too much. I found my way back here didn’t I?” Dan plopped down on the couch next to Phil. Dan giggled to himself a little bit and then burped. 

“So was the experiment a success? What on earth was it? How did getting drunk help? Phil said trying to ignore the drunken idiocy. 

“I’ll tell you in a minute. What did you do while I was gone? Did you have a good day?” Dan said as soberly as possible. He turned to Phil, his hand cupping his chin. 

“It was fine, I guess. Didn’t do much. Dan, seriously what the hell did you do today?” Phil said, exasperated. 

“Did it drive you crazy not knowing what I was up to? Dan said smirking. 

“Not crazy, but I was curious.” Phil sniffed haughtily. “I still can’t figure out what kind of ‘experiment’ you could be doing today. Who or what were you experimenting on?”

“Us.” Dan stood up and walked out of the lounge. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Phil said following him out into the hallway. 

“I wanted to see what it was like for us to just spend the day apart for no reason.” Dan smirked and walked into Phil’s room.

“What? I don’t think I am understanding. We spend lots of days apart.”

“Phil, no we don’t. We are always together. If we do spend time apart it’s for a reason. A meeting, you going to visit your parents, although lately you haven’t done that without me in tow. That’s about it. That my friend is not normal roommate behavior.” Dan said as he sat down and took off his shoes. 

“I mean I guess, but what does that matter. We’re not just roommates though, we’re best friends. Of course we would spend a lot of time together.” Phil said sitting down. “Do you not want to spend this much time together? I mean we can have designated days we take a break from one another if you want.” 

“Phil, don’t you get it?” Dan said as he stood and started to pull his jeans off.

“Uh, Dan? What are you doing?” Phil said his eyes wide.

“I’m getting ready for bed. Obviously.” 

“You’re in my room.” 

“I know. I figured I was going to end up in here anyway so…” Dan shrugged and pulled his shirt off. “Are you going to come to bed? I’m pretty tired. I think I am at the tired level of drunk now, all I want to do is sleep.” Dan yawned and climbed in under the duvet.

“Why on earth did you just assume you would end up in here anyway?”

“Donno. It felt right. We have spent the whole day apart, so now I want to be by you is that a crime?” Dan reached back and fluffed the pillows. He looked back up at Phil and shrugged. “ I can leave if you want, but you keep saying you don’t mind me sleeping in here. Do you want me to leave?”

“I...I don’t freaking know. I mean I guess you’re here now, but...Ugh.. fine stay. Would you have done this without alcohol coursing through your veins? Is this an alcohol induced sleepover?”

 

“Oooh A sleepover there’s an idea! Go make popcorn, I’ll make us some drinks and find a game to play. Or would you rather watch a movie? I think I would fall asleep with a movie though.” Dan said getting out of the bed again, heading towards the kitchen. 

“I thought you were ‘oh so tired’? Now you want to drink more and play a game? You’re driving me crazy. It’s like I got lost on the weird side of life today, having to deal with you.” Phil followed Dan out of the bedroom and down the hall. He didn’t mind the view one bit. 

“I was but I think I got a second wind. I just needed a bit of a lie down.”

“You were literally in bed for less than five minutes.” 

“So? It refreshed me. What can I say? Are you going to make some popcorn or what?” Dan said as he searched in the cupboard, finally pulling out a bottle of vodka and the ribena. 

“The only reason I am making popcorn is because it will soak up some of the alcohol in your system.” Phil said pulling out his popcorn maker and poured in the kernels.

“Whatever. What game d’you want to play?” Dan asked as he poured a very healthy amount of vodka in each glass. 

“We don't have too many games that are good to play for two people. Jenga? That’s all I can think of.” Phil shrugged. 

“That’ll work. We can make it interesting…”

“That does not sound good.” Phil said looking over his shoulder at Dan.

“Oh just you wait mister. We’re going to have a gay old time.” Dan said and winked. He picked up the glasses and walked into the lounge. Phil followed carrying the bowl of popcorn. 

“Don’t you think you should put some clothes on?” Phil said looking Dan over. “I mean you’re just in your boxers.

“I’m fine. I get hot when I drink.” Dan said as he started to set up the wooden blocks. 

“Um okay. I hope you weren’t planning on playing strip Jenga. You would lose instantly.”

“Well that would be fun wouldn’t it? But no. I thought we would make it into a drinking game. Oh hang on one second.” Dan stood up, steadied himself and walked out of the lounge. He came back moments later carrying the vodka bottle and a couple shot glasses. 

“I am not doing warm shots.” Phil said wrinkling his nose. 

“Fine.” Dan turned back and once again returned, this time carrying a frost covered bottle. “How about if it is straight from the freezer?”

“I don’t want to do shots at all, but cold is better.” 

“Fine now that that is sorted we can start.” Dan smiled, and clapped his hands together. “The rules. Every time the third block is placed on the top we take a drink of our mixed drink, and when and if you knock the tower over you take a shot. Then we both take a shot at the start of a new game.” 

“Fine. Who starts?” 

“I will, I’m drunk already I could knock it over first go.” Dan took a block smoothly from the base of the stack and placed it on the top. “Oh wait we didn’t do a shot!” He poured a shot in each of their shot glasses. They picked them up and clinked them together then threw the ice cold liquid down their throats. Phil coughed, and Dan licked his lips. “Okay Philly, your turn.”

______

 

“One more game!” Dan said as he picked up the scattered blocks on the floor. 

“I think I’m done.” Phil said running his fingers through his hair, his eyes drooping. “I think I am drunker than you were when you came home.” 

“Could be. If you didn’t keep knocking the thing over all the time you wouldn’t be so drunk. I mean we played 4 games. You knocked them all over except the first one.” Dan said as he lay on the floor. “I don’t think I’m getting up from here.” He sprawled out on his back looking up at Phil. “You’re very pretty when you’re drunk you know.” 

“I think you mean, I’m pretty when you’re drunk. I look the same as always.” Phil sat back and ran his hands through his hair again, trying to get it out of his eyes. 

“Maybe. Either way, you’re pretty.” 

“You would not be saying that if you weren’t three sheets to the wind, but thanks I guess. I’ll take a compliment when I get one.” 

“I may not say it, but I certainly think it often enough.” Dan said smiling. He ran his hand down his torso, letting it come to rest over his belly button. 

“Uhuh. Well, that’s nice. I think I need to lie down. I’m going to bed.” Phil said. “Goodnight!”

“What? You’re just going to leave me here? All by myself?” Dan whined. 

“Yes. I am not getting on the floor, and the couch is not where I want to sleep.” 

“Fine leave me then! I knew one day this would happen!” Dan said dramatically as he put the back of his hand to his forehead. “It’s always the pretty ones that get away!” 

“Oh shut up. You’re the one that will actually leave one day. I’m going to bed.” Phil turned and walked down the hall to his room. 

Dan rolled over and pushed himself into a standing position. He walked down the hall and opened Phil’s door. “What does that mean? I’ll be the one to leave one day?”

“Ugh, will you please go away. I want to go to sleep. I am not in the mood right now Dan.” Phil said as he finished pulling his jeans off and flung them towards closet. He pulled back the duvet and lay down.

“Are you mad at me for something?” Dan said leaning on the door frame. 

“No, but I am getting irritated. Please just go away.”

“Did I do something?” Dan said walking farther into the room. 

“No. Not yet anyway.” Phil said and rolled over facing away from Dan and the door. “Good night Dan. Turn off the light when you leave, and close the door.” 

“I thought we were having a sleepover?” Dan asked.

“The sleepover is canceled, I’m too drunk.” Phil sat up and looked directly at Dan. “Please leave.” 

“Oh...okay. Goodnight Phil, I guess.” Dan said his hand on the light switch. He said quietly, “I really did miss you today, thanks for hanging out with me tonight.” He turned off the light and closed the door. 

Phil let the quiet darkness wash over him. A tear slid down his cheek. “I missed you too, Dan. I do miss you, and I will miss you.” He whispered into his empty bedroom.

______

Dan went back to the lounge and finished picking up the blocks. He grabbed the alcohol and the shot glasses, the popcorn bowl and the drinking glasses. He didn’t want to make another trip, so he balanced all the items as he walked slowly into the kitchen. He almost reached the sink before he dropped everything. The only thing that didn’t break was the popcorn bowl which happened to land directly onto the big toe of his right foot. “Fuck!” he shouted and grabbed his foot as he balanced on his left. 

Phil heard the crash and shout from the kitchen, he threw back the covers and ran to the doorway to find the floor covered with broken glass and Dan clutching his foot. “What in the hell are you doing?” 

“I thought I would continue our little party obviously! Can’t you see how much fun I’m having Phil? I thought I would end the night breaking my toe, then walking over glass!” Dan said his voice raised. “Don’t just bloody stand there you idiot, get the broom or something I can’t even fucking move or I’ll cut my foot to shreds.” 

“Fuck you, Dan. I should just leave you there, but I don’t want to have to clean your blood off the carpet tomorrow.” 

Dan stood his eyes wide in surprise. “Have you been crying?” 

“No.” Phil turned, went down the hall and picked up the broom and dust pan. He returned to the kitchen, glaring at Dan. 

“You were crying. Why were you crying? I’m the one with the broken toe.” 

“Just shut up. Let me sweep up your fucking mess, so I can go back to bed.” 

“Phil,” Dan said his voice soft, “if I did something to you, I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything. I’m just tired and want to go to bed.” Phil sighed as he swept up the glass.

“Are you sure? You seem really pissed. I mean you’ve never spoken to me like that before.” Dan said his chin started to quiver. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. You didn’t do anything, it’s my problem.” Phil dumped the last of the glass into the bin and stood up. “Do you think your toe is really broken? Do we have to go to A&E?”

“I don’t know it really hurts.”

“Can you move it?” Phil said. Dan took his hand off it and slowly moved it, wincing. 

“Yeah, barely and it hurts like mad.” Dan looked down at his toe. “Look at how swollen it is!”

“Yeah, it’s already bruised too. It looks like it could be.” Phil said as he walked over and looked down. 

“I don’t want to go to bloody A&E at three o’clock in the morning! I don’t ever want to go to A&E!” Dan whined. 

“I think you need to.” Phil said as he squatted to take a closer look. “Yeah, I think it's broken. It shouldn’t be so swollen already.” He looked up at Dan. He didn’t realize how close he was to the front of Dan’s boxers. He could see the outline of what lay beneath, and his heart stopped in his throat. “I..um..I’ll go with you if you want.” He stood up and took a step back. 

“Let me just try to walk okay? Maybe it isn't that bad.” Dan took a step forward, his knees buckled from the pain, and his fell against Phil. “God damnit! Shit, that fucking hurt.” He said still hanging on to Phil for support. “Fuck, I have to go to the Hospital. You don’t have to Phil, it’s fine. I know you’re tired.” 

“Oh yeah? How are you going to get there? Crawl? I am very awake now anyway. Adrenaline is still kicked in. Sobered me up some too.” Phil said. “ Come on, we need to get dressed. I think they prefer it if the patient walks in with some clothes on.” 

“I doubt they would care, but the cabbie who brings us there may not appreciate two almost nude men sitting in the back of a dark car.” Dan said smiling. He slung his arm over Phil’s neck and let him help him to Phil’s room. Phil helped him put his jeans on over his foot, that was now bruised farther up, almost reaching his ankle.”

“Ok you ready? Do you have your wallet and your phone?” Phil said after they were both dressed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Dan said as he patted his jean pockets. “You really don’t have to come with, you could just help me downstairs and when I get to A&E I can just hop in or something. Who knows they might get to me faster if I crawl in like you suggested.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll come with. You don’t really want to put your hands on the floor in there do you?” 

“Good point.” 

_______

“Dan slow down, will you please?” Phil said as he ran to the other side of the cab to help Dan out of the car. “It’s only a temporary cast, the doctor said you have to be careful until you get the real thing put on.”

“I am perfectly aware what the doctor said Phil, I was there too.” Dan said as he gingerly stepped out of the car. The sun was just starting to rise, as they walked slowly into their building. “I just want this crap fest to end. I am so fucking tired and my whole bottom half of my leg aches.”

“Well when we get inside, I’ll get you some painkillers and we can go to sleep.”

“Phil, don’t get mad, but, can I sleep in your room tonight? I mean what if I have to get up or something?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Phil said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. They were both panting from going up the stairs. Dan from hopping on one leg, and Phil from supporting Dan the whole way. “You are not leaving the flat unless absolutely necessary. Seriously why did we get a flat with so many stairs.” They stopped in the bathroom before they went up to the bedroom. After they each brushed their teeth, used the toilet, and Phil removed his contacts they headed back up to the bedroom. 

“Phil, I think I need some help with this. I can't wait until I get an actual cast and then I can take my pants off without worrying about hitting my toe.” Dan said. Phil walked over and pulled Dan’s jeans off the rest of the way careful to avoid getting them hooked on the temporary brace. “Thanks. I’m sorry I cocked up tonight, by the way.” Dan looked down sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you tried to break your toe.” Phil said as he went back over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. 

“Are you sleeping with your shirt on?” Dan said looking at Phil. 

“I thought it might be more appropriate.” 

“That’s silly Phil, I have slept in your bed a few times just recently and we haven't worn anything more than our boxers, but if you’re uncomfortable with it I can put mine back on.” 

“No, that’s okay. I just thought that you might be uncomfortable.” Phil said.

“Phil I could care less if you were nude. It’s your bed anyway, you should at least sleep the way you’re most comfortable. So take off your shirt, I know that’s how you sleep. If you’re uncomfortable I should put mine on, not you.”

“It’s fine we can both have our shirts off. I’m not uncomfortable, if you aren’t.” Phil sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. _I’m uncomfortable, but I can’t say that I am or he will think it’s weird. It’s fine. Who cares? We’re just in our boxers it’s fine. It’s fine. This is fine. Just go to sleep._ “Good night, see you in the morning. Wake me if you need anything okay?” 

“Night Phil, thanks for helping me. Thanks for just being you really. I know you were mad at me before. So I’m sorry. Thanks for helping me regardless.” Dan said. 

“Don’t mention it. I mean you said we have to take care of each other. We do, we don’t have anyone else to do it.” Phil rolled over facing the wall. Dan rolled over facing Phil. 

“I wouldn't want it anyother way.” Dan said quietly. “Good night Phil, you really are the best friend a guy could ever ask for.

“Thanks. Please stop talking now. Go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” Phil said, his eyes closed. _best friends, just friends...forever._ Phil’s eyes flew open when an arm was slung over the dip of his waist. Dan pulled himself closer, his chest against Phil’s back.

“Is this okay? I fall asleep holding a pillow remember?” 

Phil cleared his throat nervously, “Um, yeah if you’re comfortable, it’s fine.”

“Okay, night Phil.” Dan said pulling Phil closer to him.

Phil squeezed his eyes shut. _SHIIIIT! Shit...this is not good. It will be a miracle if I dont cum in my pants tonight. Why did I agree to this? What the hell was I thinking? Grandma…..grandma….he has a broken toe, nothing can happen! Nothing would happen! He is just your friend. Oh my god what is he doing, what is he doing with his hand? Oh my god!_ Phil’s breathing was becoming shallow. “Dan? Dan, are you awake?” Phil whispered. 

“Mmm” 

“Um Dan, do you think you could maybe, I don’t know move your hand up a little higher please? It’s just that it is a little close to my...you know…” 

“A little close to your what Phil?” 

“Dan, seriously. Please, could you just move your hand a little bit?” 

“Uhuh.” Dan’s hand slid down and not up, coming to rest just inside the waistband of Phil’s boxers. 

Phil’s breath caught, his heart pounding. “What are you doing?” He whispered, squeezing his eyes closed tighter. He felt Dan’s breath on the back of his neck. 

“I just wanted to thank you for tonight Phil. Do you want me to stop? I will if you want me to. I just wanted to do something for you.” 

“Dan, you don’t have to do anything for me. Really. I don’t want you to do anything because you feel like you owe me something.” Tears started to well up in Phil’s eyes. 

“I… thought you might want this? I’m sorry.” Dan’s hand moved up and away from Phil, his arm left the dip of his waist and Phil felt him move away. 

_I do want it! I want it so bad. But I want you to want it too!_ Phil took a deep breath. _Just go to sleep. It will all be okay in the morning._ Phil felt Dan shift next to him, then he heard a sniffle and a small whimper. Phil rolled over to face Dan. “Dan? Are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I really just, I just fucked everything up didn’t I? Dan said. 

“You didn’t fuck anything up. Don’t be silly.” Phil said soothingly. “Nothing is wrong. We’re okay, yeah? I’m not mad or anything.”

“I’m just so embarrassed. What’s wrong with me? Why would I think you would want that? We’re friends. Friends don’t...you know.” Dan covered his face with his hands. 

“Dan, it’s really okay. You just need to go to sleep, you’ve had a stressful night. You’re just not thinking straight. I get it. You wanted to do something nice for me, maybe you can buy dinner tomorrow or something. It’s late, we’re both kind of off.” Phil reached over and rubbed Dan’s shoulder a second then let his hand drop. “Good night Dan. You’re my best friend, and I love you. One little thing like that won’t fuck everything up. I promise, it’s okay.” 

“Okay. Thanks Phil. Good night. I’m still really embarrassed.” 

“Night, don’t worry about it really. It’s just good that I’m not drunk any longer. I would have let you.” Phil said as he rolled back over to his side, facing away from Dan. 

Dan groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Hoping to finish 4 by the end of the day. Hopefully will post tomorrow...:)


	4. I'm begging you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> He pulled Dan in closer molding his body around Dan's. “Dan?” He whispered. “Dan?” Dan didn’t move, his breathing still steady and deep with sleep. Phil turned his head ever so slightly so that his lips brushed the soft skin of Dan's neck, his heart pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some slight body/weight gain discussion and self consciousness.
> 
> also a small amount of anger induced physical violence  
> *just slap*

Phil woke up alone, he could hear muffled sounds coming from the hallway. He got up and opened the door to find Dan on the ground crawling towards the stairs. He hurried over, leaned down and helped Dan stand up. “What are you doing?”

“I have to pee. I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“I told you to though. Let me help you. Come on.” He put Dan’s arm over his neck and helped Dan hop down the stairs.

“Thanks Phil” 

“Don’t mention it.” Phil said as he helped Dan get to the toilet. He waited outside the door until the latch turned and the door opened. “Better now? How is the toe this morning?

“It hurts.” Dan said as he washed his hands. 

“What ‘you want for breakfast? I was thinking I could cook us something before we head to the doctor to get your cast.” Phil said helping Dan back up the stairs and into the lounge. “Here put this pillow under your foot. Need to elevate it. I would hate for us to go all the way to the doctor’s office, to be turned away because it was still too swollen. I’ll get you some ice to put on it. Be right back.”

_______

 

“Six to eight weeks! This blows!” Dan said hobbling up the stairs.

“Just be glad it’s after the tour. Can you imagine if you did this before?” Phil said holding the door open for Dan. “I’m glad they have such a thing as a walking cast, so you can move by yourself now.”

“Yeah that’s good.” Dan nodded, as he threw himself down onto the couch. “I can move, but it is still really hard. I will not be going out much for two months I can tell you. It’s really throbbing now. Do you have those pills he gave me? I’d very much like to take one now.” 

“Oh, yeah. Hang on, let me get you something to drink. What would you like?” 

“Doesn't matter. I guess a ribena.” Dan said repositioning himself a little. 

“Okay, a ribena it is then. Want anything else?” Phil said going towards the door. 

“No, I think I’m good thanks.” Dan looked around. “You don’t really have to wait on me you know. It is a walking cast as we already established.”

“It’s fine. He said to stay off it for a while, and take it easy.” Phil left the lounge. 

 

_______

“Shit!” 

“What?” Phil said surprised. “You almost made me spit out my coffee.” 

“Sorry, I just realized I won’t be able to take a frickin shower!” Dan said looking horrified. “I can’t get this thing wet.” He pointed to the cast.

“Umm, maybe wrap it in a plastic bag or something?” 

“I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to make it tight enough to not get some water in there. Maybe I can get in the bath? Just have my foot hang outside of it?”

“That might work.” Phil shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. I hope so. I don’t want to live with someone who hasn’t bathed in months.” 

“I think I’ll go try it. I feel all sweaty from hobbling all over the place it’s like a work out.” Dan said standing, and hobbling out of the lounge.

________

 

“PHILLL!!! PHILLL!

“What?” Phil called from the lounge.

“HELP!” Dan yelled.

Phil jumped up from the lounge, and ran down the stairs to the bathroom and flung the door open. Dan was in the tub, his foot hanging over the edge. “Phil, I can’t get out! I Didn’t think about getting out. I could get in alright, but getting out isn’t working.” 

“Umm, okay.” Phil said walking slowly towards the bath. Dan’s teeth were chattering.

“I’m really cold. I have been trying to get out for like a half hour now. I drained the tub. I’m an idiot.” Dan said shivering. Dan was of course very naked laying spread out in the tub. Phil took a deep breath 

_Okay control yourself. He needs your help... ignore how hot he looks. Jesus. Get a towel or something so he can cover himself up._

“Here,” Phil handed him a towel, “Um how am I supposed to get you out of there?”

“I don’t know! I can’t stand up in the tub it’s all wet. I think if you come over here and just kind of, I don’t know, get your arms wrapped around my chest and lift it’ll work.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Phil walked to the end of the tub and put his arms under Dan’s. “Ok are you ready? One...two...threeeee” On three Phil lifted and Dan tried to get his good foot under himself. His foot slipped however and he slid down again, back into sitting position. 

“Damnit! Okay. I think you might need to get in the tub, you’re too far away.” He scooted forward so Phil could also fit in the tub. 

_Oh god, I can not get any closer to him. In the tub? He would feel this god damn hard on I’ve got going. The stupid towel is not doing enough... What else can I do?_ “Why don’t I get a plastic bag to put on your foot? That way you can put it down.” Phil suggested.

“Yeah, okay that might work. Just hurry up, my balls are going up into my body I’m so fucking cold.” Dan said. 

Phil turned and ran to the kitchen grabbed a bag and returned back in the bathroom. Dan had the towel laying over himself like a blanket, he was still shivering. Phil pulled the bag over Dan’s foot and tied it in place. “Okay try it now.” He said stepping back. Dan swung his foot into the tub and tried to stand, the towel sliding off as soon as he moved. His foot slipped and almost fell. Phil hurried over and grabbed him by the waist, helping Dan the rest of the way. He held on to Dan as he stepped slowly over the edge.

“Thank god! I thought I would be stuck in there forever!” Dan said as Phil let go. Phil stepped back. “Phil...earth to Phil. Do you think you could grab me a new towel that one is all wet now.”

_Stop staring at him! Move! He wants a towel!_ “Huh? Oh yeah, hang on,” Phil went to the cupboard and grabbed a new towel. He turned around and was greeted by Dan’s bare ass up in the air, as he was taking the bag off his foot. _Oh Jesus. Am I dead? Am I in hell? Or is this heaven?_ Phil’s face was bright red as he walked back over to Dan and cleared his throat. “Here. You think you need me in here anymore? Can you do the rest yourself?” _Please God say I can leave!_

“Yeah I think I got this now. Thanks Phil.” Dan said as he wrapped the towel around his hips. 

“Okay, good.” Phil gave a weak smile, “I um I think I’m going to go take a nap or something, I mean I was just about to when you called me...so yeah a nap. Yell if you need anything.” He turned and ran from the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He closed the door and pulled his pants down simultaneously. “Oh my god….” He breathed as soon as his hand wrapped around his cock. He shuddered, as he pumped vigorously. “Fuck…” He came so hard, he fell back against the door, his cum landing about a foot away on the floor. _I have got to stop doing this._ His slid down the door, panting. 

______ 

“Did you have a good nap?” Dan asked as Phil walked into the lounge about an hour later. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Phil said avoiding eye contact. 

“Thanks for helping me out of the bath before. I was afraid I was doomed to stay there until I died of hypothermia.” Dan said smiling. “I guess a bath won’t work either. You might have to give me sponge baths.” He said laughing. 

“Don’t mention it.” Phil said still not looking at Dan. He picked up his laptop. “I am sure you can give yourself sponge baths. It’s not like you’re completely incapacitated. You just broke your toe.” 

“I know, but it wouldn't be as fun that way. You should have seen your face when you walked into the bathroom.” Dan laughed. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked.” 

“Yeah, well that was a very long time ago. I wasn’t really prepared for it today.” Phil blushed as he scrolled feverishly through his tumblr feed. 

“Maybe it’s been too long?” Dan said quietly. 

“Dan. Please stop. I don’t know what you’re doing, but I really don’t think it’s funny okay?” Phil sighed, getting irritated. Dan looked over at Phil, stood up and walked out of the lounge. Phil exhaled and let his head drop onto the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

______ 

“Dan! Dinner is ready.” Phil said as he carried two plates into the lounge placing them on the table. He walked back to Dan’s room and knocked on the door. “Did you hear me? I brought your plate into the lounge. What do you want to drink? I’m having a beer.” He said as he opened the door. 

Dan was sitting at his computer facing away from the door. He didn’t turn to look at Phil. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a minute. A beer sounds good, thanks.” 

“Okay don’t take too long, or your food will get cold.” Phil went back to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He walked back into the lounge, Dan followed a few moments later. 

“Looks good.” Dan said picking up his fork. 

“Thanks I was in the mood for Indian.” Phil said looking up at Dan. “Are you ok? Your eyes are kind of red.” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know. I just asked. It kind of looks like you were crying.” Phil said, shrugging. 

“I wasn’t crying. I was looking up how to bathe with a foot in a cast.” 

“And? Find any good ideas?” 

“Yeah. Did you know there is such a thing as a waterproof cast?” Dan said taking a bite of food. 

“No! Why didn’t you get one of those?” 

“I didn’t know they existed. You have to ask apparently. But they have things you can buy to cover the cast while you take a shower though so I’ll get some of those.” Dan shrugged. 

“Oh good. So no more awkward naked assistance?” 

“Hopefully. I may still need you to help me get in and out of the tub. It will get slippery.” 

“Ugh. I can’t wait.” 

“Why do you make it sound like that? Am I that disgusting to look at or something?” Dan asked as he pushed his food around his plate. “I’m sorry, I won’t make you see me like that ever again, I’ll figure out how to get out of the tub if it kills me, which it just might. Oh but wait, if I die getting out of the bath you’ll still have to fucking look at my gross ass, while you call the morgue.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Phil said looking over at Dan. “Your ass is far from gross.” 

“You certainly act like it is. Especially lately.” 

“I...I don’t know what to say to this. Do you want me to like your ass or something? I mean it isn't gross.” 

Yes...no...I mean I don’t want you to find me repulsive. After I was finally out of the tub today you might as well have had a rocket booster strapped to your back, you wanted to get away so fast.” 

“I was just...I figured you would want some privacy. So I left as fast as I could.” 

“Is that true Phil? I mean you just had your hands all over me, and then you thought, ‘I need to get out of here so he can have some privacy’? Like that was all of a sudden something that I needed?” 

“I mean, I guess. Yeah. It wasn’t because I find you disgusting.” 

“I know I don’t look the same as I used to, when we...you know. I’ve gained weight and filled out more. I’m taller than you now. It just seemed like you just couldn't stand to look at me for another second or your eyes would melt out of your skull.” 

“Dan, you’re still…. I mean you look fine. There isn’t anything about you that I was repulsed by, okay? You’ll make someone a very happy person, when you find someone to be with. I didn’t mean to make you self conscious.” Phil reached over and patted Dan on the hand. 

“You mean that?” 

“Of course I do. Whoever you end up with will be very lucky to have you.” Phil took a bite and swallowed. His throat starting to constrict a little at the thought of Dan with someone else. 

_____ 

Phil was reading in bed when he heard a quiet bang come from somewhere in the flat. He looked up as if he could look through walls. The noise came again and again. Curious, he put his book down and went out into the hall.”Dan?” 

“Yeah?” Dan called back from his room. 

“Can I come in?” Phil asked as he began to open the door. 

“Yeah.” 

“What was that noise?” 

“I was just looking through my drawers. Nothing to worry about.” Dan said as he sat on the floor in front of his dresser. “Did I wake you?” Dan said noting Phil was just in his boxers. 

“I was reading. I’m almost done with that book. It’s really good. You want to borrow it after I’m done?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Well if you’re not dying, I guess I’ll get back to it then.” Phil said turning to leave. 

“Okay, good night Phil. See you in the morning.” 

Dan pulled out the little box he was looking for finally. He carried it to the bed and sat down. Inside the box was the memory chip from an old camera. He plugged it into his laptop and waited for the prompts, so he could open the files. 

He clicked the first one, marked ‘09. The screen filled with picture thumbnails. He clicked the first one. It was a picture of him, taken by Phil. He’s smiling looking past the camera at Phil. They are outside, just having met in person about an hour before. Dan noticed how small he looked, how his eyes are crinkled at the edges. How happy he was to just be in the presence of Phil. His neck was so long, and his collar bone just barely visible under the collar of his shirt. 

He clicked the next picture, and the next, and the next. Some had both of them in frame, some of just Phil, some with just himself. In each one they are beaming. Just happy to be with one another. Dan notes how his build is so different. Back then he was so small, and thin, compared to now. Now he’s large, his shoulders have broadened and he put on some weight. He’s not big in a bad way just bigger than he was. Back when Phil wanted him, and couldn’t keep his hands off him. Back then, at the time these pictures were taken, Phil would touch him constantly, not always in a sexual way, but just to be near him. Just to touch him, as if to make sure he was real. 

He clicked photo after photo until he clicked on one that made his heart stop. He remembered this photo. He had taken it all those years ago. Phil’s head is on his pillow and he is looking directly at the camera. Phil is shirtless, and his hair is fanned out around his head. His eyes are almost black, the pupils are so blown with lust. Dan took the photo as he was straddling Phil, he just grabbed the camera and took the picture. They hadn’t had sex yet, but they were both naked and Dan remembered the feeling of Phil’s hard cock against his own, as Phil’s hands encompassed both of them. Dan wanted the picture, wanted to be able to look at it when he was back at home and see proof that he was actually with Phil. That Phil could look the way he did because of him. 

Dan shut the laptop and rolled on to his side. He stared at his bedroom door. Willing it to open and Phil would come in. Come to him and tell him he still found him irresistible, still wanted him, wanted to touch him. He closed his eyes. Imagining that day with Phil, the first time he saw him in person. The first time he was able to touch him. He wanted to touch that smooth almost iridescent skin, and the impossibly black hair. It was the first time he looked into those eyes, the color of which seemed to change by mood. Back when they were so in love with each other that nothing could fuck it up. Eventually though, time passed and Dan did in fact fuck it up. 

_Why was I such an idiot? How could I have done that to him? I was scared that’s why. I was scared of everything. And now I’m just screwed. One day he’s going to leave, because I can’t expect him to remain single forever. Then what? Then where will I be? Pining after my best friend. If he ever gets married I’m going to have to stand up for him, and watch as he marries someone else. I need to move on, I can’t keep hoping that one day he will come back to me. He just wants us to be friends. He doesn't want me in any other way. I saw how he looked at me today. He said it wasn’t disgust, but I could see that me naked and in the tub was the very last thing he had wanted to see._

Dan lay in bed for a long time, trying to sleep. He decided to get up when the birds started to chirp outside. He was tired and desperate and no longer thinking properly when he left his room and knocked on Phil’s door. No answer came, but he turned the knob and entered silently. He crossed the room, lifted the duvet and got in. He felt the heat radiating off of Phil, as he slept soundly facing the door. Dan closed his eyes when his head hit the pillow and let out a sigh. 

Phil woke up because he was too hot once again. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to find his arm flung over Dan, and his chest pushed up against his back. He didn’t move right away and just allowed himself the luxury of being this close to him. He breathed in Dan’s scent and closed his eyes. 

He pulled Dan in closer molding his body around Dan's. “Dan?” He whispered. “Dan?” Dan didn’t move, his breathing still steady and deep with sleep. Phil turned his head ever so slightly so that his lips brushed the soft skin of Dan's neck, his heart pounding. _What am I doing? God this feels good. His skin is so soft, and he smells wonderful. Don't wake him up, don't move._ As if his body was disconnected from his brain, Phil moved, first he moved his arm, moving his hand lower to rest just at the top of Dan's boxers, his pinky just brushing the elastic. He held his breath. Dan didn't respond at all, and kept breathing as usual. Phil once again moved his head, slowly, and this time pressed his lips to the soft skin of Dan's neck. Phil's hips began to rock forward, pressing his cock into the soft flesh of Dan's backside. His hand lay flat again Dan's lower stomach, but his pinky started to wander underneath the fabric of Dan's boxers. _Stop! Stop! I have to stop! He's going to wake up and everything will be ruined. Just get up and leave. Leave the room! Why is he even in here? When did he come in? Why did he sleep in my bed again? It doesn't matter, he doesn't want this. This is wrong, I need to stop. I can look but never touch. Never again._ Phil moved his hips one last time, and moved away from Dan, off the bed and out of the room. He was unaware that Dan had woken up and was just about to turn to him. Phil ran down the hall and into the bathroom and again watched as he he stroked himself, with his boxers around his ankles. 

Dan waited a few minutes before he got up, willing himself to calm down. _That meant nothing, he just woke up horny. He didn't want me, maybe he was having a good dream or something. But he was kissing my neck? He had his hand so close to..., just a little lower. Oh god. Why did he have to leave, if he just lost control, and let himself touch me, I could have touched him. He must have been awake though...he was so careful, moved like he didn't want to wake me. Me, he didn't want to wake me.. it was me he was touching...and he knew it was me. It wasn't just a dream. He was aware of what he was doing. Did he really want me? Or was it just because I just happened to be here? Am I just a warm body? Phil...why did you have to leave...? I could follow him. See where he went, the bathroom probably. Is he...would he be finishing what he started? If I just happened to walk in on him... if I went to him....would he reject me again? Would it wreck everything? Can I risk it? It was me he wanted...right? Me, Dan, his best friend. I think he did. He was awake...but still it could be just because I was here...convenient. Just a warm body._

Before he knew it he was standing up, and walking out the door and down the hall. He found himself standing in front of the closed bathroom door, and against his better judgement he pushed it open. Phil was supporting himself with one hand on the edge of the sink, the other hand gripping his dick. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his bottom lip held tight in his teeth. Dan watched, his heart pounding, his breath heavy as Phil moaned. Dan thought his knees were going to give out when he heard his own name whispered as Phil shuddered and came into his hand. Dan was frozen to the spot, he couldn't move, Phil was surely going to open his eyes at any second. _Move! Jesus Christ do something! Don’t just stand there, leave or go to him, but don't just stand here!_ Dan crossed to Phil, just as Phil opened his eyes. Dan took Phil by the arm, turned him, pushing him so his back was to the mirror and captured his mouth with his. Phil, eyes wide, froze. He had no idea what was happening. Still coming down from his high, his brain was fuzzy, trying desperately to compute what was happening. 

Dan realized Phil was not kissing him back and pulled away enough to look Phil in the eyes. What he saw there was shock. Or was it horror? It certainly wasn't love or lust. It wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. He took a step back. 

Phil still had his pants around his ankles, bent to pull them up, dropping eye contact with Dan. He wiped his hand on the material. As soon as his pants were around his waist he looked back up at Dan, "Why?" His eyes becoming glassy with tears. "Why would you do that? Why have you been teasing me lately? Don't you know how much it hurts? You dangle this, whatever it is in front of me, wait for me to take an interest and as soon as I do, you stop, you pull away. I can't do it again. I can't put myself through it." Tears began to slide down his cheeks, and drip from his chin. "Please just leave me alone." 

"But, I...I lov.." 

"Don't. Don't even say it! Just don't! I can't hear you say that to me again. The first time you did, was the most wonderful moment in my life, but then you took that away from me." Phil gulped air and wiped his eyes. "And the second time you said it...I wasn't sure if I should trust it, it seemed the wrong time, too soon, and guess what? It was. You took it back again, leaving me out in the cold, and still madly in love with you. I am not some yo-yo to be played with." Phil stopped crying, and anger began to take over. 

"I must be some kind of saint to have forgiven you the last time. To still have counted you as my best friend. Guess what Dan, friends don't fuck each other. They don't confess love over and over again, fuck each other, then fuck each other over. Whatever we are, we are not friends, if people really saw our relationship for what it really was they would think I was an idiot for keeping you with me. Keeping you so close. You know why I fucking forgave you so easily?" Dan shook his head, his eyes full of tears that silently fell. "I forgave you, because it was the only way I could still keep you in my life, I was too weak to live without you. I was too weak to say no, I had too much faith in you. I believed in you, each time I trusted it would be better than the last time. That finally I was going to be happy, that we were going to be happy. But now...now I know how it ends, I know how you work. You're a coward, you can't love me, and yourself at the same time. You can't fully have a relationship with me, because you can not accept what you are! News flash Dan, if you fuck a guy, and like it, and want to do it over and over again you're not fucking straight no matter how you look at it. So excuse me if I don't fall for whatever this is. I can't even stand to look at you, because my heart…” Phil’s anger seemed to deflate, as he continued. All the anger moving aside once more for sadness, “My heart wants you so so much... but my head, it wants to run so far from this. And this time I choose to listen to my head." Phil's voice broke, and so did his resolve, and he began to weep openly turning his back to Dan. "Please just go away. Please, I'm begging you. just let me...just let me be." 

"Phil, I... I really do..." Dan moved closer putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil recoiled as if Dan was made of lava. 

Phil turned back to Dan his eyes blazing. "No! What did I say? Never, I never want to hear 'I love you' ever again. Not from you. Leave me, just go away." 

"But, can’t we just ta..." Dan was interrupted by a slap across face. Dan's hand flew up to his cheek, and Phil ran from the room. Dan held his cheek as he sank to the ground, speechless, tears flowing freely down his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can only go up from here...right? Let me know if you liked it. Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Cropped photos and appologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> Dan could hear unidentifiable sounds coming from Phil's room. He went out into the hall and saw that Phil's door was cracked. Dan looked in to see see boxes stacked on top of each other and Phil sitting in front of one as he cleared his bookshelf. Dan’s heart sank to his knees. Before he could think he pushed the door open, "Phil! What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> Abusive language
> 
> Physical reminders of minor violence

Dan's face throbbed where a hand-shaped red mark was left on his cheek. It was raised ever so slightly. He had stopped crying finally, and washed his face before wandering back into his bedroom. _Well that ended about as bad as it could have. I'm an idiot. The idiot. If I were Phil I would have kicked me to the curb years ago. I'm so glad he couldn't. Where would I be without him? I have to prove to him that I am ready. I'm no longer scared of being who I am, what I am. That he can trust me. But how am I going to prove it? I don't think we will be having little heart to hearts anytime soon...I have to think of something, before he decides to really get rid of me. He said his heart wanted it, just his head was against it, I just have to hope I can win him over before his heart gives up on me too._

Dan saw his mac book laying on the bed, and remembered what he was looking at before he went into Phil's room last night. He picked it up and found the very first picture he had looked at. He cropped it, and attached it to an email. 

Phil,  
This is the first picture of me you ever took. Do you notice how I don't even see the camera? I only can see you. The most important thing is you, it always has been, even if I was stupid and made mistakes. You have always been the most important thing to me. I'm sorry I fucked everything up all those years ago, but please try to see that I am ready now. If you don't believe me, tell me what I can do to prove that I am ready. Even if you don't I won't stop trying even if it kills me. I know you don't want me to say it, so I'll write it. I Love you. I hope that you can eventually forgive me, one last time.  
Love always,  
Dan 

It was short, but it got his point across. He sent it before he could overthink it, and prayed that Phil would read it and respond. _I guess that will have to do for now. I hope he actually reads it, and doesn't just put it in the trash folder._ He lay down on his bed. He was tired, having gotten less than a couple hours of sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes. 

______

Dan could hear unidentifiable sounds coming from Phil's room. He went out into the hall and saw that Phil's door was cracked. Dan looked in to see see boxes stacked on top of each other and Phil sitting in front of one as he cleared his bookshelf. Dan’s heart sank to his knees. Before he could think he pushed the door open, "Phil! What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm packing my shit, and getting as far away from you as I can." 

Dan's eyes stung with tears, "Please Phil! Don't leave, let me make it up to you. Don't leave it like this! If you leave now it will never get better between us!"

"You know what Dan? I don't give a flying fuck anymore"

"Wait! Please I can fix this, just give me a chance! Please just stay.. stay for 6 months. If you still feel that way then, then I will move out."

"6 months?! I already waited around for 3 fucking years. I am not wasting any more time on your pathetic, cowardly, flat ass." Phil said as he began to tape up the box. He marked it, ‘Dan and Phil stuff, memories’. Then crossed that off and wrote, 'crap'. He circled the word, then looked up at Dan and smirked. His eyes glinting. Dan could have sworn he saw a flare of red in them. "I can't believe you expect me to waste anymore time on you. You're not worth the air you fucking breathe, so for me to even think about waiting to see if your pansy ass gets it together is laughable."

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you."

"I don't even fucking care anymore Danny boy, I can't even stand to look at you, you make me sick. Why should I treat you any better? It's not like you deserve it, you miserable excuse for a man" Phil laughed, until the room filled with the sound of it, then the hallway, and then the whole rest of the apartment. Dan grabbed his head trying to block out the horrible sound that was Phil's laughter...it did not sound like Phil's laughter at all. The pitch of it much too high. It repeated the same sound over and over again. Higher and higher. then it stopped suddenly. The room was quiet, the flat was quiet. But still Phil glared red hot at Dan. Red? His eyes, they were blazing red, but how could they be? Phil couldn't do that? 

"Phil?"

"Are you still here maggot?" Phil sneered, I thought by now you would have left me alone to pack up my shit so I can leave and never see your ugly face ever again." There was that flash and glow of red again. What was happening? 

"You're not Phil!" Dan yelled, "Phil would never say any of those things to me, no matter how mad he got! Who are you and what have you done to Phil?" 

"Who do you think I am if I'm not Phil?" 

"I don't know. Nor do I care. I only want to know where Phil is. What've you done to him?" Dan said looking around, as if Phil would all of a sudden step out and yell 'surprise'. "Tell me where he is! Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? You couldn't scare a fly, kid."

"I'll kill you. Tell me where Phil is, or I'll kill you!!!" Dan was seething. 

"What if I tell you, I don't know?" 

"I won't believe you." Dan said getting closer to the impostor.

"What if I tell you he doesn't want to be found?" 

"I still won't believe you. I know Phil, he wouldn't leave me like this..." 

"Oh no? How sure are you?" 

"Phil is the most trust worthy person in the world, I know he would never leave me without saying goodbye, no matter what. He would never." Dan said his fists clenched at his sides. 

"What if I told you, he was dead? He had no choice but to leave."

"No. He's not dead! He can't be! Where is he?" Dan looked around in panic. "Please just tell me where he is!? I'm begging you! PHIL! PHIL!! Where are you?" Dan started yelling Phil's name as if it were the only way for Phil to return to him, like a lifeline. 

"He can't hear you Danny boy. You'll have to yell louder than that. He is too far away. Even if he could hear you, I am pretty sure he wouldn't go back to you. Why would someone as good as Phil, want to be with scum like you? Maybe he can hear you if you scream, but I doubt it'll matter. He doesn't care about you anymore. 

"Phil! Phil! Please!" Dan screamed for Phil, calling his name over and over, panic was starting to take over. The impostor Phil was smirking his eyes flashing, and suddenly the smirk turned to a frown and fear... 

______

"Dan! Dan! Dan, wake up! Wake up!" Phil, the real Phil was shaking Dan's shoulder.

"Phil!!! Oh my god!" Dan said looking around his room, "Let me see your eyes!" he demanded grabbing Phil on either side of his face.

"Um.... okay...?" Phil opened his eyes wider so that Dan could see. 

"No red. Thank god. No red...." Dan sighed letting go of Phil. 

"Uh Huh...? Well, now that you aren't dying apparently, I'm going to go" Phil said clearing his throat and pointing at the door..

"Oh...Okay. Thanks for, um waking me up. Does this mean you don't hate me?" Dan said his hopes rising.

"I could never hate you. But right now you aren't my favorite person to be around. I'm sorry I slapped you. I feel really bad about that by the way." Phil said looking down into his lap, where his hands tangled together nervously.

"Phil I practically forced you to do it. Don't feel too bad about it. I just kept talking even though I could see how upset you were." Dan touched his cheek, that still was a little pink and swollen.

Phil looked up, his eyes following Dan's hand, his eyes glassy. "There never is an excuse for that though. Look at you," He reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly over the tender skin for a half second before he seemed to remember why the skin looked like it did in the first place. He pulled his hand away instantly, looking down once again. "I'm so sorry Dan, I don't know what got into me." 

"I know you're sorry. Really. I think the stress from the situation took over for a second. I know you wouldn't do that normally, I just pushed you too far." 

"It scared me....It still scares me that I could do that to you. It was like I was possessed or something, I had no control. But as soon as I heard the 'crack' of my hand hitting your face I came back down and was horrified. I had to get away from you before I lost control again. If I would lose control again...." 

"Phil, really it's alright. You didn't hurt me hurt me, you just slapped me. It isn't like you beat me up or anything." Dan said reaching out to put his hand on Phil's that were still twisting in his lap. Phil didn't pull away, which Dan took as a good sign. 

"It isn't alright. I had no right to touch you like that. No right." Phil shook his head a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Phil, I had no right! I had no right to barge in on you like that, and kiss you. I didn't think to wait for you to indicate that that was what you wanted, I just forced it on you, I can see why you were a little overwrought. Do you think we can call it even? You a slap, me a kiss? We both crossed a line." 

"If that is how you want to think about it. I guess...I mean they are by no means the same thing.”

“I am really sorry for what I did too, just so we’re clear. I am the one who is always saying consent is important and then here I go and kiss someone who really didn’t want me to."

"Can we stop talking about it please?" Phil said his eyes red and watery. 

"Yeah. If you want to we can, Phil."

"I do, thanks." Phil cleared his throat and pushed himself off the bed. "I'm going to finish making lunch, are you interested? 

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute to help."

"Don't worry about it," Phil said, "It should be done in 5... if it isn't burned too much already. I already had the smoke detectors go off once."

"The devil's laughter....."Dan breathed. 

"I'm sorry?" Phil looked utterly confused. 

“My dream, the one you woke me up from, the fire alarm was the devil’s laughter. It was you actually. You were the devil. Or I should say the devil was you...or a demon of some kind I never found out who he was really. He was pretending to be you and saying really hurtful mean things to me. At first I thought it was you, saying all those things. The reason I figured out it wasn’t you was because his eyes would glow red sometimes.”

“Like what?”

“Huh?”

“What was he saying?” 

“Oh. ummm you don't give a flying fuck anymore...I’m a miserable excuse for a man, I’m not worth the air I breathe…”

“And the only way you could tell it wasn’t me was the eye color? I would never say things like that..”

“I know, I said that in the dream. Then I started looking for you, he said you left, wanted to be as far away from me as you could be. Then said you may be dead… then I started shouting for you, then you woke me up.” Dan stood up to follow Phil back into the kitchen to finish making lunch. Phil turned around and pulled Dan into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. We are friends. No matter what happens between us, I will always be your friend. I can’t make myself all of a sudden stop caring about you.” Phil spoke quietly, as he held Dan to him. He let Dan go, and held him at arm's length, “I will always love you in some way, but I think it’s time I move on. I think we should spend more time apart, because what we have now is not what I want forever. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I think I do. I don’t want what we have currently to last forever either. I want more with you.” Dan said looking down at his feet. Phil dropped his hands to his sides. 

“Dan, it won't work, and you know why.” Phil said pushing his hair back from his face. “Please don’t try and talk me into it either, because it will only end in tears. Friends is all we will ever be to one another. And I really am okay with that. A part of me wants so much more, but there is another part of me that knows friendship is where we should remain.” 

“Is it because you can’t trust me?”

“That is a big part of it. I trusted you one too many times, and was hurt everytime. I can’t get hurt if we stay friends.”

“But I can.”

“That is something you will have to deal with I guess.” Phil said, wrapping his hand around Dan’s wrist. “I know you will be fine.” 

“I won't give up Phil. I’m sorry but I can’t. In the past, fear kept me from keeping what I wanted. I won’t let it happen again. I’m going to fight for what I want this time.” 

“Dan, please just let it lie…”

“I won’t, I’m sorry. I want this more than anything, I always have. You said a part of you wants it too. I’ll prove to you, no matter how long it takes, that you can trust me. I will prove to you that we should be together.”

_______

After lunch Dan went back to his room, he needed to plan his next move. First things first, find another picture to send to Phil. He looked through the thumbnails and found a picture of them together. Dan had taken it, they were just on a random street in Manchester. The way they looked at eachother in the photo however was the important part. It wasn’t just lust, or love, or admiration in their eyes. It was so much more than that, they looked at eachother as if the sun rose and fell within each other. Like nothing in the world mattered. He remembered taking that photo, not because of where they were, or what they were doing, but because it was the first time they realized they how much they meant to each other. They looked at it in the camera screen to see how it turned out, if they needed to retake it. When they looked at it however they both caught their breath. They could see what people outside of their relationship saw. A couple so in love with each other that nothing could tear them apart. 

He cropped the picture once again and wrote an email to accompany it. 

Phil,  
Do you remember this photo? I do. We weren’t doing anything interesting at the moment, just wandering around and I decided to take this photo. Do you remember our reaction to it when we saw it. We were so in love. I still love you this much. I still look at you like this. I think you look at me like this too. It’s just we aren’t as in sync as we were that day. We just need to sync up again. I know I screwed up, not just one time, but now I’m older, more sure of myself, less scared of what it all means. So until you let me love you, I will be reminding you of how much I do.  
Love always,  
Dan. 

_______

Phil sat in the lounge watching some home decorating show, and was going through his e-mail. Mostly business related, with some personal thrown in. He responded to another dull work related message, then clicked on the next. It was from Dan. It had an attachment. He clicked the attachment before he read. 

His breath caught in his throat. Dan was beautiful and young and the person he fell in love with. The beautiful brown eyes, the vivacious enthusiasm, the dark humor, and way he looked at him. He clicked off the photo and read the email it was attached to. He read it five times in a row, tears silently falling. He shook his head. He looked at the photo again. He stared at it, until he couldn't take it anymore. He closed the email and saw another in his inbox from Dan. 

He clicked on it. Once again he opened the attachment first. He could have sworn his heart stopped when he saw it. That was the photo that cemented his relationship with Dan in his mind. The photo he thought of randomly when he remembered happier times. He hadn't seen it in years but it was burned into his memory forever. He closed the photo and read the email. He closed the computer, and sat motionless for a while, thinking. He got up and went to Dan’s bedroom door. He knocked, and let himself in before he got a response.

Dan turned from his computer screen to see Phil who was white as a sheet. "Phil, are you okay?" He rose and stood in front of Phil worried he was sick.

"I'm okay. I just read your emails."

"Oh." Dan looked down.

Phil moved his hand under Dan's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "I still do look at you like that...but that doesn't mean it's a good thing." He dropped his hand. "I think that I am going to go somewhere to stay for a couple days." Dan's eyes flew open, eyebrows raised. 

"Where? Like your parents? Your brother's?"

 

"I think, I might get a hotel actually. Room service, make it a mini personal vacation. I just need to get away. I need to be alone, I think. I think we need some time apart. I need space."

Dan's heart was pounding, "But you will come back, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come back." Phil brought his hand up and laid his palm on Dan's cheek. "I'll be back." He gave a weak watery smile, turned and walked out the door.

Dan sank down onto his bed. _He'll be back, it's okay. He isn't leaving forever, just for a few days...he needs space._

_______

"Dan," Phil knocked on Dan's bedroom door,"I'm finished packing. I'm on my way out now." Dan opened his door. 

"Okay, where are you staying?" Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck as he noted the three suit cases Phil had in tow.

"Not too far away, just in case I need to come back for something. I mean, what if you get stuck in the bath again? If and when you take a shower text me when you get in and out please or I will worry about you.I feel bad for leaving when you’re injured but..."

"Okay. I’ll be fine Phil. Don’t worry, about me. Do you know how long you will be gone? I thought you said a couple days but it looks like you packed for at least a month."

"I'm not sure yet, maybe a couple days maybe more. It depends on how I feel, and how good the room service is." Phil said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, but you're coming back?"

"Dan," Phil put his shoulder bag down and crossed to Dan, bringing him into a hug, "I will be back, okay. Don't worry. This isn't going to be permanent. I just need to get away for a little while." He pulled back his hands still on Dan's shoulders. "I promise."

"Okay." Dan said smiling weakly. "Will you let me know when you get there? Just so I know you're okay?"

"I will if you want me too, but I think after that we only text in case of emergency for at least a couple days, yeah? And of course when you are going to be in the bath...Please keep your phone on you where ever, just in case you need me for something because of your toe. I can be back here in about fifteen minutes"

"If that's what you want. I won't contact you, unless you said I am supposed to."

"Okay. Well my car is here, so I'm just gonna head out now....I'll let you know when I get there. Try not to worry Dan. Okay? Promise me you won't worry too much. Try and enjoy it. Maybe hang out with someone else?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll try." Dan said, "Have a good time Phil." He walked Phil to the door and locked it behind him. He pressed his forehead to the back of the door. He wanted to fling the door open and run (hobble quickly) after Phil. _Phil said he would be back. Why don’t I believe him, why does this feel so final? He said to text him if I need anything is wrong because of my foot...why would he say that if he didn’t care? He’s just like that though. If our nextdoor neighbor hurt himself he would be the same way. He would make sure anyone was okay, so it doesn't mean anything._ For some reason, Phil’s assurances, that he would be back didn’t sooth the unease Dan felt about Phil leaving. It felt like it was in fact the end of their relationship as it was now. Was this to be the beginning of the end? 

______

Phil:  
Im at the hotel. Just checked in. The tub has jets it it! It’s huge, two people could fit!

Dan:  
That's great! Have a good time. See you when you get back. :) 

Phil:  
Have a good night, I’ll talk to you in a few days. 

Dan:  
Okay. Enjoy yourself. I love you.

Phil:  
…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. Hopefully it isn't to sappy for you. Stay tuned for the mood to lighten up a bit in the next chapter, which should be up soon. This chapter was a lot longer, but decided to split it. So 6 is almost done already. :)


	6. bubbles and drunk texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> Phil  
> Wish u wer here... there s two of everythin and all it doin is making me lonely.
> 
> Dan  
> Where are you? I can come over if you tell me the hotel.
> 
> Dan waited for a response but none came. Dan reread the message from Phil, initially he was just excited to see a text (not to mention the photo) that he didn't register how it was badly written. Dan's heart that had seemed light and excited, now felt like it sank to his toes. Pure disappointment flooded him. A drunk text that’s all it was. A drunk text, that he knew Phil would be so embarrassed of when he sobered up... he looked at the photo one last (long) time before he deleted it.

Phil looked around the room, he had decided to go all out and got a small suite for himself. It had a king bed and a chaise lounge, plus a large armoire that held a large screen television and entertainment system in the bedroom. There was a lounge through french doors and a small minibar/breakfast bar set up. On the counter was a bottle of complimentary champagne and chocolate. A spray of roses was in a vase next to the coffee maker. Two champagne glasses hung from a small glass holder underneath a shelf that held packs of coffee, tea, and an assortment of gourmet snacks. The bathroom could be entered from either the lounge or the bathroom, via one of two doorways. It had a large Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two people, and a double sink vanity. The complementary toiletries were set up in two sets.

He went back to the bedroom and unpacked his luggage and then tucked the empty cases in the corner. "Well home sweet home, I guess." He said as he flopped back on the bed. He spread out and stretched. His stomach rumbled, reminding him it was past dinner time and he still had not eaten. He rolled over and picked up the room service menu. 

_______

After dinner he picked up his laptop and decided to answer some emails, and check his tumblr. He opened his email, and couldn't help but look at the two he had received from Dan already. He went to his inbox and noticed a third had come in about an hour ago. He opened it. This time the attachment was a picture of Dan currently. One that he must have just taken. He was holding a piece of paper that read, "Yesterday is gone, Tomorrow has not yet come. We only have today. Let us begin.-Mother Teresa" the body of the email consisted of one line; "I loved you then. I love you now. I will love you always."

Phil took a moment to think about this. One part of him was so sure that they should never head into coupledom again, but there was another part of him, that was getting louder and louder encouraging him to get back into a romantic relationship with Dan. Before he did anything he had to be sure though, because if they did it again, that was it, no more second, third, fourth or fifth chances. If they did it again it would be understood that it was to be forever. He knew there was no guarantee, with any relationship, but it wasn't like a normal relationship. No need to test the waters to see if they got along, if they were compatible. They knew all the answers that were posed at the beginning of every relationship. So if they once again became a couple it would be expected to be the last relationship for either of them. There would be no way for them to get together again, and break up and remain friends. If they broke up again, it would have to be over something that completely ruined the relationship. No more of this breaking up over stupid shit, like making out with someone else to make the other jealous. He wouldn't start the relationship at all if it was even a possibility. 

In the meantime, Phil decided that he was going to try his best to listen to the side of himself that was adamant about just staying friends. He had to try and move on. He had to be alone for a little bit. He had to have his world free of Dan, even if it was only for a little while. Then maybe he could think clearly. He wanted to take a step back, but while at the flat, Dan was always there. He couldn't do it at his parent's house either, because they would always ask about Dan, and how it was going with Dan. Even if a lot of conversation didn't revolve around Dan, or the pair of them, he had no time for himself to just think and relax. The days there were always busy and family filled. As of late he hadn't even gone to visit his family without Dan in tow. 

Phil looked up from the sofa, and remembered the champagne and chocolate. He rose and grabbed the bottle, and walked into the bathroom. He ran the water as he stripped off his clothes. As he waited for the tub to fill he took a couple swigs of the champagne, and looked through the toiletries that were provided in the room. He took the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and set them on the edge of the tub. He turned off the water and got in, and turned on the jets. 

He continued to drink the champagne, as he relaxed, his head resting on the edge of the tub. Eventually he put the bottle down, so he could use the toiletries. He rinsed his hair and moved to Body wash, before he noticed a problem...maybe that was what caused the problem... soapy foam started to erupt from the tub, the jets and the bath products all working together to create a cascade of bubbles. Before he knew it they were higher than his head, flowing over the side of the tub. He hurried to pull the plug, and turn off the jets, but it was too late. The mountain of bubbles seemed to have a mind of its own, and started to flow towards the door to the bedroom. He got out of the tub, and as quickly as he could, closed the door, He looked around the room... _what the hell am I going to do about all these bubbles!?_ He picked up the garbage can and filled it with water, then poured the water over the bubbles in the tub...it made a small dent...he was going to be a while.

He was starting to get cold so he threw on one of the two terry robes that was hanging on the back of the door. _Dan would be laughing his butt off if he were here. I should take a picture to show him...._ He grabbed his phone that was on the counter (that had thankfully escaped the deluge of bubbles) and took a couple pictures. He was about to send one, when he remembered his own rule, of only texting in case of emergency. _I'll just show him when I get back._ He took a selfie in the mirror so that the height of the bubbles was apparent. Maybe it was the half a bottle of champagne, or just the whole ridiculous situation, but he then decided to take off the robe and then take a couple selfies. The bubbles were high, but just not quite high enough...the first picture made it look like the bubbles were holding him by the thighs up in the air, like a cloud. Then he squatted down enough to cover his penis. Then he climbed back in the tub and took a couple more, just the shoulders up, but the room in the back so it was just his head and mounds of bubbles. 

He climbed back out, after his impromptu photography session and put the robe back on. By this point in time he drank a good three fourths of the bottle of champagne and was feeling very nice. Floaty. He giggled to himself as he poured a few more bin fulls of water into the tub to over saturate the bubbles. Five bin fulls and he decided he was going to take a break. The rest could wait for the morning. He took the bottle into the bedroom, and set it next to the bed. He turned on the television, and started to channel surf. Next thing he knew he was watching an adult pay station and was touching himself. The bottle now completely empty, he fell asleep his one hand wrapped around his cock, and his phone in his other hand. The TV eventually turned off, since he actually had the wherewithal to put the sleep timer on, just in case.

_______

Dan was sat in the flat waiting for Phil to text him to let him know he got to the hotel. Why he didn't know. It wasn't like they never stepped foot outside the flat alone. Phil had gone to Florida on numerous occasions, and Dan never insisted he tell him when he got there safe and sound. (although Phil always did anyway...) But this time he wasn't even leaving the city, possibly the neighborhood and Dan had asked outright for him to text when he got there. Maybe it was just a subconscious test, if Phil considered him important enough he would let him know when he got the the hotel. Was it a power thing? To see if he still had a little bit of say in Phil's life even if Phil himself was pushing back... All Dan knew was that he had requested it, and Phil acquiesced willingly and without hesitation.

When Dan got the text about twenty minutes after Phil left the apartment, he knew Phil was definitely not far away. After a car ride there and checking in, twenty minutes was barely any time! Possible walking distance. This fact made him feel slightly less abandoned and he wondered if Phil chose it for that reason. _Don't be so stupid and narcissistic! Not everything revolves around you. He probably found a good deal, he's so cheap maybe he is just staying in some old lady's attic._ Dan smiled at the thought of Phil being mothered or grand-mothered by some old lady serving him pancakes in the morning. That was a perfect Phil escape. 

_______

Dan ate dinner alone, pushing the food around the plate mostly. He new it was stupid, but he missed Phil. He missed him more since he would be gone for an undetermined amount of time. _Who knows maybe he only will be gone for a day? He could be back this time tomorrow. But he won't be back...not so soon. It's okay...what is he going to do...it's not like he'll find someone while he is gone for like 4 days and fall in love and move out... but he could. He could find someone...OH GOD he could find someone...and leave me...forever. Okay, stay calm. It's fine. He has gone over 3 years without finding anyone else, why would this be any different? It’s different now because he's looking for someone. Well maybe not looking, but is open to the idea, which is definitely different. Different and scary..._

_____

 

Around 2 in the morning Dan was dozing on the couch. He had been setting up pictures to win Phil over, but his head started to bob around the 1:30 mark. He had picked some to email, and include a short email to accompany them. He had picked some to print and hide around the flat, on the back of which he would write little blurbs. Then there were the sexy photo's, those he was saving for a bit later on. He didn't want Phil to think he just wanted him for his body... With that in mind he was very surprised to hear his phone beep and find a photo of Phil, naked in mounds of bubbles.... A text to accompany it,

Phil  
Wish u wer here... there s two of everythin and all it doin is making me lonely.

Dan  
Where are you? I can come over if you tell me the hotel.

Dan waited for a response but none came. Dan reread the message from Phil, initially he was just excited to see a text (not to mention the photo) that he didn't register how it was badly written. Dan's heart that had seemed light and excited, now felt like it sank to his toes. Pure disappointment flooded him. A drunk text that’s all it was. A drunk text, that he knew Phil would be so embarrassed of when he sobered up... he looked at the photo one last (long) time before he deleted it. If it were him he would want it deleted. No matter who had it, even Phil. He would have gone over in a second if Phil told him where to go, but he would have left right away if Phil was drunk. He wouldn't want to do anything with Phil if he was compromised. If and when they do anything ever again, neither could be drunk. It had to be done with a clear head. Besides after the kiss he wouldn't want to cross any lines. Not to mention by the look of the picture he would have to buy one of those water proof cast covers on the way to the hotel...not the most enticing accessory for their first time to be together in years. Dan actually chuckled at the thought of that visual. Both of them naked surrounded by bubbles and frothing water drinking champagne and his foot floating to the top wrapped in a blue plastic bag.

____

 

Phil woke up weirdly sore, and extremely hung over. A whole bottle of champagne for someone who doesn't drink it very often is a lot of champagne. He rolled his neck trying to work out a kink, but that just made him feel more nauseated. He had to run to the bathroom and violently vest himself of the rest of the champagne in his system. When he was done he looked around, the bathroom was bubble free, but had scum build up all over the floor. He grimaced. He walked slowly to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face when he noticed a little placard on the vanity: Warning do not use complimentary toiletries in whirlpool tub. _no kidding_. 

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He was still wearing the bathrobe. He picked up his phone to see if he had any notifications. One text, from Dan. He read it then looked back to see what had instigated this somewhat odd text at 2 am. He practically fainted when he saw the picture he had sent. 

Phil:   
Please delete that picture I sent you last night. I was drunk….

Dan:   
I already did. Figured you were. Don’t worry. How do you feel today? 

Phil:  
Lousy. Thanks for understanding about the pic. 

Dan:  
If it were me I would want it deleted too, even if I had sent it to you. 

Phil:   
Thanks. 

Dan:   
BTW I'm about to take a shower. Setting an alarm for 25 min. If I dont text back in a half hour come save me? 

Phil:  
Sure. Good luck. 

Dan:   
Thanks I’m gonna need it.

While Phil waited to find out if he had to go rescue Dan he looked through the room service menu, and turned the TV on. He received another surprise, as he did not remember what he was watching before he fell asleep. _Who pays for porn?! I must have been really drunk. I am not looking forward to the bill. I may have to leave sooner rather than later. Extra charge for the bathroom cleanup, god knows how much on porn, and possibly more damage yet to come. It was only one night…_ About 20 minutes later his phone dinged, Dan had not died in the shower. Phil was happy for multiple reasons. One of which, he could now order breakfast, and coffee. 

_______

Once fed and feeling fresh after a shower, Phil decided he wanted to venture out into the city. He decided to treat this little alone time as a holiday. So he picked up some brochures in the lobby and walked down the block to a little coffee shop. He went to the counter and ordered a coffee then found a seat by the window. He looked through his brochures, trying to decide what he wanted to do. Natural history Museum, Movie, go to the theatre and see a play, art museum. Museum of torture, witch hunting museum…. There were so many places in London he wanted to go to but never did. They rarely left the house for anything other than food, or social obligations. _Why have we lived here so long and haven’t done half of these things?_

He decided to make a priorities list, and go to one thing everyday, until he went back to the flat. First up the natural history museum. He had been there, but only spent about an hour or so, because they were there for a reason and had to go do something else. Phil finished his coffee and headed out the door. He hailed a cab, because he wanted to be a tourist for the day. 

Brochures in hand he, he was ready to start his little adventure. In his best northern accent he told the cabbie where he wanted to go, and off they went. On the way Phil watched out the windows as opposed to looking down at his Phone or glancing at the brochures some more. He didn't really get motion sickness that much in london, the traffic was much too slow, mostly. 

He walked into the museum, bought his ticket and started exploring. He loved the egyptian room the best so he went there first. He was busy reading a placard for a particularly interesting sarcophagus when he noticed someone standing next to him. He shuffled over a little so that they could read better. He finished reading and glanced up, at the same time the guy next to him did the same thing. He gave a little nod and tight lipped smile and moved on to another part of the exhibit. 

A little while later while he was looking at a couch that once resided inside Buckingham palace when he notice the same guy was next to him again. He nodded and moved on once again. The man who had sandy blond hair and green eyes seemed to follow him wherever he happened to end up. Not in a creepy way, they just seemed to be going through the museum at the same pace, on the same trajectory. A few more shy smiles and nods and eventually the man decided to say something. 

“We seem to be going at the same pace, I swear I’m not following you.”

“Yeah I guess we are.” Phil shrugged. 

“My name is Liam. It feels awkward that we are basically spending an afternoon together, and not at least have spoken to each other. “ Liam smiled and held out his hand. 

“I’m Phil,” he said as he shook Liam’s hand. “We are kind of spending the afternoon together.” Phil smiled. “I decided to do some exploring alone today. I have only been here for about an hour before, which doesn't really give one much time to really look at anything.” 

“No it doesn’t. How are you liking it now that you are taking your time?” Liam said looking at a clock that apparently belonged to some Earl who was related to the queen as a distant cousin. 

“I really liked the Egyptian room. This one is pretty dull. I could care less about which minor royal owned what shoe horn, but you know I have until closing so I wanted to look at everything.” Phil said chuckling at his own shoe horn joke.

“Yeah I really like the canopic jars. For some reason the idea of eternal life being possible because your organs are put into containers watched over by gods interests me.” Liam said, then made a face. “Sorry that sounded really creepy and weird. I swear I don’t kill people and embalm them on the weekends or anything. Oh god… that sounded just as creepy. Sorry.” Liam blushed. 

“I think it’s interesting too. I like the idea of eternal life. And the jars are pretty cool. I love the little animal mummies. I think it is so funny that they mummified their animals so they could take them with into the afterlife. If I had a dog I would want that too.” Phil smiled. They moved on into the next room, barely looking at the exhibits and kept up their conversation. 

______

“Do you… Nevermind you probably have plans…”Liam said as they were walking out of the gift shop.

“Plans for what?” 

“Well I’m pretty hungry, and I thought you might want to get dinner, but I thought maybe you would have plans. A guy like you probably always has plans.” Liam smiled.

“I would like that. I don’t have any plans actually.” Phil smiled. “What would you be in the mood for? I like just about anything... except cheese. Unless it’s on pizza.” 

“Ha ok, cheese huh? That’s a new one. How about chinese. I’m in the mood. I think that Ming dynasty exhibit turned me onto the idea.” 

“Sure, I love chinese.” Phil turned to Liam, I know a great place around here. I’ve only been once, but it was really good.”

“Sounds great. Lead the way.” 

_____

“This is a great restaurant. I love the decor, they really went all out didn’t they? I love it when a restaurant goes completely into ‘theme’ mode. I mean I am sure it isn't really authentic, but to me it looks great. I feel like I am on vacation.”

“I know what you mean. It’s like we’re at Epcot, not actually china. I like it too, reminds me of Florida. Have you ever been?” Phil said sipping his oolong tea out of a tiny tea cup. He put about 6 packets of sugar in it but Liam didn’t even bat an eye. 

“I have actually, a few times. My favorite place there is inside the Mayan pyramid. That restaurant is so fun, and the little ride there is great. There never is a line, and it is just a fun little ride. I love Florida, I would like to go back sometime again, but there are so many other places in the world I would love to see, it seems wasteful to go back there again. But every once and awhile I get a Florida craving and book a flight and hotel.” Liam sat back on his red vinyl chair. 

“I don’t know if I ever went on that ride. Whenever I’m at epcot we make a B line to japan, then hit up norway, france and sometimes england. We have never spent an entire day. Last time we went we just went for lunch.” 

“We?” Liam said his eyebrows raising in interest. 

“Yeah, my roommate Dan and I.”

“You go on vacation with your roommate?”

“Well he is also my best friend.” Phil said clearing his throat. 

“Oh. Where is he today?” 

“Don’t know.” Phil said fidgeting a little in his chair. “ I mean right now we are kind of taking a little break. I just wanted to get away for a bit, so I got a hotel suite and am pretending to be a tourist in my own city.” 

“Did something happen?” Liam said looking interested. 

“We kind of had a little fight...kind of.” Phil said looking into his tea cup and swirling the thick sugared liquid. 

“Kind of? How do you kind of have a fight?” Liam said sitting forward in his chair, “All the fights I have ever had, they are definitely fights. Not that I have gotten into many.” 

“It’s a really long story.” Phil smiled. 

“Okay I get it, you don’t want to air your dirty laundry to some guy you just met today.” Liam said as he reached across the table and put his hand over Phil’s.

“Yeah, sorry. It is just really complicated, and I have been having such a fun time, don’t want to go down that road tonight.” Phil looked up as the waitress brought the food to the table, and Liam had to let go of Phil’s hand. 

“This looks amazing! I’m starved” Liam said as he picked up his chopsticks.

_______

“You want to get a drink or something?”Phil said as they walked out of the restaurant.

“Sure what the hell. I’m here to have a good time.” Liam smiled and bumped his shoulder against Phil’s. “Lead the way.”

“I don’t know too many bars, really. If I go out for a drink it’s almost always at a restaurant.” Phil said as they stood on the curb. 

“What about your hotel? Doesn’t it have a bar?” Liam asked.

“It does, apparently it’s pretty good. I Yelped the place before I booked it.” Phil said. “I guess that would work.” 

“I mean if you don’t feel comfortable with me going to your hotel I get it. Once again, just some random guy that picked you up at a museum. You really don’t know me from Adam.” Liam smiled, “I’m sure we can find somewhere else.”

“No it’s fine. I wanted to try the bar there anyway, it’d be more fun with someone I like.” Phil said smiling. “You picked me up?” Phil asked.

“Well yeah, I mean, did you want to be picked up? I just thought you were cute, but if you, ya know don’t really swing that way I understand, it’s just that I got a vibe from you too.” Liam said.

“A vibe?” Phil said, confused. 

“Yeah, well maybe not a vibe, but most straight men don’t engage other men in random conversation for as long. It’s kind of a thing. I mean they’ll talk, but not continue the conversation and then go out to dinner…” 

“Oh, I never really thought about it like that.” Phil said smiling. 

“So, I take it you do swing that way?” Liam said winking.

“I have been known to on occasion, yes.” Phil admitted and blushed. 

“Not always?” 

“I swing both ways.” Phil laughed, “That makes me sound like a garden gate.” 

“Ha, yeah kind of. A fun one though.” Liam said, snaking his arm under Phil’s so they linked arms as they walked. “Are we going to get a cab, underground, or walk?”

“Well since it is kind of a date, let’s get a cab. I wouldn’t take a date to the underground...unless that was some kind of kink they had.” Phil laughed. 

_________

Two drinks and a shot in, Phil was feeling pretty good. “This is fun. I really like this drink. I can’t even taste the alcohol, just tastes like candy.”

“Oh those are the dangerous kind. Could either get sick from it, or too drunk. I prefer to be aware of the alcohol I ingest.” Liam said as he sipped a martini. “Besides I like the olives.” He winked and popped one into his mouth. 

“I think I’ll be okay. This will probably be my last one. Don’t want to be hungover again.” 

“Again?”

“Yeah I woke up hungover today. I did some drinking alone last night in my room. When you have a suite you get a complimentary bottle of champagne and some gourmet chocolates. I had quite the adventure with the jacuzzi tub.”

“Wow, no wonder you chose this hotel. Although, what if you are a recovering alcoholic, a free bottle of champagne may not be the best thing in the room.”

“You can opt out of it when you book, but since I am not an alcoholic, nor recovering I kept it.” Phil shrugged. 

“So you had an adventure with the tub? How so? Am I the second person to come with you to the hotel?” Liam winked. 

“Ha, no...I was alone and stupid. I drank the bottle by myself and used the tub, but I used the shampoo, conditioner, and the shower gel at the same time. The jets and that combo made a crazy bubbly experience. I mean they were everywhere, they kept growing even after I turned off the jets for a while. Here,” Phil said pulling out his phone, “I took pictures.” He handed the phone to Liam who began to scroll, then stopped, and looked up surprised. 

“What?” Phil said taking back his phone. He looked at it and the blood drained from his face. “Shit, I thought I deleted that this morning. I guess I was distracted by Dan taking a shower” Phil said looking at his phone and deleted the picture. 

“Dan? Your roommate was in the shower?” 

“No, sorry. We were texting and he told me he was going to take a shower. He broke his toe and yesterday he got stuck in the bath and I had to help him out. So I told him while I was gone, he should let me know when he got in and out. Just in case he got stuck again.” 

“Oh.” Liam said, “that was nice of you, I never had a roommate that would have done that. I would have had to call the fire brigade. You guys must be close.”

“You have no idea.” Phil said stirring his drink. 

“So that photo…” Liam said smiling, “who was that for?”

“No one, I was drunk and didn’t realize that I wasn’t completely covered by the bubbles.”

“Ah. Who were the other ones for? The ones you were covered in, but still obviously nude.” 

“I think I’m going to get another drink, you want one?” Phil said, waving at the bartender. 

“Sure.” Liam said, “but then I think I should head out. I have a big day of sightseeing to do tomorrow.” 

“Me too, not sure what I’m going to do though. Maybe the torture museum. What are you planning on?” Phil said stirring his new bright green drink. 

“I didn’t really have a plan, you maybe want to join forces again?”Liam said taking another olive out of his drink. 

“That sounds good.” Phil nodded. “Could be fun.” 

“I think we should do another shot, let’s try one of the house ones, this sounds amazing.” Liam said as he picked up the little standing drink menu on the bar. He showed it to Phil. 

“Oh that does sound good. Okay one more shot. I am really starting to feel my drinks.”

“Me too, but you don’t seem like the type to take advantage of me.” Liam said sticking out his tongue and winking. “Not that I would mind. Please take advantage.” 

Phil laughed and waved down the bartender again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jacuzzi part comes from personal experience. Don't try it.... ;P
> 
> Hope you liked it! Stay tuned.


	7. Not the one and angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> "2012, that is more than 3 years." Liam pointed out. 
> 
> "Yes, well breaking up is not the same as never fucking each other. We lived together, cared about each other, and are extremely attracted to each other. It took us a while but eventually the sex stopped too. I finally put a stop to it because It hurt so much. I mean we'd get drunk, have incredible sex, and then in the morning act as if nothing happened. It didn't work. There were still too many emotions involved." Phil said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make slight adjustments to timelines. I chose poetic license. ;p
> 
> It's a shorter chapter but the ending point was where it needs to be. You'll see when you get there.

The room was dark and cool, as were the sheets against his bare back. The hands that were touching him felt like fire against his skin, _This isn't right, no. Stop, this isn't what I want._ The words he was thinking would not come out but his body was responding in ways he could not control. The lips and tongue against his own, the breath against his cheeks. He felt like he was going to disappear, or maybe it was wishful thinking. _I need to stop this. I need to say no. I need to get away. His hands aren't right, I don't want him touching me, I need to_ "STOP!" Finally the word left his brain. As soon as he shouted it, Liam jumped back looking horrified. 

"What? Sorry did I hurt you or something?" Liam said combing his hands through his tousled hair his lips swollen and red. 

"No, no, sorry. I'm so sorry." Phil said tears welling up in his eyes. 

Liam leaned over and turned on the light. "Phil are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Liam said extremely concerned. "Talk to me. Please."

"It’s just that I started to freak out a little bit...I haven't been with anyone in three years, but have been in love for the past 6 or so with the same person. I was trying to get over it. I'm sorry. I guess you want to leave. I'm really embarrassed." Phil said crossing his arms over his chest to cover himself a little. He felt too exposed. Liam noticed this self protective gesture, and moved so that he was off the duvet, and covered Phil with it. Phil gave a watery smile. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam said. "I mean I like you Phil, we have only known each other for the day but, if you want to talk about it I will listen." Liam sat up a little bit, his back to the headboard. He smiled at Phil. "But if you just want me to leave I will do that too." 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Phil said sitting up a little. "I like you too, and well I think if it wasn't for him, I would have very much enjoyed what we were just doing." Phil smiled and looked down. "It would be nice to talk to someone outside of the situation. I've never had anyone to talk to about it." Phil said, he leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his shirt and pulled it on. 

"Sure. How about we move into the lounge though, maybe have some coffee or something. My brain is a little fuzzy still." Liam smiled, as he got up from the bed, and pulled his pants on. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. You know, you really don't have to stay." Phil said as he pulled on some pajama pants. 

"I want to. I said I like you, and I meant it. I do. I couldn't leave when you seemed so upset, I would worry about you." Liam said standing next to Phil and putting his arm over his shoulders as they walked into the lounge area. "Here, I'll make some coffee, you sit down." Liam motioned to the couch as he turned to the coffee maker. 

"Thanks. I feel really bad about this. I mean you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Phil said looking down at his lap and blushing. 

"I was, but don't worry about it. I wouldn't enjoy it if you weren't, so it's fine. I'm glad you stopped it, I would feel horrible if we had continued, then found out how you felt afterward. " Liam handed Phil a mug, and sat on the couch at the opposite end. "So the guy you have been in love with, it's Dan your roommate isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Phil said surprised. 

"It was how you changed when you said anything about him. When you said "We" it was just so...I don't know how to...fond? Something like that? It wasn't just a normal "we" it was a this is my person, type of we." Liam took a sip of his coffee. "When you said ‘Dan’ it was like the name was something other than a name. He wasn't just a roommate, or a best friend. To be honest when you put your hand on my thigh in the bar, I was very surprised. And then when you asked if I wanted to come up here I almost said no. Not because I didn't want to, but because of this Dan guy. But against my better judgement I did anyway. I really wanted to come up here." Liam said smiling. "Phil you are such a great guy. Dan is lucky. But wait you said you haven't been with anyone for three years. How long have you been living with Dan?" Liam said confused. 

"We have been living together since, 2011. We became a couple in 2010, and started seeing each other at the end of 2009." Phil said looking at his untouched coffee. "We broke up in 2010, and got back together a month later. Then again in 2011 we broke up for 5 days. Then In 2012 we broke up and never got back together, but never left each other either either."

"2012, that is more than 3 years." Liam pointed out. 

"Yes, well breaking up is not the same as never fucking each other. We lived together, cared about each other, and are extremely attracted to each other. It took us a while but eventually the sex stopped too. I finally put a stop to it because It hurt so much. I mean we'd get drunk, have incredible sex, and then in the morning act as if nothing happened. It didn't work. There were still too many emotions involved." Phil said 

"Ah, I see. So you still love him. How does he feel about you?"

"He wants to get back together." Phil said. 

"Okay, now I am confused. If you love him, and he loves you, why are you here?" 

"There is a part of me that says go for it, get back together, but then there is a part of me, that says remember... remember why you broke up, the trust isn't there....but now I think it might be, and now I am just afraid." Phil put his mug on the coffee table and covered his face. 

"Why did you break up? You don't have to tell me..."

"I might as well. Get it all out there. I’ve never talked about it before."

"Never?" Liam said surprised. 

"Well, not really. We aren't out. And he is also my best friend, so he would be the one I would talk to...but that obviously doesn't work." Phil said 

"Oh yeah, I could see the problem." Liam nodded. "So why did you break up?"

"Which time?" Phil said smirking. 

"Well I guess all of them, it all adds up." 

"Yeah, I guess it does. Well the first time we broke up he, broke up with me, because he kind of freaked out I guess. He was straight until he met me. Well not straight obviously, but he was only always with girls before. so it was too new and kind of scary I guess. I am also older, we started talking when he was 17, and started seeing each other when he was 18, I was 22 at the time. I had been with men before so it wasn't new to me. He was beautiful, you have no idea." Phil said looking thoughtful. "Whenever we were together it was all I could do to not just jump him, and he me. But then something happened when he went back home, someone said something about him being a homo and it freaked him out. So he broke up with me, but we just couldn't stay away from each other." 

"Okay, well I understand that one I guess. He was young, it was intense and new and very different from what he knew. So I get that, it's scary enough getting into a new relationship, but then add homophobia to it, I can see how he would be overwhelmed." Liam said nodding and drinking the last of his coffee.

"Yeah, I understood too. But then we got back together. And were together for a good amount of time. Then he moved up by me and started university. We went to a couple parties together, and at one party I was talking to my friend Sara too much for his liking and decided to make a point of it and made out with some girl. Right in front of me. I couldn't say anything at the party, since we aren't out, I just had to watch. Then we left and had a massive fight about it, and broke up. But then got back together when he came to my apartment in tears five days later, and we talked and it was good again. He was jealous and wanted me to be too. It was stupid and he knew it, but alcohol makes you do stupid things sometimes."

"Well I agree with you there." Liam said. "What time does room service stop here? I am starting to get a little peckish, how about you? I'll treat."

"I'm pretty hungry actually. Let me get the menu, and you will not be treating. Order whatever you want. I mean really, you are being so nice to me, and listening to my problems when you could have just left." 

"Okay I won't argue with logic." Liam smiled. "Next time though, let me treat, yeah?" 

"Okay." Phil smiled. They looked through the menu and ordered. 

"Okay so now, alcohol stupidity and the whole jealousy thing. I guess I can see it. He was still young, and drinking, and seeing you with someone else, I can see it. I mean I am fairly certain I know a lot of couples that have gone through something similar. So you got back together." Liam sat forward his elbows on his knees. 

"So we got back together, and moved in with each other. Then something happened and we both freaked out. I was silent about it, but he lashed out about it. He said some very nasty things and I just shut down. We had just moved to London, and so we had to stay living together, our names were on the lease, and eventually we became friends again. It didn't really take long for us to become friends. It is like we can't be mad at each other or something. So then we just started to sleep together, when we were bored, or drunk. But then I finally stopped it. I still loved him. I still love him. And he loves me, but I just don't know if I can trust him. The last breakup was so brutal. I mean he said some horrible things about me... that I"

"Wait, you keep saying "about me" not 'to me'. Who was he talking to?" Liam had put his hand up as if to stop oncoming traffic. "He didn't say mean things to you?" 

"No, I mean not really, he said it to his audience." Phil looked up to see the reaction. And a reaction it was. 

"What on earth does that mean?" Liam said his eyebrows lifting higher than Phil thought possible. 

"That is also a long story. But short version we are...we have a following online, and we have a fairly large fan base. And he would be having a type of scheduled group chat with hundreds of them at a time and would say things indicating how ludicrous it would be for us to be together. How disgusting it was to even imagine us having sex etc. Basically overcompensating for his sexuality, and being so overtly anti-me, that is was almost cruel. Then he went through what is called the "no-homo phase" That was a tough part to get over, and it took a very long time.. we had a lot of angry sex." Phil chuckled coolly. 

"So he went through this "no-homo" phase as you called it. What is he like now? Or is the phase still happening. How old is he now, 25-26?" Liam asked. 

"He's 26 now. No he is not in a phase anymore, at least from what I can see. He is actually starting to be more open with his audience. I mean I don't think anyone thinks he's straight anymore. There were some that were in denial for so long because of some crazy idea that he couldn't be gay because they wanted to have the option to be with him. If anything was ludicrous it was that idea, but anyway. He keeps it ambiguous, No one knows the truth really, even us a lot of the time." 

"I think i'm lost, but what I got is, he used to insist he was straight, but now he makes it pretty obvious that he isn't , but doesn't come out all together?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Phil shrugged. 

"So why aren't you together now? I mean it sounds like he has finally accepted it, and you know, isn't scared about people knowing... plus you both seem to love each other. I mean I don't think I could go three years with out...you know..." I mean I would think that means a lot. Don't you?"

Phil shrugged, "We've been busy."

"No one is that busy. You guys could have snuck in some kind of tryst once and awhile. I mean it isn't like you are unattractive. Because, I mean, have you seen yourself? Jesus. You looked amazing in those museum lights. The angles of your face..." Liam sighed and smiled. "I don't know what Dan looks like though, he could be ugly, and maybe not get any tail for years but you could at the drop of a hat." Phil took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Dan, he showed Liam. "Oh Jesus Christ! And you guys haven't had sex with each other or anyone else in years!? I mean I think that is some kind of affront to nature. Seriously. You both have much better restraint than I, and I think I have great willpower. I mean look at me now. I stopped doing something very fun, and am listening to your problems. Not that I really mind that, it's just no where close to as fun... I do like helping nice people though, so I hope I am at least doing that." Liam smiled. "An outsider's view and all that.”

“I think you are. So thank you. And thank you for being so kind.” Phil said smiling. There was a knock on the door, Phil rose to answer it. He pushed in the room service cart. They ate for awhile in silence. 

“I think you really should give him a chance again.” Liam said wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing his empty plate away. “From what is sounds like, you think so too. I mean if I couldn’t change your mind, well then I think you're doomed to be with anyone else.” He winked. Phil laughed. 

“You are very good at what you do, I have to say.” Phil smiled. “Too bad I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. You’re just in love with someone else. Which I’m glad. My ego couldn't take that kind of rejection unless that was the case.” Liam smiled and leaned back on the couch. “Do you think you’ll go home tomorrow?” 

“No, I think I will wait another day. I am still a little scared. What if it is the wrong decision? I really don’t want to ruin our friendship. Although right now it is a little rocky after yesterday. Was it yesterday? It seems so long ago.” Phil said taking a drink of his now cold coffee and grimaced. 

“Oh yeah. You said you kind of got into a fight. What has been happening now, I only know the history?” 

“Lately it has been...tense. It started when he came into my room in the middle of the night because he woke up from a dream and couldn’t go back to sleep. So we slept in the same bed. Then the next night he slept in my bed again, and that time I woke up so turned on I had to run to the bathroom and sort myself out. 

“Then the next night I had a nightmare and requested he sleep in my bed with me. He did so again. Then I woke up to him basically humping me in his sleep and once again I ended up in the bathroom.” 

“Then he went out and did an ‘experiment’ he called it, to see how it would be for us to spend the day apart. We missed each other. He came back drunk, then went right to my room to sleep. Then we both got drunk, and he was all flirty with me and pissed me off because I thought he was just playing. Then he broke his toe, and we went to A&E. And once again he slept in my bed. And he knew before he broke his toe I was pissed with him, so he tried to thank me, by giving me a hand job, which I stopped before it even started. Then he was upset and embarrassed.” 

“The next day he got stuck in the tub and I had to help him out, Touching him and seeing him naked, once again I was taking care of myself, in my room this time. Then at dinner he thought I was disgusted by looking at him because I ran off so fast after the tub problem. I wasn’t, obviously and told him as much. Told him he would make someone very lucky one day.” 

“Then I woke up with him in bed again with me. I was tired and holding him and lost a little bit of my control and kissed his neck and almost had my hand in his pants but stopped myself and went back to the bathroom. While I was in there masterbating he showed up and as soon as I was done he came in and kissed me, and I slapped him.” Phil looked down at his hands.

“I should say that until then I had thought he was just playing with my emotions, and so I was pissed. I later found out that he wasn’t and that he wants to get back together, but I still was against it for the most part. Now he keeps sending me emails with photos from our past, professing his love for me and how he won’t give up, and how he will do anything to prove to me he is ready this time.”

“Um wow. I think this time your fear is getting the better of you.” Liam said after a moment of taking in all the information he was just given. “He seems to really think he is ready. I haven’t seen the emails, but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He’s older now, and you have been together this long. Don’t you think he is mature enough to recognise when he is ready? He doesn’t seem to be scared this time, it sounds like he is the exact opposite actually.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Phil agreed, “but I am still scared.”

“I think you need to tell him this. I think you need to talk to him about your fears. He maybe has a solution. Does he have any indication that you may want him now? Or does he think it is one sided?”

“He knows that I am conflicted. Which is why I am here. He knows that I left to think about us. I told him I want to move on though. I really did want to move on. I said if we just stay friends, I couldn't be hurt again. He said he could. I think now...I think if we stayed friends we would be hurting ourselves. We would be so close but still so far away from what we really want.” Phil said tearing up a little. “I see that now. I see that if we stay friends eventually we would resent each other and fall out for good.” 

“So I take it you’re going to go back?” Liam said smiling. 

“Yeah. I don’t know how I thought I wouldn’t.” Phil said shrugging. 

“Don’t you think you should maybe tell him?” Liam said gesturing to Phil’s phone. 

“I think I will tell him tomorrow. It’s a little late,” Phil said looking at the time, “4:30 am.”

“Oh yeah, I guess it is a little late.” Liam said stretching. “I guess I will be going now that you have your problems sorted. I still want to get in some sightseeing tomorrow.” He stood and went back to the bedroom to put his shirt on and grab his wallet. “Give me a call sometime Phil. I would love to know how it all turns out. Invite to the wedding and all that…” He smiled. 

“Ha okay. I hope that’s what happens.” Phil said smiling. “You know you don’t have to go all the way to your hotel, it’s clear across London isn’t it? You could stay here.” 

“If you really don’t mind I am pretty beat and the thought of trying to find a cab at this time..” Liam smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, you sat here listening to all my problems, the least I could do is give you a nice bed to sleep in.” 

“Okay. I won't turn that down. Thanks.”

They turned and walked back into the bedroom. Phil was feeling happy and comfortable, “Do you mind if I sleep with my shirt off? It’s just that I get all snarled up in them when I sleep.”

“Phil, I would love it if you slept with your shirt off.” Liam winked. “I promise I won't lose control. I will be good and keep my hands to myself.” 

“Thanks.”

_______

Phil woke up needing to pee. He rose and walked into the bathroom, he peed and washed his hands, brushed his teeth and started the shower. He just climbed in when his phone started ringing in the bedroom. Liam reached over and answered, not looking at the caller ID due to his less that half awake state of mind. “Um hello?” 

“Phil?”

“Who? Oh no, sorry I think he’s taking a shower or something, can I take a message?

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready kids...we're almost there....  
> :D
> 
> Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done.


	8. Tears and hot bone marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil turned the key in the lock, not knowing what he would find inside. He heard it before he even closed the door, the wailing sobs coming from Dan's room. He threw his key, and ran not pausing at the closed bedroom door. He swung the door open and saw Dan huddled in the corner sobbing, He crossed the room, sank down on his knees and hugged Dan to him. At first Dan almost molded his body to Phil, as if he was too weak to hold himself up and his bones had disappeared. But then he seemed to realize what was happening and pulled away. "How... how could you?" Dan said making eye contact. Phil's heart nearly broke, he had never seen Dan this upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a roller coaster, hang on to your candy floss kids.

Dan hung up the phone, and just stared at into the random space in front of him, stunned. Phil was in the shower, and some other guy answered the phone, who obviously was just sleeping. _Oh my god! He did find someone else! He has been gone a fucking day and he found someone else._ Luckily Dan was sitting down, or he would have definitely fallen over. Panic was taking over. Did he really lose Phil already? Did he ever have him? What did this all mean? How could Phil do this? The fear and panic subsided a little making room for sadness. He began to cry. Ugly cry. Cry like it was his job to fucking make tears. they poured from his eyes, down his face, snot and tears mixing, his body rocking with gasps as he tried to catch his breath. 

______

"Phil!!! Oh my god Phil!" Liam banged on the bathroom door, "Phil! Shit-shit-shit...." He paced in front of the bathroom door waiting for Phil to open it. 

"What? What happened?" Phil said as he hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"I really may have screwed things up. Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was asleep and a phone was ringing and I answered it. I didn't even have time to think, I was barely conscious! Oh my god!" Liam said combing his hands through his messy hair his eyes glassy. 

"Okay, I don't get it. So you answered the phone?" Phil said obviously not catching on. 

Liam went over to him in the door of the bathroom put his hands on Phil's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes, "I answered your phone! I answered your phone and said you were in the shower. I answered your phone, half asleep, saying you were in the SHOWER! The other person was god-damn Dan! Do you understand!?" Liam pulled his hands off of Phil's shoulders and covered his face. "I am so sorry! Oh god! Oh god! I can't believe I did that!

Phil was frozen to the spot, what the hell was he going to tell Dan? How would Dan believe him? He never would! Phil walked zombie-like to the bed and sat down. 

"Let me help fix this please." Liam said, pulling his shirt on. "If we both go round to your flat and explain what really happened, then I am sure it will be okay." 

Phil looked at Liam like he was surprised someone else was in the room with him, "Huh? Oh. Um that might work...he always had a jealous streak though so I think I should at least go by myself, but if he doesn't believe me, or if I need reinforcements can I call you or something?" 

"Yeah of course! Phil I am so sorry. If it doesn't work let me know I will do everything in my power to fix it. I feel awful!" Liam paced in front of Phil. "Hurry up! Please get ready! I am panicking for you I think. How bout this, I go with you to your flat, and wait somewhere, is there a coffee shop or something around, and then if you don't contact me in an hour I will just leave, but if it doesn't seem to be working just text me "no" and I will come back to yours and hopefully be able to help."

"Yeah okay." Phil nodded . He stood up and got dressed, as Liam waited in the lounge, pacing nervously. 

_______

Phil turned the key in the lock, not knowing what he would find inside. He heard it before he even closed the door, the wailing sobs coming from Dan's room. He threw his key, and ran not pausing at the closed bedroom door. He swung the door open and saw Dan huddled in the corner sobbing, He crossed the room, sank down on his knees and hugged Dan to him. At first Dan almost molded his body to Phil, as if he was too weak to hold himself up and his bones had disappeared. But then he seemed to realize what was happening and pulled away. "How... how could you?" Dan said making eye contact. Phil's heart nearly broke, he had never seen Dan this upset. 

"I didn't! It isn't what it seems! Please let me explain..."

"I would love to hear how some random guy just so happened to wake up and answer your phone, while you are innocently in the shower. I mean really Phil how stupid do you think I am?"

"Really Nothing happened, well mostly nothing happened"

 

"Oh my god! Mostly nothing? So something did happen!? Are you trying to kill me?" Dan grabbed at his Chest dramatically. 

"Let me explain. If you let me explain you'll see it is a really good thing." 

"I doubt that very much Phil. Please go away. I can't stand to look at you right now!" Dan turned, and lay down on his bed, clutching his pillow. 

"No really, It's good. I wanted to wait to tell you this morning. But I love you too. I want to get back together, and he helped me realize that." Phil said sitting next to Dan in the bed. 

"Oh yeah, was it before or after you were buried to the hilt in his ass?" Dan said turning his face to Phil his eyes blazing with malice. 

"Before" Phil said, then shook his head quickly. "I mean we never did that!" 

"Oh yeah, because so many grown men who barely know each other sleep in the same bed so often when nothing happens. Just like two old pals, sharing a bed naked like a couple of bros.”

"It wasn't like that. Just let me explain okay?" Phil begged, but Dan got up and grabbed Phil by the arms and pushed him from the room. Before slamming the door in his face he said,"How could you do that to me!? You know how I feel about you!"

Phil took a step back, from the door. he listened for a minute, he heard angry sobs coming from Dan. "Please," he almost whispered into the door, "Please let me explain, I love you, all I want is you. All I have ever wanted was you, since the day we met. Liam is not you. He is a very nice guy I met yesterday, and he helped me come to realize how stupid I was about not wanting to get back together. He felt horrible about how he answered the phone this morning. He knew what he did only after you had hung up. He did stay with me overnight, but we talked! Please let me talk to you and not through a door. I want you to see my face. I want to hold you, because I know you must feel horrible, and betrayed. I want to tell you the whole truth, everything thing about what happened. I don't want any secrets between us. Liam encouraged me to talk to you. Please! Dan let me in." Phil waited but the door remained shut. Phil pulled out his phone and texted Liam 'no'. and went back downstairs to wait for Liam to get there. 

A few minutes later Liam turned the corner hurrying up the street. "No luck?!," he panted. 

Phil shook his head as he led the way up the stairs. He once again opened the front door, this time though the flat was silent. He walked back to Dan's door, "Dan, I want you to meet someone. Please open this door." They waited, and not so much as a peep came from the room. Phil finally opened the door slowly. Dan was sitting, staring as Phil and Liam came into view. 

"You brought him home with you!?" Dan said his arms flying above his head in disbelief. “And of course he’s fucking gorgeous.” Liam smoothed his hair self consciously.

"He is here to help me explain. Please calm down." Phil said. As he walked in the room. "I will sit on you to make you listen if I have to. Let me tell you about what happened, and how Liam helped me. Seriously if we get married he should officiate. " Phil chuckled. Liam smiled as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Fine, please explain how a strange man answered your phone after obviously staying the night in your hotel room, and you ended up in the shower." 

_______

 

“So let me get this straight, I am supposed to be thrilled that while mostly naked and writhing under some guy you realised that you wanted me?” Dan said incredulously. “Because I fail to see how that would make me feel great.” 

“Don’t you see Dan!? I couldn't move on. I was doing something that should have been very nice, but instead all I thought was no this isn’t right, this isn’t Dan.”

“Umm you couldn’t figure that out, oh I don’t know, maybe without some guy’s hard on poking your thigh while his tongue is in your mouth?” Dan looked over at Liam, who looked down at the ground immediately. “I mean I figured it out without that. Maybe I need to test the theory. Liam old chap, do you have any plans, say in 20 minutes. You up for a roll in the hay?” 

“Dan!” Phil chastised, “Liam has been nothing but innocent in this whole ordeal and possibly the whole reason I decided it was actually a good thing to get back together. Without his help I could still be holed up in that hotel room by myself thinking we could never work. He has been your champion in this whole thing and you are just being repugnant towards him.” 

“You’re right, sorry Liam, you seem like a nice guy and all, but I still…”

“I get it. It’s okay.” Liam nodded. “Phil really is telling the truth though, he really does love you. I feel bad about even touching him now. I mean from what he told me, it seems like you guys should really be together, and I talked him through his hesitation. I think he would have realized on his own, I was just a catalyst that sped up the process. If it is any consolation, we didn’t get that far, really.’

“It’s true! I would have probably figured it out, but what if I didn’t? I was really scared that it would be the wrong decision. I still am a little bit, but I want to push through that fear, because I don’t want to be living a safe half life when I could live a whole life with you. It was great having someone else’s opinion on the matter and Liam was kind enough to care. I mean he could have left as soon as I told him to stop. But he stayed around and listened to my problems” 

“Is that what I am? Your problems?” Dan said swiping and a random tear. 

“You know damn well that is not what I meant. Stop trying to be dramatic.” Phil said rolling his eyes. 

“Okay fine.” Dan said, “I just...I can’t get over the fact that it took getting in bed with someone else to make you realise you love me. It doesn't seem right, what if he just wasn't the right person? What if you find that person in a year or 2 months from now? Or ten years from now? You said your main reason for not wanting to get back together was that you couldn't trust me. But now I have my doubts about you. If you aren’t sure I don’t want you to come back to me. I am sure, I could prove it to you over and over again. But now Phil, now I am wondering if we hadn’t gotten back together was because you were just not sure wanted to, and not because the trust wasn't there.” Dan sniffed, and walked out of the room. 

“Well shit…” Phil said looking at Liam. “He does kind of have a point. Was I keeping us apart because I had my doubts about how I felt but chose to use him as a scapegoat? Was I lying to myself?” 

“Phil, I don’t think I can answer for you, but from what I see of you two is that there is a lot of love here. You guy just need to….I don’t know almost start over.” Phil’s eyes widened in surprise. “Not with other people, but with each other. I know you know everything about each other and are very comfortable with each other so you don't have to figure that out, but maybe you guys, as silly as it may sound, need to court each other. Flirt, go out on dates, take a trip, you know what I mean?”

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but how can I get him to do it? He’s too upset now I think. Maybe I really did screw it all up.” Phil said shrugging, looking wistfully at the door. 

“I think he will get over it, he really wants this. All you have to do it try.” Liam said standing. “I think I should leave now, I don’t think anything will happen if the “random guy” is still here.” He smiled. “Let me know how it turns out, yeah? Maybe we could get coffee sometime? I would like to see you, both of you, again. And when you get married, I want to get an invite.” He winked. 

“Ha, let's hope that happens.” Phil said smiling. He stood and escorted Liam to the front door. “Thanks for everything. I’ll give you a call.” After Phil locked the door and went back up the stairs he found Dan sitting in the lounge. “Dan?”

“What?” 

“I was thinking, umm, would you like to go out sometime?” Phil said looking hopeful.

“What?” 

“Like on a date. Like dinner and movie or something like that?”

“Phil, please...I don’t have the energy right now to deal with this.” Dan looked down at his laptop.  
Phil walked around to sit directly next to Dan and took the macbook from it’s place on Dan’s lap. 

“I am going back to the hotel to get my things. Would you like to come with me? Maybe we could get some dinner?” 

“I’m good thanks. I really have no desire to see the room you and Liam shared last night.” 

“Okay I understand that, I guess.” Phil scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I am going to go back and check out. I will be back in about an hour.” 

“Fine.” Dan said picking his laptop back up, not looking at Phil. 

______

Phil was checking the room, to make sure he had everything before he checked out. He went down to the lobby, “Mr lester, ah yes, here we are , room 432. I just need to inform you, if you check out now, you will be charged for tonight as it is too far beyond normal check out time. Are you sure you would like to check out?” The unsmiling desk clerk informed him. 

“Um, can I check something first?” 

“Certainly.” 

Phil stepped away from the counter and took his phone out of his pocket. _Come on Dan, pick up the phone….._

“Yes Phil.” Dan said as he answered the phone.

“Dan, there is a problem… they are going to charge me for tonight if I check out now. Do you think that maybe you could come here and bring my other credit card? The one I have here doesn't have enough money on it.”

“Are you kidding me? They are charging you for another night when you aren’t using it?”

“Yeah it’s too late for them to clean it and let someone else check in and use it. I get it, it’s fine. Please could you do this for me?” 

“Ugh fine, what hotel?”

______ 

As Phil waited he talked to the clerk, “Ok so here’s the thing, instead of checking out could I just switch rooms? I don’t care it there is an extra charge. I would like another suite, if you have one.”

She began typing, and came up with a two bedroom suite. “This suite is significantly more expensive though sir, are you sure you would like it?”

“Would it be possible to subtract the price of the room I already have and I just pay the remainder?”

“Possibly, let me ask my manager.”

“Please hurry, I have...I’m planning to surprise someone.” Phil said looking at the lobby doors. 

“Okay?” She said looking slightly confused as she walked to the back office. 

“Thanks.” A minute later she came back. 

“It looks as though we can do as you requested.” She sniffed haughtily. “Is there anything else we can do for you Mr.Lester?” 

“Will this room have a jacuzzi tub and champagne too?” 

“Yes, it also has a balcony, lounge and second bathroom.” 

“Perfect. Can I get my things brought up to the room?”

“Yes sir.” She tapped a little bell on the counter and a bellboy seemed to appear out of nowhere a couple seconds later. 

“Thank you.” Phil said smiling taking the key cards she handed him. _I really hope this works, it will certainly cost enough_ He walked to the center of the lobby, he fussed with his hair nervously until he saw Dan walk in. “Hi.” 

“Hey. Here is your card.” Dan said looking around the lobby. “This is a nice hotel.”

“You sound surprised.” Phil said smiling.

“I just assumed you would go somewhere cheap.” Dan said looking at Phil finally. 

“I thought I would treat myself.” Phil shrugged. “I have a surprise for you actually. I really hope you like it. Please try.” He smiled shyly.

“What did you do Phil?” Dan said slightly irritated.

“Just wait okay? First I want to bring you out to dinner. I know you said you didn’t want to, but I want to do something nice for you so please let me take you out somewhere nice?” 

“Fine. Where are we going then.” Dan said. Phil could have sworn he detected a small smile forming. 

“Stay right here, let me check out of the room and then we can go. Ok?” Phil said smiling. Dan nodded. Phil hurried over to the front desk and spoke to the clerk again. “Can I see a room service menu please? Also how is the restaurant up stairs, I mean can I go in this outfit or is it a jacket and tie kind of place?

“You are fine,sir. This hotel caters to a more casual set, so you can wear what you are in.” She gave a little nod towards him as she spoke. 

“Great, can I order some room service too? I would like it sent up in say, an hour is that possible?”

“Yes sir, what would you like?” 

“Can I have two pieces of the chocolate gateau with berries please.” 

“Yes sir. Is there anything else you would like?” 

“You wouldn’t happen to have board games or anything? Would you?” Phil said hopefully. 

“We do in fact. They are located in the game room located behind the lobby.” She said pointing “You can pick one out and bring it to your room or play in there.”

“Is there a way I can have one brought up?” 

“Yes. Which would you like? I can send the bell boy up with it.”

“It doesn’t matter. No monopoly. Could he bring up a few so I have a choice?” 

“Yes sir. I will have him bring 4 different games. Is there anything else, sir” The last ‘sir’ sounded a little on edge, so Phil decided he had asked enough questions. 

“No, thanks that’s all.” Phil smiled as he retreated back over to Dan not taking his eyes off of the clerk, as if she was going to hunt him down. “Okay, are you ready?” He said looking at Dan. 

“Yeah, where are we going? Where is your luggage?” 

“We’re here. Come with me. They’re holding my stuff for me while we have dinner.” Phil said grabbing Dan’s hand and bringing him to the bank of lifts. They got in and Phil pressed the button. They stood in silence waiting to get to the correct floor. 

“I’m not dressed up, so I hope the restaurant doesn’t have a dress code.” Dan said looking down at his jeans and jumper combo. 

“You should be fine.” Phil said smiling. “You look wonderful in that jumper.” 

“Thanks.” Dan said smiling. 

_______

They sat in awkward silence sipping the water that was at the table, and read the menus. Finally Phil broke the silence, “Anything look good to you?”

“Yeah, I can’t decide between the hanger steak sandwich with hot bone marrow or the maple cured bacon chop.” Dan said looking up from the menu. “What about you?”

“I think the scallops sound nice, or the bacon chop, those are the two I am debating between. I think since the chop is on special tonight though I will go with that. We could always come back here and I could get the scallops a different time.” Phil smiled and put down the menu. 

“Good idea. I guess two chops it is then. I think I will get the frozen G&T to drink. That sounds like something I would like. What about you?” Dan put his menu down too, looking over at the waiter.

“I think I will get the spiked lemonade.” 

______

“This was delicious. Thank you for dinner Phil.” Dan smiled. They finally started speaking almost like normal during dinner. A few awkward silences but by the time it was time to pay the bill they had fallen back into their normal banter. The waiter returned with the bill, Phil picked it up checked it (because he always did) and then told him to charge it to the room. The waiter nodded and took the keycard. 

“What room? I thought you checked out?” Dan said 

“I checked out of my room.” Phil said smiling, “Just wait, I have another surprise.” He stood up from the table when the waiter returned. “Come on.” He said as he took Dan’s hand smiling. Dan did not pull it back. _I think this is working!_ Phil was beaming when they got back to the lift and hit the button. He looked over at Dan who smiled back. Phil’s heart skipped a beat. 

The doors opened onto another floor of rooms, and Phil lead them down the hall. “Room 724, here we are.” He slid the keycard in the slot and pushed open the door. It opened into a large lounge with a french blue sofa and matching chairs, a large ottoman placed in front of all three. There was a large entertainment center holding a TV and sound system. On the far side of the room were french doors leading to the balcony and in the center of the back wall were another set of doors leading to the larger master bedroom. There was also a small bar area, with the champagne and two silver domes on a tray. Dan looked around, “Phil, how much does this room cost?” 

“Doesn’t matter. I wanted to treat you. Do you like it? It is a two bedroom so, you know, we don't have to sleep in the same room or anything. I just thought it would be fun, to have a night in a nice hotel. I ordered dessert too.” Phil said walking over to the silver domes on the bar and lifted them revealing two beautiful plates of chocolate cake, and berries. “They have board games here so I had them bring up a few for us to pick from.” He said crossing the room and holding up a couple boxes. “I mean we don’t have to play if you don't want…” 

Dan watched Phil cross the room excitedly as he picked up the game boxes. He smiled. “Phil this….this is great. Thank you.” He crossed the room and hugged Phil. “this is really great.”

“You already said that.” Phil said smiling wide. “You want to play a game and eat cake?”

“I would like that very much, and drink champagne too.” Dan said walking over to the bar. 

________

They were on their second board game and just ordered another bottle of champagne. They had music playing and the doors open to the balcony to let in some “fresh” air. A knock on the door indicated the second bottle had arrived, Phil jumped up to get it. 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Dan said as he got up and walked unsteadily towards the doors to the bedroom.

Phil went over to the bar and opened the bottle, he poured them both a glass and waited for Dan to return. He waited a good ten minutes before he started to wonder what was happening. “Dan? Are you feeling okay?” He said from outside the room. No answer. He waited another five minutes. “Dan? Um should I go to bed? Are you done for the night? I will take the smaller room.” He turned to leave, but then the bathroom door opened. “Dan, are you….oh my god…” 

Dan stood completely naked (aside from the cast on his foot). “Phil, I feel great thank you. Would you like to share a bath with me? I mean I don’t think it would be safe for me to use such a big tub by myself, with this thing on my foot.” Dan smirked.

“Fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will they or wont they? Stay tuned to find out. :P
> 
> *also only reread it once so I could get it up tonight. Let me know if there are any major editing mistakes so I can fix em.


	9. Jets, pancakes and pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “No, not that… I mean that other noise.” Dan sat up, tilting his head to listen. 
> 
> Phil sat up too, “I don’t hea...oh what is that?” 
> 
> “Dunno...it’s like a scratching noise…” Dan said getting out of the bed. Phil watched (enjoying the view) as Dan walked into the lounge. “OH MY GOD” Dan screeched running back and jumping into the bed. 
> 
> “What?!” Phil asked surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, it's sickeningly fluffy. You have been warned. :P

“Fuck…” Phil’s mouth went dry, and his jeans grew tight.

“Phil?” Dan said as he stepped forward, closing the space between them. “Phil, you want to join me?” 

“Oh god.” Phil grabbed Dan pulling him in tight, pressing his mouth to Dan’s. Dan let out a low moan as Phil’s hands moved lower, cupping Dan’s ass and picking him up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips as he moved forward into the bathroom. He set Dan on the vanity, stepping back enough to start to undo the buttons of his shirt as Dan worked on taking off Phil’s jeans and boxers. Both nude, save for the inconvenient cast, Phil moved forward to kiss Dan again, positioning himself between Dan’s thighs. “Dan...fuck…” Phil breathed as Dan reached down and wrapped his fingers around Phil’s cock. 

“Such language Phil.” Dan smirked as he tipped his head for Phil to kiss and suck his neck. “Phil let’s get in the tub.” Phil just moaned and moved backward towards the tub not letting go of Dan. Phil set Dan on the side of the tub as he climbed in. 

“How are we going to do this with your cast on?” Phil asked, as his hands roamed over Dan’s body. He couldn’t stop touching, he needed to touch the skin he longed for for so long. 

“I’m not quite sure, but it would be a shame not to try, wouldn’t it? Dan swung his good leg in and put his knee next to Phil’s hip. Their bodies pressed together in the hot water, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders their faces so close they could feel each other’s breath. His other leg stuck out jauntily out of the water over the edge of the tub. They both looked at it. “Well this is sexy.” Dan said, and laughed. 

“Maybe if you sit the other way? That might work?” Phil suggested chuckling. 

“Probably but then I can’t kiss you or see you.”

“I think we can still kiss, why don’t we try it?” Phil said helping Dan stand up on his good leg, and turn around. Dan sat down on Phil’s lap, his other leg still sticking up out of the water, but not in such an awkward angle. 

“Better?” Phil said as he dropped his head and began kissing Dan’s neck and shoulders.

“Mmhmm” Dan said leaning back into Phil. Phil ran his hands up and down Dan’s body as he continued to kiss and suck at the skin he could reach, the water a constant froth around them. Dan could feel Phil’s hard on underneath him, and he wiggled his hips a little, grinding his ass into his cock. “Mm this feels amazing.” His breath caught when Phil’s exploring hands wrapped around his own erection. Phil began to stroke lazily over the baby smooth skin. Dan’s head dropped on to Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s hips started to move slowly to create friction against Dan. “Phil? Will you make love to me.” 

“No.” Phil said, but he didn’t stop his hands, nor his hips. 

Dan picked his head up off of Phil’s shoulder, “What? Why not?”

“Because we have been drinking. I wasn’t going to do anything with you unless I was sober. But now, well I couldn’t resist you. Jesus. I mean I almost came in my pants when you opened the fucking door. But I can stop us actually having sex. Don’t worry we’ll both get off, but I will not have sex with you tonight.” Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan on the mouth, his hand began to move faster as his other hand ran up Dan’s side, wrapping it across his chest. He pressed Dan harder down and into him, as he moved his hips. Dan moaned, he let his head fall back against Phil’s shoulder once more. His breathing growing more and more labored. 

“MMmm Phil” Dan moaned as he moved his hips to match Phil’s. Phil brought his arm down Dan’s body, reaching to cup his balls. He rolled them gently, then moved lower, he began to massage Dan’s entrance with one finger tip. Dan’s hips began to stutter, “Phil, Phil...I’m getting close...” Phil’s hand on his cock moved faster, as he inserted the tip of his finger in Dan’s ass. He pulled it back and moved his hand back up to cup Dan’s balls. Phil tugged lightly, making Dan’s muscle in his lower stomach contract, forcing Dan to lean forward a little.

“Come for me. I want you to feel good. I love you, I want to make you come.” Phil whispered as Dan came, his body jolting as his orgasm washed over him. Phil turned his head and captured Dan’s mouth with his, as he continued to move his hips. He moaned as he came seconds after Dan. Dan didn’t stop kissing him until his body relaxed once again. Both panting, Dan let his head fall back again onto Phil’s shoulder. Phil ran his hands gently over Dan’s body. When their breathing returned to normal, Phil spoke again. “Dan, I love you so much. I hope you know that. There will never be anybody else. Never.”

“I love you too Phil. Thank you for tonight. You’ve made me very happy.” 

“Good. That’s all I ever wanted. I just want to make you happy.” Phil said placing a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “You ready to get out?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s time for bed.” Dan nodded his eyes dropping. He leaned forward and Phil pushed so that he could once again stand on his one leg. “Phil...um you're going to have to get me a towel or the water is going to drip down my leg to the cast.” He sat on the edge of the tub as Phil got out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped Dan in it rubbing vigorously, he moved the towel over Dan’s wet skin, drying him completely before he got a towel for himself. Dan stepped out of the tub all the way and walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Phil followed him after turning out the lights, and lay next to him. 

“Lets get under the duvet.” 

“Mmm, you want me to move?” Dan asked his eyes closed.

“Yes. ‘m cold aren’t you?” 

“Fine, I’ll move, only if you promise to snuggle me.” Dan said smiling.

“Ugh, If I must.” Phil said feigning annoyance. He moved over and lifted the duvet so that Dan could slip underneath it, then he moved under too. As soon as they were both covered he pulled Dan to him, Dan’s cheek resting on Phil’s shoulder. “Good night Dan. I love you.”

“Night Phil, I love you too. 

 

________

 

Dan woke up, his body molded to Phil’s, his arm resting in the dip of his waist. He moved even closer and placed a kiss on the back of Phil’s shoulder. He moved his hand lower, finding Phil’s limp penis, and began to massage it slowly. He felt it begin to respond the same time his hard on pressed into Phil’s ass, he tilted his hips to create a little bit of friction. Phil stirred, and moaned. Dan kissed Phil’s shoulder again, “Phil, we’re sober.” Dan whispered as he began to move his hand faster. 

“Mmmm” Phil moaned and turned to look at Dan. “You’re right.” He smiled, Dan leaned forward and kissed him. Their kisses became more and more passionate, as Dan’s hand moved faster and faster. Phil grabbed his hand, “You’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the point.” Dan said moving in to kiss him again. 

“I want to make love.” 

“Later. Right now I want to suck you off then have naked breakfast.” Dan said as he scooted down under the duvet. Phil’s breath caught as he was engulfed in Dan’s hot mouth. “Oh god!” He pulled the duvet back so he could watch. “You’re gorgeous.” Dan moaned as Phil spoke. “I can’t wait til after breakfast so I can make you feel good.” His hips moved as Dan bobbed his head. Dan hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and pulled off with a pop. He took Phil’s cock in his hand and stroked it as he sucked gently on his balls. Phil threw his head back, moaning Dan’s name. Dan licked the inside of Phil’s thigh, then sucked the moist skin until a bruise formed. He once again took Phil into his mouth, as he began to stroke himself, his ass in the air. Phil watched, and reached forward to comb his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan’s head bobbed faster and faster and soon Phil’s body went rigid as he came, Dan swallowing around him. “Oh god, Oh Dan…” Phil nearly blacked out his orgasm was so intense. 

Dan sat up on his knees between Phil’s legs. They made eye contact as Dan pumped his cock. His eyes wondered over the expanse of Phil’s body, he reached forward with his right hand to touch any part of Phil he could, as he came falling forward with the force of it.

“God you’re beautiful. I could come just watching you. I wouldn't even have to touch myself.” Phil said sitting up pulling Dan into a kiss. He lay back down pulling Dan to lay on top of him, both sated but not wanting to part yet. Their bodies pressed together, hands and lips exploring. 

______

They lay holding each other, ”What’s that noise?” Dan said. 

“I’m hungry, sorry.” Phil said, blushing.

“No, not that… I mean that other noise.” Dan sat up, tilting his head to listen. 

Phil sat up too, “I don’t hea...oh what is that?” 

“Dunno...it’s like a scratching noise…” Dan said getting out of the bed. Phil watched (enjoying the view) as Dan walked into the lounge. “OH MY GOD” Dan screeched running back and jumping into the bed. 

“What?!” Phil asked surprised. 

“There is a pigeon in the lounge!” 

“What?” 

“A pigeon, a flying rat! It’s in the lounge!” Dan said looking at Phil. “We left the fucking balcony doors open last night!” 

“Well we have to get rid of it.” Phil said standing up and walking into the lounge. Dan watched as Phil started flailing his arms yelling “Get get get” The pigeon, surprised, flew up and around Phil flying into the bedroom. Dan screamed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He could hear Phil run around yelling at the pigeon. He started to laugh. 

“Come on you stupid bird, get out.” Phil picked up the top of a game box and swatted wildly at the bird getting it closer to the open doors, “come on get out there…” He swatted one last time and the pigeon flew out. He walked back into the bedroom, “Okay Dan it’s gone.” Dan opened the door. 

“That was hilarious.” Dan said laughing as he sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, it was great.” Phil said trying to look irritated but laughed too. “I have to pee so bad!” He ran to the bathroom, he could hear Dan laughing even harder from the bed. 

“You want some breakfast?” Dan called as he walked back into the lounge to pick up the room service menu. Phil came up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around him. They looked at the menu together, as Dan leaned into Phil, Phil’s chin resting on Dan’s shoulder. 

“I think you know what I want.” Phil said smirking.

“The hot hash scramble with extra cheese?” Dan said laughing. 

“Yeah, that’s my favorite.” Phil said stepping back as he poked Dan’s side. He walked over to the phone. “You know what you’re going to have?”

“Yeah, I’ll have the french toast with fresh berries.” Dan said. Phil placed the order, french toast for Dan, pancakes for himself. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed the robes on the back of the door. He brought them back into the lounge handing one to Dan. Phil sat on the couch, Dan leaned into him, they turned on the TV waiting for the knock at the door. They kissed lazily as they waited, paying no attention to the show, lost in a little bubble of bliss. 

________

“Those were great.” Phil said leaning back and smiling. 

“Phil, you have a little syrup....right here.” Dan leaned forward and kissed the corner of Phil’s mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips. “Mmm” He moved to straddle Phil on the couch after pushing the breakfast cart away. He leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth and moaned as Phil wrapped his arms around him. 

“Bedroom?” Phil said after the kissing turned more and more heated. They stood up and stripping the robes off as they walked. Phil turned to Dan just as he reached the bed, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to the soft skin of his neck. He whispered in his ear, “I am going to make you feel so good.” Making Dan moan as he ran his hands lightly up Phil’s sides. They stood at the end of the bed mouths and hands moving to a rhythm they once knew so well, it was like coming home again and they both felt it. It felt right, and warm and loving and erotic all at the same time. Phil lowered himself finally onto the bed, pulling Dan with him. He rolled so that Dan was pinned beneath him as he moved his mouth lower and lower. He licked and sucked and kissed his way down stopping just above Dan’s erection. He licked the sensitive skin of Dan’s lower belly, and gripped Dan’s cock lightly in his hand. He slowly began to pump, as he continued to kiss and lick the smooth skin on Dan’s hips and thighs, but not yet going to the place Dan wanted most. 

“Phil, please...you’re driving me mad.” Dan whispered. Phil hummed but didn’t not take Dan into his mouth. His hand slowly moving, up and down the shaft. Phil looked up, making eye contact with Dan, as he pulled his mouth away from the thigh he had been kissing. 

“You’re gorgeous like this.” Keeping eye contact he opened his mouth and took Dan in all the way to the back of his throat, causing Dan to gasp and toss his head back into the pillows at the sudden heat. Phil didn’t move his head right away, he just let Dan’s cock rest, feeling the pulse of it, the weight, of it on his tongue. Dan picked his head up to look back at Phil, who then began to bob his head slowly. Dan reached forward and combed his fingers through the black fringe moving off his face, and out of his eyes. Phil began to move faster, twisting and twirling his tongue as he bobbed. Dan’s hips began to move in unison, unable to control himself. Phil wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed gently, then moved it lower to cup Dan’s balls. He rubbed the smooth skin just behind them. He pulled his mouth off of Dan and kissed the skin of his inner thighs. Then lifting Dan’s legs he leaned down and ran his tongue over Dan’s entrance. He lapped at the tight ring, and wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock, pumping lazily. He pushed a finger inside Dan as he licked, moving it in and out. He pushed his tongue in licking at the muscular walls. Dan moaned and his muscles spasmed as Phil continued eventually adding two more fingers.

“Phil, please, please I need you.” Dan begged, panting as he held his knees to his chest. “Please I want you in me.” Phil licked a strip one last time up Dan’s crack before he sat back on his heels. He pumped himself a few times, as his eyes roamed over Dan’s body. 

“Let me just get some lube.” He stood up and went to his suitcase and returned to the bed holding the little bottle. He moved forward, to kiss Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling Phil to lay on top of him. Tongues and lips meeting over and over again, their chests pressed together, Phil moaned. He ran his hand through Dan’s hair and gently pulled to one side, forcing his head to tip, allowing Phil better access to his neck. 

“Phil, please fuck me. Make love to me, I want you in me.”

Phil moved his hips causing their cocks to rub together a few times before he sat back again and picked the lube up. He applied a little bead of it to his fingers and rubbed at Dan’s entrance, then pushed in and pumped a few times. He squeezed another bead on the tip of his own dick and then lined up with Dan. He pushed in just until the head had been engulfed in Dan’s tight heat, falling forward to support himself on his elbows. He leaned his head forward taking Dan’s mouth with his once more as he pushed in until he bottomed out. Dan once again overwhelmed, let his head drop back onto the pillows. Their eyes met, as Phil began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out slowly. Dan’s cock was pressed between them, and he angled his hips so that Phil was at a better angle. 

“Oh god, oh my god...Phil, please...please move faster.” Phil leaned forward one more time kissing Dan, running his tongue over Dan’s bottom lip. He pushed up to support himself on his hands and began to thrust faster. The room eventually filled with the sound of Dan’s moans, and the sound of their bodies meeting over and over again. 

Phil moved back onto his knees, holding Dan’s legs up, his hands on the back of his thighs. He pounded in harder and faster, as Dan began to pump his own cock in tempo with Phil’s movements. “Phil...oh fuck, I’m going to come….fuck, fuck…” 

“Come for me, I want to see you come.” Phil said as he thrust harder into Dan. Dan’s body tensed, his muscles tightening around Phil, as he came.. Phil thrust through Dan’s orgasmn, he watched and came seconds later as Dan’s muscles fluttered around him as he came down from his high. Phil collapsed on top of Dan, he kissed his shoulder, up his neck, his cheek, and finally his mouth. Dan once again wrapped his arms around Phil pulling him in as close as possible. They kissed lazily as their breathing and heart beats returned to normal. 

“Mmm that was amazing.” Dan said finally as Phil kissed his cheek. “God I love you.” 

“I love you too, so much.” Phil rolled to his side pulling Dan with him so his head was resting on Phil’s shoulder. Dan ran his hand over Phil’s chest, feeling the smooth skin and feather soft hair. Phil turned his head to kiss Dan’s forehead. “I think we should stay here forever.” 

“I think we may go bankrupt if we do.” Dan said laughing. “But one more night might be good. Let’s play tourist today. I say we get up, and go somewhere we haven't been before. Let’s pretend we’re on holiday.” He sat up a little supporting himself on his elbow, I would really like to take a shower though but I can’t with this thing on my foot.” He said motioning to his foot. I guess I will have to take another bath since I don’t have my cast protector thing with me.” 

“I could think of many more things that would be worse than that” Phil said smirking. “We can do it like we did last night.” 

“Okay, but no funny business, I think I’d be comatose if I come again this morning.”

“No promises.” Phil said standing up. “I’ll go run the water.” 

________

After a funny-business-free bath, they got dressed. Dan wearing one of Phil’s shirts and a pair of his underwear. “Why does this feel so intimate” He said as he pulled on the boxers. “I mean I have worn your pants before, but today it feels different. Kind of hot.” 

Phil laughed, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you have to wear them because we just had some really hot sex?” He crossed the room and encircled Dan with his arms. He leaned back keeping their hips pressed together. “I mean I can’t think of anything sexier than you wearing my boxers because I just made love to you.” He leaned in and kissed Dan quick before letting go and pulled his jeans on. “Where do you want to go? I was going to go to the torture museum yesterday. We could get some lunch and go there for a romantic afternoon?” He stuck out his tongue. 

“I could go for some lunch.” Dan said, “I wouldn’t mind the torture museum either.” Dan said sitting on the bed pulling on his shoes. 

“Alright then. Just don’t get any BDSM ideas, I have to draw the line at rats in a cage on my chest.” Phil said smiling. 

“Don’t kink shame the museum Phil.” Dan said as he stood up. “Ready?”

_______ 

“Well I’m glad we had lunch before we went there.” Phil said as they left the gift shop. “I mean some of those devices...how could people do that to another human?” He shuddered. 

“I know right? That one thing that opened when inserted in… I can’t even finish that sentence.” Dan looked at Phil. “Now what do you want to do? I need something nice, something involving puppies and kittens or anything non torture related.” 

“We could do an afternoon tea?” Phil said smiling. 

“I thought you lost your appetite?” Dan said chuckling. 

“Well, it suddenly came back, for mini cakes and finger sandwiches.” 

“Alright. We are playing tourist.” Dan agreed, “Where do you want to go?” 

“We could take tea at the hotel, it got really good reviews. Then we could go back to the room for a little afternoon recreation.” Phil wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Your such a dork, I love you.” Dan said laughing. “Fine, on the way let’s stop and get me some of those cast protector things though, that way we can really enjoy the bath. I want some jet action later today.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the text that had just came in. 

“What’s up?” Dan asked noticing Phil smiling broadly at the phone.

“Liam just texted me.” 

“Oh?” Dan said his smile leaving. “What does he want?”

“He just wants to see how it’s going.” Phil said looking up, “I told him I would let him know.” He started texting back. Dan watched slightly irritated.

“Why does he care so much. I don’t trust him.” Dan said finally. 

“He is a really nice guy. Relax okay? I told him we are back together.” Phil smiled. 

“I still don’t get it? How do you find some guy who wants to fuck you, but then also wants you to get back in the sack with your ex. I mean it doesn’t even make sense.” Dan shook his head. “I doubt his motives…”

“What does that mean?” Phil said, “His motives?”

“I mean, I feel like he is just waiting around for something to go wrong so he can swoop in and be the good guy.” Dan looked at his hands to avoid looking at Phil.

“I highly doubt that.” Phil said sighing. “Besides he will be waiting a very long time.” Phil pulled Dan to him and captured his mouth with his. Dan pulled back instantly, looking around.

“Phil! We’re in public!”

“So what?” Phil asked looking around.

“So? What if there is a subscriber lurking!” 

“Okay, sorry.” Phil said. “Is that the only reason? Or is it just because we’re in public and anyone could see us?”

“Just the subscribers. I don’t want to be bombarded with tweets of creepy pictures of us kissing popping up. What if my family saw?” 

“You mean you aren’t going to tell them?” Phil asked.

“I wasn’t planning on it. No.” Dan said shaking his head.

“I thought you were okay with this? I thought you had gotten over it, and were ready?” Phil said his stomach clenching.

“I am okay with it. I am, I would tell all of the internet, the whole fucking world if I could just keep it from them. You know how my dad is.” Dan said, “I mean he would flip. Remember when we moved in together?” 

“Yeah. That was years ago though. I mean now that he knows me wouldn’t it be okay? I mean I have gone to your house loads of times, he seems to like me just fine.”

“Phil, it wouldn’t mean anything if you were a girl and you know that. He does like you and I want him to continue liking you. If I came out to them, and said you were my boyfriend...it wouldn’t matter. You would just be the guy who fucks his son in the ass everynight.” 

“Really? I mean they must suspect that we are...you know?” Phil said surprised.

“Suspect and actually having me tell them are two completely different things. If I came out with it they couldn't be in denial anymore. You know they always ask me about girls when I go home. Wonder if I am (finally) seeing someone. And by someone they mean a girl.” 

“What about the future? I would like to get married and start a family? How could we do that?”

“I guess we couldn’t” Dan said tears coming to his eyes. “You want to marry me?”

“Well yeah I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. I want to have kids with you, and a house in the country one day...with a nice big garden, and a dog or two.” Phil said nodding. He took Dan’s hand in his. “Don’t you want those things someday?”

“I do. I really do.” Dan began to cry, “I just don’t see how...we could do that, and keep my family.” 

“Dan, they are your family and they love you. I think if you told them, that we love each other, and we plan on a future together they may feel better about it. That is very different than some guy putting his dick in your ass nightly. Although I don’t know why they should care what is in your ass at all.” Phil said wiping the tears from Dan’s face. They were still stood out on the street, but the conversation was so intense they had almost forgotten about their surroundings. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Dan said sniffing. “I really do want those things, and I really want my family around when it all happens.” 

“How about this, tomorrow when we go home you call your house and see if we can visit for a couple days? We can sit your parent’s down and have an adult conversation about it. No dicks in ass talk, just love and future and kids and houses talk.” Phil said rubbing Dan’s arms to sooth him. “How about we head back to the hotel and have tea, then we can relax in the room the rest of the night? Sound good?” 

“Sounds great.” Dan smiled, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. It'll have some sensitive subjects be prepared for some familial angst, and possibly some more jealous Dan.


	10. wedding bells and creaking bed springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would I care? As long as you're safe have sex with a fucking football team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No jealous Dan yet...this chapter turned out longer than I had anticipated. A mild amount of family angst.

“I don’t think I could look any sexier do you?” Dan stood naked next to the tub, his foot wrapped in a puffy blue plastic bag. “I mean even when I get this cast off I may use these as a way to entice you.” 

“You look great.” Phil said smiling as he let his eyes wander over Dan’s body. 

“Phil I look ridiculous.” Dan laughed as he climbed into the water. 

“Okay, you look a little ridiculous. It’s a good thing I don’t have a foot fetish.” He smiled as he pulled Dan closer. 

“This feels so weird, my foot’s in the water but it just wants to pop up I have to concentrate to keep it down and the jets aren’t even on yet.” 

Phil laughed, “Let me turn them on, then we can see how it’ll go.” He reached over and turned the knob. 

“Oh god!” Dan said as his foot popped up out of the water, “I think this,” he pulled his foot back under the water, “is not going to work Phil. It’s like a workout to hold it down. His foot popped up again pulling his top half down, the bottom half of his face dipped under the water. 

“How about if we switch positions?” Phil suggested. “Then I would hold it down.” 

“Yeah okay. All of this business is kind of killing the mood, I have to say.”

“I think I can fix that.” Phil said as he straddled Dan. He reached his arms over Dan’s shoulders and grabbed the edge of the tub. He leaned forward kissing Dan’s neck on one side, then the other. He kissed Dan’s cheeks, then his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his mouth. He took his hands off the edge of the tub, bringing them up to card through Dan’s hair. Phil moaned when Dan reached down to cup Phil’s ass, running his hands down his thighs and back again. They kissed slowly, savoring the feel of it. Dan sucked Phil’s tongue gently, before tilting his head to kiss his neck and collarbone. He sucked a small bruise where it could be easily hidden by a shirt. He licked the spot before he leaned back to look up at Phil. 

“You know how we talked about our future today?” Dan said running his hands over Phil’s body. “You said you wanted to get married.” He looked down for a second, as if to collect himself.

“Yeah?” Phil said looking concerned

“Like when are you thinking? I mean we just got back together and everything, but I am just wondering if you’re thinking like with in the next few years or just have no idea?” His hands stop moving over Phil’s skin, coming to rest on the small of his back. “I mean I don’t want to rush it or anything, but the word future makes it seem so far away.”

“Well, I hadn’t thought too much about it. I mean we did just get back together, so I didn’t really have time to think think about it.” Phil said running his hands along Dan’s exposed shoulders and up the back of his neck. “I guess it depends on you.” 

“What do you mean?” Dan said looking Phil in the eyes. 

“Well we can’t make any plans until we talk to your family can we?” Phil shrugged, his fingers rubbing small circles in the muscles of Dan’s neck and shoulders. “If it were up to me I would marry you tomorrow. But there is no rush, really” He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Dan’s mouth and smiled.

“Oh Phil.” Dan breathed, tears stinging his eyes. 

“What? What’s a matter? Does that freak you out?” Phil said worried, his hands stopped moving. 

“Phil,” Dan shook his head, “No it doesn’t freak me out. It makes me really happy.” Phil beamed. “I just hope my parents will be happy. Or at least understanding.” A tear slid down his cheek. “I would marry you tomorrow too, if I could.” 

“Let's worry about one thing at a time. Right now I am worried about how long we have been naked in this tub and neither one of us has gotten off yet.” Phil said lightening the mood. “How about tonight we just focus on us? We have this great room, for just one more night so let’s enjoy it.” He once again cupped the back of Dan’s head as he leaned in to kiss him. 

________

The next morning they woke early in order to have breakfast on the balcony and have slow lazy sex in the shower before they had to check out. 

“You ready to go home, babe?” 

“Babe?” Dan said his eyebrows going up in surprise. 

“Yeah, it feels natural to me for some reason. Do you hate it?” Phil asked. 

“No, I kind of like it actually.” Dan smiled. “I’m ready to go home, Sweetness.” Phil gave him a look, and Dan burst out laughing. “No? You don’t like ‘Sweetness’ as a pet name?”

“No. I love you more than anything, but if you call me Sweetness, I may just give Liam a call. Tell him to take me away from this nightmare.”

“Shut up!” Dan laughed. “Let's go. I have to call my mum remember. When do you want to go to theirs?” Dan asked as he held the door for Phil. 

“As soon as we can I think. Don’t you? I mean it is your coming out, not mine, I don’t want to push you, well not too much.” Phil smiled as they waited for the lift doors to open. 

“I think I will see if we can go tonight. I really don’t want to put it off any longer than I have to.” Dan pushed the button for the lobby, “Besides they will think something is up anyway, me calling them for one. Then wanting to come for a visit. And bring you with? I hope they don’t freak out too much before we can get there.” The lift doors opened in the lobby and they walked to the front desk. 

“Hi” Phil said to the pimple faced guy behind the counter. “I would like to check out.” He handed the keys over and waited. 

“Your bill, sir.” 

“Oh my god!” Phil’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

“What?” Dan said leaning over to read it. “Jesus Christ Phil! This was expensive!” 

“No kidding.” Phil looked it over. The charge for the cleanup of his first room wasn’t too bad but the amount for the pay channel was almost enough to kill him. “I am never getting drunk while I am alone in a hotel again” he said. He took out his credit card and reluctantly handed it over. He winced a little as he heard it slide through the slot. 

“How ‘bout I pick up the electric this month?” Dan said patting him on the shoulder. 

“You might have to for the next couple months.” Phil said smiling. 

________

“Okay, we’re all set.” Dan said hanging up the phone. “I booked tickets, the train leaves in a few hours. “I was right, my mum is kind of freaking right now. She asked me so many questions.”

“A few hours huh?” Phil said coming up to Dan and wrapping his arms around him. “What ever will we do to kill time?” 

“I have no idea. I bet we can think of something…” Dan said as he leaned forward to kiss Phil. 

“Mmm a little Mario kart?” Phil said as he peeled Dan’s shirt off over his head.

“I was thinking we could film a gaming video.” Dan smiled as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Phil said as he leaned over and licked a stripe up Dan’s neck as he pulled his pants off. 

“Mmmm think of how many views we would get…” Dan said as he wrapped his arms around Phil and began walking him backward towards the bed. Phil lay down and Dan straddled him kissing his face, neck and chest. He rolled them over so Phil was on top of him again. 

“I want to ride you.” Phil said, as Dan grabbed his ass. 

“Sounds good to me. Where’s the lube? I don’t want to get too far gone only to have to run around looking for it.” Dan said looking around as Phil sucked a hickey randomly on his ribcage. 

“I already packed it.” Phil said getting up. 

“You packed it?” Dan looked surprised sitting up on his elbows, watching Phil cross the room to the luggage. “Phil, we’re going to stay at my parents house! Why on earth would you bring it there?”

“You never know, we may have some alone time while we’re there.” Phil said climbing back on the bed and pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek, “Besides if I have to sleep alone, I may want to get off by myself…” 

“You are insatiable aren’t you?” Dan said running his hands over Phil’s sides. His eyes wandered over the pale skin. “God you’re beautiful. I just want to lick you all over.” 

“I would not complain” Phil smirked as he leaned down taking Dan’s mouth with his, he ground his hard on down into Dan’s. Dan’s hands traveled over Phil’s back coming to rest on his hips. He moved his hips to create friction between them, Phil’s cock laying on his stomach next to his own. They kissed and sucked skin and mouths, their tongues meeting and twisting together. Dan picked up the lube and put some on his fingers and started to massage Phil’s entrance. Phil moaned, and rolled them again so he was on his back. Dan kissed and sucked love bites down his body finally reaching Phil's cock. He licked the underside base to tip, and took the head of it into his mouth. Phil reached up to run his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan took it farther in until his nose was pressed into the soft hair at it’s base, and hollowed his cheeks. He pulled up and off and licked the underside again. He gripped it with his hand and move his mouth lower, sucking gently on Phil’s balls. Lower still he ran his tongue just below reaching to Phil’s entrance. He sat up, “Turn over for me?” 

Phil turned, his ass in the air in front of Dan. Dan ran his hands over the smooth skin of Phil’s back, and leaned forward and pressed kisses to the soft mounds. Dan’s hand came to rest, and gently pulled the cheeks farther apart exposing Phil to him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tight pucker, then licked flat tongued up the crack. He picked up the lube and spread some on his fingers and massaged the entrance as he kissed the skin surrounding it occasionally licking the most sensitive area. Phil’s thighs were beginning to quiver, finally Dan slipped a finger in as he licked around it. Phil gasped and pushed back against him. Dan reached down with his other hand and stroked Phil’s cock a few times before doing so to his own. He worked Phil open slowly. 

“Dan, please.” Phil panted, “I’m ready, I can’t take much more!” His hips began to buck. Dan kissed each smooth cheek once more before he slowly pulled his fingers free and used the remaining lube to moisten the head of his cock. He rolled over and lay on his back next to Phil, who moved to straddle him. Phil kissed him, as he reached down to guide Dan into him. Phil sat up, bringing Dan in as far as possible, waiting to adjust to the stretch. Dan ran his hands up and down soothingly over Phil’s thighs that were on either side of him. He brought one hand up to stroke Phil’s cock slowly. Phil leaned forward onto his knees so that he could kiss Dan again. Dan’s hands slid up to cup Phil’s ass as he began to move his hips. Phil gasped and tucked his head into the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan’s hips moved faster and faster, thrusting into Phil over and over. Phil panted and moaned, intermittently pressing kisses to to Dan’s neck and shoulder. Phil sat up and started to move with Dan’s thrusts. Dan reached up and began to stroke Phil in tandem with their movements. “Babe, I’m going to come. Come with me. Please. Oh god...yes...” Dan pumped his hips and hand faster and faster bringing them both over the edge. Phil tightened around him as he came, falling forward pressing kisses to Dan’s neck once again. “Oh god….” He panted into Dan’s shoulder. Dan brought his hands up, running over Phil’s sides and back. He turned his head pressing kisses to Phil’s neck and shoulders as he caught his breath. 

“I thought my name was Babe, not god?” Dan laughed. Phil sat up and swatted playfully at Dan as he rolled to his side, laying next to him his head on Dan’s shoulder. “Now we need to take another shower.” 

“We better hurry up, getting that thing on and off your foot is such a pain.” Phil sat up, and made a face. 

“What’s a matter Philly?” Dan asked laughing as he saw Phil’s face. 

“You know.” Phil stood up and clenched, “I’m gonna run ahead if you don’t mind…” He almost ran from the room, as Dan laughed behind him.

______

“Dan!” Dan’s mum said as he walked in the front door. She pulled him into a hug. She turned to Phil, “Hi Phil.” She pulled him in too, wrapping her arms warmly around him. 

“Hi.” Phil smiled when she pulled back. “Thanks for letting me come visit on such short notice.” 

“Phil, don’t be silly, you're family.Dan what’s wrong with your foot?!” She said in surprise when she looked down. 

“Oh, it’s okay mum, I just broke my toe.” Dan said looking down. “It get it off in a few weeks.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. It’s just a toe.” Dan shrugged. 

“Phil, please let me know next time he hurts himself, requiring a trip to A&E. I know he won't do it.” She smiled at Phil, teasing him. 

“I will, don’t worry.” Phil smiled. “How have you guys been?” They all walked into the lounge. Dan’s father sat on the sofa. He stood when they walked into the room. 

“Hi boys! How’s it going?” He said as he crossed the room to pull them each into a hug. 

“Your son broke his toe and didn’t even tell us.” Dan’s mum said behind them. 

“What?” His dad looked down and saw the cast, “how’d you do that?”

“I dropped a popcorn bowl on it.” Dan said laughing. 

“How drunk were you when you did that?” His dad laughed. 

“Not going to lie...I was feeling pretty good.” Dan smiled. His dad clapped him on the back. “Phil had to help me get to A&E.” 

“Well we can always count on Phil can’t we.” His dad said pulling Phil into a one armed hug. “So boys what’s up? You never come visit unless there is a reason.” He sat back on the couch looking up at them. 

“We, um.. well I wanted to come have a little talk with you guys.” Dan said looking at Phil. Phil nodded as he sat on one of the arm chairs. 

“Oh? What about? You’re starting to scare me.” Dan’s mum said sitting next to her husband on the couch. 

Dan sat on the arm of Phil’s chair. “Well it isn’t a bad thing. At least I don’t think it is. I really hope you guys don’t think it is either.” Dan said twisting his hands together nervously. 

“Well what is it then?” Dan’s dad said leaning forward. 

“I am… well Phil and I are… We are together.” Dan said quietly, swallowing hard he looked up to see the blank expressions on his parent’s faces. 

“We know you are.” His mum said looking confused. “You’ve been together for years now.” 

Dan took a deep breath. “No I mean, we are a couple.”

“A couple of what?” His dad said still not catching on. Dan looked at Phil and then his mother. He saw her expression change as she finally figured it out. 

“Oh.” She breathed, she put her hand on her husband's knee. “Honey, he means they are together as a couple.” 

“Oh.” His dad said understanding. His expression still one of confusion. 

“We love each other.” Dan said looking down at Phil, who took his hand in his.

“Okay. So what does this mean?” Dan’s mum said. 

“It means we plan on, in the future to get married and have kids and pets and a house and stuff.” Dan said smiling. 

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Dan’s dad said standing up and pacing behind the couch. “You guys are a couple and in love...and want to get married? How long has this been going on?” 

“Well this time only a couple days. But we have loved each other for years.” Dan said. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what that means. You have only been together for a couple days, but have loved each other for years? You have known for years...and you just now tell us?” His dad said getting louder. “So back when you guys met...what was that? Were you really just friends?” 

“No. We used to be a couple, but we broke up. We broke up a couple of times, because I was stupid and insecure.” Dan looked down at Phil again who squeezed his hand. 

“Honey, why don’t you sit down? You’re making me nervous with your pacing.” Dan’s mum said as she patted the seat next to her. 

“Sorry,” Dan’s dad said and sat down again. “I am just really confused. Why.. or how, could this have been going on for years and you never told us?” 

“Well, I wasn’t sure how you would take it.” Dan said looking at his Dad. “I mean you never really liked me going to visit Phil, then when I went to uni you told me to make new friends and not just hang out with him. Then when we moved in...well you really were unpleasant about it. I mean we didn’t speak for months afterward. I thought you suspected us then and that was the problem.”

“My problem wasn’t if you were sleeping together. I could care less about that really, I just didn’t understand this whole internet friend thing. For all we knew Phil was some random guy. We didn’t know why he was interested in hanging out with someone four years younger than himself. It was suspicious.”

“You mean you don’t care if I’m gay? I’m not by they way, we’re both bisexual.” Dan asked in disbelief. 

“Why would I care? As long as you're safe have sex with a fucking football team.”

“Dad!” 

“Honey!” both Dan and his mother said in unison. 

“Well it’s true. It upsets me to think you thought we would, what? Disown you or something if you were gay? That hurts Daniel. I mean how could you think that of us?” His dad got up again and walked out of the room. Dan’s mom looked at Dan and shrugged then followed him out the door. 

“Well that took a turn I didn’t expect.” Dan said looking down at Phil again. 

“You should go talk to them.” Phil said. 

“Yeah I know…” Dan said standing. “Can I get a kiss for courage?” 

“You’re a sap.” Phil said rolling his eyes as he stood and kissed Dan giving him a hug for good measure. 

Dan walked into the kitchen where his parents sat the the table. “Mum, Dad? I guess I owe you an apology.” Dan said coming to stand next to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down making eye contact with both of them, “I’m sorry for thinking you would not accept me. I was silly to think you would care about that.”

“Sweetie, we love you, how could you loving a man change that?” His mother reached over and took one of his hands in hers. “It hurts my heart to think you have been hiding this for so many years.” she began to tear up. 

“It's okay really. I’m sorry I thought it was possible. But, I mean there are so many horror stories about coming out...I didn’t want to unless I had to. Since I’m bi there was a possibility that I would find a woman to love. I didn’t want to do the whole coming out thing if it was unnecessary.”

“But now?” Dan’s dad said looking at him, “Now that isn’t a possibility?” 

“No.” Dan shook his head. “Phil and I plan on getting married one day, like I said. I believe, as does he, that we will love each other until we die. That’s why I decided it was time to tell you. I want you guys to be there, when we actually take the plunge and get married. And when we have kids, we want them to know their grandparents. I needed to know if you were going to be there for all of it.” 

“We’ll be there if you let us.” His dad said. “You never let us into your life.” A tear welled up in his eye. “I wish...I wish we could fix whatever we did to make you distrust us. You're our son, and we love you, no matter what. I feel like I have been lied to for your entire adult life. Like I don’t even know who you are.” Silent tears slid down his cheeks. 

Dan had never seen his dad cry. His entire life his dad had been stoic and somewhat hardened, seeing him cry threw Dan over the edge, and he began to cry too. “I’m sorry. I’m the same person, really. You didn’t really do anything to make me not trust you. It was just fear in general. And the way you reacted to Phil at the beginning. I see now that I was wrong thinking that you wouldn’t stick with me.”

“You’re not the same though.You are a man. A man I feel like I have never met, I think right now I just need time to wrap my mind around all of this. I want to say that I am happy for you, the both of you. I just wish you had let us know all those years ago.” His dad sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Will you promise to let us in a little bit more? I know we argue sometimes, and don’t always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day all I want for you is to be safe and happy.” 

“I know. I know that now.” Dan said using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. “I will try and let you guys in more. The next time I break a bone I swear I’ll call you right away.” He said smiling trying to lighten the mood. 

“You had better.” Dan’s mum said, her eyes were miraculously dry. “I can’t wait for a wedding!” 

“Mum!” Dan said smiling, “We’re not even engaged yet.”

“I should hope not, Phil hasn’t asked me for his blessing.” His dad chimed in smiling. 

______

 

“We’ll that went well after all.” Phil said smiling as he pulled back the duvet. “I’m glad I don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore.” 

“Yeah, except this bed is a little small. We are going to be very close.”

“Do you really mind that much?” Phil said as he pulled Dan into his side and kissed his temple. “I just wish it wasn’t so noisy. It sounds like we’re having a wild time, when all we’re doing is breathing. I mean we might as well do the bad thing with how much noise this thing is making.”

“I don’t think so.” Dan said laughing. “Not tonight. My parents my be fine with me having sex with a football club, but I don’t want them to hear it happen…” 

“Ugh fine. You know we are once again in the honeymoon stage, which means sex whenever we are able. Your parents are going to work tomorrow...how bout we rechristen your childhood bed, noise and all?” Phil said sticking out his tongue. 

“If we have to Phil…” Dan said feigning disinterest, causing Phil to poke his side. “Hey!”

“I can’t wait to see how much noise this bed can make.” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear. Dan groaned… 

“Maybe we could just...I dunno, move to the floor or something? Maybe waiting until tomorrow is implausible…” Dan said turning to kiss Phil. 

“Are you sure? I mean everyone is still awake. I just heard their bedroom door close.” Phil said between kisses. 

“So?” Dan said as his hand slid beneath Phil’s pants, and wrapped around his cock. “I can be quiet… can you?” He pumped his hand a couple times then squeezed just a little bit harder than he would normally, Phil groaned. 

“That was not fair, at all! What happened to not wanting your parents to hear?” Phil said after he recovered and Dan’s softened grip and moved it lazily up and down. “What if they heard that?” 

“Kinda turns me on a little bit actually...like we’re doing something naughty…” Dan said as he moved to straddle Phil, but keeping their chests pressed together, the bed creaking loudly as he did so. He sucked a hickey on Phil’s collar bone after kissing down his neck. “Lets see what else would cause you to make too much noise. Sometimes you just have to let it out Philly...you’re normally so quiet. What if I..bite… suck….here….?” He did as he said to Phil’s right nipple. Phil covered his mouth with his hands but still made enough muffled noise to be heard from the hallway. 

 

“Babe, stop that!” Phil whispered. “Seriously I want your parents to keep liking me. I doubt highly that they would be so happy to hear their son and his boyfriend having sex in the room next to theirs, and right after you came out. I mean they barely had time to adjust to the thought of us as a couple. Think how disturbing it would be for them.” 

“Fine. You’re no fun. Although I think they would be just as disturbed if you were a girl. No parent wants to hear their kid have sex.” Dan said as he rolled off Phil and lay next to him. “I’m just a little feisty I guess. Today really worked out better than I could have ever imagined.” Phil lifted his arm and pulled Dan to him so his head was resting on Phil’s chest. 

“I am really happy for you babe. I am glad it all worked out. Now we just have to tell my parents that we’re back together.” Dan took Phil’s hand in his and played with his fingers. “Hopefully they take it as well as your parent’s did.” 

“My mom is so excited for us to get married.” Dan laughed. “I told her we weren’t even engaged yet. The most I am going to hope for is that your mom is happy for us.”

“I guess we’re pre-engaged, so almost engaged.”

“Is that even a thing?” Dan said turning his head so that he could look up at Phil. 

“I guess. I’ve heard it before. But I mean we are pre-engaged. We know we want to eventually get married, so anyone in the same situation would be considered pre-engaged.” 

Dan continued to play with Phil’s fingers as he thought. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?” He said finally. “I mean I know we have been together for years, but we have only ‘been’ together for a couple days now…”

“I think we are moving at a good speed. I mean we could have eloped, that would have been too fast. Right now we’re just dating, with the intent to marry.” 

Dan laughed. “That sounds like the worst crime show ever. “Dating with the intent to marry, dun dun dunnnnn’. I wouldn’t watch it.” 

“It does kind of, doesn’t it? You know what I mean though. We got back together with the idea that this was it for both of us, at least that is what I thought. I wouldn’t have gotten back with you if I didn’t think that was what you wanted as well.”

“That is what I want.” Dan said as he linked their fingers together. “I can’t wait to grow old with you.” He rolled more onto his side to press a kiss to Phil’s jaw. 

“Me either.” Phil smiled, “I also can’t wait til tomorrow, when we can see how much noise this bed can make.” 

“Oi, Cheeky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for more family angst (possibly unexpected), and perhaps a jealous Dan makes an appearance this time. :)


	11. train rides and paper bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Phil what is this all about?” Phil’s dad said as he sat on the couch. “What has gotten into you two?” He looked at the boys dubiously. 
> 
> “I guess, well...I.. umm...we...I wanted...we wanted…” 
> 
> “Phil!” His mother said sternly, “What is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some family angst, some homophobic language, and a panic attack. In other words this is not a happy chapter. you have been warned.

They woke up tangled together, because of a knock on the bedroom door. They had just separated when the door cracked open, "Dan, I just wanted to to let you know we're on our way out. I made some waffles and bacon, and there is coffee in the carafe. If you need anything call me at work. Your father and I are going to try and get out early today so we have time to see you before you leave this evening." 

"Okay, thanks mum. You didn't have to make breakfast for us." Dan said sitting up, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Think of it as a bribe to get you to come visit more often." His mom said winking. The door closed, Phil reached up grabbed Dan and pinned him to the bed.

"Good mornin' gorgeous." He said as he kissed him. 

"Good morning." Dan said laughing, "You want to get breakfast now, or after we rechristen the bed?" 

"Coffee or sex? Hmmmm?" Phil smirked. Dan shoved at him playfully, and Phil grabbed him and brought him in for another kiss. "There's a microwave, we can reheat the breakfast. Besides we can re-rechristen the bed after we eat." 

_______

After breakfast and another romp ending in almost breaking the bed, they finally showered and dressed for the Day. "What do you want to do today?" Dan said sitting down next to Phil on the couch, leaning into him. "My mum texted me, saying she and my dad were going to be home by about 3 this afternoon. I thought it would be nice if we took them out to dinner before they brought us to the train station." 

"What is there to do until then?" Phil asked looking at his phone. "We have a few hours to kill. Want to go to a movie or something?" 

"Yeah that would work. Look up movie times. I'm glad they left us a car. It'll be weird driving. I hope we don't die in a fiery car crash." 

"Babe! Don't even joke about things like that, my god." Phil said looking horrified. 

"Okay, sorry. It has been a long time since I drove though." Dan said patting Phil's knee reassuringly. 

"Okay the first movie starts in about forty five minutes.Then by the time we get out, and come back here your parents should be back. Sound good?" 

"Sounds good to me. I'll just let my mum know our plans. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to straighten you hair?" Phil said surprised as Dan stood and walked towards the door grabbing the car keys. 

"Nah, think I will go full hobbit today." 

"Good. I love your hobbit hair." Phil smiled as he followed Dan out the door. 

______

 

“Bye mum, dad.” Dan said as he hugged his parents. 

“Bye son. Don’t forget to let us know you guys got home safe.” 

“I will.” Dan smiled. 

“I will let you know, don’t worry.” Phil said as he elbowed Dan playfully. 

“See you Phil. It was nice having you visit, as always.” Dan’s dad said as he pulled Phil into a hug, “Make sure he doesn’t break any more bones will you.” 

“I’ll try my hardest.” Phil smiled. 

“Goodbye sweetie.” Dan’s mum said as she pulled Phil into a tight hug. “Now when you boys finally get engaged, be sure to let us know right away, so I can start to plan the engagement party. Oh I am so excited.” 

“Mum, calm down. It won’t be for a while yet. And I don’t even know if we would want a party. May just elope and tell people afterwards.” 

“You will do no such thing, Daniel!” His mother said hand over her chest like she was just stabbed in the heart. “I have two boys! This is the only way I will be able to have any fun wedding planning things in my life. Let your old mum live her dream of planning her child's wedding.” 

“Okay fine. We’ll let you know when we get engaged. It could be years from now so don’t get too excited yet.” Dan smiled and took Phil’s hand. 

“I know. Try not to make it too long though. I still want to look good in pictures.” She winked. Over the loudspeaker they heard the last announcement for their train. 

“Okay, thanks for having us stay!” Dan said as they turned. 

“Come visit again soon boys!” Dan’s dad said smiling. He and his wife waving enthusiastically. 

______

 

“As soon as we get home I’m going to call my mother and tell her the good news.” Phil said as they sat down in their seats. 

“Why don’t we go up and visit them too?” Dan said taking Phil’s hand in his, playing with his fingers again. 

“Do you want to? We could make a little trip out of it.” Phil said smiling. “Sounds like fun to me. I’ll call when get home. Tell her we’ll get up there, what, tomorrow evening?” 

“Yeah, that’s good.” Dan said nodding resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Not that I mind or anything, but aren’t you worried we’ll get spotted?” Phil looked around the compartment. 

“Not really. Are you?” Dan said picking his head up and sitting back from Phil a little bit. 

“Not too much, no. I just wanted to make sure, you were aware of what you were doing.” 

“Oh trust me, I know exactly what I am doing.” Dan said winking as he ran his hand up the inside of Phil’s thigh. 

“Babe!” Phil said laughing and closing the gap between his legs for a second. 

_______

“What did your mom say when you said we were coming up for a visit?” Dan said his head resting on Phil’s shoulder as they lay in bed. 

“She was excited, as usual. She insisted we stay for a few days. So we’ll leave tomorrow morning and stay for 3 nights.” 

“Ok sounds good. Was she curious why we were coming?” 

“Nope. I’m not like you, and share things with my parents. I go visit my parents fairly often even though they live farther away. So she just thinks I want to come up for a visit” Phil said in a mocking tone. 

“Hey now, my parents aren’t as sweet as yours are. Although they were super sweet this time. I mean I barely fought with my dad. Can I even call that a fight? You’re really close to your mom, I’m not. It’s not a bad thing, just different from your family.” Dan said as he brushed the palm of his hand over Phil’s bare chest distractedly. 

“You’re right.” Phil said, putting his hand over Dan’s so that it was stopped over his heart. “I just hope they are sweet this time.”

“You keep saying things like that. Why?” Dan said sitting up a little supporting himself on his elbow so he could look at Phil. 

“Well you know my parents know our history. They know what happened after you... So I just hope they think it’s a good thing we got back together again.” Phil shrugged dropping eye contact. 

“You mean you think they won’t be happy?! Your mom loves me though!” Dan said incredulously. 

“They love you, sure, they like you as a person, just not necessarily as MY person.” 

“Oh my god Phil, why didn’t you tell me this? Now I am nervous to go up with you.” Dan sat up all the way, and ran his hands through his hair. “This is bad...what if they freak out!?’

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure. I mean it’s my parent’s, they’ll be happy about this, I guarantee it.” 

_____

 

They sat close on the train, holding hands, occasionally a head rested on a shoulder. Phil looked out the window, watching as the countryside flew by. “I am getting kind of nervous.” He confided when they were about thirty minutes from their destination. “I know I said they would be happy, but…”

“But what?!” 

“But they may not be over enthusiastic right away.” Phil said brushing the hair out of Dan’s eyes. “Don’t look like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I am sure it will be okay.” 

 

_____

 

“Muumm! We’re here! Mum?” Phil said as he walked into his parent’s house. “Mum, dad? You guys here? No one responded. “I guess they aren’t here.” 

“Why don’t you give them a call, see where they are.” Dan followed into the foyer. 

Phil called his mum, “They are at the store, they’ll be here soon. Let’s go put our bags upstairs. 

“Okay, where am I going to sleep?” Dan said walking behind Phil, as they climbed the stairs. 

“Well I figured you would sleep with me.” Phil said turning into his bedroom. “We could christen this room. We christened my childhood room years ago, but now, well this is a whole new room to violate.” Phil smirked. 

“What if your parents are not happy about us getting back together, I don’t want to make them mad or anything, Dan said standing in the doorway. “I better use the guest room for now, until we know how they feel.” 

“Damnit. I’m sorry I said anything.” Phil followed Dan down the hall to the guest room, and watched as he put his bag on the bed. “I am sure it will be good, and then you can stay with me.” He pulled Dan into a hug, and kissed his neck gently. “Try not to worry too much, okay babe?”

“I’ll try. I just wish they were here so we could break the news then at least the waiting part would be over. This not knowing is the worst!” Dan said relaxing into the hug resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. They heard a door close downstairs. 

“Phil! Dan!? We’re back!” Phil’s mother called from downstairs. The boys went down to meet them. 

“Hi guys! How was the trip?” Phil’s mum said as she put groceries away. 

“Let me help with that!” Dan said a little too enthusiastically, startling her somewhat. 

She laughed, “Okay, my you’re excitable today.” She said looking at him interestedly. 

“So what have you boys been up to lately?” Phil’s dad asked as he took off his cardigan. “Getting lots of work done?” 

“Oh yeah, loads!” Dan said once again with too much excitement. “Phil has made some really spectacular videos. His numbers are climbing. He is the best. I am so lucky to have met him, he’s so great.” Dan said as he put a box of cereal in the cupboard. Everyone in the room looked at him like he was an alien. 

“How much coffee has he had today?” Phil’s mum said quietly to Phil. 

Phil laughed, “He just had one cup this morning.” 

“Then what is wrong with him? He’s so… perky?” She said looking concerned. “Dan honey why don’t you sit down. I think I can put the rest away later.” 

“No, it’s okay. There is just one bag left, best get it out of the way now. You know the task at hand and everything.” He smiled broadly...too broadly. 

“Okay, that is it! Dan sit down. What the heck is going on? What’s wrong? Phil?” She turned to her son her arms crossed in front of her, her eyebrows raised. 

“You know what, let's all go into the lounge...that sounds like a good idea, yeah? Get comfy, have a little chat?” Phil said as he ushered his parents from the room, glaring back at Dan. 

“Phil what is this all about?” Phil’s dad said as he sat on the couch. “What has gotten into you two?” He looked at the boys dubiously. 

“I guess, well...I.. umm...we...I wanted...we wanted…” 

“Phil!” His mother said sternly, “What is going on?”

“Well we came up here, not just to visit you guys, but also to tell you something.” Phil said looking over at Dan, who happened to have the biggest fakest smile plastered on his face. It did not help Phil to become any less nervous. “We are... well, we are back together.” The news was greeted with blank stares. “I mean that Dan and I are a couple again.” Phil waited for some sort of response, but none came. “Mum? Do you understand what I am saying?” Phil said stepping closer to her. He waited a beat and she finally blinked. 

“Dan, sweetie, do you think you could give us some privacy please?” She turned to Dan as she spoke not meeting Phil’s eyes, her tone of voice sickenly sweet. 

“Oh, ummm, yeah sure…I’ll just go up to the guest room…” He said, fake smile still present, he locked eyes with Phil for a millisecond before he turned from the room, his heart pounding his ears. _shit shit shit shit…._ His eyes began to well up with tears, and he began to cry the second his bedroom door closed. _okay, stop crying, you don’t know what is going on. It will be okay, Phil will make it okay._

_____

“Phil, honey...do you really think that is a good idea?” Phil’s mum said after they heard the door close upstairs. “I mean you know we really like Dan and everything, he is a very nice boy, but...well you know, you have been down this road before.” 

“I know mum. That was ages ago though. This time it’s different.” Phil said sitting in one of the puffy armchairs. “We didn’t rush into this, we have both thought long and hard about this. We plan on getting married even.” Phil smiled. His mother did not. 

“Phil. I know you think this is a good thing, but I am afraid you may have forgotten what happened the last time you two were together. Don’t you remember how happy you were, you were so in love. It was just puppy love, but love all the same. Don’t you remember when you broke up? How heartbroken you were. I had never seen you so upset. I don’t want you to go through that again.” She reached over and took his hand looking him in the eyes. “I don’t know if I can handle watching you fall apart again.”

“It’s different this time. We aren’t going to break up. We are in love and it isn’t puppy love. It never really was, it was always just love. What happened before won’t happen again. He was scared and afraid of what his family would think, what other people would think. This time he knows what his family thinks, and doesn’t care about other people. His parents are very happy for us.” 

“They weren’t aware of what happened before though. They didn’t have a heartbroken son calling everyday, crying into the phone every night. They didn’t have to comfort their child daily, reminding him how great he is, or how he is young and his life is worth more than just a failed relationship. They didn’t have to go through it. I...we did, your father and I had to worry about you for months. We worried everyday about how you were. Then when you finally came to visit, and you showed up skin and bones, my heart broke for you. Phil, I don’t want to go through that again, and I really don’t want you to go through it again either.” 

“I won’t, and nor will you guys. Really, we are good. We, Dan and I are on the same page this time. When we were together before we were out of sync, but now we both want the same things.” 

“Son, I think your mother has a point.” Phil’s dad said finally chiming in. “Maybe you just need to spend some time apart. That way you can see that the whole world isn’t centered entirely on Dan. You two never had time to get over each other. You broke up a few times but never parted ways. I am not surprised that you guys are trying again, but, well I agree with your mother. I think it may not be the best idea.” 

“We’re different. We’re older, we know what we want. We never stopped loving each other. It has been three years since we broke up the last time. We haven’t even seen anyone else in that entire time.” 

“That is exactly what I mean.” His dad said, “You never moved on properly. You and Dan have just stuck together even though it may not have been the best idea. When you two moved to london, your mother and I were very concerned. We were concerned but hopeful. We hoped you would would meet some nice girl and maybe settle down with her.”

“What? Why a girl? I have had more boyfriends than girlfriends, why would you hope I would settle down with a girl?”

“Well we just thought this boy thing was something you would grow out of or something. I mean we know you want kids, so we thought that you would grow up and want a wife.” His mum shrugged sitting back. 

“Well this boy thing is not something I am going to grow out of. I love Dan. I love a man. And we are going to get married and we will have kids one day.”

“Oh honey…” His mother said piteously. “Do you really believe that?”

“Yes! I know we are going to work this time. We have loved each since we met each other. Why would we all of a sudden stop?” 

“It happened before, he is the same person who broke your heart three times before. Why would it not happen again. Besides just think of how hard your life would be if you got married.” 

“Oh my god…” Phil said tearing up. “I thought you may not be too thrilled at first, but I never expected...I never expected this…” Phil said, taking a deep breath trying to calm down. 

“I just want you to think of your future. It will be so much harder doing anything if you end up with a man. Getting married, and having kids sounds great. But having kids won’t be easy. Trying to adopt when you are a same sex couple is so much harder. Now if you married a woman, you wouldn’t have to worry about that. Think of the kids too, think of how their little friends would react when they find out they have two dads. I mean just think of parent teacher nights and things like that. And what about when you move to the country, you will have so many people talking about you. And what about when you get a new job, because youtube isn’t going to be your job forever. You will have to get a real job eventually. How will you be able to navigate that? You can’t be going around the office talking about your husband, now can you? What would your coworkers think? Phil please just think of how difficult it will make your life.” His mother pleaded. 

“I...I can’t even...oh my god…” Phil said, his head starting to swim, “I don’t even know what to say to this…you’re right, getting back together with Dan may break my heart, but this time it isn’t him. This time it’s you. How you can sit there and...and say these things to me...I came here thinking… no you know what? I can’t I can’t deal with this. I am going up to my room, Dan is going to sleep in bed with me, then we are going to get up and leave with the first train.” Phil stood up, shaking with rage and sadness. He walked as fast as he could to Dan’s door and knocked. 

“Babe?” He whispered as he turned the knob. “Come in my room okay?” 

“Are they okay with that?” Dan said his eyes red rimmed skimmed over Phil. 

“They have no choice in the matter. Come on now, grab your bags, we have to get to sleep. We are leaving as soon as we can.” 

Dan looked at Phil, he noticed the vein in his throat was throbbing, his cheeks were flushed and his fists were clenched. “Wait, what do you mean we are leaving? What happened? What’s going on?” Dan asked as he picked up his bags and followed Phil down the hall. 

“Oh nothing…just that I found out my parents are bigots. It’s okay though. I don’t mind.” Phil said sitting down on the bed not looking at Dan. 

“Wait, what? What happened?” 

“Nothing. Come on get undressed and get in bed, we have to get up early.” 

“Phil, please talk to me. What’s going on? Why do you say they are bigots? I thought you expected them to not be too enthused, but bigot has a different connotation. What did they say?”

“They don’t approve. Think I should end up with some girl so that my life will be easier. So that people don’t talk behind my back. So that...so that…..” Phil swallowed hard, “So that my kids don’t get teased for having two dads.” Phil started to cry. “They also just don’t want us to get back together, they think it will end badly again, think that we aren’t serious. They think we are just too stuck together and think that if we spent time apart we would see we don’t really love each other that much...that it’s just because we are so close that we get it confused and if we had actually moved on we wouldn’t be doing this again, and that I would have found a nice girl to settle down with.” By the time he was done speaking tears dripped off his chin onto his lap and deep shuddering breaths were all he could take.

“Oh my god.” Dan said looking horrified. “Phil calm down okay, Just breath normally you're going to hyperventilate like that. Would it help if went and talked to them?” 

Phil shook his head, his breathing still very labored, his head started to swim, he couldn't catch his breath. He looked at Dan eyes wide, he was starting to panic. Dan could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Phil, calm down okay. Just breathe take a short breath… count to five and take another breath….” Dan watched as Phil attempted to slow down his breathing, but it wasn’t working. Dan stood up and ran out the door, leaving Phil lightheaded on the bed struggling to calm down. 

“Where is a paper bag?!’ Dan shouted as he ran into the living room, “please tell me you have some!” He ran into the kitchen, and started throwing open cupboard doors. Mr and Mrs Lester walked in hurriedly. 

“Why on earth do you need one of those?” Mr Lester asked from the door.

“Phil. He’s having a panic attack and is hyperventilating on the bed.” Dan said not slowing his search. “Help me look god damnit!” Dan swore in his frenzy. 

“I don’t think we have any paper bags.” Mrs Lester said as she started frantically opening doors. 

“Wait we have that one that has the croissants in it from the bakery we bought today.” Mr Lester said hurrying past his wife, and opening the pantry door. He picked it up, and Dan lunged forward, grabbing the bag. He tipped it upside down letting the croissants hit the ground as he hurried back to the bedroom. 

“Phil, here! Phil breathe into this, come on. Just breathe now, here you go...breathe…” Dan sat next to Phil on the bed, running his hand soothingly up and down Phil’s back. “Just breathe okay. Everything will be alright.” As he spoke mr and mrs Lester came into the doorway. “See, just breathe, it’s okay. Breathe innnnn and breathe ouuut. Innnnn and ouuuuut. There ya go. Just nice calm breaths, Phil.” Dan lowered his voice to a soothing tone as he stroked Phil’s back, until his breathing evened out and he could pull the bag away from his mouth. 

“Okay, I’m … I’m okay now.” Phil said smiling sheepishly, tears still in his eyes. “I just want to go to sleep, okay? I’m just really tired now.” He curled up and closed his eyes. Dan watched Phil for a minute to make sure his breathing was normal. Then looked up at his parents. He shook his head, got up and went to the door and whispered, “I would like to talk to you guys please. In the living room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already almost done with the next chapter hopefully up either tonight or tomorrow. 
> 
> ft. protective Dan, possibly jealous Dan, and sad confused Phil.


	12. love and Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Just hold me please?” Phil said as he rolled into Dan his head colliding with Dan’s chest. His body shook as he sobbed, his breathing labored, Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in as tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long for me to put up, real life got in the way. :) I just reread it in full one time, let me know if there are any major mistakes! I wanted to get it up asap.

"Okay so this is the deal. Phil and I love each other. We have loved each other for almost a decade now. A fucking decade do you understand that? We may have had some rough patches in the beginning, but we're older and wiser now. We both know what we want." Dan said pacing in front of Phil's parents as they sat on the sofa. "I will love him until I die, there is no question in my mind. There is no one I could love more, it would be physically and emotionally impossible. I want only the best for him, I never want to see him hurt or in pain. I never want to see him upset or sad. I want him to be happy, and I want to make him happy, and everyday that I am alive I will do my best to do so." 

He stopped pacing and looked them both in the eyes before he continued. "Tonight I saw something that I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined. I saw Phil in so much pain, so hurt and upset...that I could barely understand him. Finally he tells me what happened, what had been said to him and it makes me sick. It turns my stomach that you...you of all people, his parents who have always shown support, who have always been there for him...say what you have said to him tonight. How could you say things that make him feel like less of a person, I know that was not your intention, however that is in fact what you did. I know you are only trying to protect him, but by using fear tactics. That is not the way to go about it. If you really want to help him and protect him, show him there is nothing he should be afraid of, show him no matter what anyone else ever says, or does to him that you will be there.” 

“Telling him to think about people talking behind his back and ‘Oh no, people won't like two men in love’ or whatever, tell him to say fuck all, and do what makes him happy and not to pay attention to people who don't understand, or who are too afraid of people different from themselves. Build him up, don't knock him down. His whole life you have been building him up, telling him to go for it, that he can do anything. And now all of a sudden you turn on that? You may have undone years of happiness because of what? Because you want him to marry a woman? Why? He loves me. I love him. Don't you want him to be with the one he loves, no matter what?”

“We will get married and have kids and grow old together, get a house in the country, everything, no matter what you think. I am just sorry that you can't be there to support us. I know Phil will be heartbroken because of it. You are his family, whom he loves dearly. so for you to not be there like you have been for his entire life up to now is mind blowing." Dan sat and raked his hands through his hair tears of anger and sadness finally starting to fall. 

“Dan, we were just trying to make him see what his life will be like. We don’t want him living in some happy fantasy, to only be thrown to the wolves later on.” Phil’s mum said sitting forward on the couch. 

“How dare you! How dare you. You think we are not aware of the outside world and what may be in store for us? We chose to act on this, we did not choose who we love. We did not do it light heartedly, we thought about it. We know what can happen. We are prepared for anything the world can throw at us. You know why? Because we will be there together to face anything that comes our way. We have been a united front for years, and we will continue to be until we die. Seriously do you even realise how...how horrible...what kind of horrible things you said? Do you realise how homophobic you sound? You made Phil feel like you are disappointed with him, because he isn’t straight. His entire life he has had you guys in his corner, completely accepting of him. And now, now you tell him, what? That you thought it was a phase or something? That his feelings for me aren’t valid because I have a dick? There is no excuse for how you spoke to him. No excuse.” Dan rose and paced again. 

“I can understand your hesitation for us to get back together again. I do, I really do. Phil and I also had our reservations because of the same fucking reasons. If you had just left it at that, we would not have a Phil who is so upset he almost blacks out. We could have worked through your hesitation. But now, now my respect for you as people has left. I am so disappointed in you. You have been like parents to me, sometimes better and more loving than my own. You not only broke your son's heart tonight, but mine.” Dan sank into the chair and started to cry. “I loved you guys. I couldn’t wait to tell you that we were back together. My parents were so happy when we told them, after the initial shock of finding out subsided. My mother already wants to plan the fucking wedding. And here you are, the people I thought would be the most accepting turn out to be the most upsetting.”

“Oh Daniel. I don’t know what to say.” Phil’s mum said as she started to cry. 

“There is nothing you can say to fix this, because now that you said how you really feel there is no taking it back. The homophobic cat is out of the fucking bag.” Dan said sniffing and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I am going to bed, with the man I love, then we are getting on the first train back to London. It will take a hell of a lot more than a simple apology for us to forgive you. I am letting you know right now, that it will not be easy, because the way you acted tonight will not be easily forgotten. I do not want you coming to our house and upsetting Phil again. I will keep him happy, with or without you in the picture. I hope that someday you will be once again the people we thought you were. We want our children to know the two wonderful people I know you can be. We want you to celebrate our marriage and be a part of our lives. But right now, I don’t know how. If you can’t believe Phil’s love for me and my love for him is something real and not just a phase...well then I feel sorry for you.” Dan stood and walked out of the room and up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and sobbed. He didn’t want to wake Phil and upset him all over again. Once he calmed down, he washed his tear stained face with cool water and went into the bedroom. 

Phil rolled over when Dan entered, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. “Babe.” 

“It’s okay Phil. Your parents and I had a little chat. Go to sleep now, okay? Tomorrow we’ll be home.” Dan lay next to Phil and pulled him into his side, kissing his temple. He stayed awake, until Phil’s breathing evened and he fell asleep, his cheek pressed on Dan’s chest. 

_____

They rose early and dressed quickly. They barely spoke as they left, and got in the cab. Phil looked wistfully out the window as they pulled away, Dan took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Phil leaned over into him, his heart heavy. Dan could see how sad Phil was, he was almost painful to look at. In all the years Dan had known the Lesters nary a harsh word was said, so this was huge. Not only a fight, but no talking, and no goodbyes. Dan picked up his arm and draped it over Phil’s shoulders pulling him in closer. Phil silently cried on his shoulder until they arrived at the train station. 

_____

They sat in their seats, close together. Dan wished he could pull Phil into him, absorb some of his sadness, take away some of his pain, all he could do however was hold him and listen to him cry. Eventually Phil fell asleep on his shoulder. Dan was glad, at least then he could stop crying for a bit. 

_____

They walked into the flat a little after noon. Phil went to his room and closed the door. Dan stood in the hallway unsure of what he should do. He put his things in his room and went to the kitchen. They had spoken less than five sentences to each other so far and Dan was worried. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe they should not have gotten back together, Phil would still be happy with his family and they could still be friends. He put the water on to boil and waited, taking out Phil’s favorite mug and spooned in some coffee. He poured the water in, stirred, and carried it to Phil’s room. He knocked on the door, and turned the knob before Phil spoke. “Here Phil, I made you some coffee.” He handed it to him, and sat on the bed next to him. He reached up and smoothed the hair back from Phil's face. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." Phil gave a weak smile. "Dan, what am I going to do? They’re my family...I don't want to loose them." Tears welled up in his already red puffy eyes. 

"I know you don't. You won't. don't worry." Dan scooted closer taking Phil under his arm, as Phil leaned into him. "I talked to them last night, and explained what they said was wrong and why. I know your parents meant well, they just didn't go about it in the best way. We just have to be strong, and show them that the way we feel about each other is not something less than what they deem as an actual relationship. I think they know that really, they just have trouble seeing it for what it is, it might take a while but they will come around. They wanted to protect you from the worst parts of society and from me. And I get that, but I know how strong you are, and the two of us together, well look at all that we have accomplished together. We are virtually unstoppable, you and I." Dan smiled and kissed Phil on the cheek. "Don't worry about your family, okay, they will come around soon enough, I promise. They know what they did, and know that they have to fix it, because you did nothing wrong."

"I know. I just can't help but feel.... I don't know like a disappointment or something." Phil shrugged. "Well maybe not a disappointment, but a source of anxiety for them when I shouldn't be. All I wanted was for them to be happy for me. That's all. I didn't think it was too much to ask. Now all I want is for them to understand me, is to support me and my life. Something I always thought they did, but now...now do they support me? Now I am not so sure, and that is what hurts the most. The uncertainty of it, of how they feel. They basically told me that they just thought that I am confused and one day I will find the right girl and there you'll be? Like what I feel isn't real. Puppy love my mom called it. It may have started out that way, but it certainly is not puppy love now."

"I know Phil, I know it's not puppy love." Dan said, giving Phil an affectionate squeeze. "I think your parents see now what was so bad about what they said. I think it will be cleared up soon enough. In the meantime try not to be too upset by it, okay? I mean we're still in the honeymoon stage aren't we? We haven't christened a lot of places in the flat yet." Dan said poking Phil playfully in the side. 

"I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm sorry, give me a day then I will be back to my old self, I promise."

"Phil, I was just trying to give you a distraction, it's okay by me if we abstain for a bit. Really. I don't want to pressure you at all." Dan said smiling and kissing Phil lightly on the mouth. He pulled back and smiled sweetly at Phil. Phil grabbed his head and pulled him into a much more forceful kiss. He pushed him down and pinned him to the bed. 

“Maybe a distraction is what I need.” Phil said as he pulled Dan’s shirt over his head. He leaned back down taking Dan’s mouth with his, licking into his mouth. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, pulling him close. Phil raked his fingers almost desperately through Dan’s hair and moaned as he ground his hips into Dan’s. “God I love you.” he said as he kissed down Dan’s body coming to the waistband of his jeans. He roughly undid the belt and unzipped the jeans, and pulled them off in one jerk, pulling Dan down the bed a little with the force of it. 

“Whoa, Phil slow down a little, you almost dislocated my legs!” Dan laughed. He reached up and pulled Phil into another kiss as he pulled his shirt up. “You are too clothed right now.” He whined, as he started to undo Phil’s pants. Phil grunted and bent to kiss Dan’s neck, he bit lightly at the soft skin, then sucked the spot leaving a small bruise. “Phil! Not on the neck! How am I going to cover that up?”

“I don’t fucking care right now, I just need this.” Phil said he eyes flashing, not with lust but with, was it anger. Dan pulled away. 

“Phil?” Dan said looking up at Phil, “we don’t have to do this. It’s okay…” Phil grabbed Dan and sucked another hickey to his neck. “Phil stop.” Phil did not and marked him again. Dan pushed him away, crossing his arms in front of him. “Phil I said stop.” 

“Fine, I’ll stop, now come here so I can fuck you.” Phil’s eyes flashed again. 

“I...think maybe we should stop.” Dan said quietly, dropping his eyes.

“But why?” Phil said sitting back on his heels. 

“Because, right now it seems like you want to have sex with me to, I don’t know...prove a point, or out of spite or something. Not because you love me.” 

“Well it isn’t. I want to have sex with you because I love you. And right now I need love, I need something to get me out of my head.” Phil said as his bottom lip quivered. 

“Oh Phil…” Dan said pulling him into a hug, Phil’s head on his shoulder began to cry. “Phil. It’s okay…” He stroked him hands lightly up Phil’s back to calm him. Dan turned his head and pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck. He began to rock them gently, as he pressed kisses to Phil’s shoulder. “I love you so, much. It will be alright, I promise. Look at me.” 

Phil pulled back tears streaming down his cheeks. Dan wiped them away and kissed each cheek then each eye lid, the center of his forehead and the bridge of it’s nose. “I promise it will be alright.” He whispered, before kissing Phil on the lips. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, as if holding on for dear life. He straddled Dan and began to rock his hips. Neither one was hard yet, but they were getting there. Dan rolled them so that he hovered over Phil, and kissed his way down. He mouthed Phil’s partially hard cock through his boxers. He ran his hands over the soft skin of his belly and up his chest. 

“Please, Dan, I want to be inside you.” Phil breathed out as Dan pulled his boxers down and then his own. Finally both were completely naked and Dan stroked himself as he took Phil into his mouth. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. He took Phil farther and farther in, until the head was hitting the back of his throat. Phil watched until Dan’s nose was pressed into the hair at its base and then tossed his head back against the pillow. He moaned and began to move his hips in time with Dan’s movements. Dan pulled off with a wet pop sound, “Come for me Phil I want to make you feel good.” He took him back in all the way and moved his head faster, as he reached down to cup Phil’s balls rubbing the sensitive skin behind them. Phil moaned and came, spilling into Dan’s mouth. Dan sucked and stroked him through his orgasm, he swallowed, then pressed kisses to the skin on Phil’s lower stomach and thighs before Phil pulled him back up to kiss him on the mouth again. He moved his hand down to wrap around Dan, and slowly began to pump. 

“No, tonight I am taking care of you. I just want you to watch me. Okay?” Dan said placing one more kiss to Phil’s lips before he moved to sit facing Phil while he sat up on his knees. He locked eyes with Phil as he gripped himself and began to stroke slowly. He took his other hand and put two fingers to Phil’s lips, he licked them then took them into his mouth getting them as wet as he could. Dan pulled them out, and reached behind himself and massaged his entrance as his other hand continued to move. “Just watch me Phil, I want you to see how you affect me. Just looking at you, is all I need to make me come.” He stroked faster, and inserted one finger. He shuddered but kept eye contact. Occasionally Phil’s eyes would wander down Dan’s body, but would always return. Dan inserted his other finger and pumped faster, his breathing becoming more and more labored. His eyes wandered down Phil’s body, and noticed he was hard once again, he made eye contact, and Phil moaned quietly as he began to touch himself. “Oh god Phil...I.. I am going to come, you’re so sexy. Oh god… oh PHIL!” Dan shouted Phil’s name as he came hard, buckling over, his hands still moving working himself through his orgasm. He panted and leaned forward as he placed his hand in front of him so he was on hands and knees letting his head drop. He saw Phil stroking himself, “Do you want to fuck me still?” He looked up at Phil, his cheeks pink. 

“Only if you want to, I’m okay if you don’t.” 

“Phil, I just stretched myself, I’m ready for you. I will ride you if you want me to.” Phil pulled Dan to him, so that Dan straddled him. He was still up on his knees and leaned forward to kiss Phil. He moved from his mouth down his neck and collarbone. He finally sat back, as he reached between his legs to guide Phil to his entrance. 

“Lube.” Phil said his voice low. Dan shook his head.

“If you think I’m getting up now you’re delusional.” Dan stuck his fingers in his mouth and when his fingers were as wet as he could get them he rubbed them over Phil, he did it again and fingered himself to make it wet there too. As soon as he pulled them out he took Phil and lined up. He sat back taking Phil in in one swift movement. He hissed and Phil groaned. Dan sat still for a few minutes letting himself adjust, before he began to rock back and forth. Phil rubbed his thighs and played with his balls, Dan’s cock not yet erect again so soon after he came. He moistened his hand again and wiped it on Phil’s cock when he pulled up. He rocked faster and faster as he finally started to harden again. Phil took him in his hand and pumped with each of Dan’s thrusts. They made eye contact, and Dan rocked faster and faster. 

“Babe, I’m so close...babe….fuck….Dan I’m going to come...oh god….FUCK! Phil came his muscles convulsing as he spilled into Dan. Dan slowed after Phil became still, Phil still pumping his cock. “Come for me Babe, you’re gorgeous when you come. I love that I can make you feel so good. I love you...please come for me, show me you love me… show me…” 

“Oh fuck, Phil...fuck I love you….mmmmumnph” Dan came hard even though he had just come not long before. “Oh Phil, thank you….thank you for loving me.” He collapsed forward, placing kisses all over Phil’s face chest and neck. “I love you so much. So much.” Dan kissed Phil on the mouth licking into it, their tongues tangled together, but all of a sudden Phil pulled away. He closed his eyes and turned his face. “What happened? Are you okay?” Dan asked as he saw Phil’s face screw up. He began to cry. “Phil what’s wrong?” Dan asked rolling off of Phil and lay next to him. 

“Just hold me please?” Phil said as he rolled into Dan his head colliding with Dan’s chest. His body shook as he sobbed, his breathing labored, Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in as tight as he could. 

“Shhhhh…Phil….it’s okay...I’m right here…...shhhhh” Dan spoke quietly into Phil’s ear. “Phil please talk to me...tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.” Dan started to cry quietly, he didn’t want Phil to know.

“I can’t help it.” Phil sobbed, “I can’t stop crying, and I can’t stop loving you. I’m not supposed to love you.” Phil sobbed harder. 

“Oh Phil…” Dan said as he started to cry harder. “You can’t choose to love someone, it just happens. There is no such thing as not supposed to, no matter what anyone says.” 

“But we are going to have so many problems because we aren’t supposed to. My parents are right. Maybe this was a mistake…” Phil sobbed harder, his body shaking. “I can’t stop though, and I am going to ruin your life….I’m so sorry…” 

“Phil...you aren’t going to ruin my life. Please. Us together is the most perfect life I could ask for. It’s the thing I want most in the world. I love you more than I ever thought was possible.” Dan said as he kissed any part of Phil he could reach. “Phil, listen to me, your parents were wrong. They were wrong, and you just need to see that. Does it feel wrong when we make love? Does it feel wrong when we kiss, or hold each other? Or touch each other?”

“No.” Phil said taking gasping breaths. “No it feels right, it feels like I am where I’m supposed to be. It feels like home.” 

“Then what does that tell you?”

“I guess, that what we are doing is right, is how I am supposed to be.” Phil said sniffing, his breathing returning to normal. 

“Don’t you think your parents should hear that. I think if they could see us be us a couple and see how much we really mean to each other, they would know what they said was ridiculous. I think they would. They still love you and want the best for you. They just didn’t know what that was. They just had what society has told them was right in their minds, but I think your parents will see that that is not what is best for you.” Dan smoothed Phil’s hair away from his face, and kissed the newly revealed skin. 

“Yeah, okay. Maybe you're right.” Phil smiled. 

“Remember the photos I sent you when I was trying to convince you to come back to me?” Dan asked. 

“Of course.”

“Maybe we could do the same thing to your parents. I found a lot of great pictures of us together, being coupley. Maybe if we inundate them with the photos and tell them little stories about the pictures they may come around. What do you think?” Dan said pulling away from Phil a little bit so he could see him better. 

“I don’t think it would hurt. It may help.” 

“Good, tomorrow we’ll send the first one. Right now I think we should get up, take a shower and get something for dinner. I say we call it an early night. Watch a movie and snuggle in bed. How does that sound?” Dan smiled at Phil. “Do you feel better now that we have a plan?” 

“I do. Thanks babe, I don’t know what I will do if I can’t be close to my parents. They are such a big part of my life...of my happiness.”

“I know, love, I know. They are a big part of mine too. They have been like a second family to me.” Dan said as he sat up. “Come on, let's get cleaned up. I have to put that stupid bag on my foot again. And I think we need to change the sheets.” He smirked as he stood up, surveying the damage. “We are going to have to buy more sheets I think, or we are going to run out of clean sets all the time.”

“You may be right.” Phil said as he followed Dan down the hall. “What do you want to get for dinner?” 

“Pizza I think. Let’s look through some pictures after dinner and find one to send to your parents tomorrow. Then we can get in bed and watch a scary movie so you can protect me.” Dan stuck out his tongue. Phil playfully smacked his bare ass in return. 

“Here let me help with that.” Phil said, taking the plastic cast cover from Dan. He went down on his knees and put it on. “There we go, all set.” 

_____

Dan woke up to find Phil crying in his sleep. He rolled over and shook him gently awake. “Phil, Phil, love wake up…”

“Hummm what?” 

“You were crying in your sleep.” Dan said, reaching over to stroke Phil’s arm soothingly. You woke me up.

“Oh sorry.” Phil said wiping his eyes. “I was dreaming about my parent’s dying before we made up.” 

“Jesus.” Dan breathed. 

“Yeah. Thanks for waking me up. Snuggle me?”

“Come here.” Dan said pulling Phil in, kissing him. “It will be okay you know. I promise.” 

“I know...well I think I do.” Phil said shrugging. 

“Go back to sleep love, I’m right here just in case.” Dan said smoothing Phil’s hair. 

“Are you calling me ‘love’?” Phil said looking up at Dan. 

“I guess I have. Do you mind?”

“No I like it. We have pet names for eachother. It’s much better than sweetness, or whatever you called me the other day.” Phil chuckled. “Love.” 

“Love.” Dan repeated. 

_____

Hours later they woke, made love, and showered. Phil made breakfast as Dan wrote out the e-mail to the Lesters. The photo they had chosen, was a picture of the two of them at some youtube get together. It was chosen because of the way they looked at each other. The room was full of people, all talking around them, but there they were just stood in the background gazing at eachother. It wasn’t originally Dan’s picture, but one of their friends. She sent it to Dan because she didn’t feel right posting it, but thought he would like it. He did like it, and so did Phil. To accompany the photo Dan wrote:

Mr and Mrs Lester,  
This is a picture a friend of ours took a couple years ago. We were not a couple at the time, but if you look at it, we really are. Do you see the chaos and the hubbub around us? We didn’t even notice because we were so wrapped up in each other. You know neither of us particularly enjoys these big parties with so many people who just try and use our images to improve their own. I know that sounds bad and conceded but really the majority of them do. In order for us to even be remotely comfortable and enjoy ourselves we need to be together. We feel alone in the world without the other near by. I know this may seem codependant, and maybe it is… but it is also because we get each other. We don’t have to think of things to say, don’t have to pretend to be interested, or have to be funny. When we are together it keeps us sane when all the world around us has to try and find people like themselves. It’s like we’re thrown into a sea of searchers, when we already found what we were looking for. We’re out of place because of that, but it’s all okay because we have each other. Phil is all I need to be truly happy, everyone else I care about is just the cherry on the cake.  
-Dan 

“Babe, breakfast is ready.” Phil said coming into Dan’s room. “Did you send it?”

“No, I thought you would want to see it first.”

“No send it. I don’t think I want to. Maybe I will read it later.” Phil said bending down to place a soft kiss to Dan’s neck. “Come on breakfast is getting cold.” 

“Okay, I’ll just send it. Be right there.” He reread it, then hit the send button. 

______

“You think they read it?” Phil said looking up from his laptop. 

“Dunno. How often do they check their email?” Dan said taking a drink of ribena. 

“I think they check it after they come home from work.”

“Then probably not. It’s only three. I am sure they’ll read it. Don’t worry.” Dan reached over and patted Phil’s knee. 

“Yeah okay.” Phil smiled and picked up his phone that just vibrated. He read the text. 

Liam:  
Hey Phil. Just wondering how it was going? Would you be up for a coffee or something?

Phil looked over at Dan. 

“What?” Dan said trying to read Phil’s expression. 

“Liam just texted me. Wants to get a coffee.” 

“Oh.” Dan said noncommittally. “Are you going to go?”

“I wouldn’t mind. But if you don’t want me to I won't.” Phil said looking at Dan. 

“Phil, I can’t tell you who you can and can not see.” Dan said. 

“Ok, then I guess I will. It would be nice to see what he says about my parents. Maybe he has some advice.” Phil said setting his computer down on the coffee table. “I won’t be gone long.” He leaned down and gave Dan a quick kiss, then texted Liam back. 

______

Dan had fallen asleep on the sofa around five, and woke to the sound of the front door being unlocked. He heard hushed voices and giggling coming from the hall. He checked his phone, it was after midnight. He stood up and walked to the lounge door to find Phil being held up by Liam. “Phil, come on now, you can stand up on your own. Come on, Dan will be out here, what will he think if he sees you hanging on me like this?” Liam whispered to an obviously drunk Phil. 

“It’s okay, he loves me.” Phil said giggling again. 

“I do love you, but I am not thrilled at seeing you hang on some other guy.” Dan said as he stepped out into hallway. 

“Oh, hi Dan!” Liam said blushing. “I took him out for a drink, but I think he had a little too much.”

“You think?” Dan said sarcastically. 

“BABE!” Phil shouted as he realized Dan was stood in front of him. “I got a little drunk.” Phil laughed. “Look who’s here, Liam! He’s a really nice guy. Don’t you think?” 

“The best.” Dan said shortly, he glowered at Liam. 

“I..umm...well now that I know he is in good hands, I think I’m going to go” Liam was very aware of Dan’s dislike of the situation. 

“Yeah, I think that is a good idea.” Dan agreed.

“No, Liam, you have to stay. I am sure Dan would want to hang out with you. You’re so much fun. So nice, and you’re pretty too.” Phil said, the last part a kind of stage whisper. Liam shot a look at Dan.

“I am sure Liam has to be going.” Dan said. “I’m sure him and his pretty face have better places to be than hanging out with us tonight.”

“His face is pretty, sure, but you should see the rest of him.” Phil said and mimed drooling. “Hot stuff.” 

“Ummm yeah. You know what, Dan was right. I need to get up early tomorrow. Need to get to bed.” Liam faked a yawn, as he moved closer to Dan so he could hand Phil off. 

“That’s a shame.” Phil pouted. “Some other time then?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Liam said making eye contact with Dan. Dan’s expression could’ve dropped the temperature of the entire apartment. 

“Have a good night.” Dan said dismissing Liam. Liam nodded, and shrugged. He mouthed the word sorry, then turned and almost sprinted down the stairs and out the door. 

“BABE!” Phil said again, much too loud. “Liam had to go, he’s so nice…” Phil said his eyes glazed over. “M’thirsty.” 

“Okay. I’ll get you something to drink as soon as I get you in bed.”

“Mm yes please.” Phil said as he clumsily started to unbuckle Dan’s belt. 

“Not like that.” Dan said swatting his hand away. “You are going to sleep.” 

“But why? M’horney.” Phil leaned in to kiss Dan, but Dan turned his face. Phil kissed the side of his face and part of his ear instead. 

“Phil, come on now. You’re sloppy. Time for sleep.”

“You don’t love me anymore?” Phil said his eyes wide with worry, as Dan deposited him in bed. 

Dan started undressing Phil, who sat like a limp rag. “I still love you, I’m just not that happy with you right now.” Dan said as he pulled Phil’s shirt off. “Come on lay down. I am going to get you some water and something for your head. You are going to have a pretty crappy morning.” 

“You’re mad at me.” Phil pouted. 

“I am not not mad at you.” Dan said as he walked out of the room. He returned moments later to find Phil passed out, partially covered by the duvet. He set the glass of water and the two white pills on the bedside table. _We’re going to have an interesting chat tomorrow._ He covered Phil up, turned out the light and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow, but maybe Monday. 
> 
> Will Phil's parents see the error of their ways? How mad is Dan? Will Dan's mum get to plan that wedding? Stay tuned we're almost to the end. :)


	13. Cast off with Asian fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your parents sent me an email.” Dan showed Phil his inbox.
> 
> “Well read it.” Phil said turning and muting the TV. 
> 
> “Yeah, okay…” Dan opened it and read silently, as Phil watched with baited breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more guys and we're all done I think. In this chapter you will find fluff, smut, humor and maybe even make you tear up a bit. enjoy :)

Dan went back into the lounge. He wasn’t going to sleep as he just woke up from an incredibly long nap. It didn’t help that he was also quite irritated. He sat on the couch and restrained himself from lining up angsty posts on his tumblr queue. 

Instead he looked for another picture to send to the Lesters. Once he found one of them on holiday in Japan surrounded by cherry blossoms, he wrote a short message to go along with it. He reread it a few times, and when he was happy with it he sent it off. He did notice that there was no reply to his last email in his inbox. 

______

Dan finally went to bed in his own room at about seven to catch a couple more hours of sleep. He was only asleep for a little while before he woke from a knock on the door. 

“Dan?” Phil said as he cracked the door open. 

“Humm” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yes Phil you can come in.” Dan said trying to sound stern. 

“Hey,” Phil said standing in the doorway. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to get so drunk.” 

“It’s okay Phil.” Dan said lifting the duvet as a silent invitation for Phil to join him. 

“I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.” Phil climbed in under the covers and snuggled into Dan. 

“I’ll be honest, I was a little irritated.” Dan said leaning over and kissing Phil quickly on the mouth. But then I got over it pretty quick when I was looking through pictures to send to your parents. 

“Oh did you send another one?” Phil asked surprised.

“Yeah. One of us under the cherry blossoms.” Dan said running his hand nonchalantly over Phil's bare chest. “I mean you look beautiful in those, so just seeing that made me feel better. And the ones we took together...how were we not a couple? Seriously.” 

“Did I do anything stupid last night? I really don’t remember coming home.” Phil said watching Dan’s hand move across his skin. 

“From what I saw, yes.” Dan laughed. “You were hanging on Liam, and giggling like an idiot. Then you told me how pretty he is… all of him.” 

“Oh jesus.” Phil said throwing his hands over his face. 

“I was pretty irritated about that, but got over it quickly enough. Now it’s kind of funny, you embarrassed him immensely. You should text him later today to tell him no lasting damage was done. And to apologize, for being a sloppy drunk.” Dan laughed and leaned in to kiss Phil again.

“Oh god was I really bad?” Phil said looking at Dan his cheeks pink. 

“Well, you were pretty handsy with both of us.” Dan said chuckling. 

“I’m never drinking again.” Phil groaned and rolled over to bury his face in Dan’s chest out of embarrassment, as Dan laughed. 

______

The days passed, fairly uneventful, until it was time for Dan to finally get his cast off. 

“Oh god I can not wait to get this thing off!” Dan practically skipped with excitement into the lounge. 

“How about we celebrate after, and do something?” Phil suggested. “We could go on a mini holiday, or just spend the day touristing around london and go out for a nice dinner? 

“I think a holiday is a little much to celebrate,” Dan said smiling, “but a fun day would be good. Since I couldn’t really walk too much with it on. Have any ideas?” 

“Maybe go to the West End and see if there are any good shows, and do some shopping. Then get a good dinner?” Phil said sitting down next to Dan on the couch. 

“Sounds great.” Dan leaned into Phil. “We have to leave soon.” He said as he picked up his laptop. He checked his email. “Phil…”

“Humm?” Phil said distracted by the decorating show he was watching. 

“Your parents sent me an email.” Dan showed Phil his inbox.

“Well read it.” Phil said turning and muting the TV. 

“Yeah, okay…” Dan opened it and read silently, as Phil watched with baited breath. 

Dan read, a smile crossing his face. Phil relaxed a bit, “What does it say!?” Phil was on the edge of his seat. 

“Here you read it.” Dan said as he handed the computer to Phil. 

Dear Dan,  
We have been thinking long and hard about what you said. We have enjoyed receiving the beautiful emails you send everyday. They make our hearts happy to know that Phil is in a relationship with you. I can see that we were very wrong in just about everything we said, and we feel the utmost shame when we think of that night. To this day we can’t stop thinking about how you both reacted. Our hearts broke when you left without saying a word to us, but we understand why. The things I said to Phil…it makes me sick to think of how I must have made him feel. I hope that one day you both are able to forgive us, and love us the way you did before. I understand that may not be easy to trust us, or to think of us the way you once did, but I hope that one day we can once again be a part of both your lives. Please tell Phil that no matter what we love him, all of him. And we truly do love you as well, and think of you as a son(in-law). We want nothing more than to celebrate your love for each other one day at your wedding, and are over the moon with thoughts of grandchildren.  
Love always,  
Your future mother in law Katherine

Dan watched as Phil read, his eyes filling with tears. Phil finished and looked up smiling wide at Dan. 

“I told you Phil. Everything was going to be okay.” Dan said pulling Phil into a hug. 

“I guess I will have to read those emails you sent them now.” Phil said sitting back smiling as he wiped at his eyes. 

“Why don’t you read them while I am getting this thing off.” Dan said pointing to his foot. “It's time for me to free the toe!” Dan shouted and threw his fist triumphantly in the air. 

_____

“Ugh, oh god yes… mmm...yeah…” Dan said as they got into the lift at the doctor's office. 

“Dan seriously people are going to think we’re having sex in here.” Phil said laughing. 

“Phil, you have no idea how great this feels to have that wretched thing off. I can wiggle my fucking toes again and it is almost orgasmic. I mean they are stiff as shit but just being able to move them…. Ughh...yeah… that’s the stuff…” Dan lifted the foot in question and wiggled his toes inside his shoe. Phil chuckled and shook his head waiting for the lift to stop. 

“So I started reading the emails while I waited for you to get out.” Phil said as the doors opened and they walked out into the building's lobby. 

“Oh yeah?’ And what did you think?” Dan said interestedly. 

“I had to stop, I was going to start crying in the waiting room. Did I ever tell you you’re a big sap? I can’t wait to get home and read them with a tissue box handy. Are they all like that?”

“Ha, yeah basically. Some are longer than others, but yeah I laid it on thick in all of them.” Dan winked as they turned to walk down the street. “I thought the sappier the better. But everything I wrote was true.” He pumped their shoulders playfully as they walked down the street. 

_______

They caught a show last minute at one of the smaller venues, and then did a little window shopping before getting dinner at an up and coming Asian Fusion restaurant their friends had told them about. They walked out onto the street the air becoming cool after sunset they decided to take a cab home. 

“I had a great day.” Dan said leaning into Phil in the back seat. 

“Mmmm” Phil agreed resting his head on the back of the seat. 

“What you thinking about?” Dan asked. 

“I think maybe we should go visit my parents.” Phil said picking his head up and looking at Dan.

“Yeah, okay.” Dan agreed. “When do you want to go?” 

“Some time in the next few days I think would be good.” 

“Alright with me.” Dan smiled and leaned his head to rest on Phil’s shoulder. 

________

Two days later they were catching the train. 

“I’m kind of nervous again.” Phil admitted.

“I’m not. Nothing can be worse than last time.” Dan smiled. 

“True.” Phil agreed but still looked a little worried. 

Dan sat leaning on Phil’s shoulder, his head started to bob eventually and took a nap as Phil watched the scenery pass by. Eventually he was also lulled to sleep by the clack clack clack of the train. They both woke when the train slowed at their stop. The got off the train and were immediately enveloped in tight hugs. 

“Oh boys!” Phil’s mum cried, “We’re so happy to see you!” Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes with the handkerchief her husband handed her. 

“We’re glad you decided to come for a visit. How long do you plan on staying?” Phil dad said as he began to wheel a suitcase towards the car park. He was smiling so wide, that almost all of his teeth were showing. 

“Not sure, a few days Phil said practically skipping along after his parents. 

“Oh, wonderful!” His mother said threading her arm through Phil’s. “Your father and I took off the rest of the week so we could do some things with you guys. Maybe take a day trip or two? How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me.” Phil said. “What about you Dan?” 

“Sounds great.” Dan said smiling, he was watching the Lesters interact with each other. He just smiled, seeing that he was indeed right, and they would be back to normal. Phil’s family were really some of the best people on earth. His heart swelled as he watched Phil’s mum hug him tightly once again before they climbed into the car. Her excitement at them being there was almost palpable. 

______

 

They settled in, and unpacked their bags. After they ate supper, Phil’s mum and Dan took over dish duty while Phil and his father went into the lounge . “You think you guys are up for a board game?” Phil’s dad asked as he walked over to the cupboard where all the board games were housed. 

“I think all of us would be willing.” Phil said smiling.

“Good, how about you come help me pick one out.” 

“Sure.” Phil walked over. 

“I have been wanting to talk to you.” his dad said quietly looking around. “So, your mother and I have been talking and we would like you to have this, for when you want to, you know pop the question.” He handed Phil a gold ring with five tiny black jewels in it. “It was your grandfather's wedding band. Now, we understand if you had something else picked out for Dan but we thought he would like it with the gold and black.”

“Thanks,” Phil smiled and looked at the ring, “it looks brand new?” 

“Well I had it polished, but he also barely wore it. He worked too much with his hands, he only wore it on special occasions.” 

“Oh. It’s beautiful. I think Dan would really like it.” 

“Good. Now no pressure or anything we will understand if you don’t use it. Really.” He insisted. 

“Dad, this is great. I’ll use it, Dan will love it.” Phil said pulling his dad into a hug. “Thanks, this means a lot.” 

“Thank you son, for being exactly who you are.” His dad said wiping away a tear. “Your mother and I are so glad you two decided to come back and visit. We are so sorry for our behavior the last time you were here.” 

Phil just smiled and looked at the ring in his hand, his heart beating so fast he felt like he had just run the 100 meter dash. He was so happy. “Thanks dad.” He smiled. How bout we pick that game now before they get suspicious?” 

“Oh yeah!” His dad laughed, “I completely forgot about that.” 

_____

They played pictionary. Phil and his mum on one team, Dan and Phil’s father on the other. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed to evening together as a family. Phil had the ring shoved deep in his pocket the entire time, and every once in awhile he would remember it was there. _What am I going to do with this ring until we are ready? When will we be ready? Are we ready now?_

The days at the Lester’s flew by, they took a day trip to the coast, and stayed a night in Southport. They went to the botanical gardens and Pleasureland the amusement park there. Dan of course made a dirty joke about the name. They caught a train back to london the next afternoon. 

“Now honey, you had better call us the minute you two get engaged alright?” Phil’s mum said in his ear while she hugged him at the station. 

“Ha I will don’t worry. It probably won’t be for awhile though.”

“But why?” His mother asked. “You should get married when you are so in love.”

“Well I think we should at least wait a little bit, I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“If that is how you feel, but I think you both know you want this, there is no reason to wait.” 

“We’ll have to see, I guess.” Phil shrugged and smiled. “Thanks for the ring, Dan will love it.” 

“Don’t mention it, I am just happy it is going to stay in the family and for such a good reason. Your granddad would have been very happy.” 

_____

They arrived back at the flat fairly late. “Well it’s not really time for bed...what do you want to do?” 

“I thought we could film a video. We haven’t uploaded a gaming vid in a week, the masses are getting restless.” Phil said combing his hands through his hair. 

“Ugh you’re right. I was thinking of some other activity but that can wait.” Dan smiled.

“Don’t worry there was never a question that I was going to make you come tonight. We have been sex free for almost five whole days, I may explode if I don’t see your O face soon.” Phil laughed. 

_____

“I’ll edit it tomorrow.” Phil said standing to turn off the camera. Dan stood up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Babe, I know we said we were going to do it after the video was done, I didn’t think we meant the second it was done.” Phil laughed and turned around to face Dan. 

“We haven’t done it in here yet.” Dan said leaning in to kiss Phil. “We could break the sofa again.” 

“Alright, but let me get some lube.” 

“Ahead of you there Phil I brought it with me.” Dan said winking. “I had a plan.” 

“I guess so.” 

“Now, come here. I need you.” Dan said grabbing Phil and pushing him onto the futon. He climbed on, his knees on either side of Phil’s hips. “God I missed this.” He leaned in and captured Phil’s mouth with his. Their mouths mingled, and tongues met over and over fighting for dominance. Dan moaned when Phil moved his mouth down to his neck, licking, kissing, and sucking the smooth skin. 

“Take this off” Phil said pulling at Dan’s shirt. He pulled off his own as Dan did as he was told. “That’s better.” He dropped his mouth to the prominent collarbones that were hidden by the fabric, Dan carded his fingers through his hair as he sucked a mark on the pale skin. Dan began to rock his hips grinding their hardening cocks together.

“Phil pants, please…” Dan breathed as he started to undo his belt. Phil hitched up his hips into Dan making him groan. Dan backed off of Phil’s lap, in order for them to remove the last articles of clothing. As soon as they were both naked he climbed back on and ground down again, taking both of their hard ons in his hand and pumped. 

“Babe...oh god….I don’t think I’m going to last long, it’s been five days…” Phil sighed as Dan stroked them together.

“That’s a shame Phil, I got off this morning.” Dan said smirking. 

“What? When?” Phil said as he ran his hands lightly over Dan’s sides and back. 

“In the shower, I had to. I had a dream about us on an island all by ourselves and we just wandered around naked all day, and you would just take me randomly. I was so hard when I woke up I had to do something about it.” Dan said then leaned in to kiss Phil again. “You were so fucking sexy in it. Your cock was always hard and just came over and over again because you wanted me so much. We couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Sounds like a good dream.” Phil said his hands stopped running over the soft skin of Dan’s body and rested on his ass. He squeezed, and hitched his hips up again in time with Dan’s slow strokes. 

“Phil,” Dan whispered, “what would you say if we were to record us having sex?” Dan nudged his head towards the camera on the desk behind him. 

“Are you sure?” Phil said, his dick getting a little bit harder at the thought.

“Yeah. I think it would be fun. We would watch it and delete it immediately of course. But I think it would be hot.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Phil agreed. Dan hopped off his lap and turned on the camera and the monitor it was hooked up to. He focused the camera on Phil. He watched as Phil sat there looking at him, pumping himself as he did so, “Fuck you’re sexy.” He turned and straddled Phil again, then looked over his shoulder to see them on the monitor. “Hmm this only shows me and your legs. We need to change position I think.” 

“I don’t see a problem.” Phil said and grabbed his ass again. “But I guess we can change how bout if I lay down?” 

“Yeah that should be good.” Dan said once again getting off Phil’s lap so he could lay down. He watched in the monitor. It cut off his head and his feet. “Hey that might be better if our faces aren’t in it we wouldn’t have to delete it.” Dan said. “We could keep it and watch it.” He climbed back on top of Phil laying over him so he could kiss him. Phil wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight against him as he bucked his hips to create friction. Dan ducked his head into the crook of Phil’s neck and bit his shoulder lightly as Phil continued to move his hips rubbing their cocks together. “Phil I want you in me, I stretched this morning so I’m good.”

“Jesus” Phil breathed, “I would have loved to have seen that.” 

“Here,” Dan sat up and turned around Phil’s cock resting in his crack. Dan picked up the lube and spread some on his fingers, then reached back and inserted a finger. Phil watched his cock throbbing, as Dan pumped his finger into himself. He added another, scissoring his fingers to get more of a stretch.

“Babe, you’re going to make me cum just watching you…” Phil said as he reached forward smoothed his hand over Dan’s ass. Dan inserted a third finger, sucking in a breath then moaned. Phil took his own dick in his hand and pumped it slowly as he watched Dan finger himself. 

“In me now, please,” Dan said unable to form a full sentence, he pulled his fingers free and directed Phil into him in the same motion. Phil bottomed out immediately, throwing his head back at the sudden sensation of heat surrounding him. 

“Fuck! Babe…” Phil ran his hands over Dan’s back, coming to rest on the underside of each cheek. Dan began to bounce, as Phil lifted his hips to meet him over and over. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that.” 

“Mmmm” Dan was too far gone and unable to speak. He continued his movements, pulling up farther and farther each time until only the head of Phil’s cock was still buried inside him. 

“Fuck, fuck… I want to see your face, turn around.” 

“I want you on top of me.” Dan said, “I want you to fuck me hard.” Dan pulled off completely and turned to lay down, his head on the opposite end of the couch. He spread his legs and Phil lined up with his entrance. Phil squeezed his cock at the base and breathed deep for a few seconds to stave off his rising orgasm. Dan reached down and stroked himself as he watched Phil struggle to control himself. 

Finally Phil pushed in, and started pounding into Dan without pausing. Phil picked up Dan’s legs and placed his calves on his shoulders, he held tight to Dan’s hips as he thrust harder and harder the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room. Dan moaned and swore with abandon, as he stroked himself in time with Phil’s movements. 

“Fuck Phil, I’m really close. Come with me love. Come with me.” Dan’s muscles tensed as his started to come over his lower stomach, Phil came as soon as Dan tightened around him. He kept moving, working them through their highs his hips stuttering. He slowed his movements and fell forward to kiss Dan, taking his mouth with his. Their breathing returning to normal as they kissed. Phil pulled his mouth away from Dan’s and tucked his head into his neck and kissed him there. 

“I could do that forever. I never want to not see you like this.” Phil said as he ran his hands softly over Dan’s body. “Where was that dream island? I say we move there tonight so I can see you naked all the time.” He playfully bit Dan’s shoulder then sat back, pulling out of Dan slowly. Dan winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and the cum slowly dripping out. 

“Well if that is not a dose of reality for you” Dan said making a face. Phil stood up and grabbed a tissue to hand to Dan. “Thanks.” Phil turned to turn off the camera, while Dan cleaned himself up. “Well I think could use a shower. Want to join me?”

“Sure. Then I want something to eat. All that exercise made me hungry.” Phil smiled. 

Dan stood up and Phil followed him down the hall to the bathroom. Dan turned on the shower as Phil grabbed some towels off the shelf. Dan stepped in followed by Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around him kissing the side of his neck as they stood under the warm spray. “Let me wash you?” He said in between kisses.”

“Mmm, yes please.” Dan said his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Phil. Phil pulled back and and reached for the shower gel, and poof. He squeezed it creating a good lather before he started to rub circles over Dan’s body. Dan put his hands up on the wall and stood with his feet apart, Phil washed up in between his thighs. Dan dropped his head and closed his eyes again. Phil’s other hand followed the poof and rinsed the suds off Dan’s skin. He let his hand wander and linger over Dan’s balls and ass, massaging them a little making Dan moan. Phil stepped closer and ran his hand up to Dan’s entrance as he ran the poof down the front of him. He gently stroked and slipped his finger in, Dan’s breath caught and he pushed back into Phil. Phil moved his finger slowly, Dan’s thighs started to shake. Phil stroked over Dan’s penis with the poof, he was hard once again. Dan arched his back into Phil’s fingers, his breathing becoming shallow. “Phil...oh god...add another please” Phil did as he was bade and added another digit. He twisted his wrist running his fingers smoothing over Dan’s walls, brushing his prostate. Dan gasped and his knees gave way. Phil caught him and held Dan up, his other arm wrapped around his chest. Phil added another finger and continued to twist his fingers in and out of Dan. 

“Come for me babe.” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear as he kissed his neck. “I want to make you feel good. Come for me Dan.” Dan pressed back into Phil’s hand his knees shaking. Dan groaned as he came without even touching his cock, he sprayed the wall and watched as it got washed down the drain. He turned and wrapped his arms around Phil kissing him with abandon, and held on in order to stand, not able to do it on his own. 

“Fuck Phil. That was amazing.” He said as he let his head drop to Phil’s shoulder. Phil ran his hands over Dan’s back. 

“Well of course it was. Look who you're talking to.” Phil said laughing. 

“Way to wreck it Phil.” Dan said laughing and he kissed him again. He reached for the shower gel and smoothed it over Phil’s body as they kissed languidly. The water was growing cold so they rinsed off and Dan picked up a towel wrapping Phil with it, then took one for himself. 

“I need food.” Phil moaned as he hung the towel up on the rack. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Sleep.” Dan said yawning. “I just had two very intense orgasms in a row. I may just sleep here on the floor.” He smiled. 

“Well why don’t you go to bed, I’ll just make myself a bowl of cereal or something then join you when I’m done.” Phil said pulling Dan to him swaying them a little. 

“Okay, don’t take too long though, I want to snuggle.”

“I’ll hurry. Don’t worry.”

_____

 

Phil finished eating a bowl of cereal, and put the bowl in the sink after he rinsed it. He turned out the lights and went into the bedroom. “Babe?” he whispered into the dark room.

“Yeah?” 

“I was just seeing if you were asleep or not.” He climbed into the bed, Dan moved over to lay with his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Almost.” Dan said through a yawn. They lay for a few moments in silence listening to each other breathe. Phil thought Dan had fallen asleep until he spoke again, “Am I better looking than Liam?”

“Dan.” 

“What? I’m just curious. He is really fit.” Dan tipped his head to look up at Phil. 

“You are the most gorgeous human being ever created.” Phil said kissing Dan’s forehead. 

“Really? I mean he looks like he works out for hours a day.” Dan said. 

“Dan, you are perfect. Trust me. I much prefer you. You’re soft and lovely. You have nice round areas I just want to sink my teeth into. I swear to god that you're perfect. There is nothing I would change. Your skin is beautiful and so smooth. And you soft edges, mmm I could die just looking at you when you are naked. Why do you ask? Did you really think I prefer Liam’s body to yours?” 

“I wasn’t sure. I just keep thinking about the other day when you were hanging all over him then talked about how good looking he was, all of him.” Dan shrugged. 

“Well, do you doubt it now?” 

Dan was silent for a minute, “No, I guess not. I was just wondering.” 

“Well stop, you’re perfect.” Phil said moving so that he could kiss Dan on the mouth. “And I love you so much. You would be perfect bald and 5 stone heavier.” 

“Let’s pray that never happens.” Dan said chuckling. 

“It wouldn’t matter to me if it did. It would just mean more of you to love.” 

“I love you too Phil, no matter what. And thank you.” 

“Why are you thanking me?” 

“Because…because you make me so happy, it just felt right.” Dan smiled and put his head back on Phil’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out smuttier than I had intended, was even debating putting it in. Oops. :) Hope you liked it. Let me know. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more fluff, more family stuff and...well you'll find out. ;P


	14. Family bonding and video uploads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Yeah it was.” Dan agreed, yawing and turning to face Phil in the semi-darkness of the room. “We are like a big friendly family. It’s gross how well everyone gets along.” He chuckled. 
> 
> “It’s nice. One day when we have a house in the country, we can have everyone come and stay. Christmas. Just think of it! We can have Christmas with each other and our families all at the same time.” 
> 
> “Sounds wonderful, love.” Dan said scooting closer and closing his eyes. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dash of smut in this one, it's long, but a lot of time passes and the story progresses. Liam makes another appearance and we learn more about him.

Dan woke up to something poking his back. He turned over and took it in his hand, slowly stroking the smooth skin of Phil’s hard cock. ‘Phil, love…” Dan whispered and then leaned in to kiss Phil on the mouth. 

“MMmmm” Phil hummed as he woke, and automatically pumped his hips forward. “This is a great way to wake up, I must say” He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. Dan sat next to him on his knees and continued to pump Phil’s cock. He leaned forward and took it into his mouth. “Fuck…” Phil breathed out. 

Dan sat up and laughed, “I love how you only swear during sex. That, or when you stub your toe or something.” He leaned forward and took Phil’s mouth with his as he continued with his hand. Phil reached down and found Dan’s hard on and began to reciprocate. Dan pumped his hips and licked into Phil’s mouth as he moaned. 

“Want you to ride me.” Phil moaned as Dan twisted his hand up and and down. 

“Grab the lube and I will…” Dan said smiling. 

“Fuck we left it upstairs last night.” 

“Dammit. Okay, stay just like that, I’ll run and get it.” Dan said getting up from the bed and running out the door.

Dan ran into the office, but couldn’t find the lube, he picked up pillows and tossed them aside. “Where the fuck is it?!” He turned to the desk, it was laying on its side, and had spilled all over the flat surface. “Well shit…” He picked up the bottle, “Just enough, thank god!” He breathed, but then he looked up and saw the camera sitting set up from their activities the night before. He smirked and took the memory card out of the camera and brought it with him back to the bedroom. He tossed the almost empty bottle at Phil as he walked over to the TV and plugged the chip into the slot. He turned it on and picked up the remote to choose the video he wanted. He hit fast forward to when Phil was laying on his back. He stood and watched the Phil on the screen stroke himself as he watched Dan on screen climb on. “Fuck Phil you’re sexy. If youtube ever gives up on us, I think you have a calling in the adult film industry.” He walked to the bed. 

“This isn’t fair, I can’t see, it’s just skin colored blurs to me.” Phil said squinting at the screen. 

“Well put your glasses on then. It’s fucking hot.” Dan said taking his own cock in his hand and began to stroke it as he watched the screen. “Well you're fucking hot, I would rather not watch myself.” 

Phil with his glasses on sat up and watched the screen. “I’m the same way. It’s weird watching myself, but you’re fucking gorgeous. That right there...oh god I could come from just watching you do that.” 

“Phil…” Dan picked up the lube and turned so that his ass was in the air pointed at Phil. He copied what he was doing on the screen and started to finger himself.

“Fuck, it’s like surround sound, but for my eyes…” Phil breathed his eyes darting from Dan on the screen to Dan on the bed. He pumped his hips to fuck into his hand. “Okay that’s it. Come here.” He took Dan’s hips in his hands and pulled him so that his was facing the end of the bed and the TV. He sat up on his knees and lined his cock up with Dan’s entrance. Dan looked up to watch the video and Phil pushed in. 

“Oh fuck!” Dan shouted, as he watched the Phil on screen also bury himself in Dan’s ass. “It makes it so much more intense” He said as he pushed back into Phil. Phil grunted in agreement, unable to form words. He thrust harder and harder into Dan. 

“I...I’m not...oh...god….oh...Babe….Dan..fuck...I’m going to come...fuck fuck FUCK!” Phil came his hips stuttering as he came deep inside Dan, his body curving over, as he continued to move his hips. Dan reached between his legs and pulled a couple times before he came all over the duvet. 

“Shit… that was hot…” Dan panted, as he let himself drop onto the bed. Phil lay next to him and they both watched the screen since the show was still going on. Phil wrapped his arm over Dan and kissed the back of his neck as they finished on the screen. 

“I kind of want to keep it.” Phil said quietly into Dan’s hair. 

“Yeah me too, but that is so risky.” 

“I think if we’re careful it will be okay. We could put it on a separate memory card, ‘the sex card’, we could do a couple videos, and keep it locked up somewhere.” Phil said as he ran his hand over Dan’s back. 

Dan rolled over and looked up at Phil, “Do you really think that is a good idea Phil? I mean...we are kind of famous, I could see it getting leaked somehow and then there we would be the Kardashians 2.0.”

“How would it leak? I mean it's not like we don’t know what we are doing with video. We know how things work. I think it would be fine.” Phil continued to run his hand over Dan’s skin as he talked. “We’ll make one memory card for them and keep it safe. Who would leak it? It would have to be one of us. And I certainly don’t want my butt shown to the world.” 

“True.” Dan nodded, “I guess we can keep it. We just have to be really careful.” He watched Phil’s hand move over his body. “It was really fun, I would hate to not do it again.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss Phil on the lips. 

______

 

“So my mum’s birthday is in a couple weeks, I was thinking of having them come visit us, and we could take her out to the theater, museums, good restaurants you know a fabulous birthday weekend.” Phil said over dinner one night. 

“Sounds good to me, she had a good time last year.” Dan said sitting back. 

“It would be good to see them again.”

“Phil you talk about them like we haven’t see them in years, when we just saw them a couple months ago.” Dan laughed and shook his head. 

“That’s long enough. I’m not like you remember. I’m close to my family, so sue me.” Phil shrugged and pushed his plate away. “Besides I thought you promised you would let your parents in more. When is the last time you talked to them?” 

“Not that long…”Dan said looking down. 

“Maybe we should have a parent’s weekend? You could invite yours too?” Phil suggested. 

“I don’t know. It’s your mum’s birthday. Why would she want my parent’s here too? 

“They haven’t seen each other in ages, could be a fun surprise. I think you should invite them. It’ll be fun, trust me!” Phil smiled.

“Okay Phil but where will they all stay?”

“We’ll get them hotel rooms. Let them have a nice little trip.” Phil smiled. “We could get them rooms at my hotel. It’s close enough and very nice.” 

“Okay but no suites. Just regular rooms. If we are taking them all out to dinner and a theater show and museums, we’ll have to get second jobs at Tesco just to pay rent.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

______

“Hi boys!” Dan’s Dad said as he stepped onto the platform. He pulled them each into a hug. Dan’s mother followed suit, smiling brightly. 

“We’re are so excited to be here. Thank you for asking us! Is there a special reason?” She asked winking at Phil. 

“Well it’s my mum’s birthday this week and we thought we would have a big blow out, and decided it would be fun if you guys came too. Be a nice surprise for her.” 

“I know it’s your mother’s birthday, I was talking to her last week about it. I was wondering if that was the only reason. I mean no other big news to share?” She said still smiling. 

“No...not really” Phil said starting to get confused. 

“No other reason for all of us to come to London, to celebrate?” Dan’s mum said poking his rib cage. 

“No…?” Phil said still not catching on. 

“Phil she thinks we’re engaged or are getting engaged this weekend…” Dan whispered. 

“Oh!” Phil laughed, “No, not yet.” He smiled at her, “Someday… Soon maybe…”

“Soon?” Dan said turning looking surprised.

“Well, I mean within a year?” Is that too soon?” 

“No that’s perfect.” Dan smiled. “This weekend would be okay too.” He whispered that last bit and winked at Phil. 

“Dan, could I have a word with you?” His father called him over. 

“Sure.” Dan walked over. “What’s up?” 

“Well your mother and I have been talking...we would like to give you this.” He reached in his pocked and pulled out a little gray box. Dan opened it. “It was your great-grandfather's wedding band. It’s been in the family forever, we would like for you to have it, you know when you guys get engaged...maybe when you pop the question.” His dad smiled and clapped him on the back. They stood away from Phil and Dan’s mum who were trying to wrangle the luggage. “Dan looked quickly in their direction, and put the ring box in his pocket. 

“Thanks dad.” He said tearing up a little. “This means a lot.”

“Now, this is a no pressure thing, you don’t have to use this ring, but we wanted you to know that was an option. Maybe you hate it, or maybe Phil will hate it...but we wanted to let you know...we wanted to contribute some part of it if we could. Show family support.” 

“Dad. I know how you guys feel, you didn’t have to d..”

“We know we didn’t have to, we wanted to. So use it or don’t, it's up to you. Just wanted to give it to you, just in case the time was now.” His dad smiled 

“Thanks dad, it’s great. I’m sure he’ll love it.” Dan smiled and wiped at his eyes. 

“Come on let's get going. Your mother looked up the hotel and made some spa arrangements.” 

“She did? We were supposed to be treating you this weekend.” Dan said as they walked over to where Phil and his mother were standing. 

“She wanted to treat Phil’s mum for her birthday, so it’s just the ladies.” Dan’s Dad smiled. “Hun, what did you have planned for the ladies day at the spa?” 

“The what?” Phil asked.

“The ladies day at the spa. Don’t worry we’ll be done and ready for dinner and the theater.” She smiled. “I called your mother to see when they were getting into town, and arranged a lovely day at the spa for us, to celebrate her birthday. You boys can all go out and do something while we get pampered.” 

“That was nice of you.” Phil smiled, “I’m sure she will love it.” 

______

“That was a fun day.” Dan said as he pulled the duvet back in order to climb into bed.

“It was. My mom seemed to really enjoy herself.” Phil said climbing in beside him. “She had a great time at the spa with your mum. And that musical was great.” 

“Yeah it was.” Dan agreed, yawing and turning to face Phil in the semi-darkness of the room. “We are like a big friendly family. It’s gross how well everyone gets along.” He chuckled. 

“It’s nice. One day when we have a house in the country, we can have everyone come and stay. Christmas. Just think of it! We can have Christmas with each other and our families all at the same time.” 

“Sounds wonderful, love.” Dan said scooting closer and closing his eyes. “I can’t wait.” 

“We don’t have to you know…?” Phil said looking at Dan to see his reaction. 

“Phil we can’t have Christmas right now, it’s autumn.” Dan said half asleep. 

“I mean we could...become an actual legal family...very soon.” 

 

“Oh,” Dan said his eyes opening. “I thought we were going to wait to get engaged and then have a proper wedding and engagement?” 

“Well we could start with the engagement.” Phil said turning on the light next to the bed and sitting up. 

“Phil…?”

“Dan, I know we said it wasn’t going to be for awhile...but I just don’t want to wait anymore. I love you so much and spending all this family time together today just made it all the more real. I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to start a family with you someday and grow old together. I…”

 

“Phil, love, I want that too. I want all of that.”

“It sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming?” 

“No but. I... just hang on one second okay?” Dan said and ran into his room. Phil could hear a drawer open and close and Dan returned. He kneeled on the bed, “Phil, I love you more everyday I am with you. Sometimes I worry that I will explode with it, but then I realize that it doesn’t matter, that I will be okay and that I couldn’t be more fortunate than I am for meeting you. Phil will you marry me?” Dan opened his hand and held out the box his father had given him earlier that morning. Phil looked at the box and up at Dan then jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. Dan confused and fairly unsettled sank down into the mattress until Phil ran back into the room. 

“Babe, of course I’ll marry you.” Phil smiled, “Dan, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?” Phil held out his hand, in his palm lay a gold band. 

“Yes, please.” Phil took Dan’s hand and slid the ring on his finger. Dan then took Phil’s hand and did the same. They each looked at the ring on their fingers. “It’s perfect Phil.”

“It was my granddad’s.” Phil said his eye wet with happy tears. Dan laughed “What’s so funny?”

“That ring is my great-grandfather’s.” Dan said pointing at Phil’s hand. “My Dad gave it to me today. I didn’t think I would be giving it to you so soon. I wanted to plan some big elaborate proposal, but I think this was better. More us.” Dan smiled and leaned in and kissed Phil. 

“God I love you…” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan, pulling them both down to the mattress. 

______

They made love slowly, then woke up and did it again before meeting up with their parents for brunch. 

“They are going to freak out.” Dan said almost skipping into the lobby of the hotel. 

“I think we should hide our hands or take the rings off until we tell them, I want to tell them all at the same time.” Phil said. “I can’t wait to see their faces!” 

“Yeah okay.” Dan agreed smiling. He slipped the ring off his finger and put it in his pocket. “I already miss it.”

“Yeah,” Phil said as he tucked his away as well. They walked into the lift and hit the button. They kissed on the way up to the restaurant. “I am so excited I may burst!” Phil said practically jumping into the hallway as the doors slid open. 

“Calm down a little bit love, or they will know even before we tell them.” Dan laughed and grabbed Phil’s hand. “Come on.” He pulled Phil into the restaurant, and looked around. Their parents were already sat at the table, and both their brothers and their girl friends had come to join for the day. They walked up to the table and sat down smiling and exchanged greetings with everyone. 

“So how bout we get mimosa's for the table?” Phil said smiling. “To celebrate.” He squeezed Dan’s hand under the table. The waiter walked over and took the drink order. They all looked at the menu as they waited for the drinks to come. Eventually everyone started talking animatedly as they waited to place their food orders and for the drinks to arrive. The drinks finally arrived and they placed their orders. As soon as the waiter walked away, Phil stood up holding his glass. “I wanted to say thank you all for coming. And thank you to my mum, who is the best mum anyone could ever hope for. I hope you had a good weekend. We all love you. Happy birthday mum.” He held his drink higher indicating time for everyone to clink glasses. They all took a sip but he didn’t sit down. Dan then stood up next to him and took his hand. “We also have an announcement.” Dan’s mother gasped and Phil’s mother clutched her necklace, everyone smiled broadly up at them. “Last night, Dan and I proposed.” An uproar of congratulations and clapping and cheers surrounded them. Dan’s mum got up and ran to hug him and Phil. Phil’s mum dabbed at her eyes.

“What happened to ‘not this weekend’?” Dan’s mum asked as she sat back down in her seat. 

“We just… after spending the day with all of you, all of us as a family, we both decided we didn’t want to wait anymore. We want a family, and we want us all to be a family.” Dan said smiling, he and Phil dug in their pockets to put their rings back on before sitting down again. We were talking about Christmas and the future and decided it was time.”

“Boys,” Dan’s dad said “We’re so happy for you. We can’t wait.” 

“Oh and grandchildren!” Phil’s mum said smiling tears still streaming, “I’m so excited!” 

“Mum! We just got engaged that won’t happen for a few years.” Phil said smiling. 

“I know, but still...grandchildren!” She laughed.

“First the wedding! Katherine, we have some planning to do!” Dan’s mum said to Phil’s. “I was thinking something small. I already have the color scheme picked out. Not too many flowers, just small tabletop bouquets. And I am sure the boys will have some ideas too” She said looking over at them. “You know they are control freaks, but a wedding is not within their wheelhouse.”

“Mum.” Dan said shaking his head. “There is plenty of time. I mean we haven’t even discussed a date or when we want to get married.”

“Well hurry up! I am so ready to do this.” His mum laughed and rubbed her hands together.

______

“That was a lot of fun.” Phil said as they arrived home after seeing their parents off at the station. 

“Yeah it was. Your mom seemed to have a great birthday.” Dan said as he flopped down into his sofa crease. 

“I think,” Phil said straddling Dan, “that we should do some filming today.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan’s neck, Dan’s hands wandered up under his shirt. 

“What kind of filming?”

“Well, I think we should have a little fun in here and film it, then maybe film a gaming vid.” 

“Mmmm that sounds like a good idea. You get the camera and the tripod, and I will get the lube.” 

_____

Liam texted me again. Phil said coming into the bedroom. 

“So?” Dan said looking up from his laptop. 

“Well I just wanted to tell you.” 

“Oh. What did he say?” 

“He’s in town again thought we would want to get dinner or something.” Phil said sitting next to Dan and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“We could if you want. When does he want to go?” 

“Two hours.” Phil said holding his phone. “Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to.”

“Phil I have no problem with Liam.” Dan said setting his computer aside. “Tell him we’ll be glad to come out. Where we going to meet him?” 

“Well he said the restaurant at his hotel is good so there I guess.” 

“That’s fine. Let me shower and change. Join me?” 

“Sure.” Phil said sending the text off. 

_____

 

“Hi guys!” Liam said as they walked into the lobby. Liam hugged Phil then Dan. “Sorry to give such short notice but my meeting was canceled and so I thought I’d see if you guys were free for dinner.”

“It’s fine, we didn’t have any plans. Good to get out of the house.” Dan gestured with his hands, “This is a great hotel, your work puts you up in some nice places.” 

“Wait, hold on,” Liam said smiling,”did I just see a ring on your hand?” 

“Oh yeah, we’re engaged.” Phil answered smiling. 

“Oh guys that’s great! You’ll have to tell me all about it. When did that happen?” 

“About a couple months ago.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand and kissing it, then smiled. 

They walked into the restaurant and were seated by the bar. They told Liam all about making up with Phil’s parents, and the parents trip to London. They told him about the proposals at home, and how they were planning on a wedding in may.

“I am so happy for you guys.” Liam said. “We should celebrate. I think champagne for the table.” He signaled to the waiter and ordered a bottle of the best champagne they had on offer. 

“You don’t have to do that, I am sure that costs a fortune.” Dan said.

“Don’t worry about it, I can charge it with the work card.” Liam winked.

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Phil said looking wary at the idea. 

“Phil it’s okay, really. I am the CEO. I can charge whatever I want.”

“You are!?” Both Dan and Phil said in unison. 

“Yeah haven’t I told you? I thought I had?” Liam said thinking. 

“No. I don’t even know what you do.” Phil shook his head.

“Oh, it's pretty dull but I like it. I’m an engineer. My grandfather started the company, then my dad ran it but now he’s retired, so now I’m in charge. I wanted to go to art school, but went into engineering and graphic design. So it kind of works. I love it now, but when I went to uni I didn’t want to do something I was told to do. You don’t know how glad I am that stuck with it. The graphic design helped.” He leaned back and took a drink of water. He looked around for the waiter with the champagne. “That’s why I am in London so often, I consult bigger companies on their efficiency. My firm is pretty small but I get to travel quite a bit because of it. There are places I haven’t been, but I do plan on going sometime when I take off. I would like to bring someone so I am kind of waiting until I find the right guy.” He smiled as he spotted the waiter carrying the champagne on a tray with 3 glasses. The waiter poured, and set the bottle on the table and walked away. Liam raised his glass, “To you guys, I’m so happy for you! May your love last forever.” They clinked glasses and drank. 

“Thank you.” Dan said swallowing. “This has been very nice. You really are a nice guy.” 

“I am, sometimes to a fault.” Liam said laughing. “I swear if I wasn’t so nice I would have myself a man now, but I can’t seem to find one to want to stick around. I’m not mean enough I guess.” He laughed, “I always go with someone who needs ‘fixing’ you know what I mean? Then I bring up their self esteem or ‘fix’ them and then they just up and leave me.” 

“Well that’s not fair,” Phil said.

“Eh, it’s okay, I just accept it, eventually I will find one. I have no doubt about that, I mean I am quite the catch.” Liam winked.

“I’ll say. CEO, hot, and nice. These guys must be the dumbest men on earth.” Dan said taking another drink out of his glass. 

“I do tend to like the good looking with not too much going on upstairs. I think I need to change my type. First one I went for that was not an idiot, is sitting at this table. So my aim was better, just off a little bit since he already had someone.”

Phil blushed. “You’ll find someone some day don’t worry.” 

 

“I know, I’m not too worried about it.” Liam said finishing his champagne. He picked up the bottle and refilled everyone's glasses. 

_____

“Guys, thanks for coming out to dinner. I’m so happy for you.” Liam smiled and hugged them both in the lobby again. 

“We had a great time. Thanks for inviting us, you didn’t have to pay though.” Dan said. 

“Don’t worry about it, CEO remember.” Liam smiled. “Besides it was a celebration of sorts.” 

“Yes, thank you. Next time you're in town let us know. We’ll have you over.” Phil said as they turned to leave.

“Sure thing! I will be waiting for the invite to the wedding when the time comes!” Liam shouted after them waving. 

_____

“Okay so you were right about Liam.” Dan said getting into bed. 

“What part?” 

“The nice guy part...well everything, but the nice guy. He isn’t just waiting for us to screw up so he can get you.” 

“Well of course not.” Phil said leaning over to kiss Dan. 

“He is really fit too. You were right about that.” Dan said smirking as Phil lay down. 

“Dan.” 

“What? He is.” Dan said laughing. “I hope he finds someone as great as you.” 

“Me too. I’m pretty awesome.” Phil laughed. 

“You’re an idiot.” Dan wrapped his arm over Phil’s waist and closed his eyes, his head on Phil’s chest. “But my idiot, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

______

“God damnit!” 

“What? What happened?” Phil said hurrying into Dan’s room. 

“I just filmed my whole video with my fucking ring on! I forgot to take it off.”

“Oh no.” Phil said sitting on the bed behind Dan. 

“Ugh, I don’t want to refilm it. It was really good I think, I don’t think it will be as good if I do.” Dan turned to look at Phil.

“Well…” Phil said thinking, “You could just upload it. Maybe no one would notice.”

“Phil...really?” Dan said rolling his eyes. “They freaking notice if we have split ends, let alone a gold ring on my finger.” 

“Then I don’t know what to tell you…” Phil shrugged. “Either upload it and wait to see the shitstorm, or refilm it and be fine.” 

“Okay. I’ll refilm it. And see how it is.” Dan sighed.

______

“I hate it.” Dan said as he paced behind Phil in the office. “The first one is so much better.” 

“It’s not the worst…” Phil said turning in his chair. 

“Glowing praise, love. I don’t want to put it up.” Dan said frustrated. 

“Let me see the one you did with the ring.”

“Okay.” Dan leaned over and clicked on the file, “ Here. Tell me this one isn’t like a million times better.” Phil watched. He turned smiling at Dan. 

“You’re right this one is great. Possibly the best one you’ve done. I say you post it. Who cares if they see the ring?” 

“Phil….you know what will happen.” Dan sat hard on the couch, and covered his face with his hands. 

“I do...but if we don’t acknowledge it. It will die down soon enough.” 

“Oh yeah? How would I do a live show? The whole chat will be full of ring talk.”

“Maybe. I think it would be okay. I say upload it and deal with whatever happens after. Besides we can't keep it up too much longer. We just won't acknowledge it, and it will die down I promise. It doesn’t matter.” Phil said standing up, going over to Dan on the couch and pulling him into a hug. “Babe, maybe this is the best way. We don’t have to say anything, but we don’t have to hide it either. Just keep on living, and it will be fine.” 

“Yeah, you may be right. It was bound to happen eventually. Now when we leave the house we don’t have to worry about someone spotting it anymore. That’ll be nice.” Dan smiled. “Okay, I’m going to upload it. Hopefully people like it for the actual content and not just the ring.” 

“I won’t be surprised if people like it for all the reasons. Think of the view counts.” Phil smirked.

“Ha ha Phil. That is just great.” Dan said dryly standing up. “Okay I’m going to edit it, then have you watch it again.”

“Okay, I’ll make dinner in an hour or so. I’ll let you know when it’s done.” Phil said getting up from the couch, “It’ll be okay, I promise.” He leaned down and kissed Dan again then patted his shoulder as he walked away. 

______

“It’s great, really.” Phil said looking up at Dan as he came into the office. “I think it would be a mistake not to upload it.” 

“You really think so?” Dan said sitting in the other office chair. 

“Yes. Upload it tonight.” Phil nodded. 

“Okay Phil. I will. Are you ready for the shitstorm to end all shitstorms?” Dan said as he logged into his YouTube account. 

“I’m ready. Are you?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Dan clicked the upload button and watched as it started to upload. “Ugh this is so suspenseful...5 minutes and we’re kind of out to the world.” He watched as the upload timer counted down.

Phil reached over to hold his hand. “It will be okay. Us together, we can get through anything remember?” Dan smiled and nodded. They watched until the timer was to the last seconds and Phil logged into YouTube on his computer. He clicked on the thumbnail as soon as it was up. The views kept going up as they watched. “You should tweet it. Act like it’s a normal video.” 

“Oh yeah, right…” Dan said logging into twitter. He already had a lot of comments coming in. No one had had time to watch the whole video but the shitstorm had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the boys cope with the shitstorm... is there even one to speak of? Liam will come back and so will some other friends and family. Not to mention there is Christmas to deal with, and some parties to attend. Stay tuned guys. I'm thinking maybe 3-4 more chapters and the story will be done. Maybe...sometimes they turn out longer than anticipated.   
> :)


	15. Nightmares and the beginning of the festive season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what I am afraid of." Dan said sitting on the couch again. "How many of the trolls are about me being gay?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "Almost all of them, but what is new about that?" Phil said sitting next to Dan. "I thought you were over this? Who cares? One percent of the comments are by trolls talking about your sexuality. And so what, so they call you gay...? Being gay is not a bad thing, so their 'insults' are pointless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minor trigger warning, mentions of imagined rape and torture. References to _Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_.
> 
> It's a long one, covers a good chunk of time. Fall into winter/beginning of the Christmas season.
> 
> Lots of fluff, minor smut, friends, and a cute pup.

Dan sent out his tweet, typo free for once, and sat back watching as his view count rose and rose as well his @reply's. Not even 5 minutes had passed and he already hit half a million. "I think this is some sort of record." Phil said looking at Dan. 

 

"Yeah...I really don't want to look at the comments." Dan said standing and pacing. 

 

"Do you want me to look? Or do you want to look for yourself later?" 

 

"Look, but just you know, kind of just let me know the 'tone' of them..." Dan stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the couch. 

 

Phil scrolled down into the comment section and read silently, his back to Dan. After scrolling for a few pages worth, he turned smiling at Dan. "Well most of them are screaming about the ring," Dan nodded and rolled his eyes. "And some are asking about what it means, there are some talking about how good the video is." 

 

"How many are bad? Like a lot... or?" 

 

"I don't think I saw any really..." Phil said turning to scroll some more."

 

"Oh come on Phil, there has to be." Dan said standing up and looking over Phil's shoulder. 

 

'It's early yet, the trolls may not have shown up." 

 

"Yeah maybe...maybe on twitter?" Dan said, "Check that for me?"

 

"Okay," Phil logged into Dan's twitter and scrolled as Dan paced once again. 

 

"So?" 

 

"Well there are some trolls, but not too many. Mostly it is just a lot of nonword screams and lots of exclamation marks. There are a lot of questions about the ring, and a lot about how good the video is." Phil said turning to Dan again. "Nothing too unexpected."

 

"What are the trolls saying?" 

 

"Not much, nothing new. Same as normal, that hasn't changed." 

 

"You sure?" 

 

"Yes. Why do you care so much about the trolls all of a sudden?" Phil said standing up after logging out of both twitter and YouTube. 

 

"I don't, I just wanted to be prepared for when I do go back on." Dan said looking down at his feet. 

 

"Uhuh..." Phil said skeptically. "Talk to me. What are you afraid of?" 

 

"You know what I am afraid of." Dan said sitting on the couch again. "How many of the trolls are about me being gay?" 

 

"Almost all of them, but what is new about that?" Phil said sitting next to Dan. "I thought you were over this? Who cares? One percent of the comments are by trolls talking about your sexuality. And so what, so they call you gay...? Being gay is not a bad thing, so their 'insults' are pointless." 

 

"I know....I know, I'm being an idiot." Dan said leaning back and pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "What is wrong with me?" 

 

"Absolutely nothing." Phil said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He yelled as he walked down the stairs, "Come on, let's go to bed. I want to show you how not bad being gay can be, take a shower, then watch a movie." 

 

Dan pulled his hands away from his face, and laughed... _absolutely nothing..._ "I'm not gay! I'm Phil-sexual." He called after him as he practically ran down the stairs smiling.

 

_____

 

Phil woke up first the next morning, and got out of bed letting Dan sleep in. He went to the kitchen and made coffee, then went to the lounge to watch some TV. He was almost done with his second cup, when he heard a strange noise coming down the hall. He muted the TV and listened, _What's that noise?_ He stood up and walked towards the noise, it was coming from his room. He pushed the door open slowly, Dan was crying, but still asleep. He went over to the bed, sat down and gently shook Dan by the shoulder. "Dan...babe...babe....wake up, come on now....wake up...."

 

"Huh? What?!" Dan said sitting up and pulling away from Phil looking scared. 

 

"You were crying in your sleep. You must have been having a bad dream." 

 

"I uhh, yeah I was," Dan swallowed his eyes wide with fear. 

 

"Babe it's okay...you're awake now. You're safe. I'm here." Phil said smiling. "What was your dream about?" He reached forward to pull Dan to him, but Dan leaned away. "Babe?"

 

"You remember the movie The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?" Dan said wiping at his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Well it was kind of like that...you know the rape scene...and the like torture dungeon room in that house with all the windows. You were the one doing the raping and torturing. You were doing it to me."

 

"Oh my god." Phil covered his mouth. "Babe...I'm sorry." 

 

"'Yeah. It was so real." Dan shook his head and closed his eyes. 

 

"Can I hug you?" Phil asked tentatively. 

 

"I have to pee actually. Let me do that, then...yeah" Dan said getting up from the bed carefully avoiding touching Phil as he did so.

 

Phil watched as he walked quickly from the room, and down the hall. "Should I make breakfast?"

 

"Sure!" 

 

_____

 

Dan decided to take a quick shower while Phil cooked breakfast. When he was done he closed himself in his room. Phil knocked lightly on the door before he pushed it open. "Babe, breakfast is ready. You coming?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Dan said looking up from his laptop. 

 

Phil set the table, poured them both coffee, and had just sat down by the time Dan walked into the room. "Looks good, love." Dan said unsmiling. 

 

"Dan? Are you alright? You still seem a bit off." Phil asked. 

 

"Yeah, just in a funky mood I guess." Dan shrugged, "I'll be fine don't worry about it." He gave a weak smile. Phil reached for his hand, but he picked up his coffee cup and took a drink, letting Phil's hand fall to the table. 

 

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" 

 

"I said I'll be fine!" Dan said a little too aggressively, then looked down at his plate and pushed his food around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I am just a little bit on edge this morning. What with that dream, and then I made the mistake of looking at twitter and my new video comments....the trolls have arrived by the way. I haven’t even looked at tumblr yet."

 

"Babe, it's okay, really." Phil said trying to take Dan's hand again, but was once again denied. Dan put his hands down into his lap and looked at them. 

 

"Do you not want me to touch you?" Phil asked quietly. 

 

"I'm sorry..." Dan's eyes welled up with tears, I just can't get that dream out of my head...and then some of the comments are....well they’re pretty bad...I just....I’ll be fine. I promise, I think I just need to get out for a little bit, clear my head you know?"

 

"Okay. You know I would never touch you...like I did in your dream right? I mean like I couldn't even do the whole BDSM thing..." 

 

"Phil," Dan said looking up his eyes wet with unshed tears, "I know you would never do anything like in my dream, but that doesn't change the fact that right now I just happened to wake up in a dark place. I swear I will be better soon, just need some fresh air I think." He gave a weak smile. They finished breakfast in silence, Dan mostly just pushed his food around so it looked like he ate more than he actually did. Phil noticed but didn't say anything. "Thanks for making breakfast, I'll be back soon." 

 

Phil cleaned up breakfast, then went to go sit in the lounge. He picked up his laptop and logged onto YouTube, he went to Dan’s video and scrolled down to the comment section. Most comments were positive, but the trolls had indeed arrived. _what the hell is wrong with people?_ He read some of the most horrible hateful things he had ever seen. His skin crawled at some of them; actual death threats, how being gay was a sin against god, how disgusting Dan was, how if they ever met him they would spit in his face, how he should kill himself, he wasn’t worth the air he breathed, and on and on. Phil closed his laptop and sat staring into the center of the room, dazed. He picked up his phone and texted a YouTuber friend who was very openly gay. 

 

Phil:  
Have you seen Dan’s new video?

 

Tyler:  
Yeah it’s great! But what’s with the ring? All the comments are freaking out over it. 

 

Phil:  
We’re engaged actually, so the ring means what 99% of the commenters think. 

 

Tyler:  
OMG! What? When did that happen? Congrats, when did you guys even get together? 

 

Phil:  
It's a long story…

 

Tyler:  
Skype? 

 

Phil:  
Please

 

Phil logged onto his skype and connected to Tyler. “Hi Tyler. 

 

“Hey Phil! So give me the details! What the hell happened? When did you guys start that kind of relationship, last time I checked you were both single and just friends?

 

“Not too long ago actually…”Phil said combing his fingers through his hair. “Long story short, we kind of realized that we loved each other and we should get back together.”

 

“Back together?” Tyler said surprised. 

 

“Yeah, we were together before, but broke up. Also a long story, that’s not important. I kind of wanted some advice…”

 

“Shoot.” Tyler said smiling. 

 

“Okay so Dan accidentally forgot to take his ring off before he made the video, refilmed it but hated the second version so we talked about it, and we decided that the one with the ring should be uploaded because it was much better. He was worried about the comments, but I reassured him that it would be fine. I thought he was okay last night when we went to bed. But this morning...well two things happened and now he is kind of...sullen? I don’t know if that is really the best word...He won't even let me touch him, I mean not even his hand.” Phil sighed.

 

“Oh no! What happened this morning?”

 

“Well I woke him up from a really bad dream. Basically me raping and torturing him ala Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. He seemed to be afraid of me when he finally woke up. Then he read some comments on his new video. There are some really nasty comments on this one, because of the ring. I mean we haven’t come out, obviously, but that doesn’t matter as most people assumed we were together.”

 

“Jesus, that is quite the dream…”Tyler said. “I am sure he will get over that pretty soon though. So I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Hang on one second let me look at the comments…”

 

Phil watched as Tyler typed and then appeared to be reading...he waited for a few minutes before Tyler must have seen one of the horrible comments. His entire face changed. He continued to read. Finally Tyler looked back at Phil. 

 

“Shit, those are pretty bad. And I get horrible homophobic comments all the time.” Tyler shook his head. 

 

“That is basically why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted some advice...how do you handle things like that?”

 

“I just ignore them mostly.” He shrugged, “But the death threats are worrying. I would maybe tell your management about those at least. Tell them to maybe watch for emails and mail with the same tone.” 

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea. I told him to ignore them too, but you know Dan. It’s harder for him. I mean we have always gotten homophobic comments and for the most part they don’t affect us, but these are just...well you saw them.”

 

“Remind him of all the thousands of people who are happy and supportive, tell him to focus on those. It isn’t worth focusing on the negative comments when there are so many good ones.” 

 

“You know he has blinders on when it comes to stuff like this. It’s like he can only focus on the negative ones.” 

 

“Okay, well I guess tell him to shut off comments? No comments, no problem. Then distract him, I mean you are freshly engaged I can think of several ways you could make him forget about the bad stuff.” Tyler winked.

 

“Ha ha, first he has to let me touch him again. But I will suggest turning off the comments. Thanks Tyler.” Phil smiled.

 

“Sure thing. So does this mean I’ll get an invite to the wedding?” Tyler smiled and batted his eyelashes. 

 

“You were already getting one, but now maybe we’ll let you have a plus one.” Phil teased. 

 

“Alright!” Tyler said clapping his hands together. “When is the happy occasion to be anyway?”

 

“We decided on May. We would really have prefered a fall or winter wedding but the timing was off since that is when we got engaged, we didn’t want to wait a whole year. Our mothers’ are making it this kind of a big thing so we couldn't do it this year, not enough time to plan.”

 

“That is a good time of year though too. I will make sure to keep my calendar clear then.”

 

“The whole month?” Phil said laughing.

 

“Well let me know as soon as you decide, then I will keep it clear for that.” Tyler smiled. “I’m so excited for you guys!” 

 

“Thanks Tyler.” Phil smiled, “We’re pretty excited about it too.”

 

“So are you guys going to come out?”

 

“No we’re just going to do what we want, and let people come to their own conclusions.”

 

“Oh interesting. I really couldn’t see you guys making a coming out video. Not really on brand. I like it.” Tyler smiled. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’m sorry I gotta get ready to go out to brunch with some friends.” 

 

“That's okay. Thanks for the advice and have fun!” Phil said waving. 

 

_____

 

A few hours had passed since Phil got off skype with Tyler, and Dan still had not returned. Phil was starting to get worried.

 

Phil:  
Babe, You coming home soon? I’m starting to worry. <3

 

Dan:  
I’m on my way right now. You don’t have to worry. :) 

 

Phil:  
I love you.

 

Dan:  
I love you too. <3 x a million. I have a surprise!

 

Phil:  
Oh yeah? What is it? :D

 

Dan:  
You’ll just have to wait and see. ;P

 

About twenty minutes passed and Phil heard the keys in the front door. He left the lounge to meet Dan. He stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Dan to come in, but he heard more voices. Dan wasn’t alone. The door opened and Dan stepped in followed by Liam and another man.

 

“Liam! What are you doing here?” Phil said smiling walking halfway down the stairs give him a hug. 

 

“The funniest thing happened today...I decided to take a mini-trip with my new boyfriend to London and who do you think we run into? This guy!” Liam said pulling Dan into a one armed hug. “Phil this is Caleb, Caleb this is the infamous Phil.” Liam beamed. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Phil smiled. 

 

“You too. I have heard a lot about you, and Dan, from Liam. We were actually going to call you to see if you wanted to get dinner or something while we were in town.”

 

“But then we almost literally ran into each other today so I invited them back. Thought a game night with pizza sounded like a good idea.” Dan smiled at Phil, and winked. The wink reassured Phil that Dan was feeling much better than when he left. It was like a secret message, ‘I’m good Phil, we’re good.’ 

 

“Oh that sounds like a great idea!” Phil said happily. “Come on, let's go into the lounge instead of awkwardly standing in the hallway shall we? How bout a drink?”

 

“Sounds good to me. Let me help.” Liam offered as he followed Phil to the kitchen and Dan and Caleb went into the lounge. “So new boyfriend huh?” Phil wiggled his eyebrows at Liam once they were out of earshot. 

 

“Yeah, last time I was in town, you know when we saw each other last, I went to the bar in the hotel for a night cap and he was there too. We started talking and just hit it off. He’s pretty great.” Liam said smiling. “My aim has definitely improved. He good looking and intelligent and funny as hell.”

 

“That’s great.” Phil said as he loaded a tray with four glasses, “Is Pimm’s okay?”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

_____

 

The night wore on and two games of Cards against humanity and one and three quarter bottles of Pimm's later laughter was ringing through the flat. Dan was leaning into Phil, his hand on his knee. And Liam and Caleb mirrored them on the other side of the room. 

 

"Yeah when I ran into Dan today I thought maybe you guys had broken up he looked so down." Liam said taking a drink. "So I bought him a coffee, and we had a nice little chat."

 

"Yeah, if you ever get bored being a CEO, you should look into relationship counselor." Dan smiled, "We had a great chat and I perked right up." 

 

"Liam is great isn't he." Caleb said leaning in and kissing Liam sweetly. 

 

"You guys! Stop ...gonna make me blush." Liam laughed as he put his hands to his cheeks in mock embarrassment. 

 

"It's true though, I mean this morning I didn't even want Phil to touch me, and now... well I have to behave because you guys are here." Dan winked as Phil playfully poked his side. 

 

"Oh come on, you would have gotten over that without me. It was just a dream. If anything you would have forgotten about it in a couple days, and everything would be fine again."

 

"True, but the comments would still be around. So you helped with that." Dan said.

 

"I guess, but eventually you would have gotten over those too." Liam smiled. 

 

"Okay fine. You're useless, feel better?" Dan teased making Liam laugh. 

 

"Okay well maybe I just sped up the process, but you would have been okay without me." Liam smiled. 

 

"Well thank you for speeding up the process, I was pretty worried this morning." Phil said squeezing Dan gently. "He was really upset. What did you tell him to make him change so drastically from then to now?" 

 

"Not much. Just asked him if he loved you. And reminded him that no matter what you're still you, and still love him and really what else is there to worry about?" Liam shrugged."Who cares what some random stranger says? And a dream? Well I could see one so unpleasant affecting him for a bit. But I asked if he when awake could even picture you doing anything like that. Which of course he couldn't, you're like a....a...."

 

"Cinnamon roll?" Phil and Dan interjected.

 

"Umm okay, sure a cinnamon roll..." Liam looked mildly confused. Dan and Phil laughed. 

 

"Cinnamon roll is kind of a joke...long story." Dan chuckled waving dismissively. "So Liam is great in other words, and completely logical, and a wonderful human being." 

 

______

 

"Well as of today we have two more people to add to the guest list." Phil said as he fluffed his pillows and rolled to face Dan. 

 

"Who?"

 

"Well I promised Tyler a plus one, and now Liam will hopefully have Caleb as a plus one." 

 

"You talked to Tyler today?" Dan said his brows raised in surprise. "What about?"

 

"Well I was worried about you, so I asked him for some advice. He says congratulations by the way. I told him we weren't coming out, don't worry. He wouldn't out us." Phil said noticing Dan's hesitation. 

 

"What did he suggest?" Dan asked laying on his side to face Phil. 

 

"Focus on the good, turn off comments if you can't. Also we should tell management about the death threat ones, just to be safe you know." Phil shrugged, "And about the dream, he said you'd get over it. Are you really over it by the way? I mean you were really freaked out this morning." 

 

"I think so." Dan said as he leaned into Phil, "You want to test it out? See if I'm good to go?" 

 

"I am a little nervous actually. What if i touch you in a certain way and it freaks you out. Like war flashbacks or whatever." Phil gave a small smile. 

 

"How about we play a game?" Dan said smiling with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

 

"Like what?" 

 

"Like, hot or cold?" Dan smiled, "You touch me and I tell you if your hot or cold." 

 

"Okay, that sounds like it could be fun." 

 

"Your vote of confidence is encouraging." Dan said laughing. 

 

"Well you know what I mean. I mean it sounds like it could be really really fun." Phil licked his lips and smiled as he looked Dan up and down as if preparing his first move." 

 

"I'm betting it will be. The rules are simple. You touch me, and I tell you if you're hot or cold. Cold you move, on hot you can stay." 

 

"Sounds good to me." Phil said reaching out to touch Dan. 

 

"Whoa there mister grabby-hands, we're not done with the rules yet." Dan said sitting up. 

 

"Oh sorry. What else?" Phil said sitting up as well. 

 

"No clothes, and no hands." Dan smiled. "If you want me to move or whatever you have to whisper it and ask very nicely." 

 

"Okay. Is that it?" Phil asked, he was obviously excited to play this new game. 

 

"No clothes Phil. You break the rules at any time there will be a forfeit" Dan said as he lay down again on his stomach his legs slightly apart, and his arms loose at his side. 

 

"Oh sorry." Phil said taking off his own pants. "Like what kind of forfeit?" 

 

"You'll see." Dan said closing his eyes and smiling. "Now we're ready."

 

Phil looked Dan up and down, trying to decide where to start. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dan’s right shoulder “Cool” Dan said. Phil sat up back and looked again. He leaned forward and kissed the small of Dan’s back just where it started to curve, “Warm”. He continued to kiss quickly up his spine only stopping at the nape of his neck. Dan let out a soft sigh “Still warm, very warm, but still warm. Phil smiled, as he noticed a slight flush spreading across Dan’s upper back and up his neck. Phil moved down the bed and leaned forward and licked a stripe on the back of each of Dan’s knees then blew gently, causing Dan to gasp “surprisingly warm”. Phil moved lower and kissed each of Dan’s calves. He then moved to Dan’s achilles heels, then bit each one gently.”cold” Dan jumped.

 

Quickly, before Dan could recover, Phil moved up and kissed the back of Dan’s thighs just under each cheek, then ran his tongue lightly outlining each mound. “Very warm” Dan said quietly. Phil then bit then sucked a hickey first on the right, then left cheek. He moved up Dan’s body kissing sporadically as he went then whispered in Dan’s ear, “ Babe, you’re so gorgeous, will you please move on to your hands and knees for me?”

 

Dan moved slowly and pushed himself up keeping his eyes closed. Phil hummed appreciatively while he watched Dan get into position. As soon as Dan was ready, Phil leaned forward and lightly nipped the soft skin on Dan’s side, causing Dan to giggle. “Does that tickle?” Phil whispered. 

 

Dan nodded, “warmish” a smile spreading across his face. Phil did it again, then licked the spot he bit. He moved down Dan’s body, kissing, biting, and licking the skin until his was behind Dan in between his legs. He leaned forward and licked a strip, his tongue flat running it over Dan’s entrance and once again blew gently. Dan gasped, and Phil could see goose pimples spike all over Dan’s body as he shuddered a little. “Hot” Phil smiled and licked again, then placed a kiss on each cheek before he moved to speak to Dan again. 

 

He whispered in his ear, “ Babe, did you enjoy that?” Dan nodded, still keeping his eyes closed. “Good, I want to make you feel wonderful. Will you please turn over onto your back for me?” 

 

Dan turned over to lay on his back his body feeling relaxed and his muscles tingling. His skin seemed extra sensitive, and every time Phil touched him his nerve endings reacted ten fold. Phil leaned forward and kissed the very corner of Dan’s mouth. Dan tried to turn his head to kiss back but Phil leaned back and away. Dan made a small sound of frustration. “Hot or cold?” Phil whispered. 

 

“Try it again I'm not sure.” Dan smirked. Phil leaned forward and did it again, this time letting Dan turn so they could kiss. Phil pulled back though and moved lower kissing Dan’s neck. “So hot…” Dan sighed. Phil lingered, kissing and sucking gently at the smooth skin. Dan moaned and brought his hand up to twist into Phil's hair. 

 

Phil pulled back again, and flicked his tongue over Dan’s right nipple, then the left. “Warm”. Lower still, Phil kissed the sensitive skin on Dan's lower stomach, “Hotter”. Phil kissed his way down to Dan's hip then marked him once again. His chin brushed Dan's erection. “Really hot.” Phil moved closer to it and kissed the skin right next to Dan's cock. “So so hot.” Phil moved to the other side and did the same thing. He pulled back and didn't move. He watched Dan for a moment and waited, Dan out of curiosity opened one eye to see what Phil was doing. Then Phil leaned forward and took Dan in his mouth as far as he could. Dan’s hips jolted at the sudden warmth, “Hot, so hot. On fire!” 

 

Phil popped off of Dan giggling, “On fire huh? Don’t know if that goes with your branding.”

“Phil you're wrecking it!” Dan said laughing. Phil reached out his hand and began to stroke Dan lazily as he moved up to kiss Dan. 

 

“How was it?” Phil asked as he ran his hand over Dan’s cock. 

 

“Great, but we’re not done yet…” Dan said looking down at Phil’s hand. “No hands, only whispers, remember?” 

 

“I can’t take it anymore! I need my hands on you, I want to feel you under me.” Phil whined and kissed Dan’s neck. 

 

“Fine. That means I won. Are you ready for your forfeit?” 

 

“I guess, don’t you want to finish this though?” Phil said indicating his hand on Dan’s cock. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll both like the forfeit.” Dan said smirking. “At least I think we will.” 

 

“What is it?” Phil said as he nipped at Dan’s earlobe. 

 

“You have to make us pancakes for breakfast.” Dan chuckled. 

 

“I don’t think that is a forfeit.” Phil said kissing Dan’s neck. “But if you do, then who am I to say so?” 

 

“You’re right, make breakfast all this week. Better?”

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Phil’s hand still continued to stroke Dan. “Enough of this talking business, can we have sex now? 

 

“That could be the forfeit...No sex.” Dan said sitting up. 

 

“What!?” 

 

“Calm down, I was kidding! Of course we’re going to have sex, Jesus after all that if I don’t get off I may explode.” Dan leaned over and took Phil’s softening cock into his mouth and sucked. 

 

“Oh god. You’re not playing fair!” Phil whined, but combed his fingers through Dan’s hair as he continued to lick and suck his cock. 

 

Once Phil was once again rock hard Dan pulled off and licked his lips.“You ready?”

 

“God yes...please.”Phil sighed and pulled Dan into a kiss. 

 

______

 

“So, I just finished my video. I didn’t take off my ring.” Phil said coming into the lounge. Dan looked up at him from his laptop. 

 

“Okay?”

 

“I want you to watch it before I post it.” Phil sat down next to Dan. Dan closed his computer and set it aside as Phil handed him his. “Tell me what you think.” 

 

“What’s it about?”

 

“It’s about relationships.”. 

 

“That sounds pretty deep for an Amazing Phil vid.” Dan looked at Phil his eyebrows raised.

 

“It kind of is, but it's something I wanted to talk about. Different relationships people have with each other.” Phil smiled. “If you don’t like it, then I won't upload it I have something else I can do if that’s the case.”

 

“Phil, I don’t want to dictate what you put on your channel.”

 

“I know, but I want you to be comfortable with it. I wouldn’t want to upload something you felt was too close to home.” Phil smoothed Dan’s fringe back and left his hand on the nape of Dan’s neck. “You ready?”

 

“Yes.” Dan said, as Phil pushed play. Dan watched the Phil on screen and Phil watched Dan, trying to read his emotions. “Love…”Dan closed the computer and set it aside when the video was over. “That was great. I mean, I’m biased, but I think that video was something everyone should watch. They should play that in schools. It was beautiful. The message….I mean….god I love you.” Dan pulled Phil to him and kissed him. He pulled back a little, keeping their foreheads together keeping eye contact. He moved to straddle Phil, “I love you more and more everyday.” He kissed Phil again. 

 

“You think they’ll like it then?” Phil said as Dan played with his hair.

 

“They’d be insane not to. I mean who doesn’t love love? And that is what it is about. Just love. Love of other people. And how no one should tell you who you should or should’t love.” Dan said leaning in and kissing Phil’s jaw. “You’re wonderful.”

 

“Don’t you mean amazing?” 

 

“Alright that’s it. No. I take back everything I said. I hate you, you disgust me.” Dan said laughing and standing up. 

 

“Where ‘you going?”

 

“I am packing my shit and moving out!” Dan said as he walked out of the room.” Phil followed laughing. Dan walked into his room and stripped off his shirt as he walked. “But first you’re going to fuck me.” 

 

“Ok, but I’m not helping you pack.” Phil said coming up behind Dan and kissing his shoulder and the side of his neck. 

 

____ 

 

“I think I’m going out.” Phil said as they finished cleaning up breakfast. 

 

“To do what?”

 

“I want to do some Christmas shopping. I saw something in a shop last week that would be perfect for Martyn.” 

 

“Oh, can I come along? Or are you getting something for me too?” 

 

“You can come. I ordered yours already. Don’t open any packages with my name on them until after Christmas. I figured you wouldn’t want to go out and shop. You normally only order stuff.”

 

“I do, but still wouldn’t mind going out. Could be fun. Besides you know I like all the decorations.” Dan said drying his hands on a towel. “Let me get ready?”

 

“Yeah I need to take a shower and stuff.” 

 

“We could shower together quick.” Dan said wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed Phil up against the fridge, and kissed him. 

 

“Okay but just shower. It’s late and we have to go to that party tonight. So we only have a few hours.” 

 

“Okay, no hanky panky in the shower, got it.” Dan said walking out of the kitchen.

 

______

 

“Ooooh Babe, look at this!” Phil said holding up a book. 

 

“I see it Phil, what about it?” 

 

“It's a new one from that series I started a while ago. I didn’t think it was coming out until after the new year.” 

 

“Oh. Well you can’t buy it today.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Phil it’s almost Christmas what if someone else got it for you.” Dan said taking the book and putting it on the shelf.

 

“Dan? Did you get it for me?” Phil said smirking. 

 

“I did not, but what if some one else did? Not that I would tell you if I did anyway.” 

 

“Okay fine.” Phil said giving the book one last look, before following Dan down the aisle. 

 

_____

 

“Are you nervous about the party tonight?” Phil asked as he pull on his shoes. 

 

“Not really.” Dan said as he buttoned up his shirt. “Are you?” 

 

“A little. This is the first big gathering we have attended as a couple. I hate that we can’t touch each other for the whole night.” 

 

“Phil, I thought we agreed we just live our lives. If you want to hold my hand or give me a kiss, just do it. It’s fine. I think if we don’t fuck each other in the middle of the room like some kinky sex party it will be fine.” 

 

“Damnit. I was planning on going balls deep right in front of all of our friends and acquaintances.” 

 

Dan laughed and swatted at Phil playfully, “Sometimes the things that come out of your mouth Philip…. those subscribers that call you a cinnamon roll would be weeping into their pillows.” 

 

“Shut up.” Phil said laughing his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. 

 

_____

 

“So you’re not coming out then?” Louise said taking a sip of her cocktail. 

 

“No, we’re just keeping it the way it always has been. Let people come to their own conclusions.” Dan said as he looked around the room for Phil.

 

“Interesting. I saw you guys holding hands earlier though, there are vloggers all over the place.” 

 

“I know. We are going to live our life, we just aren’t going to formally come out.” Dan shrugged. “I mean if we want to hold hands we will. It’s fine.” 

 

“Well good, I’m glad you aren’t actively hiding it anymore.” Louise stirred her drink. 

 

“We never really did actively hide it. For a good long time there wasn’t anything to hide. And at the beginning we didn’t hide it really. That was what started all the shipping in the first place.” 

 

“True.” Louise smiled as Phil walked up to them. 

 

“Here you are,” Phil said leaning and pecking Dan on the lips. “I should have known you would be over here talking to Lou.” He leaned over and kissed Louise on the cheek. “Happy Christmas. I see you are trying the Twisted Tinsel. How it is?” 

 

“It’s a little tart actually.” Louise said smiling and took another drink. “But I like it. Probably will try something else next though. How are you Phil?” 

 

“I’m wonderful. How could I be anything but?” Phil smiled and kissed Dan’s neck. 

 

“How much have you had to drink?” Dan laughed when Phil pulled away.

 

“I’m feeling pretty good.” Phil smiled widely.

 

“I can tell.” Dan laughed. 

 

“Hey guys,” Alfie said coming up to them. “Um I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but could you not kiss and stuff. I am going to have to cut some good stuff out of my vlog now.” 

 

“Hey Alfie,” Phil smiled, “It’s fine. You don’t have to cut anything out.” 

 

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to out you guys or whatever.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dan said taking Phil’s hand. 

 

“I dunno, even if you’re okay with it, your fans may come after me for outing you.” 

 

“Crap, we didn’t think of that part. Hmmm…” Dan looked at Phil. 

 

“I guess that is a problem. How can we make it okay?” 

 

“Alfie how about you film us all having a conversation and we make it obvious we don’t care we’re being filmed. That way they know we know but we don’t have to say anything. You think that’ll work?” Dan suggested.

 

“I’m alright with it if you guys are. You do realize that I would get a lot of views because of it.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Dan nodded, “We just want to be ourselves, but don’t want to wreck everyone else’s videos.” 

 

“Okay, well then I’ll leave and come back up filming okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Alfie walked away and came back with Zoe in tow. 

 

“Hey guys!” Zoe said, “Happy Christmas!” 

 

“Hey Zoe, Hey Alf, how’s it going?” Dan said letting go of Phil’s hand and pulling Zoe into a hug. He let go and took Phil’s hand again, within shot.

 

“How is the party? Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves.” 

 

“We’re having a great time.” Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. Zoe’s eyebrows raised, and looked pointedly at Alfies camera. Phil smiled, “You guys really know how to throw a good party.” 

 

“Thanks. So have you gotten all your Christmas shopping done yet?” Zoe asked trying to act natural even though she wasn’t sure what was going on. 

 

“Almost,” Dan said, “I just have one more to get for this guy.” He kissed Phil on the neck quickly and winked at Zoe. 

 

“Umm Okay, what’s going on?” Zoe said, looking completely confused. Alfie stopped filming. “I thought you guys weren't coming out.” 

 

“We’re not, but we aren’t hiding it either.” Dan said. 

 

“Okay….?” 

 

“Really, it’s alright.” Phil nodded. “We had to make a point of it that we didn’t care if people saw though, that’s why Alfie is filming. Otherwise our subscribers would come after everyone with pitchforks for outing us.”

 

“Oh okay. I see, that’s a good point.” Zoe nodded. “It’s still a little shocking.”

 

“I think it’s sweet, but also very brave of you guys,” Louise said. “I mean Alfie is going to show things no one has seen before. If people still think you’re not together after this…”

 

“I can cut it if you like, guys. Really it’s not a big deal we can talk without a camera, I really feel kind of iffy about it as it is.” Alfie said. “I mean you said it was fine, but it still feels like...I don’t know?”

 

“Clickbaity?” Dan said.

 

“Yeah, really clickbaity. More than I am comfortable with I think.”

 

“Maybe we were playing it up a little too much?” Dan said. “Maybe we could tone it down. No kissing just hold hands or whatever.”

 

“That’s a little better. I’ll have to see when I edit I guess.” Alfie shrugged and began filming again. 

 

“I still have to get one more for this guy,” Dan smiled and poked Phil in the ribs. 

 

“I’m done, we did some shopping today. One also arrived in the post today, at seven thirty this morning. Why the FedEx guy always has to show up that early I will never know.” Phil said. “I may get Dan one more, we’ll see how good he is the rest of the month.” 

 

“Hey!” Dan said laughing, “I’m always good to you.” 

 

“Ugh you guys are gross,” Louise laughed affectionately. “If I am going to be subjected to this crap the rest of the night I need another drink.” She tipped her glass to get the last dregs of her drink, then walked off in the direction of the bar.

 

“How bout you guys? Get all your gifts yet?” Dan said looking at Zoe and Alfie. 

 

“I have to get one more for Joe, but Alfie is done. Maybe one more for Louise. We are exchanging ours soon, so we’ll see if I can get to the shop in time.” 

 

“I’m almost done. I have one more on the way for Zoe, that should arrive in a day or two. One more for Joe, and my sister. My mom and Dad are done though.” Alfie said. “Of course the one I’m waiting for is the main gift for Zoe so I am getting pretty antsy for it to show up. Dan, you want a new drink?” Alfie said noticing his empty glass. 

 

“Oh yeah, thanks.” Dan handed Alfie his glass. Alfie took it and walked off to the bar. 

 

“I hope you guys know what you’re doing.” Zoe said. “This is going to change a lot.” 

 

“We know, but we want to be able to live like normal people. Think about when you and Alfie were hiding your relationship. Wasn’t it stressful trying to keep it secret? Wasn’t it a relief when you finally were ‘outed’?” Dan asked.

 

“It was.” Zoe nodded, “But it also started a big uproar for awhile. Our ‘outing’ is nothing compared to what yours will be like.” 

 

“Yes, but after the shitstorm as we call it, we can do whatever we want and not worry about it anymore. This way we control it. I would hate living life forever in fear someone would see us hold hands or god forbid hug or kiss in the background of a video or just out in town.” Phil said squeezing Dan’s hand. “The less attention we put on it and just act like it is no big thing people should eventually calm down.” 

 

“That’s why we are just acting how we normally act around all these vlogging cameras tonight. I wouldn’t be enjoying myself as much if I had to keep reminding myself not to do this...” Dan kissed Phil quickly on the lips and smiled.

 

“Okay.” Zoe said laughing. “Well I want you guys to have a good time, so do whatever you want.” 

 

Phil leaned over and whispered “Balls deep?” In Dan’s ear.

 

“Phil!” Dan laughed.

 

“What?” Zoe asked, “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Never mind an inside joke.” Dan said laughing as Alfie came back and handed him a drink. 

 

“Zoe, my sister wants to show us something.” Alfie said. “Good talking to you guys. Enjoy the party.” He turned to walk back to where his sister was standing. 

 

“Where is Nala?” Dan asked quickly. 

 

“She’s upstairs.” Zoe said. “You guys can go up and say hi if you want.” She smiled, “talk to you guys later!” 

 

“Dog?” Dan said looking at Phil.

 

“Dog.” Phil agreed and pulled Dan up the stairs. They opened to door and were greeted by a little black pug. 

 

“Hi nala!” Phil said getting on his knees to pet her. He looked up at Dan, a huge grin on his face. “I want a dog!” He played with her as Dan watched the scene before him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Me too but you know we can’t have one.” Dan said leaning back on the bed. “Maybe when we get a house we can get one.” 

 

“Yeah.” Phil said standing up and sitting next to Dan on the bed. Nala jumped up and licked them both on the face and then plopped her butt between them. “Ugh she’s so cute.”

 

“Not as cute as you.” Dan said kissing Phil, Nala still between them. 

 

“Oh boys!” Louise said from the doorway, “You know it’s pretty tacky shagging at a christmas party in the host’s bed right?” 

 

“We were barely kissing.” Dan said laughing. “Besides Nala was in here, we wouldn't want to give her a show.” 

 

“Yeah alright. I was just coming to say goodnight. I need to get to bed, I have a big day planned for Darcy tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh okay. We may go too. We are staying in the same hotel, might as well go together.” Dan said getting up. 

 

“You guys should stay and party. Two young bucks like you.” 

 

“I am not a young buck.” Phil said smiling as he stood. 

 

“True, I better get this old man to bed.” Dan said taking Phil’s hand and kissing it. “Let us just say thank you to Zoe and Alfie and we’ll be ready. Okay?” 

 

“Sure. I’ll call for a car and get my coat on.” Louise followed them down the stairs back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Christmas and the beginning of the new year, Phil's birthday, more fluff and possibly some family drama...


	16. Thin walls and Proper society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phil groaned. My mum must have really freaked out, she never came back I just figured she went to the bathroom or something….” Phil leaned back onto the headboard. “How are either of us going to look her in the eyes ever again?” 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: The beginning of Christmas with the Lester's, an old childhood friend puts them to the test, some humor, and some mild smut. Oh and an exceptionally long game of Monopoly.

“I don’t know about this Dan, I mean I want to spend Christmas with you, but...”

 

“But what Phil? I am sure your parents would understand. It’s our first official Christmas together. I think they will be fine.”

 

“What if we go to your parents on Christmas eve, then leave on the last train and get in late to my parents, so that we are there in the morning for Christmas day? That could work and then we could see each family and no one would be put out.” Phil suggested.

 

“Why don’t we go to your parent’s a couple days before, and leave on Christmas eve night. We’d get to my parents late, so we are there for Christmas Day? That way we can spend more time at your parents and then still get back to our house on Christmas Day to have our own little Christmas just the two of us.”Dan said putting his arms around Phil’s neck and kissing him. “My parent’s live closer so that is much more doable than your way.” 

 

“Not be at my parent’s house for Christmas Day!?” Phil said backing away from Dan as though he told him he shot his dog. “Christmas Day is ‘The Day’ you know that, we have to be there for it. That’s when everybody comes over for dinner, all the aunts and uncles and cousins. I can’t miss that!”

 

“But then how can we have our Christmas Phil?” Dan said sitting on the bed and pulling his socks off. 

 

“Let me think about how we can do it all, there has to be a way.” 

 

“Okay. Why don’t you see if maybe we could have the big christmas at your parents’ on Christmas eve instead? If we can do that then we could spend a few days at your parents still as well as have our own christmas at home.” 

 

“I’ll see what my mum says but I doubt she can change it, since everyone else normally goes to their other families on Christmas eve.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t even think of that!” Dan said fluffing his pillows “I guess you’re right. Maybe just ask your mother what she thinks would be a good solution.” 

 

“Yeah Okay. I’ll ask her I am sure she would have a good idea.” 

 

“Good. Goodnight love, “ Dan said leaning over and kissing Phil. 

 

“Night babe, love you.” 

 

“Love you more.” Dan said through a yawn. 

 

______

 

“So Dan and I have a problem,” Phil said to his mother over skype the next morning as Dan showered. 

 

“What’s the matter?” She asked concerned. 

 

“Well we really want to have our own little Christmas together at home, but also want to be with all of you guys. Dan suggested we go up to yours a few days early and then leave on the last train out on Christmas eve. Then have Christmas Day with his family and then we can have Christmas night at our house.” Phil said huffing into the phone. “But I don’t want to miss the actual day with everyone at your house. He doesn't either, but we also really want to have our own Christmas too.” 

 

“Oh dear, I do see the problem.” His mother said thinking. “What if we have move Christmas day to the day before? That way we can still have you guys for a few days, and you can see his family and still have your own Christmas?” 

 

“You would do that?!” Phil said surprised.

 

“I understand the whole wanting to have your first Christmas together so this year we can change things up I think.” She smiled. 

 

“But what about everyone else, they all have other stuff happening on Christmas eve?”

 

“Well we may be missing a few bodies but I know most of them can be there.” 

 

“Mum that’s great news! I can’t wait to tell Dan!” Phil said practically dancing where he sat on the couch. 

 

“Oh honey I’m so happy for you, that first Christmas is always special, so I’m glad to help.” She said. 

 

“Mum, I don’t want to seem rude, but can we get off Skype? I want to tell Dan right away.”

 

“Sure, tell him we’re excited to finally see him for Christmas too! Love you sweetie see you soon.” 

 

“Bye mum, Thank you so much. Love you!” Phil hung up, and ran into Dan’s room  
“Babe! Guess what?” 

 

“Jesus Phil, you scared the crap out of me!” Dan said holding his hand to his chest dramatically. 

 

“You’ll never guess what my mum said!” Phil hopped on Dan’s bed on his knees as Dan continued to get dressed. 

 

“What Phil?” Dan said smiling. 

 

“We can do it your way, go up a few days early and leave Christmas eve night!” 

 

“But what about ‘big family Christmas’ on the actual day?” Dan said as he pulled on a jumper. 

 

“She said she would move it to the night before. Isn’t that great? Not everyone would be able to come, but a lot would be able to make it.” Phil was almost glowing with excitement. “And then we can go to your parent’s house that night. Then have our Christmas here on Christmas night! Babe I am so excited!” 

 

“I can tell.” Dan laughed and got on the bed with Phil, and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “You are the freaking cutest right now, I can barely stand it.” 

 

“We could fool around to celebrate.” Phil wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Dan to lay down. 

 

“You know we can’t do that now! We have to get to that meeting. Seriously this is important for our future, aren’t you nervous at all?” 

 

“I was until I talked to my mum. Now I see how the day started I know everything will turn out just like we wanted.” Phil beamed and followed Dan out the door. 

 

_____

 

“I should have knocked on wood.” Phil said almost in tears. 

 

“Phil you know that would not have helped, come on now. We’ll be alright. This was the first one so there is still a lot of time. I mean time is infinite isn’t it? Time doesn't really exist so we have nothing to worry about.” Dan said pulling Phil into a comforting hug. He kissed his neck gently as his head rested on Dan’s shoulder. 

 

“I know but today was going so well. I thought maybe this was the one, and it would be something else to go our way today. I’m just disappointed.” 

 

“I know you are, Love, so am I, but it’s fine. We’ll find another one. It just wasn’t meant to be. Which means the one we do find will be even better.” Dan said stroking his hand soothingly down Phil’s back. Phil pulled away and looked at Dan, then put his hand to Dan’s forehead. “What?”

 

“I was checking to see if you had a fever. Who are you and what have you done to my cynical glass-is-half-empty boyfriend?”

 

“If you are going to be the one looking at the negative side of things, I have to be the positive one. We can’t both be depressing at the same time.” Dan smiled affectionately. 

 

“Ugh we’re gross, Louise was right.” Phil smiled and kissed Dan, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

______

 

“Are you kidding me?! No. Of course not...I mean it sounds great… but this is something you should have talked to me about first...mum...not... I mean we really appreciate the thought but...No I mean… I don’t know...mum no, I need to talk to Phil about it first. Yes I do, it can’t be a surprise...no….because he has his family too. You know how close they are, and she changed everything around for us to...yes I know….but mum, it wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t and you know it. Let me talk to Phil and then I will call you back right away okay...yes I promise....Okay, yeah I love you too… “ Dan hung up the phone and looked at Phil who had been watching the whole conversation from the sofa as Dan paced nervously.. 

 

“What now?” Phil asked worry spread across his face. 

 

“My parent’s thought it would be a good idea to surprise us with a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas.” Dan said sighing. 

 

“They didn’t!? Please tell me they didn’t buy the tickets already.” Dan looked pointedly at Phil. “You’re kidding, they bought the tickets!? Well they have to just get a refund or something…” Dan started shaking his head as soon as Phil said ‘refund’. “Are you telling me, they got us tickets to the Bahamas, with out asking....for christmas...and they are non-refundable?”

 

“Pretty much.” Dan shrugged, “Not only are the tickets non- refundable but it’s too late to cancel the reservation at the resort, which happens to be all inclusive.” Dan sat finally and put his head in his hands. “They got some great holiday family rate or something…” 

 

“What are we going to do?!” Phil asked, “I mean what am I going to tell my mum? She already called everyone to tell them about the arrangement, and they all rescheduled their holiday to come a day early. What day are we supposed to leave for the Bahamas?”

 

“The 23rd.”

 

“This is bad, really bad. If we cancel on my mum she is not only going to be very upset to not have us there for Christmas, but she will pissed off for having moved everything around for us.” Phil began to tear up. 

 

“Okay we can figure this out…”Dan said standing up and paced again. “Us together...right? We can do anything…” He paced for a while and Phil sat and watched as silent tears slid down his face. Eventually Dan stopped and smiled. “I think I have a solution.” 

 

“Yeah?” Phil said wiping at his cheeks with his sleeve. 

 

“If we can’t refund them maybe we can adjust the time we leave. Hang on let me call my mom back and get the ticket info so I can call the airline see if it’s possible. I don’t want to get our hopes up too high.” Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked over to his desk. “Mum, hey so could you send me the flight info? I’m going to see if we can leave from Manchester on Christmas eve or Christmas Day...Yes....I know but this is important to us too….We’ll have to come, but we hopefully will be able to see his family too. Yeah I will...I promise...yes...as soon as I find out. Yes, okay, thanks….yeah love you too.” Dan said as he looked at Phil and smiled. 

 

“What did she say?” 

 

“Disappointed but she understands. She feels bad about it, she said she was just so excited to surprise us that she just didn’t think it through. No kidding.” Dan shook his head as he checked his email. 

 

_____

 

“Okay so, we can get out from Manchester at 12:30 am on Christmas eve. We would get to the Bahamas at about 5:30 am, since they are 4 hours behind and the flight is about 9 hours.”

 

“Oh god, our sleep is going to really be screwed up..” Phil said laughing. 

 

“Yeah but we get your family Christmas and my family too.” 

 

“What about our Christmas though?” Phil said as Dan came to sit with him at the end of the bed. 

 

“I think we will be able to get away from my parents for a little bit at least. My mum said they got us our own bungalow so it’s private.” Dan said winking. “Just think instead of sex in front of the fire in the lounge we can have sex in tropical temperatures instead.” 

 

“Sweaty…” Phil said wrinkling his nose, then poked Dan in the stomach. “I guess I can deal with that.” He laughed. 

 

“You love it.” 

 

______

 

“Dan! Come on! We’re going to be late!” Phil said as he stood in the hallway, bags packed for Northern England and the Bahamas. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m almost done. Relax.” Dan said from his room. Phil could hear Dan running around inside. He walked back to the door and pushed it open to see Dan flinging clothes into his suitcase. 

 

“Are you kidding me?! You did this again?” Phil said exasperated. 

 

“Phil, I got this.” Dan said as he tossed in a jumper and his bathing suit. 

 

“Uhuh…” Phil said leaning on the door frame his arms crossed in front of him. “We have less than 2 minutes before we have to be in the car on the way to the station.”

 

“Plenty of time!” Dan said as he dashed down the hall to the bathroom.

 

“Don’t try and blind yourself this time okay. I am going to wait downstairs. Do not make me come back up here!” Phil grabbed his bags and walked down the stairs. 

 

“I’ll be right there! Don’t worry about it Dad!” Dan said laughing as he ran back to his room. 

 

Phil walked out the front door of the building just as the car pulled up. The driver got out and loaded the luggage in as Phil took his seat in the back. He looked at his phone to check the time. They should have left 5 minutes ago. He dropped his head on the back of the seat and waited, as he tried not to scream. Moments later he saw movement out of the corner or his eye. Dan running out the front door. Phil took a deep breath. Dan climbed in the car panting and smiled at Phil. 

 

“Don’t call me Dad.” Phil said. 

 

“Haha you did hear that!” Dan said as he still caught his breath. “I told you we would be fine, look at us on time.” 

 

“We’re almost ten minutes late!” 

 

“Well that’s pretty good for us, besides ten minutes is nothing.” Dan leaned his head to rest on Phil’s shoulder to give him puppy eyes. 

 

“Sometimes Dan, you are infuriating.” Phil said.

 

“But I’m cute so you forgive me.” Dan said as he exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes.

 

Phil noticed the driver make a confused face in the rear view, “That and the whole balls deep thing, that’s good too.”

 

“Phil!” Dan said lifting his head up and tipping it towards the driver, eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. Phil chuckled the rest of the trip to the train station. 

 

______

 

After having to run for the train, and just getting to it before it started to move they finally arrived in Manchester Piccadilly just after 3 pm. Phil had told his parents he and Dan would find their own way home, since it would be silly for them to take off of work for 2 hours just to come and get them at the station. Besides they really just wanted to wander around for a while. Do a few of the things they did when they first met. 

 

“We really are gross, you know that?” Dan said as he sat across from Phil in the window of the Starbucks they visited all those years ago. 

 

“Yup.” Phil smiled, the tip of his tongue poking out the side. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

 

“Me either.” Dan agreed.

 

_____

 

“Boys!” Phil’s mum said when they walked in the front door around 8 pm. “We thought you got lost or something.” She smiled and helped them pile up their bags as they peeled off layers of winter clothes in the foyer. “We just ate dinner, but if you want I can heat something up for you.” 

 

“No that’s okay we ate dinner already. I texted you didn’t you get it?” Phil asked as he shook snow out of his hair. 

 

“Oh did you? I had my phone in my purse, wouldn’t have heard it. Where’d you boys eat?” 

 

“We ate at a hotel restaurant. It was good. We had been there before.” Dan beamed at Phil and laced their fingers together. 

 

“That’s nice. Come in, come in, look at us all just standing here, your socks must be soaked!” She looked down at the small puddles that were created by the snow they brought in, and their stockinged feet. “You two want to play a board game? Watch a movie or what? We’re up for anything and since we are off until after the holidays we can stay up into the wee hours.” She smiled as she lead them into the lounge. 

 

“Do you think I could take a shower?” Dan asked as he shivered slightly. The cold just got in too deep I think, and I didn’t have time to take one this morning.” 

 

“Of course you can! I will make some hot chocolate for you too so when you get out you can have some of that warmth inside you too.” 

 

“Thanks, but you don’t really have to go to the tr…”

 

“Don’t be silly! I insist, I was going to make us all some anyway.” She waved her hand dismissively at Dan’s protest. 

 

“Okay then, hot chocolate would be great.” Dan smiled “Thanks Katherine.” 

 

“Sweetie call me mum.” She smiled, “that is if you want to, I don’t want to be those kind of in laws but if it’s weird to you that’s fine you don't have to .” 

 

“Of course I’ll call you mum. Sometimes you are more of a mum than my own.” Dan smiled

 

“Don’t tell her you said that! She would be heartbroken.” She said frowning slightly. 

 

“It's okay I would never say that too her.” Dan smiled. “I think I’m going to take that shower now, if that’s okay…” 

 

“Oh yeah right.” She smiled broadly at him. “Phil why don’t you help him with your bags while I start that hot chocolate?” 

 

_____

 

Dan got out of the shower the room was full of steam. He realized too late that he had forgotten his clean night clothes on the bed, so just wrapped the towel around his waist and poked his head out the door to see that the coast was clear. He scurried down the hall to the bedroom. He walked to the far side of the bed and dropped the towel, at the same time Phil’s mum decided to bring in the hot chocolate. He stood frozen completely naked, and she stood frozen in the doorway mouth agape and eyes wide. 

 

“Oh! I...uhh...I wanted to ahh bring you this…” She said awkwardly looking down at the mug she was holding. Dan quickly pulled his underwear on, a flush of epic proportions spread across both their faces. 

 

“Thanks.” Dan spoke in an unnaturally high voice. He cleared his throat. “I umm, I’ll be down in a minute. Just want to finish getting umm dressed.”

 

“Oh yeah…I’ll leave you to it then shall I?” She started to back out the door slowly and as soon as she was fully in the hall turned and hurried down the stairs. 

 

Dan groaned and flopped on the bed covering his face. _Ohmygod, OH MY GOD! ohmygod…_ He sat up, grabbed his phone and texted Phil.

 

Dan:  
OH MY GOD! YOUR MUM JUST WALKED IN ON ME NAKED!

 

Phil dug in his pocket as he took a drink of his chocolate and opened the text from Dan. He read it and spit out his chocolate all over himself and his phone. 

 

“Son?” His dad said looking concerned. “Everything okay?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I just ahhh swallowed wrong. Sorry.”

 

“You better go clean that up. Chocolate will stain, better rinse your shirt off.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. Be right back!” Phil rose from his chair and ran top speed to the bedroom. He flung the door open and Dan recoiled covering himself even though he was now fully clothed, until he realized it was Phil. “What the hell happened?” Phil said as his stripped off his shirt, and grabbed a clean one. 

 

“I forgot my clothes, and so I came back in here, and just as I dropped the towel she opened the door and walked in carrying the hot chocolate.” Dan said sitting down on the bed on putting his head in his hands. “So embarrassing! I mean do you remember what I look like naked right now?” 

 

Phil thought for a moment and actually cringed so hard he could have hurt himself. “Hickey tattoos seem like the worst idea right now. OH MY GOD! She knows I did that to you. How noticeable are they?”

 

“Phil! It was yesterday morning they are almost the same as they were then...very noticable!” Dan flopped back covering his face with his arms. “It’s bad enough she saw me naked, but marked all over with hickeys, and hickeys in shapes….I will never be able to look her in the eyes again!” Dan groaned. “This is awful!”

 

“Ok...we’re adults. It’s fine… we can do this…” Phil said, as if talking to himself. “It’s fine she..I mean she knows that we have...she….” Phil turned and looked at Dan, “is that heart one on your lower stomach still there, the one that is..”

 

“Right above my dick...yeah Phil, that one is still there. They are all still there. At least she just saw the front, I didn’t turn around… my ass is just full of them remember?” 

 

“Phil groaned. My mum must have really freaked out, she never came back I just figured she went to the bathroom or something….” Phil leaned back onto the headboard. “How are either of us going to look her in the eyes ever again?” 

 

“I don’t know. What are we going to do? Should we go downstairs and act as if nothing happened?” 

 

“I guess that would be the best idea…” Phil shrugged, “we were just going to watch a movie so it shouldn't be too bad.” He stood up, “come on we are adults, let's act like them.”

 

“What movie are we watching?” Dan said walking behind Phil.

 

“Arthur Christmas.” 

 

“Very adult.” Dan said as they walked down the stairs. 

 

They walked into the lounge to find Phil’s parents having a suspiciously quiet conversation, that stopped as soon as they walked in. “You ready boys!?” Phil’s dad said a little too enthusiastically to be natural. “I made popcorn, extra butter!” 

 

“Oh good!” They said in unison, also too enthusiastically to be natural.

 

_____

 

“Well that was torturously uncomfortable.” Dan said as they climbed into bed. “Did you see how your mother was bright red the entire time, and wouldn't look me in the eye? Ugh this is going to be a long four days.”

 

“It is, but I think she’ll get over it. Will you?” Phil rolled onto his side to face Dan. 

 

“Yeah, eventually.” Dan said rolling to mirror Phil. “I am not excited about breakfast tomorrow let me tell you…” Phil started laughing. “This isn’t funny…” 

 

“It’s kind of funny.” Phil said as he laughed harder. “I can just picture your face!” 

 

“Shut up!” Dan said pushing Phil playfully, “I will push you off this bed, and you can sleep on the floor if you keep it up.” 

 

“No you won’t.” Phil kept laughing. Dan pushed him again. Phil caught his arms and pulled him into a kiss. He turned them over so he pinned Dan to the bed. “You love me.” He leaned in to kiss up Dan’s neck. 

 

“I do, even when you annoy the shit out of me…” Dan laughed as Phil kissed him. 

 

“You're cute when you're mad.” Phil laughed and rolled off of Dan. “Goodnight babe. I can’t wait for breakfast.” 

 

“Don’t forget, she knows you gave me those hickeys.” Dan said chuckling. 

 

“Ugh.” 

 

_____

 

Breakfast was a little awkward but not too bad, and by mid day it was like nothing had happened. “See I told you it would be fine.” Phil said his hand on the nape of Dan’s neck as they sat on the couch, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Dan’s instantly relaxed his shoulders, he was unaware he was even tensing them until Phil touched him. “Tonight Martyn shows up, so he will probably want to go out with some old friends. You want to see if anyone is doing anything tonight?” 

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind getting out of the house for a bit.”

 

“I’ll call Ian see if he wants to meet up at the pub for dinner.” Phil said pulling out his phone. 

 

“Okay, did you tell him about us yet?” Dan said leaning back into the couch. 

 

“No, i just figured we’d do it next time we saw him. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah. I just hope he doesn't react like your parents did.” Dan shrugged

 

“I know he won’t, for a fact.” Phil said smiling. 

 

“How?”

 

“He has been bugging me for years to get back with you.” Phil said, texting Ian. 

 

“What?! Well I always liked Ian...now he’s my favorite.” Dan said laughing. 

 

______

 

“Hey guys!” Ian said as he stood up to give them both a hug. His curly brown hair barely came level with their shoulders. He looked at them, “I thought I might hear from you over Christmas, but I wasn’t expecting to see you too, Dan.” They smiled and Phil pulled Dan into a quick kiss before turning back to Ian. “Oh my god! You finally did it! Jesus it took you guys long enough!” Ian bounced on the balls of his feet for a second. His bright blue eyes sparking with excitement. “Okay you guys have got to tell me what, how and why you finally got together.” He sat back down in the booth smiling.They sat too, and told Ian the story of how they got back together. They ordered a couple of drinks and ordered dinner from their somewhat elderly waitress. “I am so happy for you guys. Phil, way to get your head out of your ass.” Ian laughed lifting his glass in salute. 

 

“Thanks!” Phil said smiling.“We’re pretty happy too.”

 

“So you’re getting married huh? That will be interesting. Forever...Death do you part.” 

 

“Yup.” Dan Said. 

 

“Husband and Husband” 

 

“Uhuh.” Phil nodded smiling at Dan. 

 

“Two guys.” Ian said thinking, “Getting hitched, the ol’ ball and chain...” 

 

“Yes we are.” Dan said looking at Phil smiling and holding his hand. 

 

“Well I guess you pass my test.” Ian said laughing. 

 

“What test was that?” Dan asked 

 

“I was trying to freak you two out with cliche sayings about marriage. And neither of you took the bait. I guess you’re ready.” He laughed, and Phil kicked him under the table. “Ouch! Hey I was just making sure. Although I knew you guys were meant for eachother for years. If only you listened to me...well who knows you could be parents already.” 

 

“Nope, even if we got back together before this I know we wouldn't have had kids by now. Besides I think if we got together any earlier than this again, well I think maybe we wouldn't even be friends anymore. Now is the right time. Now we both want the same things. Now we are both mature enough to handle things...now is perfect.” Dan said as Phil nodded along. “So I’m glad Phil didn’t listen to you for all those years.” Phil pulled Dan closer, to him and kissed his neck quick. 

 

“Yeah, me too. It’s not a matter of how much time we lost, it’s now more this is our time.” 

 

“Jesus, have you guys rehearsed this spiel or something?” Ian said laughing, 

 

“Actually no, we never really discussed that too much, but that goes to show how in sync we are now.” Phil said smiling broadly . 

 

_____

 

They arrived home not too late as Phil’s parents were just on their way to bed. “Good night boys. See you tomorrow.” Phil’s mum said as they walked into their bedroom.

 

“Night guys!” Phil said pulling Dan up the stairs as they closed their door. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dan whispered, “You don’t have to pull, what’s happening?”

 

“Martyn will not be home until after bar close, which is in 3 hours. My parents just went to bed, which means within the next three hours I am going to make you come for last time until we are in the Bahamas.”

 

“What? Why will that be last time until the Bahamas?” Dan stopped and looked horrified. “Because there will be too many people in the house. We may be put in the living room even. There are more people this year because of us. My mom said everyone was so excited for us, that they couldn't wait to get here. 

 

“Oh well that’s nice. You know what we could do Phil…” Dan said, “we could be sweet children and instead of sleep in the living room we could free up space and get a hotel room in town and just come back here everyday.” 

 

Phil looked horrified now. “We can’t do that! We’d miss breakfasts, and just the being home aspect of Christmas.” 

 

“Yes, but we would have room service, and could have sex all we like.” Dan said and pushed Phil into the room walking him backwards to the bed. “No one would walk in on us, and we wouldn’t have to be quiet. We could even get a room with a jacuzzi tub maybe… and I don’t have a foot in a cast.” Dan pushed Phil making him sit on the bed so he could straddle him, and kissed him sighing into it. 

 

“That does make it sound really good, but...I really want to be home for Christmas.” Phil said looking away to avoid eye contact. 

 

“Okay Phil. I will be very happy to stay here If this is what you want… let's make the most of our time now, then shall we?” Dan said as he slipped a hand under Phil’s shirt. 

 

_____

 

They woke to a knock on the bedroom door, “Boys, breakfast is ready! Time to get up.” Phil’s mum said through the door. They heard her walk further down the hall and knock on Martyn’s with the same news. 

 

“Glad she didn’t open the door this time, or she would have really gotten an eye full. Me and her beloved baby boy naked and tangled together as if recovering from the throws of passion.” 

 

“Ugh, Dan it is too early for me to deal with your romance novel-esque waffle.” Phil rolled over and hit Dan with his pillow. 

 

“Hey! It’s true I am still recovering from your throws from last night.” Dan said as he leaned over and playfully bit Phil’s shoulder. “Come on I’m starving. I think I worked up an appetite last night.” He got up and pulled on clothes that were strewn haphazardly around the room. “Phil! Get up!” 

 

“I'm coming, I’m coming…” Phil said as he rolled out of bed. 

 

“Oh really? Do you need a tissue to clean up?” 

 

“Dan!” Phil swatted at him as he looked for his underwear. “You woke up in a weird mood, what got into you?”

 

“You did, last night.” Dan winked and opened the door to the bedroom, “I’m going to the bathroom, meet you downstairs.” 

 

“I think you're wearing my underwear you thief!” Phil called after him as he found another pair in his suitcase. He pulled them on, then pulled on his jeans. 

 

“Jesus Phil, I knew you two were close but wearing each others underwear?” Martyn said and walked into the room as Phil pulled on his shirt. 

 

“Not only underwear, but the underwear I wore yesterday.” 

 

“Gross…” Martyn wrinkled his nose. 

 

“Eh, you don’t want to know what we got up to last night before you got home, him wearing my underwear is much less personal.” Phil stuck out his tongue at his brother. 

 

“Oh god! Here!?” Martyn said as he looked down at the bed he was sitting on. 

 

“Every flat surface.” Phil laughed as Martyn jumped up from the bed. 

 

“Real mature Phil.” 

 

“Well you asked.” 

 

“I’m going down to breakfast. Do you think you can keep it in your pants while we eat bacon?” 

 

“No promises.” Phil deadpanned as he followed his brother down the stairs. 

 

_____

 

The rest of the day they played board games and watched christmas movies as a family. They ordered pizza for dinner and to Phil’s delight everyone agreed to a game of monopoly. 2 hours in however, the room was growing restless. “Phil I love you but really this game will never end..” Dan whined. “Can we please call it quits?” 

 

“How bout just 20 more minutes and then we can decide the winner.” Phil smiled innocently. 

 

“You said that 45 minutes ago!” Martyn chimed in. “I give up, I’m done.” He stood up from the game table, flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. 

 

“Fine we don’t need you anyway!” Phil said. “Mum your turn.” 

 

They played for another 45 minutes before Dan once again made comment about it. “Phil what is your limit?” 6 hours?” I need to know for the future, so when you talk our kids into playing this game I can prepare them mentally.”

 

“HA Ha very funny Dan.” Phil said as he counted his money. “We’re almost done okay just a little bit longer. Please.” 

 

“Son, we love you, but your mother and I need to go to bed.” His father stood and stretched, I need to go pick up people bright and early from the train station and she is making cookies.” 

 

“Sorry sweetie. Maybe one day we’ll finish a game of monopoly.” Phil’s mum bent and kissed him on the top of the head as she and his dad left to go to bed.

 

Dan looked over at Phil. He could see he was a little upset, “Okay love, we can still play.” 

 

“No it’s okay. I know you’re sick of it.” Phil said.

 

“It’s fine Phil how about another turn around the board and then we count our cash?” Dan smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand affectionately. 

 

“It really is okay. It’s not the same with only two people. And it won’t work right now that three other players left.” 

 

“If you’re sure.” Dan said smiling. 

 

“I’m sure, but first let's count everyone's cash. We’ll see who almost won.” They counted the money for each player. Phil had the highest amount then his mother, Dan had the lowest amount. “I knew I was going to win, I could feel it in my toes.” Phil beamed as they cleared up the game and put it back in the game cupboard. 

 

“You always almost win,” Dan laughed and snaked his arm through Phil’s as they walked up stairs to the bedroom. “One day we will finish it. Maybe with our kids.” 

 

“Maybe.” Phil turned and pulled Dan to him. “It will be glorious.” They stood in the bedroom just holding each other thinking of their future little family swaying slightly heads on each other's shoulder when a loud bang hit the door. They jumped apart in surprise and Phil threw open the door. 

 

“No funny business guys, my room is right next to yours and I can hear you breathe let alone do the dirty.” Martyn said, and stuck out his tongue. 

 

“For that we may just do it right up against your wall!” Phil said back and closed the door. “You want to play with him a little bit?” 

 

“How like this” Dan said and threw himself up against said wall and moaned, “Oh Phil...yeah… just...ohhh yeah….right there…”

 

“Oh you like that do you?” Phil chimed in, “Bend over a little and I will make you feel even better.”

 

“Oh god Phil...ohhh yeah...just like…” Dan was interrupted by their bedroom door being flung open by an angry and slightly amused looking Martyn. 

 

“You guys are gross! Go to sleep, and if you really do feel the urge try and keep it down, there are some proper people in this house that keep their sexcapades to themselves.” He smiled and walked out the door. Dan and Phil just burst out laughing.

 

“You know that kind of turned me on a little.” Dan said as they got in bed a few minutes later. 

 

“Yeah me too, but really these walls are so thin, Martyn would definitely hear us having sex.” 

 

“What if we put in a movie and didn’t have sex sex but still got off?” Dan said snaking his hand under the duvet and resting it on Phil’s pyjama clad dick. 

 

“We could do that...if you’re quiet.” Phil said, his body responding to the thought, and to Dan’s hand that was massaging ever so slowly. 

 

“Me! I don’t know what you mean Mr. Lester, I am always quiet.” 

 

Phil snorted. “Yeah, okay. What movie should we watch?” 

 

“How about a little something with a Miss Uma Thurman?” 

 

“Okay Mr. Howell, can we stop with the mister and miss crap?”

 

“But Mr. Lester we are to be proper young gentleman in this house.” 

 

“Uhuh...I don’t know what kink this is but I am putting in the movie now.” Phil stood up and turned on the little TV and inserted the disc. Before he climbed back into bed he took off his pants and climbed in naked.

 

“Why Mr. Lester! I don’t know if being naked while in bed with me is very proper.” 

 

“Then you get naked too Mr. Howell and we can be naked together.” 

 

“Well if you insist. I would hate to be rude.” Dan shuffled around and pulled his pants out from under the duvet and tossed them to the ground. 

 

“That’s better.” Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed Dan. 

 

“MMMister Lester, I do believe you have made me hard.” Dan said as Phil’s hands and mouth began to wander.” 

 

“Are we still doing this whole polite society bantery thing?” Phil asked his mouth hovering over Dan’s right nipple. 

 

“I do believe we are, Mr. Lester.” Dan laughed.

 

“Sometimes...Mr….Howell...you...are….the...most...random…person” Phil spoke in between kisses and soft bites as he made his way down Dan’s torso. On his last word he took Dan into his mouth and sucked. He swirled his tongue around the head. He let Dan’s cock drop so he could lick balls to tip, then sucked it back into his mouth. 

 

“Oh Mr. Lester, that feels wonderful.” Dan said carding his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil hummed at the touch, causing some much appreciated vibrations. Dan’s hips began to buck and Phil stilled his own movements so Dan could fuck into his mouth. Phil played with Dan’s balls and gently rubbed the space behind them occasionally. “Mr. Lester….why I...ahhh… think you’re going to make me come….” Dan’s hips moved faster, they made eye contact and Dan spilled into Phil’s mouth. Phil grabbed the base and sucked, taking it all and swallowing. He pulled his mouth off and kissed the skin next to Dan’s cock then worked his way up his body. He kissed Dan and was immediately pulled tightly against him. 

 

“I guess I lied to you.” Phil said once they stopped kissing so Dan could catch his breath a little.

 

“What? When?” Dan said looking down at Phil who had his head resting on his chest. 

 

“I said last night was the last time I was going to make you come until the Bahamas.” 

 

“Oh. Yes well we weren't counting on getting turned on by mocking your brother now were we?” 

 

“Ha. If I never hear that sentence again I will die a happy man.” Phil said as he rolled over onto his back.

 

“You want me to do you now, Mr. Lester?” Dan whispered as he leaned over and kissed Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“If you want Mr. Howell otherwise we can just watch the movie.” 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Dan said sitting up. 

 

“What? No. I don’t need you to if you don’t want to. I mean I want you to, but you don’t have to.”

 

“Well, I want to.” WIth that Dan moved down to Phil’s still hard cock and took it swiftly into his mouth. 

 

“God you’re good at that Babe.” Phil sighed. 

 

Dan pulled off, “Who is Babe? That is Mr. Howell to you good sir!” And he took Phil back into his mouth and sucked. Phil laughed, but it turned into a moan as Dan twisted his hand and tongue around him. 

 

“Fuck Mr. Howell, you’re gorgeous like that.” Phil said as he watched Dan bob up and down keeping eye contact the entire time. “Oh yeah… you’re so good at that…..going to...fuck...come….” Phil threw back his head as he came spilling into Dan’s mouth. Dan pulled off and swallowed, then kissed the underside of Phil’s cock before moving up to be at eye level.

 

“Mr. Lester, I do love you, so much.” He leaned in and kissed Phil, who pulled him close. Phil’s heartbeat and breathing returned to normal as he held Dan on top of him, Dan’s head resting in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Mr Howell, I fucking love you too.” Dan pushed himself up to look at Phil.

 

“Language Mr Lester!” He rolled off to the side, so he was in the crook of Phil’s arm, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. He ran his hand lightly up and down Phil’s torso until he fell asleep. Phil laughed quietly when Dan began to snore. 

 

“Night babe, love you.” He whispered, and kissed Dan’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of Christmas with the Lester clan, and the Bahamas with the Howells. And possibly the reveal of that mysterious important meeting.... ;P


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I am going to call the doctor. It has been hours now. Maybe they will have something to help.” Phil said going out onto the porch so he could hear over the Christmas music. He dialed the number on the emergency card the was provided. He told the doctor what the problem was and explained about the stand on the beach. The doctor said he would be around shortly with some medicine that would help. Phil hung up the phone and texted Dan’s mum again. Once again promising to keep her informed. He waited on the porch until the doctor arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Christmas with the Lesters, and Christmas Day with the Howells.  
> Obviously this whole story is fiction, so the descriptions of familial relationships is also. However I felt it necessary to address the fact that this is a work of fiction and I in no way shape or form know anything about who either family works or is irl. 
> 
> No smut in this one. Humor and fluff and family goodness. Embarrassed Dan makes an appearance. 
> 
> T/w- minor illness, vomit and needle mention

They came down early the next morning to find pancakes, bacon, and hot coffee waiting for them on the table. Phil’s mother went all out and had added blueberries to one stack of pancakes and chocolate chips to the other. “Mum! This is amazing!” Phil said his eyes wide with glee as he pulled up his chair. 

 

“Nope, no pancakes for you mister. First you bring out the garbage and recycling, then you can eat.” Phil looked at her horrified. 

 

“But they’ll get cold!” He looked at the steaming piles of food hungrily. 

 

“No they won’t.” She picked up the tray they were on and popped it into the oven. 

 

“Cruel!” Phil said pushing away from the table. He picked up the bags and walked to the door. Dan watched smirking as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Phil glowered at him as he walked outside. 

 

“Dan, will you get the flour down for me please? It is in the cupboard over there I forgot to have Nigel do it before he left for the station.” Dan walked over and opened the cupboard and reached up. “I’m sorry I walked in on you the other night. I am happy to see you two have an adventurous sex life.” Dan almost dropped the flour canister on his face. “I mean sex is a great way to show your love for your partner. I am happy my son found someone he is so compatible with.” Dan stood frozen clutching the canister praying for her to stop talking. She did not. “Nigel and I, well we are never bored, and look at how happy we still are with each other.” She smiled and took the canister from Dan. “Thank you very much for getting that down sweetie.” She patted his shoulder as she walked over to her cook book on the counter. 

 

Dan had no idea how to respond to this horribly uncomfortable conversation, so he was glad when Martyn walked in. “Morning mum, morning Mr. Howell.” Martyn winked as he poured himself a coffee. If Dan could melt and slither out of the room he would have done so. “Breakfast smells great what are we having?” 

 

“I made chocolate chip pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and bacon.”

 

“Where is it then?” Martyn said looking around the kitchen. 

 

“Oh sorry everything is in the oven. I’ll take it out when Phil comes back.” She smiled. As if on cue Phil came in, brushing snow off his shoulder and shivering violently. “Why on earth did you not put on your coat?” 

 

“I was in a hurry. Now where’s the food, I’m starving!” 

 

“Here you go.” She said as she pulled the tray out of the oven and set it on the table. 

 

“Mr. Howell, won't you join us?” Martyn said smirking as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. Dan sat down. Phil beside him did not notice that Dan was simultaneously shocked and embarrassed. 

 

“Babe, you’re so quiet. You okay?” Phil said as he cut into his first pancake. “You don’t even have a plate yet.” 

 

Dan took a plate and loaded it with food. The blush that had spread across his face the moment Phil’s mum started talking was still there, and only deepened when Martyn walked in. “Mr Howell, is this breakfast not to your liking?” Martyn said. Phil finally noticed and kicked his brother under the table. “Ouch!” 

 

“This looks great, mum. Thank you.” Dan said as he picked up his fork. 

 

“What do you boys have planned for the day?” She said as she measured flour by the counter. 

 

“Donno, watch a movie maybe?” Phil said in between bites. “Mum aren’t you eating?” 

 

“Your father and I had breakfast already, before he headed out this morning.” She winked at Dan. 

 

Dan had no idea what the hell that wink was in reference to, but his mind went to a dark place involving pancakes and syrup on pale naked flesh. He swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and pushed his plate away. 

 

“Are you done already?” Phil said, “You feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah. I think I filled up on coffee.” Dan said smiling, willing Phil to shut up. “You want the rest of mine?” Phil plucked the rest of his food off his plate. Dan stood and rinsed his plate in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. 

 

“Dan, since you’re done, you can help me.” Phil’s mum said. “Will you spread some of this flour out on the counter? This dough has to be rolled out before I cut shapes. Once they're cool we can all decorate cookies today.” She patted the ball of dough she pulled out of the refrigerator. Dan spread out the flour and she handed him the rolling pin. “Don’t forget to flour the pin.” 

 

_____

 

“What’s up with you?” Phil asked as they got back to their room. 

 

“Phil, you do not want to know.” 

 

“I do though, are you okay?” Phil said concerned.

 

“I’m fine, I just wish brain bleach was a thing. I have established that my imagination needs to be knocked down a whole hell of a lot.” 

 

“Okay?” What are you imagining that made you mute?” 

 

“Seriously Phil you really do not want to know.” Dan pulled clean clothes out of his bag. “I’m going to take a shower.” After he left the room Phil went to Martyn’s room. 

 

“What did you do to Dan this morning?” 

 

Martyn looked up from his book. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well something happened while I was out throwing out the garbage.”

 

“I didn’t do anything. I just called him Mr Howell. You do know that just because you turn on a movie I can still hear you speaking right?” Martyn laughed. “He was already blushing when I walked into the kitchen. I thought you had goosed him in front of mum or something.” 

 

“I didn’t make him blush. And I can’t imagine the Mr. Howell comment would make him virtually mute during breakfast.” Phil said. 

 

“Well if it wasn’t you or me, it would have to have been mum.” Martyn laughed, “I would love to know what our mother could have said to have done that.” 

 

Phil wondered too. He went back to the bedroom and opened his laptop waiting for Dan to return.

 

“Your turn.” Dan said when he came back in twenty minutes later. 

 

“What did my mum say to you while I was gone?” 

 

“What?” Dan turned to look at Phil. “What makes you think she said anything?”

 

“Because I didn’t make you blush, and Martyn said you were like that when he walked into the kitchen. The only other person there was my mum.” 

 

“Oh, well like I said you don’t want to know.”

 

“But I do.” Phil stood and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. 

 

“Phil, she talked about her sexlife.” 

 

Phil dropped his arms and backed away looking shocked. “She what?” 

 

“She talked to me about her and your father, and their sexlife.” Dan said smirking. He watched Phil’s reaction. 

 

“My god, why on earth did she so that?!” 

 

“It was in reference to us and our adventurous behavior in the bedroom.” Dan said smiling, he was beginning to enjoy himself because Phil’s reaction was so amusing. “Needless to say she approved of the hickey heart above my dick.” 

 

“Oh my god! Did she say that?!” Phil sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Not in so many words, but the indication was there.” Dan laughed. “I have the feeling hickeys are something the Lester clan as a whole enjoys.” 

 

“Ugh.”

 

_____

 

Three trips to and from the train station and the whole family was finally there. Dan loved watching this family that would soon be his, interact with each other. They were loud and vivacious, and silly and smart. All of them were welcoming, and would bring him into conversations ranging from current television to politics. It was so unlike his own, it was refreshing. He loved his family but it was nothing like the Lesters. His family was polite and quiet and didn’t have the same rapport that they had. He was closest to his grandmother but didn’t see her that much. He did talk to her on the phone more than he did his parents. She would fit in well here at the Lester household. It always seemed like he would end up fighting with either one or both of his parents if he stayed too long. He and his brother barely knew each other. The age difference was probably the main reason. That, and Dan was horrible at keeping in contact with people. They got along fine, but mostly acted like acquaintances rather than brothers. Well not like brothers like Phil and Martyn. Occasionally they would fight but not in recent years. Dan always felt kind of like an outsider with his own family, and was always glad to go back home to the flat. But now he hoped it would be a bit different as his parents seemed to have taken a turn to treating him more as an adult and he appreciated it. 

 

Dinner came and went, and then card tables were set up around the lounge for card games and board games. There was Christmas music playing in the background and every once in awhile someone would start singing along, then the whole room would be signing. It was wonderful and warm, and festive and Dan was so happy to finally be a part of it. 

 

____

 

“So how was night one of Christmasing with the family?” Phil asked as they climbed into bed. They still had the same room, as others brought sleeping bags and Martyn gave up his room. One family went to stay at a hotel in town. 

 

“Phil, this has been the best Christmas ever. Thank you for bringing me with.” Dan said as he rolled to pull him into a kiss. “I mean it was like watching a wholesome family movie, but irl.” 

 

“It is a bit like that I guess.” Phil laughed and squeezed Dan around the middle affectionately. “Tomorrow night we leave for your family are you excited?” 

 

“Not really. It’s nothing like this.” Dan shrugged and pulled the covers up to his chin. 

 

“But still it’s Christmas, it should be fun. And we’re going to be in the Bahamas.” Phil smiled brightly. He knew how Dan’s family operated for the most part. He knew it was very different from his own. “Good night babe I love you, and I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you.” 

 

“I love you too, I can’t wait either.” Dan smiled and leaned over to kiss Phil again, before he scooted down a little, letting Phil wrap him in his arm so that he could sleep with his head on his chest.

 

_____

 

Dan woke to a dark room and a rustling noise. He sat up and realised there was someone at the end of the bed, his eyes adjusted and realised it was Phil’s mum. 

 

“Go back to sleep sweetie, just Santa Claus passing by…” she walked out the door and closed it quietly. Dan rolled to pick up his phone to check the time. 5:30 am. 

 

He tried to go back to sleep but the anticipation of Christmas morning with the Lesters was too much. He lay there smiling and listening to Phil breathe next to him. He eventually did doze off but was awoken again by Phil shaking him gently awake. “Dan wake up! Santa came!” 

 

“I know, she woke me up at 5:30 this morning.” Dan sat up smiling at Phil who was beaming so broad that his face almost split in two.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Phil said, turning to the stockings at the end of the bed. He handed one to Dan, then took his own and dumped it out onto the duvet. Dan watched smiling, as Phil picked through the random goodies. Phil looked over at him and noticed he was just sitting there his stocking undumped. “Come on, open yours up so we can go downstairs and have breakfast then more Christmas!” 

 

Dan did as he was told and dumped his stocking out on the duvet too. Fruit and nuts, some chocolate and hard candy, dental floss and a pair of socks, a small envelope, and a Christmas CD lay in front of him. He picked up a cashew and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed he picked up the envelope and read the small note inside. He smiled as he read, and happy tears threatened to spill. 

 

“What’s that?” Phil said sitting back and peeling an orange. 

 

“Here you read it.” Dan said clearing his throat and handed it to Phil. He watched as Phil read it, a tear did slip down his cheek, he looked up at Dan smiling. 

 

“We’re not only gross, but your mother is pretty gross too.” Dan said laughing. He took the little note card back and slipped it back in the envelope. Along with the stocking there were two sets of christmas pyjamas. They each pulled them on and went downstairs. 

 

____

 

Breakfast was made, everyone helped themselves to mimosas and as much food as their bodies could tolerate. Dan helped with dishes as Phil went into the lounge with the rest of the men. “Sweetie you don’t have to do this, you can join the rest of the guys.” 

 

“It’s fine. I want to help. I have had the best time, I just want to help out when I can.” 

 

“Ok if you want to.” Phil’s mum smiled and pinched his cheek gently. 

 

“Thank you for that note you put in my stocking by the way.” Dan said as he dried a serving bowl. 

 

“We meant every word of it. You are a wonderful young man, and we are over the moon to have you in our family, and so happy to have you here for Christmas finally.” She hugged him tightly. 

 

“Thank you. I am happy too. Very happy.” Dan smiled as she stepped back. 

 

“Okay you helped enough in here, go into the lounge we’re almost all cleaned up.” She made a shooing motion. “It’s almost time for presents.” 

 

_____

 

They opened presents in a flurry of wrapping paper and laughter. They received some joint gifts, including a lovely crystal snow globe with their wedding date etched in the silver base, and a glass bauble with two lovebirds painted on it with the year. 

 

More games were played, a couple of Christmas movies with popcorn later and the day was coming to a close. Dan had been smiling so much that his cheeks were getting sore. He and Phil were sat on the couch next to a couple of cousins, “So where are you guys going for a honeymoon?” 

 

“We haven’t discussed it yet.” Dan said looking at Phil. 

 

“Japan?” Phil asked. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Dan smiled. He turned to Phil’s cousin, “Japan apparently.” 

 

“Of course.” She laughed, then went back to watching the movie. 

 

At ten they collected their luggage and brought it down to the foyer. They said their goodbyes and thanked everyone for their gifts. Phil’s dad packed the car as they pulled on their coats. They came out with Phil’s mum in tow, the four of them drove to the airport all chatting happily. 

 

“Thanks for letting us leave some things at your house mum.” Phil said. “I was worried that snow globe would die in our luggage.”

 

“No problem. Besides it gives you an excuse to come back soon and collect your things.” 

 

“Almost all my winter clothes are there so it will be very soon.” Dan laughed. 

 

“Wonderful.” She turned and smiled at him in the back seat. “We can’t wait.” 

 

_____

 

They miraculously did not have to run to the plane, and had a few minutes to go into the duty free shop and pick up a few small things for last minute gifts. Phil shooed Dan out as he payed. 

 

“Isn’t it nice to not have to sprint for the plane?” Dan sighed as they sat in the waiting area at their gate.

 

“It is. You do realise that we normally are running for our transport because of you right?” Phil laughed. They sat in silence looking at their phones when they heard a loud squeal and looked up. A young girl who was about 16 had spotted them, she was clutching her phone and came up to them. 

 

“Ohmygod...Hi… sorry! I love you guys! Do you think I co…”

 

“Get a picture?” Dan said smiling as he stood up. “Sure. What’s your name?” 

 

“Um I’m Kelly. My friends are not going to believe this.” She handed Dan her phone. “Are you guys having a good Christmas?”

 

“We are, the best. How about you?” Phil said smiling down at her. 

 

“It was okay, but now it’s amazing.” She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. Phil chuckled at her pun. 

 

“Good one.” Dan laughed as he lifted the phone and they all posed for the camera. 

 

“Thank you! SO much! I really do love you guys. I am really happy for you.” 

 

“Thanks?” Phil said “Why are you happy for us?” 

 

“Because you found your person.”

 

“I guess we did.” Dan said smiling. “Do you think you could not tweet that picture for awhile?” 

 

“Oh, yeah sure. I’ll do it tomorrow, is that okay?”

 

“Perfect. I think you’re being hailed.” Dan said gesturing to a man and woman who must have been Kelly’s parents. 

 

“Oh yeah, I just kind of ran off when I saw you. Thank you for the picture and Happy Christmas!” She waved as she skipped back to her parents. 

 

“She was nice.” Phil said sitting down. 

 

“She was.” Dan smiled. “My person… I like that.. You’re my person and I’m yours.” He looked around for another ‘Kelly’ but none seemed to be around and quickly pecked Phil on the lips. 

 

_____

 

Dan didn’t tell Phil when he changed their flight arrangements, he also put them in first class. So when they got to their seats they were in their own little pod. Phil relaxed into his seat and pulled out his headphones. 

 

“Here I brought these for you so you sleep on the plane.” Dan said and handed Phil a pack of pills. “They are cold medicine but they help you sleep, take them now and by the time we get to the Bahamas you’ll be well rested.” He smiled. “I am taking them too. Good night love. See you in the morning. He leaned over and kissed Phil.” He then popped two pills in his mouth and reclined his seat. Phil did the same and closed his eyes.

 

They woke to the captain announcing their descent. They packed up their headphones and stretched. “How’d you sleep?’ Dan asked as they stood waiting to collect their bags from the overhead bin. 

 

“Really well. Why have I never done that on a flight before?” 

 

“Don’t know. Maybe because we don’t normally fly overnight. It’s normally midday or morning so it wouldn't work right.”

 

“Well next time we fly we should fly at night. Makes it feel like we didn't miss any time.”

 

____

 

They caught the shuttle to the resort and picked up their keys at the front desk in the lobby. Dan texted his mother as they rode on the back of a club car that was to bring them to their bungalow. It was still pretty early and he did not expect a text back right away. They unpacked their bags and looked around their accommodations as they waited for the text. They had a screened in porch that overlooked the beach, and a huge tub that sat near the window. There was a shower and a toilet in a small room at the back. The bed was huge with white linens and had a net hung from the ceiling that went all the way around it. “It’s beautiful here.” Phil said as he lay down on the soft mattress. 

 

About an hour passed before Dan’s phone chimed, they had been lazily kissing and touching each other enjoying the warm ocean breeze coming through the open windows. Dan rolled over to pick up the phone. 

 

Mum:  
We’re just getting up. Meet us at breakfast? 

 

Dan:  
Sure. Where is breakfast?

 

Mum:   
There should be a map in the welcome pack. Look in that. 

 

Dan looked around the room and spotted the welcome pack on the coffee table. He got up from the bed and picked it up. 

 

“What’s the plan?’ Phil said sitting up and pulling his shirt back on. 

 

“Breakfast.” 

 

“Great I’m starved!” Phil stood up and went over to Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing the side of his neck. 

 

“I know I could hear your stomach growling. I was afraid you were going to eat me.” Dan teased as he pulled the map out of the folder and took Phil’s hand. “Come on, let's find this place. It’s like a treasure map and the gold is bacon.” 

 

____

 

They had just sat down with their plates heaped with food, when the rest of the family walked in. They waved and once they too had heaping plates came to sit at the table. “The food is great!” Dan said smiling at his mum. “Thanks for this. Our room is wonderful. Where’s yours?” His father pointed to the map. 

 

“We’re right by you guys.” He said smiling. “After breakfast we scheduled a snorkeling trip. And then we have reservations for dinner. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah.” Dan and Phil both said smiling as they dug into their food. 

 

____

 

They joined up again after returning to their bungalow to change into their swim gear. Dan looked in the mirror to check that the hickeys had faded. “You can’t see them can you?” He turned to Phil.

 

“Only if you are really looking, they are almost gone.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

They walked out the front door and met up with the rest of the family. They all walked down to the snorkeling center. They had to have a little training session before they headed out. They climbed onto a small boat and were brought out over a small reef. They swam around looking at the wildlife for about an hour and a half before they returned to the mainland. 

 

“Did you boys have fun?” Dan’s mum said, her hair wrapped turban style in a towel. 

 

“It was great, thanks mum.” Dan’s brother said. 

 

“Yeah. this is the most interesting Christmas morning I’ve ever had.” Phil agreed. “Thank you for having me come along.” 

 

“Of course! You’re part of the family!” She reached over and squeezed his knee. “Now when we get back we’ll have a few hours to just laze about and change for dinner. Our reservations are for 8.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan said smiling. “What restaurant are we going to? I saw on the map there were six at the resort.”

 

“Bird of paradise.” His father said. “It’s pretty fancy so dress accordingly.” 

 

“Will do.” Dan nodded. 

 

____

 

They got back to their’s and took a shower, they kissed and touched and washed each other enjoying the spray and the warm breeze. “This is great.” Phil said as he toweled off his hair. “I could live here. It’s just the right temperature. It’s hot but the breeze makes it nice and not like I am going to melt to death.”

 

“I know right?” Dan agreed. “What you want to do? Break in the bed, or do some exploring?” 

 

“I think we should do some exploring. We can break in the bed later tonight when we have ‘our Christmas’. Don’t you think?”

 

“My thoughts exactly. That way we can build up anticipation.” Dan winked as he pulled out a pair of underwear and pulled them on.

 

They headed out twenty minutes later, hand in hand walking down the beach. “Let's get some lunch.” Dan said as he saw a little stand up the beach. 

 

“Shouldn’t we eat at the resort?” Phil said looking skeptical at the little open air stand. “I mean this place hardly looks clean.” 

 

“I’m sure it’s fine Phil. Try new things.” Dan said and went up to the window. He ordered and a few minutes later was handed a pile of food served on what looked like a banana leaf. 

 

“What on earth is that?” Phil said wrinkling his nose.

 

“Don’t really know. I just asked what was good and they handed me this.” Dan took a bite. 

 

“So? How is it?” 

 

“Interesting.” Dan said as he looked at it. He took a couple more tentative bites. “Yeah maybe we should eat at the resort.” He tossed the lump of mystery food into the bushes near where they stood. They turned back and went to a little restaurant on the resort and ordered a fruity drink to go with it. 

 

“Now this is good.” Phil said and picked up a wedge of pineapple and bit into it the juice running down his chin. 

 

“Yeah it is. How can they make healthy food taste so good?” Dan agreed. “I mean we’re eating more fruit than we have this year I think.” He took a bite and moaned. 

 

“People are looking at you. Maybe keep the orgasm noises at a minimum?” 

 

“It’ll be hard Phil, but I will. I’ll just save them up for tonight.” He winked. 

 

_____

 

After wandering around the resort and visiting one of the little shops they returned and changed for dinner. “My mum said to bring the presents with ‘cause we’re exchanging them in their bungalow.” Dan said as he pulled on his trousers. 

 

“Ok. It’s kind of weird not having a tree.” Phil said as he collected the gifts and put them all together on the sofa. 

 

They walked over carrying the gifts and knocked on the door. Dan’s dad answered and lead them in. There was a small potted palm decorated with baubles and a string of lights in the center of the seating area. “See Phil there’s a tree.” Dan smirked. “Are we opening gifts now or after dinner?” 

 

“After. Then you two can go and have your own little Christmas.” His mother smiled. 

 

“Okay, sounds good.”

 

“Shall we go then?” His dad said opening the door. “The club car is here.” 

 

They all climbed in and chatted amiably on the short ride to the other side of the resort. They walked in, the restaurant was open to the ocean breezes and was lit entirely with strings of fairy lights and candles. 

 

“This is awesome!” Dan’s brother said looking around. 

 

“Yeah it is.” Dan agreed as they were led to the table. They ordered their food and drinks. They talked about Christmas with the Lesters, and how cold it was in Northern England. They talked about gifts they received and gave, and singing and playing games. 

 

“So boys, now that we’re all here I wanted to talk about wedding arrangements.” Dan’s mother said as she sipped her wine. “Now, we found a venue you should check out when you get back to London. It is a little outside of your budget but we think it looks perfect for you.” 

 

“Like how outside?” Dan said raising his eyebrows.

 

“Just a bit. If you want we can adjust the budget elsewhere. We can have just a harpist with dinner and drinks, as opposed to a string quartet. Or something.”

 

“Whoa, a string quartet? I didn’t know that was a plan.” Dan said looking surprised.

 

“Yes. And a live band for Dancing afterward. I have videos from three which I need you guys to look at and decide.” She smiled. “Then the flowers are going to be lovely. We have ordered small bouquets for the tables along with small candles in you wedding colors.” 

 

“We are looking at photographers and have already talked to a photo booth place since you were adamant about having one. They print out the normal 4 picture photobooth photos, but also will do stickers. I’ll send you the info so you can customise them for the wedding.” 

 

“Wow it sounds like you really got this covered. Is there anything we can do?” Phil asked.

 

“Only the hard bits.” Dan’s mum smiled. “You have to go to the bakery and try cake to see what kind you want. Then go to the caterers and try the food to pick what you want served for dinner and hors d' oeuvres.”

 

“Wow, really difficult.” Dan laughed. “Is that it?”

 

“Are you writing your own vows? If you are you should start now too.” His mother said smiling. “I know how you are and put stuff off to the last minute.” 

 

“Don’t worry I won’t this time.” Dan said smiling at Phil. The food arrived and the table went silent for a while as they ate. They had dessert and leaned back patting their stomachs. Dan’s made a small rumble, but he thought nothing of it. 

 

“Dan are you feeling alright?” His mum asked

 

“Yeah I guess. I’m really full. Why?” 

 

“You’re kind of flushed, and sweaty.” 

 

“I’m a little warm.” 

 

“Honey, it’s pretty cool right now.” 

 

“Don’t know what to tell you. I’m just warm.” Dan shrugged.

 

They left the restaurant and climbed back into a club car. Dan’s stomach gave another little lurch. This time he took notice, but didn’t say anything. They all walked in to his parents bungalow and Dan made a b line for the bathroom. They all waited for him to return and chatted as they did so. Fifteen minutes passed and Phil and his mother grew slightly concerned. Phil got up and knocked on the door. 

 

“Babe you alright in there?” He listened at the door for a few seconds then knocked again. “Dan?” This time he heard a groan. “Dan, can I come in? Are you okay?” 

 

“No! Don’t come in. Can you get my mum please?”

 

“I...uh..yeah hang on.” Phil walked back into the lounge. “Dan would like to see you…” Phil said. 

 

She looked confused but stood up. “Is everything okay?” She asked Phil. 

 

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t let me in.” 

 

“Ok, let me go check.” She patted his shoulder. She left the room and knocked on the door. “Dan? It’s your mother, can I come in? Are you okay?” She turned the knob and opened the door. Dan was laying on his side clutching his stomach the toilet full of vomit. She hurried over and flushed then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water. “Oh no. What happened?” 

 

“I think I have food poisoning.” Dan said as he lurched up and was sick again in the toilet. She rubbed small circles on his back and place the cool cloth to the back of his neck. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead. “Why did this have to happen today!?” Dan began to cry. “It’s our first Christmas together and I have to get sick!” 

 

“I know honey, I know.” She pushed his hair back off his forehead. “Let me just go tell Phil what’s happening. He’s pretty concerned.” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

She walked back into the lounge where Phil sat quietly as Dan’s dad and brother were talking about uni choices. He stood up as soon as she walked in. “Is he okay?” Phil asked worry flashing across his face.

 

“He thinks he has food poisoning.” She said. “What did you guys eat today?” 

 

“We had the same….oh no. He went to this little dodgy stand on the beach and ate a few bites of some unidentifiable thing.” Phil said remembering the failed attempt at trying new things. “What should I do?” 

 

“I am going to get him a glass of water. Maybe you could run back to yours and get some cooler comfy clothes for him, he’s a little sweaty.”

 

“Yeah okay, I’ll be right back.” Phil said as he ran out the door. Ten minutes later he returned and went to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard Dan get sick again, and then groaned. Dan’s mum opened the door as the toilet flushed again. “Oh babe.” Phil sighed when he saw Dan crumpled on the floor. 

 

“Here Phil you can help him change.” Dan’s mum said as she exchanged places with Phil.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined Christmas.” Dan said taking a sip of water from the glass next to him on the floor. 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Phil said. “Come on now, let's get you changed.” He reached down and helped Dan stand shakily. He unbuttoned, then pulled his shirt off. 

 

“This is not the way I wanted you to take my clothes off tonight.” Dan said his eyes full of tears. 

 

“Babe it’s okay really. Now let's get these pants off. Okay?” Phil helped him step into the exercise shorts he brought from their room. “Better?” 

 

“A little.” Dan said, then dropped to his knees and threw up again. “Phil please leave I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

 

“Don’t be silly. I have seen you worse.” Phil took the washcloth ran it under the cold water again and wiped Dan’s face and neck. Dan gave a weak smile. Phil sat on the floor next to him, he pulled Dan to lay down his head on his lap. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Dan hummed appreciatively and closed his eyes. They sat silently for about a half hour. 

 

“How are you boys doing in there?” Dan’s mum said after she knocked lightly on the door. Phil stood up and looked at Dan. 

 

“How are you feeling?’ 

 

“Queezy. But a little better, I haven’t thrown up in awhile.”

 

Phil opened the door. “He’s doing a bit better.” 

 

“How bout we do presents tomorrow? Or when you feel better.” Dan’s mum said leaning on the doorframe. “You should go back to your room and go to sleep if you think your done being sick.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Dan said standing and supporting himself on the sink vanity. “I don’t want to ruin everybody's Christmas. 

 

“Oh honey, we can wait until you're feeling better. Don’t worry about it okay? You didn’t ruin our Christmas. It’s fine.” His mum said. She reached up and felt his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, so that’s good. You’ll probably be better tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, babe, we’ll just go back and put you to bed. Come on now.” Phil said picking up the discarded clothes and followed Dan out the door. They walked into the lounge and said goodnight to everyone before they walked slowly back to their bungalow. Once inside Dan collapsed on the bed. 

 

“Why did I have to eat that...that whateverthefuck it was?” Dan groaned his face pressed to the cool sheets.

 

“Do you need anything?” Phil said as he brought a large decorative bowl that was on the coffee table over to Dan’s side of the bed and put it on the floor. “Just in case.” He smiled and began to take off his clothes. Dan turned over to watch. 

 

“Ugh! I am so pissed!” Dan said in frustration as Phil stood in front of him in just his boxer briefs that had christmas trees on them. “You even wore your sexy underwear.” 

 

Phil laughed. “We can have a Christmas do over tomorrow if you're better, and we can break in this beautiful bed.” 

 

“Yeah okay, but I’m still disappointed. It’s the first Christmas we have spent together and here I am puking all over the place.” 

 

“Luckily you aren’t actually puking all over the place, that could ruin christmas for everyone.” Phil teased as he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth and took out his contacts. 

 

Dan got up and went to the bathroom. Phil heard his vomit again, he took a glass to the bathroom and handed it to Dan. “I thought I was done!” Dan sighed. “I mean I have to be almost empty by now.” 

 

“I know babe, I know. You think you can lay down for awhile at least?” 

 

“Yeah. Let me brush my teeth first, my mouth tastes like something died in it.” Dan walked to the sink and brushed his teeth. He swished mouthwash around for much longer than normal then spat it out. Phil put the glass of water on the bedside table next to Dan and kissed his forehead. Dan closed his eyes and was asleep by the time Phil had walked to the other side of the bed and got in.   
_____

 

Phil woke to the sound of Dan whimpering from the bathroom about an hour later. He got up and knocked on the door. “Babe?” 

 

“I don’t think we’ll breaking in that bed anytime soon.” 

 

“Oh no.” 

 

“Yeah...both ends Phil. Please go away and turn on some music or something I don’t want you to hear me.” 

 

“Okay, any requests?” 

 

“Hurry!” Dan yelled from the bathroom. Phil turned on Christmas music and texted Dan’s mum to give her the update of the new unfortunate turn of events.

 

Phil:   
Illness update, both ends. 

 

D-mum:  
Oh no! Should I come over?

 

Phil:   
No, it’s okay. Just thought I would keep you informed. 

 

D-mum:  
Thanks. If he gets worse there is a doctor for the resort. The number is in the welcome pack. Let me know too. 

 

Phil:  
Okay, will do. Thanks. 

 

D-mum:  
Thank you, I know he’s in good hands. :) 

 

Phil:   
:) Good night. 

 

D-mum:  
Goodnight. :) 

 

Phil sat in bed the Christmas music playing when Dan finally came out of the bathroom forty five minutes later. He washed his hands and walked towards the bed. “Feeling better?” Phil said standing up and helping Dan the rest of the way, because he could see he was pretty shaky. 

 

“Ugh.” Dan groaned. 

 

“Your shirt is soaking wet!” Phil said as his arm wrapped around him. 

 

“I’m really hot.” Dan nodded. 

 

“Here let's take this off, yeah?” Phil said after Dan sat down, he peeled the shirt off over Dan’s head. “Do you want another one? Or just keep it off?” 

 

“Keep it off. Kill me Phil. Just hit me over the head with this bowl and be done with it.” Dan said laying back against the pillows. His stomach made an audible gurgle that even Phil could hear. “Seriously kill me,” He said standing up and ran to the bathroom.

 

“I think I am going to call the doctor. It has been hours now. Maybe they will have something to help.” Phil said going out onto the porch so he could hear over the Christmas music. He dialed the number on the emergency card the was provided. He told the doctor what the problem was and explained about the stand on the beach. The doctor said he would be around shortly with some medicine that would help. Phil hung up the phone and texted Dan’s mum again. Once again promising to keep her informed. He waited on the porch until the doctor arrived. 

 

“Where’s my patient?” He said smiling. 

 

“In the bathroom.” Phil walked over and knocked. “Dan the doctor is here. Are you able to come out so he can take a look at you?” 

 

“Yeah give me a minute.” They heard the toilet flush and Dan came out and washed his hands again. 

 

“Babe, you’re so pale.” Phil said frowning. “This is Dr. Armis.” Phil helped Dan over to the bed again.

 

“Hi. So you’re not feeling so great I hear?” the doctor said holding out his hand for Dan. “Let me just check you out and then I can give you something that will help immensely, is that alright?” Dan nodded. The doctor listened to his heart and checked his pulse. “Hmmmm. Could you stand for me a minute?” He asked. Dan stood up and he checked Dan’s pulse again. “Uhuh. Okay you can lay down now. Well you are pretty dehydrated, which is to be expected. Your.. umm....friend told me you have been sick for a few hours now. Have you been able to drink anything?” 

 

“I’ve had a couple sips of water.” Dan croaked. 

 

“Okay. I’m going to give you an I.V. of fluids and some pills to settle your stomach. You’re going to feel right as rain soon enough.” He turned and dug around in his bag and pulled out an I.V. bag. “Son, do you think you could help me out a minute?” He said to Phil. Phil nodded and walked over. “You’re pretty tall you think you can reach that hook up there?” He pointed to a hook that held the mosquito netting up on the wall. Phil nodded and slipped the loop over the hook and stepped back. “Thank you. I normally have to use a floor lamp or something.” The doctor smiled then went to wash his hands. 

 

“When you're a resort doctor you have to improvise a lot.” He turned to Dan and felt his arm and found a good vein. “Okay this is going to pinch a bit.” He wiped Dan’s arm with an alcohol wipe and inserted the needle. “You okay?” He said to Dan. Dan nodded, his head resting on the pillows. “Good. Here now, take these pills, they really stop everything.” Dan sat up a little and took the pills with a drink of water from his glass. “Good. I’ll let you rest.” He looked pointedly at Phil and indicated he wanted him to follow him. Phil did so and they stood on the porch.

 

“So correct me if I am wrong, but you are not just friends right?” Phil nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. “Okay. I just wanted to have a little talk about some activities that you may want to avoid for a few days if you know what I mean. He may feel fine, but certain activities may not be a great idea for, I would say 2 or 3 days. Just to be safe. You really don’t want any accidents. You do understand what I am talking about?” Phil nodded. “It would be best to wait a week, but I know how it is on vacation and everything. So just play it by ear. If he feels up to it in a couple days it should be alright...that is if that needs to be said, since I really have no idea what you may get up to. And it is none of my business, but I couldn’t in good conscience not say anything.” The doctor smiled. “Also it would be a good idea only to eat at actual restaurants, or better yet stick to the resort.” 

 

“Trust me, neither one of us are eating anything from anywhere but the resort.” Phil said. “How long until he feels better do you think?” 

 

“He’ll feel almost back to normal by the time that I.V. is done. Those pills I gave him work in about 20 minutes.” 

 

They walked back into the room to find Dan asleep. The doctor went over and checked his pulse again, and looked at the I.V. bag. He sat on one of the armchairs while he waited. Phil sat with him. About half hour later the doctor was taking out the I.V. and was on his way. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Phil said sitting next to Dan on the edge of the bed.

 

“Much better, but really tired.” Dan smiled and closed his eyes. “I think you can turn off the Christmas music now love.” Phil did so along with the lights. He climbed into bed next to Dan. Dan scooted over to him. “Snuggle me?” 

 

“Of course. Come here you.” Phil pulled Dan into his chest. “Goodnight Dan. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, Phil. Thank you for taking care of me.” Dan said into his chest. 

 

“Always.” Phil said and kissed the top of his head. Dan began to snore quietly a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- the rest of the bahamas, Will they get to enjoy that bed? Will the mystery meeting be revealed? 
> 
> Still to come- Phil's birthday, important life choices, love smut, humor, family, friends, and finally the end of this story that has turned out much longer than anticipated.   
> Thanks for sticking with it guys, thanks for reading!


	18. Bahamas and home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> As they were waiting to be sat at their table Phil was talking with Dan’s parents, and Dan’s brother was talking up some girl who was also there with her parents, so Dan decided to check his e-mail quickly on his phone. He scrolled through the majority of them. He stopped on one and opened it his heart rate picking up a little. He read furiously, a huge grin spreading across his face. Phil noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys, I was not feeling much like writing for a few days there. Hope you like it. :)

Phil woke up tangled in the sheets. He was alone. “Dan?” He got up and went to the bathroom, but Dan wasn’t there. He picked up his phone and texted him. He heard Dan’s phone chime, it was still on the bedside table. “Dan!” He said it louder. He walked to the front door and opened it, he saw Dan walking on the beach, he bent to pick something up. He stood up and noticed Phil in the doorway and waved. Phil waved back smiling. Dan made his way back to the bungalow smiling broadly. “You scared me!” Phil said when Dan was close enough to hear. 

 

“Oh sorry, I just decided I wanted a walk.” Dan shrugged as he walked up the front steps. “I didn’t want to wake you. You didn’t seem to sleep too well last night.” 

 

“I didn’t?” Phil said holding out his hand to Dan, who took it. 

 

“Nope, you talked a lot and moved around. I think you were having a nightmare.” 

 

Phil tried to think about his dreams he had. “I vaguely remember dreaming you were dying or something...yeah, you didn’t get better and you just withered away. But from your uncharacteristic need for exercise this morning, I take it you are feeling much better?” 

 

“Much.” Dan smiled, and handed Phil a sea shell. “I’m still alive. You want to get breakfast? I’m starving, I have nothing in me anymore. Which I hope to remedy in multiple ways today.” He winked. 

 

“Yeah...about that…” Phil said looking down. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The doctor said we should avoid ‘certain activities’ for at least 2 to 3 days.” 

 

“Oh. But I feel fine.” Dan said smiling. 

 

“He said you would, but just to be safe…” Phil shrugged. “ I think if we do, you top. That should be fine.” 

 

“Okay, that’s fine by me, if you’re fine with it.” 

 

“More than. I just know you like it. Didn’t want you to be disappointed.” Phil said looking at his feet. 

 

“I’m a little, but not too much. How...or why...did he bring this up?” Dan said sitting on the end of the bed, still holding Phil’s hand. 

 

“He asked if we really are just friends, then kept it vague, said he didn’t know what we got up to really but couldn’t in good conscience not say anything. He was very nice about it. Said it would be best to wait at least a week but he understands we’re on vacation and all...might want to try. He said play it by ear, but not before day two or three, we don’t want any accidents.” 

 

Dan blushed at that. “No kidding. Talk about ruin the mood, let alone the sheets.”

 

“Dan!” Phil laughed. 

 

“Come one get dressed! I’m wasting away!” Dan whined clutching his stomach. 

 

“Oh yeah! Sorry.” Phil said turning to get dressed. 

 

_____

 

They met the rest of the family at breakfast again. A day at the beach was planned. Phil looked worried. A day at the beach could only mean a nice sunburn for him. To his relief however this beach day involved a cabana with fruity drinks and most importantly, shade. He still of course used the strongest SPF he could find but by the end he was just a touch darker in hue. After the beach, was dinner at one of the more casual restaurants at the resort, and then a bon fire at one of the many fire pits. 

 

“This has been great. Thank you so much for having me come with.” Phil said to Dan’s dad as they roasted marshmallows. 

 

“Phil you have to stop thanking us! Seriously. We have been trying to get Dan to bring you with for Christmas for years because all he would do is mope around. This year, he’s been like a human being and not a zombie, it’s great getting to see him so happy and if you coming along is what does it, well then you are always welcome.” 

 

“Thanks.” Phil smiled, and looked at Dan who was laughing with his brother on the other side of the fire. 

 

“I mean look at him he’s just so happy.” Dan’s dad said nodding towards him, “I guess I should be thanking you, for making my boy so happy, it’s really the best Christmas present a parent could get. Speaking of presents, I guess we better get back to ours soon, so we can open the presents we couldn’t open last night.” He smiled.

 

They all traipsed back to the bungalow and opened presents. Because they had paid for the trip Dan’s parents only gave one small gift to each child and one to Phil. Dan and Phil bought them a joint gift and a few individual gifts. The unwrapping process was controlled and orderly, and Phil smiled thinking how Dan liked to keep things neat and tidy. It must be a family trait. One person at a time opened presents, it was nice to see who received what, and from whom, unlike his family where everyone opened at the same time. This was nice and calm, they all thanked each other after each gift was unwrapped and set it nicely to the side. 

 

____

 

“You seemed to have a good time today.” Phil said as they got ready for bed. 

 

“I did.” Dan said around his tooth brush. He spit in the sink. “Didn’t you?” 

 

“Yeah. I had the best time.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Well good, I’m glad. I’m so happy you’re here, it makes it that much better.” 

 

“I’m glad too.” Phil said as he leaned over to kiss him. 

 

“You ready to exchange our gifts now?” Dan said smiling wide. “This is our Christmas after all.” 

 

“I almost forgot! Yes!” Phil said running over to his suitcase. He sat down on the couch as he held a few packages on his lap. Dan joined him on the couch. 

 

“Happy Christmas love,” Dan said handing the first gift to Phil. Phil unwrapped it slowly, once the paper was torn off he flipped it over and started laughing. “Well that’s not quite the reaction I was expecting.” Dan said a little disappointed. 

 

“Here open this one and you’ll see why I think this is so funny.” Phil handed a gift to Dan and waited. 

 

“Oh my god...we aren’t even gross anymore, we’re disgusting and should be thrown out.” Dan laughed as he held up the framed picture of him and Phil in the cherry blossoms; the same picture he had framed and gave to Phil. 

 

“At least the frames are different.” Phil said chuckling as he set the pictures up next to each other on the coffee table. 

 

“True. Here open this one. If we got each other all the same gifts I am literally leaving.” Dan said as he handed Phil a small box. Phil opened it, and this time he didn’t laugh, but smiled and looked up at Dan. “They’re for the wedding and or whenever we have to get dolled up for a do.” 

 

“Dolled up for a do?” Phil said chuckling. “They’re great. Where did you get these?” Phil said taking one of the cufflinks out of the box to look at it closer. 

 

“I had to get them made obviously, Phil. They don’t sell cufflinks of our pixel people likenesses in stores yet. I went to a jeweler and showed them what I wanted. They actually turned out even better than I thought they would.” 

 

“I can’t wait to wear them!” Phil said leaning over and kissing Dan gently. “Okay you’re turn...hmmm which one first…” He picked up the bigger of the two boxes he had, and handed it to Dan. “You can't really use it here, but I thought it was hilarious.” 

 

“Oh my god Phil…” Dan said as he held up a unicorn onesie. “How appropriate, the rainbow mane really makes it lifelike. I can’t wait to get home and wear this all over the house.” He laughed and held it up to himself, “Does the lavender bring out my eyes?” He batted his eyelashes at Phil. 

 

“Beautiful.” Phil sat back and watched Dan waltz around the room holding the onesie like a dance partner. “Now you’re just making me jealous. If I knew it could replace me I would have gotten you the spider onesie.” 

 

“This couldn’t replace you Phil. If it was black...then It could replace you.” Dan teased and handed Phil his last present. Phil opened the box.

 

“No, way...no way….Is this for real?” 

 

“Yup, it has been authenticated and everything. I thought it would look very good on your shelf by the bedroom door.” Phil stood up and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, kissing haphazardly in his excitement. “This is possibly the coolest thing ever.” Phil held up the the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer script to look at it more closely. It was bound like a book with original box art, inside it was signed by the entire main cast and original writers. “I mean if I wasn’t already marrying you, I would propose here and now. Babe… I mean this is just…” 

 

“I know Phil…” Dan smiled as he watched Phil’s reaction. 

 

“Oh my god here is your last one. I almost forgot!” Phil practically danced as he handed Dan the last gift. “I can’t wait…” he said looking at Dan. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. 

 

Dan opened the box, inside it was another box, and another and another… each was wrapped. “Phil, is this the gift of Insanity?” 

 

“Keep going.” Phil laughed watching the boxes get smaller and smaller. Finally Dan came to the last box and inside it were pieces of paper folded up into tiny squares.” Dan looked at Phil. 

 

“Unfold them!” Phil encouraged “But go in order they’re numbered.” 

 

Dan found the one marked with a 1. He unfolded it and looked very confused. “You got me a ride in an uber?” 

 

“Keep going!” Phil said sitting farther on the edge of the couch. Dan opened number 2. A picture of some luggage. Number 3, a picture of an eye mask and headphones. Number 4, a picture of a mountain. Number 5, a picture of an egg. At number 6 Phil stopped him. “Can you guess? Do you know what it is yet?” 

 

“Phil...if this is what I think it is…” Dan said as he unfolded the last piece of paper and read, “Oh my god! You didn’t!?” Dan jumped up. 

 

“Do you like it?” Phil said, as he wasn’t sure if Dan was excited or upset. 

 

“Do I like it!?” Phil this is great, I’m so excited!” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. “A trip to Japan...and to the hot springs!” 

 

“Not just the hot springs but start in Tokyo then to Hakone for 2 nights. I booked us a room with a private hot spring bath. Here,” Phil took out his phone and pulled up the website of the resort they were to stay in. 

 

“Is that overlooking Mount Fuji?” Dan asked looking from the phone to Phil. 

 

“Yup. I did my research. This is our room.” He pulled up a photo of an open air deck that had a small steaming pool on it that overlooked the mountain.

 

“Phil... This is just…I...My god I love you.” Dan said pulling Phil into a kiss. The kiss grew more and more heated and they made their way over to the bed. Dan slipped his hand underneath Phil’s shirt and pulled it off, then moved to his shorts. He struggled with the button. Phil laughed and undid it himself. 

 

“Take yours off. I’ll get the lube.” Phil turned to the luggage and dug in the front pocket. He returned to a naked Dan on the bed, as he watched Phil walk back to the bed he stroked himself. 

 

“I could just watch you walk away and it could make me come.” Dan smirked. “You have a lovely arse.” 

 

“So you’ve said many times before. Not that I mind being told again.” Phil said as he climbed up on to the bed on hands and knees. He crawled up so that he was face to face with Dan and straddled him while they kissed. Dan ran his hands up and down Phil’s sides then eventually his hands came to rest on his butt, he squeezed. Phil began to move his hips slowly as he kissed down Dan’s neck and gently bit the juncture of neck and shoulder. Dan moaned quietly. Dan moved to pin Phil to the bed, he moved down his body kissing and biting as he went. He ran his hands over the baby smooth skin of Phil’s lower stomach, then wrapped his fingers round the base of Phil’s cock. He moved so that he was in between Phil’s thighs and sucked a bruise then licked the spot. His hand moved slowly up and down the shaft as he kissed his way to it. He licked the sensitive spot underneath the head, making eye contact with Phil he took as much of him as he could into his hot wet mouth. Phil let his head drop to the pillow and bucked his hips slightly. “Babe…” Phil moaned as Dan bobbed up and down, as he did so he gently rubbed the area right behind Phil’s balls in small circles.

 

He picked up the lube, and squirted some onto his fingers. He continued to bob as he pressed the tip of his first finger to Phil’s entrance, slowly and gently massaging the area until it slipped in. He pushed it in farther, then began to pump it in and out keeping tempo with his mouth. Phil threaded his fingers through Dan’s hair as Dan worked him open. Eventually he was able to insert three fingers, and pumped them in and out of Phil. 

 

“Babe, I’m ready please...I want you inside me.”He groaned when Dan removed his fingers. Dan put lube on the tip of his cock then lined up with Phil. He moved forward and pushed in at the same time he leaned over and captured Phil’s mouth with his. They kissed letting Phil adjust to Dan inside him, “I’m good...you can move, please.” Phil breathed as Dan kissed the side of his neck. Dan was laying on top of him, their bodies pressed together as Dan slowly began to rock his hips. Phil moaned when Dan changed angles and his cock brushed against his prostate. Dan pushed up so that he was on his knees, his hands on the top of Phil’s thighs as he thrust harder and harder into him. He reached down and began to stroke Phil’s penis in unison with his own movements. “Babe you feel so good…” Phil said reaching up run his hand over Dan’s torso. Phil then reached for his knees bringing them up to his chest, as Dan pounded into him.

 

“Phil….fuck...I’m close, come with me?” 

 

“I am too... just like that...keep going…” Dan pressed down on the back of Phil’s thighs as he pumped his hips. “I’m coming...I’m coming!’ Dan’s hips stuttered as Phil tightened around him with his orgasm, bringing Dan over the edge as well. He thrust a few more times before he collapsed over Phil, kissing him. They kissed slowly and ran their hands over each other’s skin as they caught their breath. 

 

“Happy christmas love.” Dan smiled once they had both recovered. He kissed Phil then got up from the bed. 

 

“Where are you going?” Phil asked his eyes half lidded. 

 

“I thought we’d take a nice little bath.” Dan said as he started the water. “We have this beautiful big tub, we should use it.” He walked back to the bed and lay next to Phil and kissed him. “I want to make you feel wonderful and sleepy and and warm.” Phil closed his eyes and smiled. “I want to take care of you since you always take care of me.” 

 

He stood up again and went over to the tub. He poured in some of the bubble bath that was provided with the room. He swirled it around and it filled the room with the scent of hibiscus and jasmine. He turned off the water, and walked over to the bed. “Come on love, let's get you cleaned up.” He held out his hand and helped Phil stand up. He wrapped his arms around Phil as they walked to the tub and kissed his neck and shoulders. Dan climbed into the tub then Phil sat with his back to Dan. Dan rubbed Phil’s shoulders and kissed his neck. Phil let his head drop back onto Dan’s shoulder as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, smoothing his hands over his body. Phil sighed. 

 

“Did you have a good Christmas?” Phil asked, his eyes closed his head still resting on Dan’s shoulder. 

 

“I did. Did you?”

 

“The best. I got to spend it with you.” He smiled and opened his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

_____

 

The days passed in a blur of laying out at the beach, eating wonderful fresh food, sex in that big white bed, joint showers and baths, swimming in the many pools, and bon fires with the family. On the last night they all agreed to meet at one of the nicer restaurants for dinner to celebrate. 

 

As they were waiting to be sat at their table Phil was talking with Dan’s parents and Dan’s brother was talking up some girl who was also there with her parents, so Dan decided to check his e-mail quickly on his phone. He scrolled through the majority of them. He stopped on one and opened it his heart rate picking up a little. He read furiously, a huge grin spreading across his face. Phil noticed. 

 

“What’s up babe?” 

 

“Phil, you will never guess what happened!” Dan stood up and was about to show Phil his phone when the hostess came to show them to their table. They sat down and Dan smiled, his eyes flashing. “Here, look!” 

 

Phil took the phone and read. He looked up “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

 

“What? What is happening?” Dan’s mum asked.

 

“Well just before we left for the holidays we had a meeting with a friend of a friend who is a realtor in London and she had found us a house by our flat that had everything we wanted but then another couple put in an offer before we were even able to see it. “Dan said taking his phone back from Phil. “ We had seen pictures and it was perfect. So we went in expecting to get a tour and making an offer but we were unable to because the offer from the other couple was accepted. We were pretty disappointed, but I just got an email saying the offer fell through and we can go look at it as soon as we want. The house wasn’t even on the market yet, now they are waiting for us to look at it before it is officially out.” Phil took Dan’s hand and squeezed it. “Can you believe our luck love?” 

 

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait to go see it. We get back tomorrow at what time? Could we go look then?”

 

“I think we get in too late. I will tell her we’ll look at it the next day.” Dan smiled. 

 

“So what is so great about this house?” Dan’s dad asked. 

 

“Everything.” Dan smiled. “But specifically it is everything we wanted in a house. We were thinking about maybe a house in Brighton as well but haven’t really found anything there that we wanted either. We love london, and it would be harder for us in Brighton, we’d basically have to get a car. Which neither one of us wants. This house has a garage though so if and when we do get one we have that as an option. This house has an open floor plan and there are some vaulted ceilings which we like since some places are so short we feel like we’ll hit our heads. Fireplaces in the lounge and master bedroom, an en suite bathroom, two spare bedrooms for guests/kids, an office off the kitchen and a beautiful garden. We know we love the location and the price is great, as the couple who used to own it were old and their grandkids inherited it when they passed away. Now they just basically want to get it off their hands. There are some things that need work, but because it is so reasonably priced we can afford the upgrades we want.” 

 

“It sounds great.” Dan’s mum agreed. “You’ll have to let us know how it goes. So exciting.” She smiled. “It’ll be hard leaving your flat wont it? You guys love it.” 

 

“We do, but there are some things we don’t like. Owning our own house we’ll be able to make it exactly what we want.” Dan said. 

 

“We can get a dog!” Phil added. “And we can barbeque in the garden, we won't have a million stairs to climb everyday.” 

 

“Yeah, we’ll have to actually work out now.” Dan laughed. The waitress approached the table to take their food order, but no one was ready since they hadn’t even cracked open a menu yet. She left promising to return in a few minutes to let everyone decide. The conversation stopped as they perused the menus, and she returned to take their orders. 

 

“Well boys that sounds great. You sound like you’re really getting everything together. New house, wedding, next kids and...then what?” Dan’s dad asked taking a drink of water. “What kind of plans do you have for the future financially as all of those things cost a lot of money?”

 

“We haven’t decided on that yet. We can return to the bbc if we want. We’ll stay with YouTube for as long as we can. After that not quite sure. Phil could take up teaching of something in video production. So that won’t be a problem.” Dan said shrugging. 

 

“But what about you? What will you be doing?” Dan’s mum asked her eyebrows raising. 

 

“Maybe be a stay-at home-dad? I could go back to school and get a degree in something.” Right now we don’t have to worry too much as YouTube is still going up, so it wouldn’t be for years most likely. I would love to be able to have the freedom to be at home with the kids, and YouTube allows that. We would not have family vlogs or anything like that. Our channels would be about the same I think, our fan base may change though. We’ll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.” The food arrived then and the conversation went into a lull. 

 

“It really sounds like you two will have a great life together. We’re so happy for you guys.” Dan’s dad said after a while setting his fork down. “We expect to be invited to some of those barbeques, just so you know.” He winked. Dan’s mum playfully swatted his arm. 

 

“Of course we’ll have you guys come!” Phil laughed. “We’ll have the bed set up and ready for you guys to come and visit.” 

 

“Great, that’s sorted then. We’ll be there with bells on as soon as you’re settled.” 

 

_____

 

They got up early in order to pack up and check out after one more breakfast oceanside. They were flying out separately from the rest of the family since they had to change their flight so they were flying into Manchester as opposed to London. Phil’s dad picked them up and brought them back to the house. They stayed overnight and packed up the rest of thier stuff that they had left behind. They had to borrow a suitcase to bring it all home, with all the Christmas presents and souvenirs they purchased while in the Bahamas. They arrived back at the flat an hour before they had to leave to meet up with the realtor. “Come on Dan, we’re going to be late!” Phil yelled from the hall. He walked into Dan’s room to find him sprawled on his bed scrolling feverishly on his laptop. 

 

“We’re fine Phil. Calm down. I just spent a week with barely any internet access I need my fix in order to operate like a human being.” 

 

Phil sat on the bed and poked Dan’s thigh. “I don’t care about you acting like a human, I just need you to be present. Drool for all I care. Come on now, up with you!” He stood and grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled. 

 

“Whoa! Laptop!” Dan said carefully closing it and setting it aside. “Okay, now you can manhandle me.” He flopped back and smiled. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed Dan’s hand again pulling him up and off the bed. 

 

“You’re impossible.” Phil said shaking his head as he walked out the bedroom door. 

 

“You love it.” Dan said and skipped past Phil and smacked his ass playfully. He put on his coat and turned to Phil. “Come on Phil we’re going to be late!” He smirked and walked out the front door.

 

“I hope to god you act like an adult when we are at the housing agents.” Phil said as he closed the front door and locked it.

 

_____

 

“Okay so as you see there is a little work to be done but it is move in ready.” Their agent Phyllis said as she turned to them standing in the kitchen a folder open in front of her. “Are you guys interested?” 

 

“Do you think we could have a minute?” Phil asked. 

 

“Oh sure. I’ll just go upstairs and turn out the lights. You guys take your time.” She smiled and walked out of the room. 

 

“Well?” Phil said smiling at Dan. 

 

“It’s better than I pictured. What about you?” Dan bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked around the kitchen. 

 

“I love it. I think it’s perfect.” Phil said smiling wide. “I mean I can just see kids running around, and a little dog in the back yard. Us grilling out on the patio on warm nights. Christmas tree in the lounge next to the fireplace...I say we make an offer right now. I wonder when we could move in?” 

 

As if on cue Phillis walked in, “So? Have you guys decided?” 

 

“We have. We’d like to make an offer.” Dan smiled and took Phil’s hand in his own. “It’s just what we wanted.” 

 

“Oh wonderful.” She smiled and walked over to her paperwork on the counter. “I just need you to sign this and we’ll be on our way. You boys could be home owners by the end of the week if everything goes according to plan.” They each signed and pushed the paperwork back to her. “Let me just make a quick phone call and I may have some good news for you if you’re willing to wait.” 

 

“Of course.” Phil said smiling. She walked out of the room and they could hear her talking quietly. Dan ran his hands over the counter top and opened cupboard doors as they waited. Phil watched Dan imagining them making dinner together there at night, filming baking videos, packing school lunches… “Babe, I am so happy right now.” 

 

“Me too, love. Can you imagine, this place may be ours very soon.” Dan smiled turning to Phil and wrapping his arms around his neck kissing him. Phil wrapped him in his arms and pulled Dan in close. Phyllis cleared her throat behind them. They parted smiling sheepishly. 

 

“So boys it looks as though the house it yours if you want it. Of course you're going to want to have an inspection before closing but after that I don’t see any reason you won't be homeowners by the end of January.” She smiled affectionately at them.

 

“Great! We can hardly wait.” Phil said. 

 

“I have an inspector you may want to use. He is very thorough. I use him a lot so you will be in good hands.” She handed Dan a card. “The sooner you get the house inspected the sooner you can move in.” 

 

“We’ll call him right away.” Dan said looking at the card. “Is there anything else we should know?”

 

“Not that I can think of.” She shrugged. “But if you have any questions don’t hesitate to give me a call.” 

 

“Thank you so much.” Phil smiled. “We love this place.” 

 

“I knew you would. From what Liam told me, this place just sounded perfect for you.” 

 

“He was right.” Dan nodded and looked around again. “Do you mind if we have one more look through before we go?” 

 

“Sure.” She smiled. I’ll be in here making a couple phone calls. Let me know when you’re ready and we’ll lock up.” 

 

“Thanks.” They walked hand in hand through the house one last time, both picturing furniture arrangements, where things would go, and decorations they wanted to buy. They talked about upgrades they wanted to make to the bathrooms and the paint colors they wanted. Finally they returned to the kitchen, and followed Phillis out the front door. 

 

“I hope to hear from you in a day or two. As soon as the inspection is done we can move forward.” She smiled. “Don’t forget if you have any questions just give me a call.” 

 

“Thank you so much. We’ll let you know as soon as the inspection is done.” Phil said shaking her hand. 

 

______

 

On the short walk back to the flat Dan called the inspector and he agreed to meet them at the house the next afternoon. He would stop at the estate agents office and pick up the paperwork and keys there. 

 

“Tomorrow we find out if we really want the house.” Dan said skipping along the pavement.

 

“Great!” Phil said smiling at him, “How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?” 

 

“We’re not there yet Phil, let's go out tomorrow after the inspection. I have another way I think we can celebrate tonight.” Dan winked and pulled Phil at almost a run to the front steps of their building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Phil's birthday, the results of the house inspection and the wedding prep starts! Will there be any drama or is it going to be smooth sailing from here on out?


	19. paint swatches and birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you boys read through this paperwork?” She said looking up.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, George said nothing was in there that would stop us from purchasing the property. Why? Is there something wrong?” Phil said sitting forward on his chair. 
> 
>  
> 
> “No, no.” She shook her head, “Just some interesting things that come with this house that I didn’t know about. Maybe the current homeowners were unaware of them since it wasn’t their house but their grandparent’s.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Like?” Dan said, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You were there the entire time he went through the house yeah?” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write because I did some research on some things in it. Sorry! Also it turned out kinkier than I had originally planed. Sometime smut happens what can I say? ;P

The next morning they woke giddy with excitement. They left the flat early for once, in order to stop and get coffee and a pastry for breakfast. They walked hand in hand and enjoyed the brisk, surprisingly sunny day. “Just think in a few hours we’ll know if we’re going to be home owners!” Phil said swinging their arms happily. 

 

“I really hope this inspection goes well. I mean we are both really attached to this house already. What if we find out it’s utter crap.” Dan said 

 

“I know, but you said before if this isn’t it, we’ll find one even better.” Phil smiled. “But I can feel it in my gut this is the one.” 

 

“I really hope so.” Dan said as they opened the front gate. The inspector, George, was already there, he shook their hands when they got to the top of the front steps. 

 

“So while I waited for you two to arrive I took a cursory look around the outside. So far so good. Good foundation and looks watertight so far. Do you have any questions before I get started?” 

 

“Not yet.” Dan smiled 

 

“Okay, how about we get inside then? The sooner the better huh?” He smiled at them as he opened the front door. They took off their coats and set them on the counter in the kitchen, then followed him upstairs to the attic. “Now I do like to take my time. I would rather be meticulous and catch everything humanly possible, so it will take at least 2 hours considering the size of the place. If either of you have questions as we go through, please let me know.” He looked at every little lump bump and crack. He lifted carpet, knocked on wood, flipped lights on and off repeatedly, he had meters and probes, and all kinds of little tools neither had the slightest idea what it was for. Finally they returned to the kitchen to go over what he had found. 

 

“Do you want the bad news or the good news first?” George asked removing his hat and set it on the counter. 

 

“Bad news” They both said, and took each others hand preparing for the worst. 

 

George looked at his paper work and shook his head. “So this house as you know is quite old, which a lot of the time brings a lot of problems if the property has not been taken care of. This property is a little older than 150 years old and has had only two families reside in it. That is good news the longer families stay in a property generally that means they care about said property. That is the case with this house. You boys are very lucky to get this house as there are not many problems that I can see. Just some minor, easily remedied things that should be dealt with before you sign the paperwork. The current owners will most likely take care of them without any kind of fuss.”

 

Number one thing, the furnace needs an upgrade. That along with the hot water. Both things can be dealt with together and should take less than a day. The other thing that should be dealt with is ventilation of the bathrooms and kitchen. If you plan on doing any kind of upgrading I would have the ventilation updated as well. Poor ventilation can cause mold and many other problems. Right now I do not see any evidence of either but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t have problems in the future. And that is really it, the electical has was just upgraded 2 years ago so no need to worry there. This house has been cared for since the day it was built. And that is the good news. You basically lucked out with this place, now there are little quirky things that may throw you off, but nothing to keep you from owning this property. I included every idiosyncrasy I found in my notes. 

 

They looked at each other, grins a mile wide. “Oh my god...We are going be house owners!” Dan said and did a little dance. Then pulled Phil into a hug and then George. “Sorry.” He said letting go and George laughed, “got carried away.” Phil pulled out his phone while Dan hopped around the kitchen looking at the cupboards and playing with switches and knobs. 

 

“Phyllis! We’re good to go.” Phil said into his phone. “Yup, yeah no just a few things. No, no, nothing major. Yes, of course...no we’ll be there. Yes, thank you! Okay,... yes,... see you soon.” Phil hung up the phone and turned to Dan who had moved into the office that was attached to the kitchen, “Babe, Phyllis said we could go over and sign the papers in an hour. She’s just finishing up showing a property and will meet us at her office then. 

 

“Good, we better get going then, don’t want to be late.” Dan said putting his coat on. “George thank you, very much.” 

 

“Sure thing. I will send the bill to your current address. Here you go, you’re going to want this.” He ripped papers out of his book; carbon copies of all of his notes he took. “The last page is where I included the recommendations.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” 

 

_____

 

They were early to the estate agents office, and so they circled the block a couple of times before they walked in to calm down a bit. As the door closed behind them a bell tinkled in welcome. Phyllis rose from behind her desk, hand outstretched, “Hi guys!” She smiled and motioned to the two guest chairs, “Take a seat. So I guess we have some things to go over, and some paperwork to sign. But first how excited are you?”

 

“We’re very excited.” Phil smiled and took Dan’s hand and squeezed it. “Here is the paperwork from George,” He took out the folded papers from his coat pocket. “The things that need to be repaired are on the last page. Hot water, furnace, and ventilation. He said they were all pretty easy to deal with. The ventilation would go with remodeling we would be doing anyway, but the other things should be done before we move in, and he said the current home owners would deal with that.”

 

“I certainly can take the price of all the items out of the final total, that’s simple enough, and to be expected. Is that all then?” Phyllis said as she rifled through the paperwork in front of her.

 

“Yeah I think so.” Dan shrugged as he watched her stop and read a page. 

 

“Did you boys read through this paperwork?” She said looking up.

 

“No, George said nothing was in there that would stop us from purchasing the property. Why? Is there something wrong?” Phil said sitting forward on his chair. 

 

“No, no.” She shook her head, “Just some interesting things that come with this house that I didn’t know about. Maybe the current homeowners were unaware of them since it wasn’t their house but their grandparent’s.” 

 

“Like?” Dan said, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. 

 

“You were there the entire time he went through the house yeah?” She asked. 

 

“Well we were at the house, but after the attic we just kind of wandered around because we felt like we were hovering. We just checked in every once in awhile.” 

 

“Oh. If you would have stuck with him you would know the interesting little surprises that come with this house.” She smiled. “Let me make a copy of this for the records then I can give it back. Is there anything else? I will finish off the paperwork if not.” 

 

“No, that’s it I think, Phil?” Dan turned to Phil. 

 

“No, not unless those surprises you see would be worth giving up the house for.” 

 

“Oh, no. If anything I would be more likely to want the house if it were me.” 

 

“What are some of them?” Dan asked trying to read upside down.

 

“Little things, light switches that go the wrong way, or door knobs that turn counter clockwise, height charts carved on a sidewall… that kind of thing.” She shrugged and shuffled the paperwork. 

 

“Height charts?” 

 

“Yes apparently each family kept track of the kids’ height through the years.” 

 

“Okay. Why would he put that in the inspection?” 

 

“Maybe it is interesting.” Phyllis said looking up. 

 

“Weird.” Dan said, “Can I see the paperwork? What else did he put in?” Dan skimmed through the papers. “Weird….?” 

 

“What?” Phil said. 

 

“Should I get the papers ready while you read that over?” Phyllis asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah…” Dan said distractedly. He read through the paperwork. What is a mother in law bed?” He looked up, and Phil took the papers to read. 

 

“Do you know what a murphy bed is?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“We’ll it is kind on the same idea, except it comes down from the ceiling.” Phyllis explained. 

 

“What? Well that isn’t weird or anything.” Dan said sarcastically, “What about transoms? Something else creepy?” 

 

“Not really, those are transoms.” Phyllis pointed to the small window above the office door. “There are different types, it is interesting that you have them throughout the house. Good for airflow, but you can also have privacy at the same time.” 

 

“There is a dumbwaiter too and built in bee hives?!” Phil said excitedly, “And the remnants of a basement kitchen. This house gets cooler and cooler.” He smiled at Dan. 

 

“That mother in law bed sounds creepy af.” Dan said. “What room is that in?” He picked up the paperwork and reread that section. “Oh goodie, it’s functional. We can use it to hide the bodies.” He shuttered. 

 

Phyllis laughed, “Some people find them creepy and close them off permanently, others find other uses for them. I certainly wouldn't want to sleep on one... I lean toward the creep factor on that too.” She smiled. 

 

“What on earth could it be used for?” 

 

“Some people use them as tables or desks. Which I personally would do. Just think of how handy that would be, just tuck it back up at the end of the day, no mess. I went to a party at a house and they had theirs set up as a bar, since theirs was in the den. It worked very nicely.” 

 

“Oh those are good ideas.” Phil smiled, “that makes it seem less creepy then too.” 

 

“What the hell are built in beehives?” Dan said rereading again. 

 

“My grandparent’s had one in their house. It is kind of just what it sounds like. There are beehives built into the wall and spigots in certain areas. Probably the pantry, and maybe the dining room or sitting room where they would have had tea served. It probably says in there.” Phil said pointing to the paperwork. “Does it say if they are functional?” 

 

“Yup. Functioning.” Dan said as he read. 

 

“Cool!”

 

“Okay guys, now after this is signed by you, I send it out to the owners and they either accept your offer or not. I will give you a call as soon as I hear from them. I can not imagine that they don’t accept since you only bid under by a couple thousand and with the minor repairs they will have to do, they really wouldn’t find better.” 

 

_______

 

They were on their way home when Dan’s phone rang, “Hello?” 

 

“So I have some good news!” Phyllis said, “It looks as though you two are home owners.” 

 

“Oh my god!” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and turned to him nodding. “So what do we need to do? What happens now?” 

 

“I need you to sign one more thing and then we wait for closing. They need to fix the two items before that. Then after that, you pick up the keys and bob's your uncle, you have a house.” 

 

“Great thank you!” Dan said smiling at Phil and grabbing him by the shirt collar. “Yup, just let us know.” He hung up and pulled Phil in one handed, and kissed him. 

 

Phil laughed and pulled away, ”I take it we got the house.” 

 

“Yeah. Now we wait for closing. We’re going to be home owners by the end of next month. How crazy is that?!” Dan smiled, and kissed Phil again. “Do I have to get you a birthday gift? Or can this count as the most epic birthday present ever?”

 

“I will expect an epic birthday rogering then.” Phil smirked. 

 

“Ugh, what is with all the outdated idioms today?!” Dan rolled his eyes and started walking again. 

 

“Not really the response I was expecting for that.” Phil said hurrying to fall into step with him. 

 

“Don’t worry you will get a good birthday rogering, as long as you don’t call it that again.” Dan laughed. 

 

“What other old idiom were you talking about?” Phil said linking his fingers with Dan. 

 

“bob’s your uncle. I mean who uses that nowadays? Phyllis used it. I mean where does that even come from?” 

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Phil said skipping along next to him. 

 

“We have some phone calls to make, then after that you want to go out and celebrate?” Dan said as he took his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the front door. “We also have to decide when we want to move in. Are we going to do the remodel while we are there or have it done and then move in.” 

 

______

 

After calling their parents and texting friends to tell them the good news they got ready to go out to dinner. “Are you ready yet?” Phil said knocking on Dan’s door then pushed it open. 

 

“Yeah I just need to put on some shoes.” Dan bent down and picked up a pair. He sat on the end of the bed and pulled them on. “I’m starving. We didn’t even have lunch, that muffin wasn’t enough.” He stood and took Phil’s hand and they walked out the door. 

 

They arrived at the restaurant and were sat in their favorite booth at the back. They ordered drinks and their food. “So what do you think? Should we move in right away then have the remodel done or wait til it’s done?” Phil said as he picked up a roll out of the basket and spread butter on it. 

 

“I think we should wait until after. I am excited to move in, but I think it will be really annoying to have carpenters and the lot coming in at 7 in the morning. Don’t you? Also it would make it hard to film videos I think. What do you think?” Dan said as he bit into his second butter-smothered roll. 

 

“I agree, besides won’t it be fun to move into it the way we want it, our house, not someone else's.” Phil smiled. “I can’t wait. What day is closing? We should get the contractors in there the very same day. We need to start looking around for good ones. What are you looking forward to most?” 

 

“I think I look forward to just having our own space. I mean the flat is home, but this house is going to be where we start a family and where we have friends and relatives come and visit. We’ll have Christmas’ and parties...it will really be ours.” 

 

“Yeah....I can’t wait to fuck you in that nice big kitchen.” 

 

“Phil!” 

 

“What?” Phil laughed at Dan’s shocked expression. “It’s true. That counter top is just screaming for me to...I can’t wait.” 

 

“Jesus, if your audience could hear you talk like that...that cinnamon roll image would be in tatters.” Dan shook his head and laughed.

 

“Aside from the fucking, I am most looking forward to the garden and a dog and having babeques. Just having outdoor space. Just think about coffee out on the patio while we peruse the interweb while the dog and the kids run around.” Phil smiled looking off into the distance imagining. 

 

“Oh god that sounds great.” Dan said lacing his fingers in Phil’s. “Wow...we’re exciting aren’t we? Could we get any more vanilla?” 

 

“We could use the Mother-in-law bed for all of our kinky role play sex.” Phil wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Hell no. That thing sounds so creepy. We’ll have to figure something out for it though, it isn’t going to stay a bed.” 

 

“Ugh fine then, I guess we’ll just be vanilla.”

 

“I like your vanilla. I have absolutely no complaints about Philnilla.”

 

“No.” Phil shook his head. The food arrived and they unlinked their hands in order to eat. 

 

“Are you really bored by our sex life?” Dan asked after a while.

 

“Babe! I never said that. We have great sex. I am never bored. Are you?”

 

“No, I am very satisfied. I guess having sex with the sexiest man alive has it’s perks.” Dan winked and rubbed Phil’s thigh under the table. 

 

“I could say the same thing.” Phil said. “I mean I don’t think it would be legal if I was more attracted to you.” 

 

“Same.” 

 

“I’ve been thinking though, maybe we could... I don’t know change it up every once in awhile.”

 

“Like how?” Dan asked putting his fork down and pushing his empty plate away.

 

“Not sure. I mean we have our videos. Those are fun. But maybe get a toy or something. Mirror over the bed?” 

 

“If we got a mirror over the bed we can never show anyone our bedroom. Thinking about showing our parents around the house and then them seeing a mirror stuck to the ceiling.., yeah I don’t think I want that.” 

 

“Point taken.”

 

“I am surprised your parents don’t have one.” Dan poked Phil in the side and laughed. 

 

“Gross. What about toys?” 

 

“I’m sure Katherine has tried out a few yeah.” Dan laughed. 

 

“Ugh. Dan! You know what I mean. You know, we could use them on special occasions or something.” Phil shook his head at Dan, then the waiter came up to the table, and asked if they were interested in dessert. 

 

“No thanks, I think we’ll have dessert at home.” Phil said as he did so, he pressed his palm suddenly over Dan’s penis, causing Dan to gasp in shock. “I think just the bill thanks.” The waiter turned and nodded. 

 

“Phil, I think he could see what you were doing!” 

 

“So?” Phil said and did it again. 

 

“So...I don’t want to have to run home because I am so riled up, thank you very much.” Dan said. “Beside I don’t want to intimidate the waiter.” He smoothed back his hair mock-lad style. 

 

“Ha, yeah okay. I’ll stop.” Phil laughed. “I want to make a stop on the way home anyway.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Well, dessert of course. I am going to really enjoy it...and I think you will too.” Phil smirked. 

 

“Phiill?” Dan said squinting his eyes, “What are planning?”

 

“Nothing…”Phil shrugged. 

 

“I do not believe you.” Dan said sitting back, “I can see that glint in your eye, you’re planning something.” 

 

“I am and it’s a surprise so stop asking.” Phil said looking towards the waiter who was returning with the bill. “Great thanks.” He took the bill then checked it, then handed the waiter cash. “Keep the change.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him from the booth. 

 

“Whoa Phil!” Dan said, “Slow down.” 

 

“I am too excited about dessert to slow down, come on!” He pulled Dan down the street. A couple blocks from the flat they went into the little corner store that they used for emergency milk and toothpaste runs. “Babe go grab a can of whipped cream, I am going to get the rest of the stuff, meet me at the front.” 

 

A few minutes later they met at the register. “Oh are we actually having dessert?” Dan said as he saw what Phil was holding. 

 

“You’ll see.” Phil said as he put the chocolate sauce, cherries, chopped nuts, and caramel sauce on the counter. The girl behind the counter rang them up and Phil paid as Dan put all the items in the bag. They walked outside and Phil took Dan’s hand again. 

 

“Wait! Are we making ice cream sunday’s?” Dan stopped and turned to Phil, “If we are we forgot the ice cream.” He began to turn back to the shop, but Phil stopped him. 

 

“We won’t need it. Besides ice cream is too cold.” 

 

“Too cold for what?” 

 

“You’ll see. Come on the sooner we get home the sooner we get dessert.” Phil pulled Dan by the hand to their front door. He unlocked it and ran up the stairs. “Wait in the lounge while I get everything ready, okay?” 

 

“Okay?” Dan agreed his eyebrows lifting in question. 

 

_______

 

“Babe! Come to the kitchen.” Phil called down the hall. 

 

Dan walked into the kitchen to find Phil stripped down to his boxer briefs. On the floor was an old sheet and 4 small bowls. Phil walked over to Dan and pulled him into a kiss. “Phil what…?” 

 

“Take off your clothes.” Phil interrupted Dan as he started pulling his shirt up over his head. Phil kissed and pulled and rubbed at Dan’s skin as he slid his jeans off and took off his socks. “Good now lay down.” 

 

Dan lay down in the middle of the sheet and looked up at Phil. Phil picked up the chocolate sauce and dipped his finger in it, the pressed it to Dan’s lips. Dan licked the sweet sauce off then sucked the finger into his mouth. Phil picked up a spoon and drizzled it over Dan’s torso. He then picked up the caramel sauce and repeated the same action. Dan watched as Phil covered his body is the warm sauces and then added some of the chopped nuts. He picked up a cherry by the stem and placed it in Dan’s mouth, pulling the stem off when Dan’s teeth clamped down. Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan, licking into his mouth. 

 

“Mmm you taste delicious.” He kissed and licked his way down Dan’s body cleaning the toppings off. He reached the top of Dan’s underwear and kissed his hard on through the fabric. “Mmmm this I think needs an extra special topping.” He pulled Dan’s pants off leaving him naked and hard, Phil reached for the whipped cream. He pressed the nozzle and sprayed a dollop on the head of Dan’s penis. “There we go...and a cherry on top.” He put a cherry on the top of the cream then licked the shaft before taking the head, cream, and cherry into his mouth, he moaned. 

 

“Fuck Phil…” Dan sighed as Phil sucked and licked. He pulled off again and sprayed a little more on the head, as well as on Dan’s balls. First cleaning the head with a swift flick of his tongue then moved down to suck the cream off of his balls. Dan arched his back involuntarily and raked his fingers through Phil’s hair. “Fuck....” Phil moved between his legs and continued to suck and lick Dan’s dick and balls, he pulled off in order to kiss Dan a little bit before he returned. He sucked his fingers into his mouth then gently pushed one wet finger into Dan as he continued to suck his cock. Dan gasped. “Phil….fuck… I’m really close you’re going to make...fuck...me….. Come...fuck.” Phil added another finger but pulled his mouth off. 

 

“That is the whole point babe. I want to make you come.” He twisted his fingers into Dan, and brushed up against his prostate. Dan jolted at the sensation. “You like that?” Phil said and licked the head of Dan’s dick as he continued with his fingers, “I want to see you come. Come for me babe...you’re so fucking hot when you come for me.” Dan’s whole body tensed with his orgasm building, his eyes squeezed shut and with one final twist of Phil’s wrist, Dan was shooting cum over his chest and stomach. Phil leaned down licked Dan clean again, then licked his lips. “God you’re delicious.” He lay down over top of Dan and kissed him, licking into his mouth. Dan was still trying to catch his breath running his hands over Phil’s body. 

 

“Fuck...Phil. That was…”

 

“Hot?” 

 

“Oh my god yeah. Do I have a food kink for real? Because that turned me on so much I could barely take it.” Dan let his head drop to the ground and closed his eyes still breathing heavy. “Fuck….” They lay like that, Phil kissing Dan randomly, his mouth, neck, chest. 

 

“Shower time?” Phil said finally. “We’re both quite sticky.” 

 

“You want me to move?” Dan said his eyes popping open. 

 

“Well you can stay here all night if you want but I for one want a shower and an orgasm.” Phil said pushing up and off of Dan. 

 

“MMM fine. If it was just a shower then I maybe would have stayed here all night, but I want to see your O face before I fall asleep tonight.” Dan sat up and followed Phil down the hall and into the bathroom. He watched Phil turn on the a water and strip off his underwear. “God you’re sexy.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around Phil from behind and kissed his shoulder. 

 

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Phil laughed and turned in Dan’s arms to face him. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” 

 

They stood under the spray holding one another and kissed languorously. Dan reached for the shower gel and squeezed a healthy amount into his palm, he rubbed his hands together before smoothing them over Phil’s body. “Turn around please.” He said and wrapped one arm across Phil’s chest pulling him in close, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. The other hand slid down to wrap around Phil’s penis and slowly pumped until it was fully hard. 

 

“Babe, not here, I want make love in bed tonight. Is that okay, will you be able to?” Phil said turning slightly to look at Dan. 

 

“Yes, of course, anything you want.” Dan smiled. Phil kissed him and turned around again pulling Dan to him, pressing their bodies flush against each other. 

 

Phil reached for the shower gel and smoothed it over Dan’s skin, massaging as he went. They rinsed off and climbed silently out of the tub, drying each other with the towels Phil had retrieved from the cupboard. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and fell into bed feeling warm and relaxed. “I love you so much and can’t wait for us to start our lives together in that new wonderful house.” Phil said as he pulled Dan tight against him so his head was resting on Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“Me either love, me either.” Dan turned and kissed Phil. He turned so he was laying half on Phil and half on the bed as they kissed slowly. Phil brought his hand up to cup the back of Dan’s head, as the other hand reached down to pull Dan’s leg over him. Dan began to move his hips creating the friction they both wanted and Phil moaned into his mouth. Phil turned them over and began to kiss down Dan’s body, and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked as he massaged Dan’s balls gently. 

 

“Roll over for me? Hands and knees please.” Phil said finally as he pulled off, his lips swollen and glistening. Dan did as he as told, Phil kissed down his back. Phil pulled Dan’s cheeks apart and kissed the puckered ring in the center, Dan gasped and bucked his hips. Phil reached between Dan’s legs as he licked and kissed Dan’s entrance and stoked his cock at the same time. He licked down to Dan’s balls and sucked them one at a time into his mouth letting them pop out. He licked into Dan then, as he added a finger crooking it to brush up against his prostate. 

 

Dan jolted and moaned, “Phil I want you in me please, love…I want you, I’m ready please.” 

 

“Turn over then, I want to see you.” Phil said placing a kiss on Dan’s entrance once more. Dan rolled, pulling Phil with him kissing and licking into his mouth. Their bodies pressed fully together Phil pumped his hips rubbing their cocks together. 

 

“Phil, make love to me, please.” Dan breathed in his ear. Phil tipped his hips in order to line up with Dan’s entrance and reached for the lube, quickly he spread some over his cock and pushed in slowly. He moved gently as he pushed in and out of Dan, keeping their chests pressed together and kissing as he slowly moved his hips. Dan ran his hands over Phil’s back scratching gently as Phil kissed his neck. Finally his need to move faster grew too strong and his pushed up onto his elbows. Dan wrapped his legs around his waist in order to pull him in as far as he could. Phil reached between them and began to stroke Dan. “I’m close…” Dan panted, his muscles tensed and pulled Phil with him over the edge. Phil continued to move inside him until he became too sensitive and then lay on top of Dan, as they kissed. 

 

“Am I crushing you?” Phil asked eventually when their breathing returned to normal. 

 

“Mmm no, it feels nice.” Dan said as he ran his hands slowly up and down Phil’s back. “I could fall asleep like this.” 

 

_______

“So I just talked to Trace, he said he would have those swatches delivered sometime in the next hour or so. Make sure you can hear the doorbell.” Dan said coming into the lounge. “I am going to run out and get a few things, I’ll be back in about an hour. Do you need anything?” He put on his shoes and walked over to Phil who was sat on the couch. 

 

“No, I think I’m good.” Phil said looking up at Dan, then pulled him into his lap. “I think you should stay here with me, it is my birthday after all.” He nuzzled into Dan’s neck. 

 

“That is precisely why I have to go out. I need to get a few things for tonight.” Dan laughed as he leaned back from Phil. “If you keep that up I am not going to have the willpower to go.” 

 

“What do you have to get?” Phil said pulling Dan in again, as he spoke his lips brushing against Dan’s neck. “We’re going out to dinner with a bunch of friends.” 

 

“Don’t you worry about it, it’s for after dinner anyway. Now, stop, I have to go.” Dan said pulling away chuckling. 

 

“Fine leave, but give me a kiss first.” Phil said pulling Dan back and kissing him. Dan wrapped his arms around his neck and laughed into the kiss. 

 

“Okay, now I’m going to go.” Dan stood up and walked to the lounge door. ‘Love you, don’t forget about the swatches. They are the only thing we have left to decide on.” 

 

“Okay, don’t worry about it.” Phil said smiling and picking up his laptop. ‘Love you too.” 

 

______

 

“Did they get here?” Dan asked as he sat on the sofa and took off his shoes. 

 

“Yes, here tell me which one’s you like, I have mine picked. If we have some the same then we should choose from those.” 

 

“Okay, good idea.” Dan picked up the three rings of multi colored disks and sat back looking through them. He pulled out his phone to take note of the numbers he liked. “Let’s see what you got.” He turned to Phil who pulled out his list on the back of a receipt. “Alright it looks like we have five that are the same.” He picked up the swatches and picked out the five they both liked. “If we can eliminate 3 then we’re good don’t you think?”

 

“How about get rid of two and then Trace can use the three that we like best the way he sees fit? That way he isn’t stuck with too few of options.” 

 

“Oh yeah that’s a good idea.” 

 

“I’m full of them today aren’t I?” Phil smirked looking proud of himself. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re brilliant. I guess….hmmm...my least favorite out of here is….number 47, ‘Endless Sea’. Wow that’s bleak, why would they name a paint color that?” Dan said laughing. “What about yours? Which one you want to get rid of?” 

 

“Ok, ummm...how about 68? It’s kind of dreary. What is that one called?” Phil said looking at the swatches. Dan picked up the key card to read the name and started laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Phil said taking the card, and finding 68 on the list. “Relentless olive? Who comes up with these names?! What does that even mean?” 

 

“I kind of want it now, just so if someone asks what color our wall is we can tell them seriously, ‘relentless olive’ then take a sip of tea like it is the most normal thing in the world.” 

 

“What are the other names?” Phil asked

 

“43 Great Falls, 22 Jamaica Bay, 15 Argyle.” Dan said looking at the key again. 

 

“I feel bad they are all blues and greens.” Phil said looking at the colors again, “None of them are ‘your’ colors. 

 

“What are my colors?” Dan said smiling. 

 

“Well I guess….black, and gold...and red?” 

 

“I like those, but I also like the ones we picked Phil so it’s all good.” Dan leaned over and kissed Phil, they will be our colors now since they are going to be in our lounge. I’ll just give Trace a call and then it will be almost time to get ready for your party.” Dan said standing up. 

 

“I am ready.” Phil sat back and smiled. “This is one of the reasons I chose that restaurant. Super casual, little to no ‘getting ready’ required.” He smiled. 

 

“Okay, well I want to look good for my fiance’s birthday so I am going to get ready.” Dan turned and left the room.

 

______

 

They had a room to the back of the restaurant all to themselves. It was one of their favorite places to eat since it was easy to sit somewhere semi private. It was casual and served all different types of food. They ordered a few things for a buffet style dinner; roast chicken and red potatoes, some vegan lasagna and garlic bread, and some chicken nuggets and fries. A small party of their families and close friends all congregated in the room, where music was quietly playing in the background so conversations could easily be had. At about 11 the party broke up and they decided to grab a cab home. They got in the back seat and Dan gave the address to the driver. 

 

“We can’t get into the house yet.” Phil said looking at Dan. 

 

“I know but I thought it would be nice to just drive by it, picking out paint colors today made it feel more real somehow.” 

 

“Oh.” Phil smiled and wove his fingers between Dan’s. “Yeah I know what you mean, I can see it more as ours the more things we pick for it.” They pulled up outside and looked out the window of the car. “Hey it looks like there is someone inside.” 

 

“What? There isn’t supposed to be anyone in there now. We better go see.” 

 

“I think we should just call the police.” Phil said pulling his phone from his pocket. 

 

“No!” Dan said a little too aggressively, and pulled Phil’s phone out of his hand. “I mean… we should just go and check...what if Trace got the keys and is just taking measurements or something. He has been in there before for certain things remember.”

 

“Okay... ?” Phil said side eyeing Dan. “We’ll go check it out like the big strong men we are. Protect our castle and whatever.” 

 

“Exactly.” Dan said opening the cab door and stepped out, followed by Phil. He leaned in to pay the driver. 

 

“You sure you don’t wan’ me ta wait?” The cabbie asked, “I mean wha’ if there are some good-for-nothins doin somtin they shudnt.” 

 

“No it’s fine I planned a surprise for his birthday.” Dan whispered, “thanks, though.” He gave him an extra big tip. He turned to Phil who was standing on the pavement looking at the windows, watching as silhouettes passed by. The faint thrum of music met their ears as they walked up the front steps. 

 

“What did you do?” Phil said turning to Dan with a big grin. 

 

“I do not know what you are talking about Philip. I did nothing… It must be Trace.” 

 

“Uhuh, and I am a stuffed polar bear.” Phil said and knocked on the front door. A few moments later the door was flung open and they were greeted with cheers and clapping. “I was wondering if we were going to be having dessert.” Phil said under his breath to Dan as he was bustled inside. “How did you guys all get in here!?” Phil asked the room. 

 

“Well I got the key today from Phyllis, then we met Dan here to help decorate.” Liam said indicating Caleb as the other half of the ‘we’. 

 

“Well it looks great in here,” Phil said looking around at all the streamers and balloons. “Who made the banner?” He asked as he looked closer at the colorful sign hanging in the entrance to the kitchen. 

 

“We did. Caleb is in graphic design and I dabble, remember?” Liam said smiling and kissed Caleb on the cheek. 

 

“Well it’s brilliant, Thanks guys!” 

 

“How ‘bout we eat this cake!?” Dan said over the low murmur of chatter that filled the room. He lit the candles and carried it into the lounge so Phil could blow out the candles. After the candles were out he brought it back into the kitchen and began to cut it up and people grabbed slices off the counter. Phil went up behind him and casually goosed him while no one was around, making Dan jump. “Hey! Naughty.” Dan chastised affectionately. 

 

“Not as naughty as I plan to be once everyone is gone.” Phil whispered in his ear and smacked Dan playfully on the butt, as Louise was at the counter picking up a piece of cake. She laughed, and walked away. 

 

“Alright birthday boy, I am pretty sure you’re the one who gets birthday spankings not me.” Dan said handing Phil a piece of cake and a plastic fork. 

 

“Who says it can’t be both of us.” Phil stuck his tongue out and walked back into the throng of people crowding their lounge. 

 

Dan watched from the kitchen as people sat and chatted on folding chairs, where one day soon there would be a new couch and matching arm chairs. They were talking in the corners where Dan knew one day would have a houseplant or two or maybe kids toys would be strewn. Their parents all congregated in front of the huge picture window that was to be the place for the Christmas tree in years to come. Dan smiled, _Our house. This is our house, and I love it._. 

 

He caught Phil’s eye from across the room where he was having an animated conversation with his brother and his girlfriend. Dan smiled, his heart swelled with love and happiness. Phil waved him over, but Dan shook his head and pointed at the cake indicating he needed to cut a few more pieces. Phil walked over to him. “Babe you okay?” Phil said reached over the counter to smooth his hand over Dan’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah. I’m just over here being ridiculously sentimental right now. I’m just really happy, and seeing all these people in our house… I’m just picturing what it will be like, with kids, and holidays, and all the everyday stuff.” 

 

“Babe you're such a sap, and I love it.” Phil said leaning over to kiss Dan. 

 

“Phil! You leaned into the cake!” Dan laughed when Phil took a step back, his stomach was covered in frosting. “You’re such a klutz, and I love you.” Dan said, and pulled Phil in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house quirks are real things that were in houses built around the time that their house was supposed to be from. There were so many things that the house could have but the things I settled on were either funny to me or will have a purpose later on. 
> 
> And the swatch colors are real names. "relentless olive" is my favorite, and made me laugh out loud when I read it. I want to know how people get that job...some one tell me please. Paint or nail polish colors...dream jobs right there tbh. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for all the smut again. Coming up, wedding prep, house stuff, and possibly a little stress induced drama... :)   
> Thanks for reading guys! Comment and kudos are always a bonus and help motivate me to keep writing this fic that has turned into a tome...


	20. 'The King and I' and Scooby doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:   
> They woke to Phil’s phone buzzing on the nightstand at 10 the next morning. Phil answered it groggily but sat up straight moment’s later. “What kind of problem?” He looked down at Dan who sat up too, watching as Phil listened. “Hang on let me put you on speaker.” Phil said and pulled the phone away from his ear. “Okay go ahead. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, as I was saying, it’s not that big of a problem but I think you guys should come here and see it. I mean I can deal with it, but I want to make sure you are completely aware of what is going on. Liam said you guys were very hands on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding prep and house renovations. Very domestic chapter. Sickening fluff and a cheeky cliff-hanger ending.

Phil shivered, rolled over then found himself falling a couple inches and hitting the ground. He sat up and looked around, at first not realizing where he was. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around again, the sun was blaring in through the naked window. He stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom to pee, and when he returned Dan was sitting up squinting out the window. “We have got to get curtains or something it’s like the sun is in the room with us! He got up from the air mattress they had slept on that night and walked over to Phil. “Morning old man.” He said and kissed him. 

 

“I’m not too old though, I can still give you a jolly good rogering can’t I sonny boy.” Phil said in what he thought was an old man voice, and reached down and grabbed Dan’s ass. 

 

“Oi! I said never call it that again.” Dan wiggled away and walked into the bathroom. 

 

“I’m starving is there any cake left?” Phil said as he pulled on his pyjama pants. 

 

“I think so, go look in the kitchen. What time is it? We have to be at Phyllis’ office by 10:30.” Dan called from the bathroom. 

 

“It’s 8:20.” Phil said looking at his phone.

 

“Why the hell are we up this early?” Dan yawned walking into the kitchen behind Phil. 

 

“I was cold then fell off the mattress.” Phil said as he took a bite of cake. “This really needs coffee.” 

 

“Well if we get dressed and ready soon we can stop on the way to Phyllis.” Dan said walking up to Phil and wrapping his arms around his middle resting his head on his shoulder. “Or we can forgo coffee and go back to sleep for a bit.” 

 

“I say coffee, then after we’re done we go home and go back to bed. I did not enjoy the air mattress.” Phil twisted and cracked his back. “Maybe I am an old man.” 

 

“Naw, I have a crick in my back too and I am still a spring chicken.” Dan said laughing. 

 

“Now who is using old idioms?” Phil said walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

 

____

 

“Hi guys, oh that coffee smells good! This is Herman, he's the Notary.” Phyllis said smiling as they shook Herman’s hand then sat in her guest chairs by her desk. “Now the owners couldn’t stick around to meet you, so they already signed. All I need is for you two to sign, and Herman to sign and we’re all done. You will then be official home owners.” 

 

They both picked up a pen and signed at the same time, like they were at a meet and greet. Phyllis laughed, “Well that is the first time I ever saw that.” She said taking the paper and checking it, then handed it to Herman who signed. 

 

“Kind of force of habit I guess,” Dan shrugged. “We sign a lot of stuff at the same time, kind of natural for us now. It’s quicker.”

 

Phyllis stood, “Well guys, Congratulations you are officially homeowners.” She shook their hands. “It has been very nice working with you, Liam is right, you two are a great couple. Congrats on the house and I hear there is to be a wedding soon too?” 

 

“Yup, we’re gettin hitched in May.” Dan said, and Phil gave him a sideways glance.

 

“Well good luck with everything.” Phyllis smiled, “Before you go out and celebrate, let me give you a welcome package.” She walked over to what looked like a closet and disappeared for a minute before returning with a large basket wrapped in coloured cellophane. She handed it to Phil. Just a little something from us.” She indicated the office. “Hope you enjoy it. I did slip a couple extra things in there from me.” She winked and waved as they walked out the door. 

 

“Goodbye and thank you!” Dan called before the door closed after them. “Well I guess we’ll have to get a cab now, that thing looks heavy.” 

 

“It is! I think they gave us an anvil as a housewarming gift. For all of our blacksmithing needs.” Phil said setting it down and waited as Dan hailed a cab. 

 

_____

 

“Ok, I let Trace know that we were good to go. He said he would be over shortly to get the spare key. He said he would be starting up stairs today.” 

 

“It’s really happening!” Phil said throwing his arms around Dan’s waist and picking him up. “I am so excited I could burst!” He spun them around. 

 

“Put me down Phil!” Dan laughed, “I almost hit my head on the chandelier.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Phil laughed, “Let’s open this basket, see what’s so heavy.” He bent down and untied the bow then pulled the wrapping down. 

 

Inside were a few gift cards, one to a little gourmet grocery store near the new house, Tescos, a home and garden store, and a starbuck’s gift card. There were a bunch of bananas, peaches, oranges, and a mini watermelon. There was a box of gourmet chocolate. A box of decorative matches and two large scented candles. “What no cruise tickets!?” Dan said, “Jesus, this is crazy, I feel like I won some great prize or something.” 

 

“Me too.” Phil smiled, “I didn’t even know they had mini watermelons! It’s so cute, like a baby watermelon. I’m going to call it Cynthia.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know it was this bad Phil, we should have gotten a kid first a guess. Are we going to be able to eat Cynthia or are we going to keep her and change her nappies?” 

 

“Oh no, we’re definitely going to eat her.” Phil put her back in the basket. Dan looked slightly scared and amused at the same time. 

 

“Phil sometimes you are the most disturbing person…” Dan shook his head. “Maybe getting a kid is not the best idea.” 

 

“Ha Ha. So funny…” Phil said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dan laughed. They cut up some of the fruit and ate it for a mid-morning snack as they waited for Trace to show up. The doorbell rang finally and Phil went to give him the house key. “Now how much time do we have before we have to go to the bakery?” He asked walking into the lounge sitting next to Dan, and leaning back into him. 

 

“A couple hours, but we have to get ready. We should look somewhat like presentable mature adults.” Dan said looking down at Phil’s sonic tee. 

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll take as shower. You want to join?” Phil stood up from the couch. 

 

“No, Sorry I have to send out a work email and then I have to make a couple calls. I’ll shower when you’re done.” Dan took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing when he walked out of the room. 

 

_____

 

“When did your mum say we were supposed to be there?” Phil asked as he straightened his hair. 

 

“We are supposed to be there in an hour.” Dan came into the room with a towel around his waist. “Can I wear this?” He held up one of Phil’s jumpers. 

 

“Sure. But why?” 

 

“I like it, and all my respectable jumpers seem to be in the laundry.” 

 

“Oh.” Phil shrugged, “When we get home remind me and I’ll throw a couple in the laundry, I was going to do a load of jeans.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan said pulling the jumper on over his head. “Thanks love.” He walked across the hall to finish getting dressed. “So we have two bakeries and one venue to look at today, then tomorrow we have a caterer and another venue to look at.” Dan spoke loud enough so Phil could hear him. “Tomorrow is the venue my mum told us about that is a bit over budget.” 

 

“Oh good. What you thinking about for cake flavors?” Phil walked into Dan’s room ready and now waiting for Dan to be done. “I do love a good red velvet, but it wouldn’t go well with the theme or the colours.” 

 

“Not sure. My mum called ahead and arranged for us to try 8 different types at each bakery. I’m sure we’ll find one or two we like.” 

 

“I’m getting kind of excited. We became house owners today, and now we’re doing some hands on wedding prep.” Phil said standing up and hugging Dan. 

 

“Me too Phil. It’s all becoming so real. I love it.” Dan smiled. 

 

_____

 

“Ugh...I don’t want to look at cake again for a million years.” Phil moaned as they walked out of the second bakery. “By the end they all kind of tasted the same.” He burped. 

 

“Lovely Phil.” Dan laughed, “You didn’t have to eat the entirety of each piece they gave you. It was a tasting you could have just had a couple bites of each like I did.” Dan shook his head.

 

“And waste all that good cake!?” Phil looked horrified. 

 

“I think I liked the first bakery better for taste, but the second bakery had a better aesthetic. Which did you prefer?” Dan asked, taking Phil’s hand.

 

“Ummmm yeah, I agree with that. So I’m not really sure. I guess the first one? It’s more important that the cake tastes good. And they still had some awesome looking cakes, just not as good as the second place. So I guess I choose the first one.” 

 

“Yeah. It is too bad they aren’t as good at decorating.” Dan shrugged. 

 

“I think they’ll be able to do what we want though, without a problem. They seemed pretty confident with the sketch we showed them.” 

 

“Yeah. What flavors did you like best?” Dan asked “I liked the dark chocolate with raspberry, and the coconut with cream, and the white cake with blueberries.” 

 

“Those were my favorite too.” Phil smiled. “I also loved the red velvet and the one with the almond flavor.” 

 

“Oh yeah I really like the almond one too, I forgot about that. I liked the red velvet but since we decided it wouldn’t work with the colors I only took one bite. Didn’t want to get too into it and be disappointed. Maybe we’ll go there for a birthday cake or something and get the red velvet.” 

 

“That’s a good idea, or just a random Thursday night?” 

 

“Yeah okay.” Dan smiled. 

 

“How long until we have to be at the venue?” Phil asked swinging their hands happily.

 

“We have… let’s see…” Dan took his phone out of his pocket. “About forty five minutes.

 

“Oh good we can get something to eat then.” Phil smiled. 

 

“I thought you were full of cake?!” 

 

“I am just sick of cake. Now I want something savory, I’m starved. Aren’t you hungry? You ate less cake than I did.” 

 

“I could eat.” 

 

______

 

“I don’t think that place is right. What do you think?” Dan asked as they walked out of the venue. ‘It’s too...stuffy. You know what I mean?” 

 

“Yeah. We have a more casual theme, so going there wouldn’t work. I felt like I shouldn’t touch anything. 

 

“Well that would make my wedding day pretty crap. I would hate my husband not wanting to touch me.” Dan stuck out his tongue.

 

“Funny.” Phil dead panned. 

 

“Hopefully tomorrow’s venue is better. My mum said it was perfect, and so far she and your mother have been spot on.” 

 

“Yeah they have. We should suggest they go into the wedding planning business.” 

 

“That’s my Phil. Always looking for a profit.” Dan squeezed his hand.

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just you always find a way to make money.” Dan smiled, “It’s a good thing.” 

 

“It makes me sound like a greedy money grubbing jerk.” 

 

“Well you’re not. You’re just clever. It’s not like you swindle people or anything. I mean everything we have ever done has been good quality and honest business. Not like some people we know.” 

 

“Okay, but still…” Phil shrugged. “Where are we going by the way?” 

 

“I thought we would go to the house and check on Trace. See what the plans are.” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

_____

 

They let themselves in and heard music coming from upstairs as well as a hammer being used. “Hello! Trace!” Phil yelled to be heard over the ruckus. The music was turned down and they heard footsteps.” 

 

“Hey guys! Coming to check it out already?” Trace laughed. “We almost have that wall down and we pulled up that carpet in the one room. I was just going to call you I have possibly some exciting news. You want to come and see what I found?” 

 

“Sure.” Dan smiled and they started up the stairs.. 

 

“So we pulled up that crappy carpet and were planning on having to just replace it with some nice new stuff. But I know you guys like hardwood.” Trace opened the door, “Look at this beautiful floor that was hiding underneath that crap.” He gestured at the floor. “I mean they don’t make floors like this any more. All we would have to do is refinish it and it will look like new!” He said walking over to a spot on the floor and toed it with his boot. 

 

“This is great!” Dan said walking into the room. “Have you looked at the floors in the other rooms?”

 

“Not yet, we just literally pulled the carpet up in here about fifteen minutes ago.” Trace squatted down to look at the bottom of the wall. “You want to stick around and we can look right now if you want.” 

 

“Sure. We’re done running around for the day. How much longer you guys going to be here?” Phil asked.

 

“It’s the first day. I like to work as long as possible and get to the bare bones of a project so when I start the next day it’s a clean slate.” Trace said walking out of the room and down to the next. “So probably til late tonight. Maybe ten or so.” He stopped in the main bathroom to talk to one of his workers and they both walked to the other bedroom. They started to pull up the old carpet, rolling it. “Yup it looks like we have some nice hard wood in here too.” He beamed at Dan and Phil in the doorway. I am ninety percent sure that all the rooms will be like this. You want to see what else we’re up to?” He left the other guy to finish rolling up the carpet. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Okay, well let’s look at the master suite shall we?” He led them farther down the hall. “For the age of this house this room is huge really but we can make it feel like there is even more space in here.” He opened the door. “We’re changing up how the space is used, we can add a large walk-in closet here.” He motioned with his hands, “Then we have an option for the bed placement in a couple places. Over there by where the new bay window will be or, over here so that it is at an angle looking at the fireplace.” 

 

“It all sounds great.” Dan smiled, “We can’t wait to see what you do with it.” 

 

“I am going to need a few more decisions made by you guys in a couple days, about decor, we should be done in here by next Tuesday. Which means Matt will want to take you out looking for things to fill the space. It would be terrible for the house to be done but the furnishings not here yet.” Tace smiled, “Be prepared he is a little intense, but that’s why I love him.” 

 

“We’re excited about all of it. Thank you!” Phil said, putting his arm casually around Dan’s waist, Dan leaned in a little. 

 

“Anything else you guys want to look at?” 

 

“Nah, I think we’ll get out of your hair. Don’t want to waste your time.” Dan smiled. 

 

“Okay then, I’m sure I’ll see you guys soon.” 

 

They headed out the front door, waving goodbye. “You know we really owe Liam, seriously. Not only did he get us back together, but he also hooked us up with Phyllis and Trace and Matt. If he tells us where we can find a great surrogate or something, I won’t be able to handle it. He’s like our fucking fairy godmother.” Dan said as they fell into step heading towards the flat. “How bout we order take away for those guys. Be a nice surprise, since they’ll be working late, get them a nice dinner.”

 

“Good idea. What should we order?” Phil asked taking out his phone. 

 

“Pizza is always good.” 

 

“Okay four sound good? Bread sticks and something to drink.” Phil called the pizza place and ordered, as he walked next to Dan not paying attention to where they were headed. He hung up. “Hey, we passed the flat. Where we going now?” 

 

“I thought we would get something for dinner too, I am not in the mood to cook.” 

 

“Oh okay. I assume you have a destination in mind?” Phil said. 

 

“Yup.” 

 

_____

 

The next day they woke up tangled together in bed. They fooled around a little then got up and ate some breakfast before they had to get ready to go. “So where is this place again?” Phil asked tying his shoes. 

 

“West end.” Dan said putting on his coat. “It’s an old theatre they turned into a venue for weddings and big parties I guess. Should be interesting. Did you call for a car?” 

 

“Yeah, they just let me know they’ll be here in a minute.” Phil pocketed his phone and headed down the stairs. Once on the pavement they only had to wait a couple seconds before a car pulled up infront of them. Dan told the driver the address and they were on the way. 

 

They pulled up outside of what looked like a fully operational theatre. “Are you sure this is the address?” Phil asked as they got out of the car. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe someone inside will know.” Dan pulled one of the door handles, but it was locked. They tried all the doors but they all were locked. On the box office window though there was a doorbell. Dan pushed the button and they waited a few seconds before a scratchy voice erupted out of a speaker. 

 

“Lester-Howell?” 

 

“Umm.” Dan shrugged and leaned in a bit, “Yes that’s us.” 

 

“Be there in two shakes!” 

 

“Okay?” Dan said turning to Phil, “This is it apparently.” They stepped back and looked at the marquee. It read ‘The King and I’. Like it was the current show being performed. “Interesting…” Dan looked at Phil who looked as confused as he was. They heard a door open and turned to see a small white haired woman waving at them. 

 

“Oh sorry!” Phil said smiling as they hurried over to the door. “I’m Phil Lester and this is Dan Howell.” 

 

“Wonderful wonderful, come in come in.” She smiled. “My name is Judith, but call me Jude everyone else does. So you boys are looking to get married huh? Well isn’t that wonderful.” 

 

“Yup. My mum set up this appointment.” Dan looked around the room they were in. It was a theatre lobby with two beautiful curved staircases covered in red carpet and lots of ornate wood work. “She said it would be perfect for our theme, but it seems way too fancy for what we were wanting.” 

 

“Oh well that is where you may be wrong.” Jude said winking. “Hold onto your hats boys. We left the front like this because it sells for people who want lovely traditional weddings. But then we have done something pretty special to the main area. Just wait.” She beckoned them to follow as she walked towards ornately carved red and gold doors. She opened the doors, behind which was a dark room. “Come in and sit down. I will go turn on the lights and you will see what we did.” 

 

“What the hell is this?” Dan whispered to Phil. “I feel like we are in the opening scenes of a horror movie.” Phil nodded and looked around. Neither could see much though. They squinted into the dark. Suddenly the lights turned on, they both closed their eyes for a moment to let them adjust from dark to light. 

 

They were in normal theater seats looking at a curtained stage. They were surrounded by dark blue velvet curtains, they seemed to create a false wall. Jude spoke though a sound system. “Watch the stage guys.” 

 

The curtains parted and a stage was revealed, she spoke again. “We have many backdrops from different plays performed throughout the years. Currently it is the backdrop of old Siam from ‘The King and I’, because this last weekend we had a wedding with that as the theme. We have a book that I am going to send you home with today to look through that has our entire inventory of backdrops. I’m sure you will find one you like. They are easily changed and so the ceremony can be a completely different theme from the reception. Watch the stage.” They watched as the backdrop rolled up like window blinds and behind it was a desert scene. “Spaghetti western” Jude’s voice explained. “But we have a few that may be right up your alley from what we know about your theme.” 

 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. “This is pretty cool, not going to lie.” Dan whispered. 

 

“I know, I think your mum was right, I kind of don’t care that this is over our budget.” 

 

“Wow, you must really like it then.” Dan smirked. “Phil Lester doesn’t care about the price? Dost mine ears deceive me?” Phil just glared at him. 

“Now boys. This setup is for the ceremony itself, would you like to see how a reception works?” Jude’s voice filled the room. 

 

They looked around trying to figure out where she was so they could nod in her direction. “Yes, please!” Dan called out and they stood up. 

 

“Just stay right where you are.” They stood by the seats they just vacated and looked around waiting for Jude to come walking in at any moment. Instead, the blue curtains that were surrounding them began to rise. 

 

“Holy crap!” Phil said his eyes bulging. As he looked around. 

 

“No kidding.” Dan agreed. “Jesus on a frickin rocket ship...this is incredible.” 

 

They looked around, the curtains gone now and the whole rest of the room was visible. 

 

“We normally have a band or DJ, whichever up on the stage during the dinner and the dance, but they can certainly move to the orchestra pit. Some couples like to have the stage for the head table, or more dance floor.” Jude’s voice boomed into the room. “Now as you see it is still set up for Old Siam, however like the backdrops on stage, we also have props and facades to go with the themes we have in our current catalog.” 

 

“This is brilliant.” Dan leaned in and whispered to Phil. “I wonder if they really have something that will go with our theme. I kind of wish we were waiting for October now, we could have a horror theme or something. Just think!”

 

“I don’t know about horror, but fancy dress would certainly be perfect for this place. Could you imagine it! Oh my god….” Phil looked around is eyes big and bright. 

 

“So what do you boys think?” Jude said right behind them, making them jump. 

 

“Oh! We think this is great, but we need to look at the options you have to see if we can find one that goes with our theme.” Dan said looking down at her.

 

“How about we go to my office and I can give you more information. Pricing, different packages we offer...that kind of stuff.” They followed her to the side door which opened into a hallway, then to stairs leading down to a small office. “Okay, now we do have a catering company that we use here, but you can certainly use one of your own. We also have a bakery, a string quartet, a band, photographers, and videographers that we use here. All of which you don’t have to use but, we like to have them as options for super busy couples. We want your event to be as stress free as possible, so we like to provide as much as we can. We even take special requests. All the pricing and package options are in that booklet.” 

 

“Great.” Dan said, flipping through the catalog she handed him. “Can we take this home with us so we can think about it?” He looked up.

 

“Oh certainly. I would suggest putting some money down today to hold your date. It’s getting very close to May. Your mum requested we hold the date for you until you could see the venue, since you have seen it if you are at all interested we require a small amount to just hold your place. If you decide against it you will get a refund. However the refund does drop the closer to the date exponentially. Say if tomorrow you call and tell us you are not interested, you would get a full refund, but wait until a month before or something it would be about a twenty five percent refund. You don’t have to of course but then you’re at risk of losing the date.” She smiled. 

 

Phil took out his card as Dan looked through the catalogue some more. “Thank you for holding the date for us thus far.” Phil said as he signed the paperwork. “We’ll get in touch very soon.” 

 

“Great, I look forward to it. 

 

______

 

“So what do you think?” Phil asked as they leaned into each other on the couch looking through the catalogue. 

 

“I think it’s perfect. I mean we could use option 12, 15, or 23. Any of those would work. What do you think?” 

 

“I think we couldn’t find a better place for it really. You should text your mum, tell her that we made our decision. So, we have found a bakery, and the venue, now we have the caterers in a bit to try what else do we need to decide on?” 

 

“Let’s see,” Dan said pulling his phone out of his pocket to look at the list. “We need to look at a couple bands, and photographers and videographers, our mums are taking care of flower arrangements and music during dinner, invitations and anything else. Oh and we need to pick our suits, but those we need to pick separately. Our mother’s are coming into town for that remember. That is in a month and a half, maybe we’ll be able to at least have them stay at the house by then.” Dan put his phone back in his pocket. “I’m getting hungry, good thing we’re going to the caterers soon.” He sat up and stretched. Phil whined. “What?” Dan turned to look at him.

 

“I was warm and comfy. Come here.” Phil pulled Dan by the back of the shirt and kissed him. 

 

Dan pulled away after a few minutes of a fairly heated make out session, “Phil, we have to go! Come one you horn-dog. We can pick this up later.” Dan stood up and tapped Phil’s knee before he walked out of the lounge. He heard Phil groan as he walked down the hall to put on his coat and laughed. 

 

________

 

“Okay so that’s definitely settled. That food was amazing. Caterer down too. I feel like this has been going so smoothly. Too smoothy...what disaster awaits?” Dan said as they left the restaurant. 

 

“There’s my pessimistic fiance I know and love.” Phil laughed and hugged Dan from behind as they walked down the block. 

 

“Aren’t you worried about it at all?” Dan turned to Phil and stopped walking. “I mean it has been smooth sailing for so long, I feel like we are headed towards impending doom.” 

 

“Dan, there is no indication of any problems, don’t go looking for any. Promise me you won't start.”

 

“Ok, I promise I won’t, but that doesn’t mean that nothing will happen.” Dan shrugged and started walking again. 

 

“Besides nothing is more important than us getting married. So no matter what, if the venue burns to the ground, and the bakery, and the caterers, and if the photographers don’t show up, we can still get married and that is all I really want. The rest is just the cherry on the top.”

 

“You’re right love. I guess I got lost for a minute. It doesn’t matter if something doesn't work out, or all of it for that matter, as long as I have you.” Dan smiled and laced his fingers with Phil’s. 

 

“Ugh, we’re gross. I’m glad no one can hear our sappy lovey-dovey conversations…” Phil laughed and squeezed Dan’s hand affectionately. 

 

“God, me too.” 

 

“I can’t wait to get back home so we can pick up where we left off.” Phil wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Who says old men lose their lobido?” Dan smirked 

 

“Hey!” Phil elbowed him in the ribs. Dan laughed. 

 

_____

 

Dan woke up in a cold sweat and panting. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face then looked down at a naked sleeping Phil next to him. He watched as Phil’s chest rose and fell with each breath. A small smile stretched over his lips and Dan leaned over and kissed him gently. Phil did not wake but sighed pleasantly after Dan sat back up. He reached over to pick up his phone, 4:30 am. He rolled his eyes, got up and left the room. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and peed. As he washed his hands he looked at himself. _It was just a dream. Everything is fine. Just go back up to bed and go to sleep._

 

An hour later he found himself in his own room, laptop on his legs. He was perusing some home decorating store site when his door creaked open slowly. He jumped, but then calmed down to find a sleepy Phil standing in the doorway. He pulled his headphones off and smiled. 

 

“I woke up and you weren't there?” Phis yawned and walked over to the bed and sat down. “Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. So I came in here so I didn’t wake you up. You seemed to be having good dreams.” Dan smiled, closed his computer and pulled Phil to him. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” Phil asked as he slowly drew circles on Dan’s back. 

 

Dan huffed out a breath, “I dreamt that you left me.” 

 

“Is that it?” 

 

“Isn’t that enough?” Dan said looking up at Phil who smiled.

 

“Well I mean, obviously that wouldn’t happen. So I guess yeah, is that it? What were the circumstances?” 

 

“It’s really stupid.” 

 

“Humor me.” 

 

“I cheated on you...with past Phil.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Phil laughed and splayed his hand over Dan’s stomach as he pushed back to look more fully at Dan. 

 

“I mean I was fucking you, but it wasn’t you...it was Phil at the beginning and you walked in on us and said that that was it, you’d never forgive me. Then you packed your bags and left me forever. Past Phil left too, and I was Phil-less forever.” 

 

Phil laughed. “Phil-less? Sounds a lot like Phyllis. You sure you don’t have a thing for our estate agent?” 

 

“It’s not funny Phil. I never want to be without you.” 

 

“I don’t want to be without you either. But it was just a silly dream.”

 

“I know it was but….”

 

“But what?” Phil asked pulling Dan to him again. 

 

“But what if I screw something up?” 

 

“Dan...don’t be silly. What on earth would you do? I highly doubt that you would cheat on me.” Phil chuckled and began drawing the soothing circles on Dan’s back again.

 

“I would never.” Dan said, “I mean I can’t imagine an instance where it would even be possible.”

 

“Evan, Zayn, Niall, Jennifer all accost you at a club.” Phil suggested.

 

“Shut up.” Dan laughed. “Okay, but I would still want you there to participate.” 

 

“Awww. So sweet to think of including me.” Phil kissed Dan’s shoulder. “You feeling better? Can you go back to sleep now? I’m tired.” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Dan said and snuggled down under the duvet. Phil stood up and walked to the door. “Oi, where you going?” 

 

“I need to turn off my light, and I want my phone. I’ll be right back.” Phil returned moments later with his phone, and climbed into bed next to Dan. “Night babe, love you.” He leaned over and kissed Dan gently before pulling him into his chest. “Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed Dan’s forehead. 

 

“Night love.” 

 

_____

 

They woke to Phil’s phone buzzing on the nightstand at 10 the next morning. Phil answered it groggily but sat up straight moment’s later. “What kind of problem?” He looked down at Dan who sat up too, watching as Phil listened. “Hang on let me put you on speaker.” Phil said and pulled the phone away from his ear. “Okay go ahead. 

 

“Okay, as I was saying, it’s not that big of a problem but I think you guys should come here and see it. I mean I can deal with it, but I want to make sure you are completely aware of what is going on. Liam said you guys were very hands on.” 

 

“Okay we’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Phil said standing up. “Don’t do anything until we get there.” He hung up the phone and turned to get dressed.

 

“What’s happening?” Dan said running after Phil into his room. 

 

“No time. Just get dressed I will explain on the way. I need to order a car, shit where is my phone?” Phil said looking around. 

 

“You left it on my bed.”

 

“Oh, go get dressed come on!” Phil pulled on his jeans and grabbed the nearest shirt he could find as he pushed Dan into his room. Phil picked up his phone as he finished pulling on his shirt as Dan frantically got dressed.

After silently putting on shoes and coats they walked outside to wait for the car, which pulled up moments later. “Okay now tell me what the hell is happening Phil. I am freaking the fuck out over here.”

 

“That was Trace, he said that there was a problem that may slow down the renovation process.” 

 

“Like what kind of problem?” Dan asked concerned. 

 

“I think we should wait til we get there. You and your ‘impending doom’ mentality may not react well, so I think I’ll let you see for yourself.” 

 

“Phil that is the most infuriating thing you have ever said to me!” 

 

“I know, but I think if I tell you, you will overreact. Trace said it sounds worse than it actually is, but we have to make a decision about it.” 

 

“Can you at least give me a hint?” Dan sighed. 

 

“It has to do with how that bathroom seemed too small.” Phil said looking at Dan.

 

“What did they find dead bodies in a false wall or something?” Dan asked chuckling. Phil remained expressionless. “Oh my god! Are there dead bodies in the wall!?”

 

“No, but there is something else…”

 

“Phil seriously, what the hell is wrong with the house!?” 

 

“We’re almost there, just wait to see for yourself.” Phil said looking straight ahead. 

 

Dan growled in frustration and sat back crossing his arms over his chest. Finally they turned the corner onto their block and pulled up outside. Dan got out leaving Phil to pay. They just got to the top step when the door was flung open and Trace stood inside. “If you’ll just follow me I will show you.”

 

“What are we looking at?” Dan asked giving Phil a glare. “Phil wouldn't tell me anything.” 

 

“Follow me, it’s better if you see it.” Trace said as he started to climb the stairs. They got the the landing and five work men were standing there all looking into the bathroom. The three of them approached and the workers moved to let them pass. The wall that was once there had been knocked out and in its place was a dark opening that was much too cavernous to be a normal depth. “Take a look.” Trace said gesturing to the opening.

 

They walked closer and looked in, and down and saw steps leading down into the dark. “What the hell is that?” Dan asked turning around to look at Trace. 

 

“Sometimes in old houses there are hidden stair cases, this is one. Normally they led to servants quarters. This one is somewhat strange though because it is not at the back of the house but rather in the middle.” 

 

“So what does that mean?” Dan said and looked back into the shaft. 

 

“It means… well I am not sure really.” Trace shrugged. The problem is, we would need to do some restructuring in order to expand the room. We obviously have to create a new floor where there isn’t one. Or we can just close it up and keep the bathroom the same size. It’s up to you guys. The fastest thing would to be just to keep the wall where it is, but I wanted to make sure before we aborted our expansion efforts.”

 

“Where do these lead to?” Phil asked, turning around to face Trace. 

 

“Not sure. We pointed a torch down but it turns and goes somewhere that we can’t see. We’re not sure if they are safe or not to try and walk down to see.” 

 

“Oh.” Phil looked down again. “Could we try it?”

 

“Phil!” Dan said surprised, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

 

“I wouldn't really feel comfortable with that.” Trace agreed with Dan. “If we can find the original prints for the house we maybe able to find out. That may take awhile though. Do you want us to wait before we do? Or…?” 

 

“How long would the restructuring take?” Dan asked turning his back to the hole. 

 

“Start to finish, couple weeks maybe. It would bring you over budget too.” Trace said 

 

“How much over?” Phil asked. 

 

“A couple thousand easy, and that is if it all goes according to plan. We would have to tear out the wall in the other room and probably tear up the floor in here and possibly in the other room. We would like to keep that floor original though.” Trace said pointing at the wall on the other side of the hole. Phil’s eyes widened. 

 

“How can an entire staircase be hiding in the wall?” Dan said looking at the opening again. 

 

“Servants stairs as you can see were pretty narrow and steep so as not to take up too much space, which these obviously are not.” 

 

“I really want to know where they lead.” Phil said looking down again, “I won't be able live here knowing this is here and not know where the heck it goes.” 

 

“We can find out for you, but it will take even longer for us to finish.” Trace said coming up beside Phil and looking down too.

 

“Ugh! I knew everything was going too smoothly.” Dan said behind them. “Phil what do you want to do? Restructure and keep the original expansion or close up the wall and keep it as is?” 

 

“What do you want to do?” Phil said turning to Dan. 

 

“I’ll let you guys talk while we work somewhere else for now.” Trace said as he left the room. 

 

“I would really like this bathroom bigger and if we have to knock that wall down too, we might as well make that room a little bigger as well if we can. It’s the smallest bedroom in the house. This is probably why.” Dan said gesturing to the hole

 

“I agree but it would put us over budget by quite a bit.”

 

“I know, but in the long run I think it would be worth it, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but first I have to know what this was for!” Phil looked down again, like all of a sudden he would be able to see where the stairs led. 

 

“Okay fine, but if it takes more than a week to find out we just continue on. Agree?” Dan asked. “I want to be in here by the time we get married Phil and we were already going to be done at the beginning of April. If we take too long we will be moving on our wedding day.” 

 

“Okay a week.” Phil agreed staring down into the darkness. 

 

“Add this to the short list of creepy things in this house.” Dan said joining Phil on the edge of the hole. “I mean where could this lead? The rooms downstairs seem normal sized don’t they? Or are there hidden passages that we don’t know about?” Dan laughed. Phil looked up, making eye contact with Dan. “What? I wasn’t serious.” 

 

“What if there are?” 

 

“Phil be serious.” 

 

“I am!” 

 

“Where on earth would these mystery passageways be?” Dan laughed. 

 

“Donno….hang on...no...oh my god if…” Phil said to himself then ran out of the room leaving Dan staring into space.

 

Dan followed a moment later and found Phil in the kitchen looking up at the ceiling as if he had X-ray vision. He continued to look up and went into the office and stopped then turned to Dan. “I think maybe in here.” 

 

“What? A secret passage?” Dan laughed again. “Phil please be reasonable. This is real life not some mystery novel or video game. I am cutting you off from both by the way.” He stood in the middle of the room as he watched Phil feel the walls and book shelves. He pushed and pulled and ran his hands over the wood work. 

 

“Oh my god, Dan!” Phil said as he stopped moving and turned to Dan.

 

“What?” 

 

“I think I found it.” 

 

“Found what?” Dan asked walking over to Phil. 

 

“The opening of a secret passage.” 

 

“Oh come on….” Dan said, but before he could finish his sentence Phil had moved and the bookshelf he was stood in front of opened soundlessly. “Jesus Christ.” Dan breathed his eyes wide. “I feel like we’re in a Scooby doo cartoon.” 

 

They looked in but couldn’t see much. “We need a torch.” Phil said turning to Dan. 

 

“Hang on let me get Trace he has one. Don’t do anything until I get back.” After a few minutes Dan and Trace returned. 

 

“This is the coolest house I have ever worked in!” Trace said turning on his torch and shining it into the opening. 

 

“Well this changes things….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Even though it ends on a cliff hanger. 
> 
> Hidden stairways are things found in old houses when they are renovated. Good times. Anyway, what will they find? Treasure, nothing, dead bodies, a ready made sex dungeon? Guess you'll have to stick round to see. :D 
> 
> More wedding prep to come, a bit of drama, more fluff, smut, and some surprises. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	21. Happy Dan and Cheeky Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Mum, could you pass me one of those chocolate things?” Dan said to Phil’s mother. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You call her mum?” His own mother asked incredulously. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Ummm...yes?” Dan said avoiding eye contact. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I hope you don’t mind? I told him he could awhile ago, since he is like a son to me anyway.” Phil’s mum explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but it covers a good bit of time. Find out what is in the secret room, more wedding prep, a little bit of family drama, some of the house it done, and a little bit of very happy Dan.

Their eyes followed the spot of light around a small hidden room at the bottom of a steep narrow staircase. The room was dank and smelled like stale air, and was only wide enough for one person to walk though at a time. “Well what the hell was this used for?” Dan said looking up the stairs. “I mean there isn’t enough room for anything to be in here. What is the point of having a secret room if it is this small?” 

 

“There are all kinds of things found in old houses.” Trace said has he flashed the torch around the room. “What’s that?” He pointed the light under the stairs and it landed on a box just big enough for a a pair of boots. 

 

Dan pulled it out while Trace kept the light pointed at it. “Well I am pretty sure it isn’t treasure, it’s pretty light.” Dan said, and lifted the box top. “What the hell?” 

 

“What are those? Letters?” Phil said getting closer. 

 

“Looks like it.” Dan nodded, “How bout we take them out of here and look at them?” 

 

“Wait it looks like that isn’t the only thing…” Trace said and he ran his hand down the wall behind the stairs. This looks like a latch or a pull. Here someone hold the light.” He handed the light to Phil who held the light up. 

 

Trace felt around and pulled the little recessed hook, he was showered with a cloud of dust as the panel fell away from the wall. “Well this is weird. Not a very convenient place to put your liquor.” He chuckled and picked up a bottle that was hidden in the wall. “He read the label. How would you guys like some really old whiskey?” He handed the bottle to Dan and reached for another. In total there were nine bottles, all unopened. 

 

“Okay so what the hell was happening in here?” Dan said looking at the bottle. Why would there be a box of letters and a hidey hole for alcohol in a hidden room? Seriously. Have we stepped outside of reality?” 

 

“Nope, just bought an old house, my friend.” Trace said patting him on the back. “Let's look at the letters, maybe they have some sort of explanation?” He led the way into the office and put the box down on one of the bookshelves and pulled the cover off. They all reached in and took an envelope. 

 

“I can barely read the outside, but it looks like it there weren’t any stamps used. Can you guys read what it says on the front?” Phil asked. 

 

“I can’t. I can see something was written there though…” Dan squinted at the paper and opened the envelope. “I can read what is written on the letter though. Man this handwriting is hard to read.” He squinted again. 

 

“You should talk babe, your handwriting is horrible.” Phil said shaking his head and opened his envelope. “This is dated 1936, what is that...80 years?” 

 

“World War II” Trace said looking at his letter. “Mine is January 1936. Love letter.” He looked up and smiled. Guys this is so cool. Seriously I feel like we’re in a movie or something.” He said beaming at Dan and Phil. 

 

“Maybe we should call someone?” Dan said. “I mean the letters could, I don’t know be museum material or something. I would hate to damage them. And the whiskey, that could be worth something don’t you think?” 

 

“You’re right.” Trace said. “Who would you call?” 

 

“Museum?” Dan shrugged. 

 

Phil pulled out his phone and called the museum after a few minutes of finding the number. He explained the situation to about five different people before he reached someone who could help. “Okay, there will be a couple people from the museum coming out here to look at everything. They asked us to not touch anything else. Trace you can work upstairs still. Just try not to work on the bathroom.” 

 

“Will do. What time are they going to get here?” 

 

“They said this afternoon, but no specific time. So not sure.” 

 

_____

 

A car pulled up outside a couple hours later and a young woman and man stepped onto the pavement looking up at the house. Dan saw them from the front window, “I think they’re here. They look like they are our age!” He said surprised, standing up and walking to the front door. 

 

“Hello Mr. Lester?” 

 

“No, sorry. Mr Howell. This is Mr Lester.” Dan said indicating Phil as the two walked into the foyer. 

 

“Hello I am Dr. Katherine Smith and this is my colleague Mr. Anthony Froemming, I believe you called this morning about some items you found?” 

 

“Yes, we did. I’m sorry, but could I see some identification before we start please?” Phil asked. “No one can be too safe nowadays you know.” 

 

“Oh yes, of course!” She reached into her bag and pulled out a museum identification card, Anthony reached into his back pocket and pulled one out as well. 

 

“Ok, good.” Phil smiled. “Right this way doctor.” He said, as he led the way through the house to the back where the office was. 

 

“Please Mr. Lester, you can call me Kat, doctor sounds so formal always.” She smiled and patted Phil’s chest. 

 

“Um okay, Kat it is then.” Phil smiled then turned and made a confused face at Dan. Dan snickered. “You can call me Phil.” He led them all through the house to the office. “Here we are, what would you like to see first?”

 

“First we’ll look at the alcohol if that is alright with you? Although it will probably be less interesting to me, it will be worth more to you.” She took out a pair of glasses and placed them on her short pointy nose that emphasised their crystal blue colour. Phil showed her the panel and the bottles then stepped back so that Anthony could move in to look as well. 

 

Phil stood outside in the main office with Dan as they watched Kat and Anthony pick up each bottle, quietly talk, then put the bottle back down. Kat looking over at Phil every so often to smile. “I think Dr. Smith has a thing for Mr.Lester.” Dan whispered to Phil. 

 

“No she doesn’t” Phil said looking astonished. 

 

“Oh come on I have never seen such blatant flirtatiousness from a doctor in my life.” Dan said chuckling. 

 

“How often do you flirt with doctors?” Phil said bumping his shoulder against Dan’s.

 

“You know what I mean.” Dan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Mr. Lester! Oh sorry, I mean, Phil. Would you like to come here a second?” She called from inside the tiny room. Anthony came out a second later and made quick eye contact with Dan. Phil walked into the room and Dan and Anthony stood outside in awkward silence. 

 

Dan could hear muffled speaking but could not hear words. As soon as Phil emerged from the room however and saw Phil’s expression he knew whatever they had talked about was good. “So?” Dan said walking over to Phil. “What’s up?” 

 

“So...I can’t even...I don’t...OMG babe, we’re…” Phil looked directly in Dan’s eyes, “We’re rich.” 

 

“Whoa. wait what do you mean we’re rich?” Dan asked. 

 

“Mr. Howell,” Kat said coming from the room, “These bottles that you have in there, well they are something special. Just one bottle would make you pretty comfortable. Nine untouched bottles...well that is, it is basically like you won a small lottery.” 

 

“Like how much are we talking?” Dan asked, his heart racing.

 

“Well depending on how much you can get at auction, about £50,000.00.” 

 

Dan looked at her, “That’s a lot for whiskey but the way you two…” 

 

“That’s per bottle.” Phil interjected. 

 

“Oh my god.” Dan’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Phil laughed.

 

“It really is an awesome find guys. If you would let us call someone we would like to get some documentation for our records before you move it. Would that be alright with you?” 

 

“Sure.” Phil said. “Could we get copies of everything?” 

 

“Certainly. It will help at auction as well. Now while we wait for them to get here could we look at the other items?” Kat asked while Anthony spoke quietly on his phone. 

 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the letters.” Phil said turning to the bookshelf with the box. He picked it up and handed it to Kat. “Do you want to look at them here or will you take them with you?” 

 

“We will look at a few to see if they are anything of interest. If they are and you allow it we’d prefer to take them and look at them in a proper lab environment. Just so that we don’t further damage anything.” She pulled on a pair of white cotton gloves and opened the box. “Which letters did you look at?” 

 

“These three.” Dan said picking up three letters from the top. “We put them back when we realized someone like you should look at them.” He smiled. 

 

“Hmmhum” Kat hummed distractedly as she pulled the first letter out of the envelope, her eyes traveling swiftly over the page in her hand. She folded it gently and picked up the next and repeated for a few letters. “Well guys, you seem to have some interesting things in here.” She said as she gently folded the fifth letter she read and put it back in its envelope. I would very much like to take these with me, if that is alright with you. We will of course give you a receipt for them, and once we are done looking at them you can have them back.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Phil agreed. There was a knock on the front door. 

 

“Must be Leo.” Anthony said with a surprisingly deep voice that startled Dan who forgotten that he was even there. “I’ll go let him in.” He left the room and they could hear him talking for a moment before he returned with a very short man with thick glasses who looked to be in his late fifties. 

 

“Leo, this is Phil Lester and Mr. Howell.” Kat said happily. 

 

“Gentlemen.” Leo said quietly as he looked up at Dan and Phil. 

 

“Leo will take some pictures of the bottles now. That way we have everything we’ll need for those. I suggest you get a safety deposit box until you are able to put them up for auction, just to be safe. We will send you all of the information we find on them, I would suggest waiting until you get all the information you can for them before any auction. That can increase the value a lot.” She smiled, as Anthony showed Leo the bottles. 

 

_____

 

“Well today was weird wasn’t it?” Dan said as he lifted the duvet to climb into bed. “I mean I still can’t get over the randomness of it.” 

 

“I know. I feel like it isn’t real almost.” Phil said fluffing his pillows. “When we have those bottles auctioned, what do you want to do with the money?” 

 

“I thought we would invest some. Put some in the bank to start a university fund. Use some for the house renovations, and maybe for the honeymoon in Japan.” Dan said rolling on his side his head propped on his bent arm to look at Phil. “What about you?” 

 

“Exactly my thoughts. Or I thought since we are going to Japan in July, and getting married in May we could take a small honeymoon right after the wedding. Just a short trip. What do you think about that? Also I thought maybe look into adoption, I know it’s expensive. I also think maybe since we are going to be in japan, we may want to look into it before we get there, and while we’re there we could you know…” 

 

“Hmmm?” Dan looked over Phil’s shoulder to think. “I hadn’t thought of that,” He smiled after a few minutes. “I mean I thought we would wait a couple years before we adopted… Get a dog first make sure we don’t kill it.” 

 

“Yeah I know. But the more I think about it the more I think we are ready for a baby.” 

 

“I don’t know Phil. Do you think we could talk about it later?” Dan said yawning. “We have a while and I don’t want to rush into it.” 

 

“Yeah okay.” Phil sighed, “Love you babe, goodnight.” 

 

“Love you too.” Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil. “Snuggle me?” 

 

“Gross.” Phil chuckled, but wrapped his arm over Dan and pulled him into his chest. 

 

_____

 

Days passed with no more surprises. They both made videos about the house, and how it was going and the interesting parts of home ownership. 

 

It had been months now that they had been ‘out’ to their audience, and as predicted they lost some of their flock because of it.

 

Some shippers decided that now that the mystery was gone, so was the interest. Some antis were pissed that the boys were in fact together, and ‘how dare they play with their emotions like that?’ Then there were some who just lost interest for other reasons, but that was the normal ebb and flow of YouTube channels. They were not concerned because their numbers were once again on the rise, and this time an older audience seemed to be following them. 

 

It was interesting, their audience was closer to their age, as their content was changing. The audience seemed to evolve with them, instead of force them to stay the same, for which they were grateful. Phil was still sweet and made funny videos that spanned age lines. 

 

Dan’s were still relatable, just to a different sort of audience. Wedding planning, getting a house ready, “adulting” as he termed it. Since his days of being relatable to the university age or younger were behind him now he couldn’t bring himself to make videos about school, or crappy jobs. He could however make videos about paying taxes and doctors visits, mid-twenties things, relationships with friends and family outside of youtube. He was starting to really enjoy this new Dan that was in his videos. 

 

“I’m really happy right now.” Dan said sitting in the lounge one night with Phil. They had finished dinner and were re-watching a movie they had seen a million times before so his mind had started to wonder. 

 

“That’s nice, I am too.” 

 

“No I mean, I have been happy for a long time now. But as of this moment I realized it. Like I actively thought, ‘hey, I’m really happy. This is great.’” 

 

Phil chuckled. “Well good. I’m glad that has been established.” 

 

“Phil,” Dan said sitting up straighter and turning off the TV to get Phil’s full attention. “I mean, I don’t know. I never thought true happiness was a thing, but here I am, truly happy with every part of my life. I have you, my relationship with my parents is the best it has ever been, my YouTube is exciting and fun again, our house is almost done, we’re going to get married very soon, and well, I have no worries. I have nothing to worry about, and all I can see on the horizon are good things.” Dan’s eyes were wide and shining. “Phil, this is a wonderful feeling.” 

 

Phil chuckled and pulled Dan into a quick kiss. “Babe right now you are the freaking cutest person in the world. It’s like watching a kid at christmas unwrap the present he wanted most.” 

 

“I feel like that kid.” Dan looked around the room. “Did you put something in that stir fry? I feel high right now.” 

 

“No sorry, that is all you my friend. You are actually just high on life.” 

 

“You want to have really wild ‘high on life’ sex?” Dan asked winking. 

 

“What does that entail?” Phil cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Just sex with me, right now, in any room you choose, any position, anything you want.” 

 

“Then I think I’ll pass.” Phil said sitting back and turning on the TV again. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Fine,” Phil sighed and turned off the TV again. “Come on let’s go to your room, I want to fuck you like they do on the discovery channel.” 

 

“Phil you are wrecking it!” 

 

“Are you still truly happy?” 

 

“Ugh! Yes!”

 

“Ok, that was a test. You passed. Now go to your room! I want you naked and hard, working yourself open for me when I get in there.” Phil said standing up. “I am going to get the video equipment. This is going to be preserved for future reference.” He left the lounge with Dan practically sprinting behind him tearing his clothes off as he went.” 

 

_____

 

“That was fucking awesome.” Dan panted sprawled spread eagle across his bed. “Phil, get up here and hold me!” 

 

“I don’t know if I can move.” Phil groaned dramatically from the floor. 

 

“Yes you can, get your sexy arse on this bed now and kiss me!” 

 

“I think I’m broken.” Phil said not moving. 

 

Dan rolled over to look at Phil on the floor. “You don’t look broken, you look fucking gorgeous.” 

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Too wild?” Dan asked reaching down to run his hand over Phil’s sweaty skin. 

 

“I think maybe, we need to start exercising. That was a lot.” Phil panted and sat up, joining his mouth with Dan’s.

 

“Phil you were amazing. And that is not a pun, it is just the best word to describe what you are. Seriously. I feel...I feel like I could fly. Are you sure you didn’t give me drugs?” Dan smirked. 

 

“Oh I’m sure, baby, that was all me.” Phil winked and stood up slowly from the floor. “I need some water. You want some?” 

 

“I want you to fucking hold me!” Dan said rolling back over onto his back. 

 

“I will once I rehydrate, I think I lost ninety percent of my bodily fluids.” Phil walked out of the room, Dan watching his ass as he went. He came back in a few minutes carrying a glass of water. He drank half of it when he sat on the side of the bed. “Okay move over if you want me to hold you.” He chuckled as Dan hurried to make room.

 

“Philly,” Dan said, his head tucked into the crook of Phil’s neck. He ran his hand over Phil’s chest lightly so the hair tickled the palm of his hand, “I think that was the most incredible sex ever. I mean it’s good that we recorded it, we should put it up on pornhub so that other people can see how good it was.” 

 

Phil looked down at him. “I hope to god you are joking.” 

 

“Of course I am. Too bad we couldn’t though, I mean there is some really crap porn out there.” Dan said, “I mean if I didn’t know any better I would think you were a professional.” 

 

Phil laughed. “Didn’t I tell you, that’s how I paid for uni, making tons of porn. Weirdly enough my name was the same in that too.” 

 

“Shut up.” Dan laughed. 

 

_____

 

“What time is your mum’s train coming in?” Dan asked.

 

“Let’s see,” Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket. “In about an hour. I told her to meet us at the house.”

 

“I guess we better get a move on, I want a muffin god damnit.” Dan said standing up from the couch and stretched. “Are you excited about today?” 

 

“Course I am.” I can’t wait to see it. It’s been driving me nuts to not be allowed to see it the last two weeks.”

 

“Me too!” Dan said opening the front door of the flat. “I can’t believe we were able to stay away that long. But I think it will be worth it. Like a surprise.” Dan smiled and took Phil’s hand as they walked down the street. They turned into the coffee shop that was almost midway between the house and the flat to get breakfast for everyone and some coffee. 

 

They turned up the front walk of the house and almost had to restrain themselves from running. “It’s like christmas.” Phil said when they got to the top step. He opened the door and they stepped inside. 

 

“Oh my god!” Dan breathed and almost dropped the pastry box. 

 

“Honey, I hope to dog that’s good.” Matt said smiling. 

 

“It is! It looks incredible in here.” Dan said looking around the lounge.

 

“Baby, just wait til you see the rest of the house.” Matt smirked.

 

“Oh hey guys.” Trace said coming down the stairs. “You like it?” 

 

“It looks amazing.” Phil said. 

 

“I mean, it’s brilliant. You kept the nerdy but like, classed it up. Who knew you could do that?”

 

“Oh sweetie, this aint just a pretty face,” Matt pointed at himself, “but I got myself some brains too. By the way it’s nerd-nouveau, in case anyone asks.” He winked and took a doughnut from the bag Phil handed him. 

 

“That’s my Matty,” Trace said putting an arm around Matt’s waist. “Brilliant.” 

 

“No kidding. I feel like I’m home already and just walked in.” Phil said sitting on the couch. 

 

“No sitting just yet mister man, you have a couple more rooms to look at.” Matt said smiling. “Go on now, but don’t look in the master bedroom yet. That has to wait til the end when the whole house is done.” 

 

They walked up the stairs and turned into the first bedroom, it was lovely and homey with deep purples, blues, and greens accenting soft creams and light browns. “My mum will love this room,” Phil said, “Look at all those pillows on the bed, and that faux fireplace mantle thing is so cool. I love the painting over it.” 

 

“If this room is for your mother, you can make the bed then when they come to visit I won't have patience to put all those pillows back.” Dan said walking over. “I can totally see her liking this room though, I think she will love this window seat.” Dan sat and looked out the window. “Oh my god, Phil, I can literally see into that bathroom.” Phil crossed the room to see for himself.

 

“Oh wow. That’s not great.” 

 

“Says you.” Dan smirked “You don’t know who lives there, could be very interesting.” 

 

“Uhuh, try keeping your pervy eyes to yourself, and let's go look at your mum’s room. Mine should be getting here soon.” Phil said turning to go out into the hall. 

 

They turned into the other spare room, also lovely. It was classically masculine with dark woods and deep blues and grays, and little pops of gold. The duvet and accents inspired by art deco, with sharp angles and lines. “Oh I like this room.” Dan said as they walked in. “It reminds me of winter” He looked at the ceiling, “the mother in law bed actually adds to the rest of the room, since it is just a dark wooden rectangle. It looks like it is part of the design.” 

 

“Still find it creepy?” Phil asked looking around.

 

“Kind of. Put it down, let’s see what it looks like with the room furnished.” Phil walked over to the small crank in the wall and began to lower the bed. It ran perpendicular to the new bed so when it was lowered it ran across it like a table. “You have got to be kidding.” Dan laughed. “Matt is always thinking. Well it definitely isn’t as creepy like this.” Dan sat on the normal bed, leaning against the headboard. “It does make a great table. Now I kind of want one in our room. You can keep all the remotes, and everything hidden when you want. Put a book or a laptop on there, and this light is ingenious.” Dan looked at the light that came down from the empty space that was created from the bed being down. “This really is cool.” 

 

“Yeah it is.” Phil said looking around the room at all the decorative pieces.  
“We have to look at the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen right? That’s it so far. They aren’t done yet but useable right?” 

 

“Yeah, I wish the bathroom up here was done so they wouldn’t have to run downstairs to use it but…” Dan shrugged as they passed the bathroom door to go downstairs again. 

 

“Yeah that would have been nice, but they understand since Trace just finished with the wall in your mum’s room closing it off again for the restructuring of the bathroom.” On the way down the stairs they heard a knock on the front door. “Oh good my mum must be here.” Phil said as he jogged down the stairs. Trace was opening the front door when he hit the bottom stair. “Hi mum!” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. How was your trip?”

 

“Not bad. Let me see this place!” She swatted him away so she could look into the lounge. “Oh boys! This looks so good! Like adults live here.” She smiled. “Finally.” 

 

“Mum!” Phil laughed. “Matt calls it...what do you call it?” 

 

“Nerd-nouveau.” Matt said smiling. 

 

“Mum, this is Matt our designer, and Trace our contractor.” Dan said introducing Phil’s mum, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Well nerd-nouveau is perfect for these two. You can call me Kathy.” She smiled and shook their hands. “So far it looks great, but where am I staying?” 

 

“Oh sweetie just you wait until you see the bedrooms. I even want to stay here!” Matt said beaming. They all climbed the stairs and turned into the first room. 

 

“Oh my word! This is beautiful.” Phil’s mum said her eyes big as saucers. “I love the colors, so warm and inviting. I may need Matt to come to my house and do this to my room.”

 

“Honey you just say the word, and I’ll be there.” Matt winked

 

She walked around the room looking at everything. She sat in the window seat and looked out. “Oh my!” 

 

“What?” Phil asked, concerned.

 

“You can see right into that bathroom.” She said pointing.

 

“You see anything interesting?” Dan said smiling. 

 

“You have a very nice looking neighbor, from what I can see.” 

 

“How can you tell? How could you see his face from that far away? Phil asked. 

 

“I can’t.” She said smiling. 

 

“Oh god.” Phil said. Dan, Matt, and Trace all laughed. 

 

_____

 

“Have fun!” Dan said, kissing Phil goodbye. 

 

“We will.” Phil smiled. “You guys have fun too. Remember no disco ball look alikes this time.” 

 

“Damnit. I was going to get sequined trousers!” Dan called after Phil and his mum as they walked out the front door. 

 

“You weren’t serious were you?” Dan mum asked surprised. 

 

“Of course not.” 

 

“Good. Well now that they’re gone, let me show you our ideas. Katherine and I have devised a plan so that you guys won’t look the same, but will compliment each other.” She pulled out a booklet from her bag. “We went through two books and found suits and tuxedos that we knew you would like and would go with the wedding. Then we numbered complimentary outfits in each book with corresponding numbers. You will pick three and Phil will pick three. You will be fitted for all three and so will he, then Katherine and I will decide which of the three you two will wear.” 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Dan nodded. “I was afraid we would turn up looking the same, or clashing.” 

 

“Not a chance when your mother’s are in charge.” She said smiling. “We know how hard it is for you guys to relinquish control.” 

 

“It’s not so bad when it’s you guys.” Dan said smiling. “We better go, I can look at the book while we’re in the car.” Dan said walking to the front door.

 

_____

 

“Oh Dan!” His mum said standing up, “you look great. I mean, just wonderful. Phil will be speechless.” 

 

“Mum, calm down.” Dan laughed, as a little patch of pink crept up the side of his cheek. “It’s not a wedding dress, it’s just a tux.” The turned to look at himself in the three part mirror. “A really nice tux, but just a tux.” 

 

“I know but, I mean, it’s very beautiful. Very Cary Grant.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“An old actor.” His mum said coming up to him and smoothing the fabric over his shoulders. “You know, he’s in that movie we used to watch when you were little, oh what was it...The one with the tiger that gets out.” 

 

“Nope, don’t remember.” Dan shrugged and pulled the cuff of his sleeve while looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Well either way, he was a beautiful man who had impeccable taste.” His mother said standing back to admire him. “This is a great silhouette for you.” 

 

“She’s right.” The salesman who was assisting them interjected. “It broadens your shoulders and tucks just right at the waist. Let me just get the measurements, we have to make the pants longer and the sleeves.” He knelt down and took Dan’s inseam, which always was uncomfortable for Dan, and then stood and took the arm length. “Okay Mr. Howell, are you ready to try on the suit?” 

 

“Sure.” Dan said stepping down from the tailors box he was standing on. He went into the dressing room and changed into a more casual suit. He came out and stood back on the box in front of the mirrors again. 

 

“Oh I like this one a lot too.” His mum said walking over to him and looking at the reflections. The color is great. Navy is a great color on you, makes your eyes look beautiful, and Phil’s eyes would look lovely with the coordinating suit.” She started to tear up when she looked up at Dan. “I can’t believe my baby boy is getting married.” She sniffed. 

 

“Mum, I am not your baby boy, I have a younger brother remember.” Dan laughed.

 

“You’re both my babies!” She was handed a tissue from the salesman. 

 

“So I take it we like this one?” He smiled up at Dan. 

 

“I guess so.” Dan smiled and chuckled at his mum as he stepped down once again. 

 

“Ready for the last one?” 

 

“I’m ready, but...Mum, are you ready?” 

 

“Yes, yes. Don’t mock your mother.” She said smiling and dabbing at her eyes. “I can’t help it.” Dan chuckled and went back into the fitting room 

 

He pulled on the jacket and stepped out smiling wide. “I think this is my favorite.” He hopped up on the box and turned to look at himself. “I mean could it be more right for the theme?!” Dan said turning to look at the back of the jacket. “Phil will love it too, I bet his favorite is the complementary one to this. You know how he loves a theme.” 

 

“I guess it is more you guys. I really do love all of them really. But the navy is still my favorite.” 

 

“I like it a lot too. I will be happy with any of them really.” Dan said smiling. “The most important thing to me is if Phil is happy so go with his choice, if we differ okay?” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. I have a lot of dress clothes that I really like but Phil only has had a couple that he ever really thought he looked good in. So let him have this okay?” Dan said unbuttoning the jacket and handed it to the salesman, “I want him to be happy, I would wear a potato sack if it went with the one he had picked.” 

 

“Daniel,” His mother said sniffing again. “That is so sweet!” 

 

“Mum get a hold of yourself.” Dan laughed and re-entered the changing room to put his clothes on. He walked out of the fitting room with his normal clothes again, “Ready to meet up with Phil and his mum for tea?” 

 

“So ready.” 

 

_____

 

“Hi guys!” Dan’s mum said as they walked up to the table. Phil and his mum arrived a few minutes before. “How did it go?”

 

“I cried.” Phil’s mum laughed. 

 

“I did too!” Dan’s mum said chuckling as she took her seat. “I mean our babies are getting married, can you believe it!?”

 

“Oh don’t start or you’ll get me going again!” Phil’s mum laughed waving her hands in mock surrender. 

 

“Hi love,” Dan said leaning down to kiss Phil before he sat down next to his mother. “Did you guys have fun?”

 

“We did. I am so excited to see what our outfits will be.” Phil said. 

 

“Yes and you to better not wreck it and discuss which ones you picked. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Dan’s mum said taking a cake from the multi tiered stand the waiter set down in front of them. 

 

“Mum, could you pass me one of those chocolate things?” Dan said to Phil’s mother. 

 

“You call her mum?” His own mother asked incredulously. 

 

“Ummm...yes?” Dan said avoiding eye contact. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind? I told him he could awhile ago, since he is like a son to me anyway.” Phil’s mum explained. 

 

“Oh, yeah...no that’s… that’s fine. I mean it just I don’t know, it was a surprise, that’s all.” Dan’s mum said unconvincingly. The table was silent for a few awkward minutes until Phil’s mum spoke. 

 

“I am sure that Phil would gladly call you mum too.” She said looking at Phil.

 

“Oh yeah, I would, as long as you wouldn’t mind. I’ll call you whatever you want me to.” Phil nodded smiling. 

 

“I guess if you want to that would be fine. I mean you don’t have to.” Dan’s mum shrugged. “It would be nice if you did though.” 

 

“Well then I will. How exciting now I have two mums.” Phil said smiling. His own mother, smiled a bit too wide. 

 

“Well now that that is established, have you ladies decided what we are doing this evening?” Dan said trying to ease the tension at the table. 

 

“We decided that we are going to get pedicures then meet up with you boys for dinner then go back to the house to do some planning. It will be so much easier to plan stuff together in the same room.” Phil’s mum said smiling. “So you boys are off the hook until later. We may sneak in a massage, while we’re at the spa.” 

 

“Oh a massage sounds nice. Good idea Kath.” Dan’s mum smiled. 

 

_____

 

“Well that was awkward as hell.” Dan said as he plopped down on the couch in the lounge. 

 

“I know. I wasn’t sure what to do. Do you think your mum really wants me to call her mum? I’m kind of not sure. She was definitely not too pleased that you called my mum ‘mum’.”

 

“I know. What was with that?” Dan said leaning over to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“Donno. Maybe she’s a little insecure.” Phil said putting his feet up and kissing the top of Dan’s head. 

 

“Insecure?” Dan said sitting up looking at Phil. 

 

“Well yeah, you’re really close to my family, and she knows it but I’m not that close to her. Heck you’re not even as close to your mum as you are mine” Phil said as he pulled off a sock and put it on the coffee table.

 

“Phil, please.” Dan said looking pointedly at the sock.

 

“What, I’m getting comfy.” Phil said and pulled off his other sock. 

 

“Ugh whatever.” Dan said and leaned to put his head back on Phil’s shoulder. “I’m not as close to my mum, yes, but she can’t think I love her less or something?” 

 

“I don’t know about that. But she maybe a little jealous of your relationship with mine.” 

 

“Okay, I guess I could see that, a little.” Dan nodded. “But she isn’t like your mum. She’s more independent.” 

 

“What on earth does that mean?” Phil asked.

 

“I mean my mum is my mum, and your mum is everyone’s mum. You know? She is a born mother, just like you. Caring, and loving, and just, I don’t know people are drawn in to her. My mum is more like me, a bit stand offish you have to get to know me to like me.” 

 

“But you’re not really like her. You are super loving and affectionate with me.” 

 

“I know, but you know my grandma is more like your family, I think that’s where I get that from. She’s very affectionate.” 

 

“Very true. The last time we saw her she held my hand for like an hour.” Phil smiled. “She’s so cute.” 

 

“I know.” Dan agreed. 

 

____

 

They met up with their mothers for dinner and went back to the house with them afterward to discuss wedding plans. They showed them the flowers they had picked and the rest of the decorations to go with the theme and the backdrops at the venue. It was all coming together. “It looks great guys. Thank you so much!” Dan said and kissed each mother on the cheek. “We are getting so excited and having you guys do so much of the planning really makes us very happy since we wouldn’t feel comfortable having anyone else do it. It really makes it that much more special. Not to mention we would be so much more stressed if you weren't doing it.” 

 

“Yes, we would be doing it all and then I think we couldn’t enjoy it as much then.” Phil agreed. 

 

“You think we don’t know that!?” Dan’s mum smiled, “that’s one of the reasons we wanted to do it so badly. We would hate for you boys to plan the whole thing alone and be stressed the entire time.” 

 

“That and we thrive off of it.” Phil’s mum laughed. “When else would we be allowed to plan weddings or be that involved in the planning since we both have two sons. It was our only opportunity really.” 

 

“So true!” Dan’s mum agreed laughing. “Thank god you're marrying a man Dan, so that I can have my fun too.” 

 

“Mum!” Dan said smiling. “That is the main reason I am doing it really. So that you can fulfill your wedding planner dreams.” 

 

“Thanks son.” His mum said winking. 

 

“You guys are so a like sometimes, it’s hilarious.” Phil’s mum said laughing. “Dan totally gets his sense of humor, and the winking from you.” 

 

“I never noticed.” Dan said laughing. 

 

“It’s true.” Phil said, “There are things you say, and I think that I have heard it before and it was something Dan had said.” 

 

“Well if he could have anything of mine I guess those two things are not the worst traits to have passed on.” 

 

“I have to say that they have treated me well throughout the years.” Dan smiled. “It’s getting late and you ladies have somethings to go over with out us here so we should leave you guys to it.” Dan said standing. Everyone followed suit. “It’s been a really fun day, thanks for coming and helping so much.” 

 

“It has really been fun for us too, hasn’t it Kath? We are just so happy to be involved. And coming to stay in your new beautiful house is a treat.” Dan’s mum said and pulled him into a one armed hug and kissed his temple. 

 

“Now we have towels and things in the bathroom ready for you, we even got some of those fancy soaps that Louise said were good for guests. There’s coffee and things for breakfast, and snacks in the fridge. There are a few movies in here for you guys, there are TVs and blu ray players in your rooms too.” Phil said. “If you need anything let us know.” 

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine sweetie.” His mum said patting his arm. 

 

“Oh mum, I didn’t show you how to use the mother in law bed.” Dan said, “Come on, I’ll show you.” He and his mum went up the stairs together. 

 

“She was not very happy about Dan calling me mum.” Phil’s mum said quietly when they were gone. 

 

“I know. Dan and I talked about it.” Phil nodded. “How was the spa? I hope it went okay.”

 

“It was a little tense for a bit, but she seems fine now.” She smiled. “I have to say I am excited to sleep in that wonderful room tonight. So cozy.” 

 

“Let’s go up, you should see this mother in law bed thing. It’s pretty cool.” They walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. 

 

“Mum, of course I love you just as much.” They heard Dan say as they approached. They stopped and looked at each other. 

 

“We should go back.” Phil whispered. His mum nodded. 

 

“I know you love me and your father, but sometimes it feels like you love the Lesters more. I’m just being silly.” They heard before they got back down the hall to Phil’s mum’s room. 

 

____

 

“You were right about my mum being insecure.” Dan said on their way back to the flat. 

 

“I know we kind of overheard a part of your conversation when you guys were upstairs.” 

 

“You did?” Dan stopped and turned to look at Phil.

 

“Just a little we stopped and went back to my mum’s room. I was going to show my mum the mother in law bed too, but we stopped when we heard what you guys were talking about.” Phil shrugged. “Is she okay now?”

 

“Yeah I think so.” Dan said lacing his fingers with Phil’s and began walking again. 

 

“Well good, I’m glad.” Phil said swinging their arms. “Tomorrow we meet up with them for lunch and they go back home. It was a nice little visit. I want to talk about our clothes for the wedding but we can’t” 

 

“No, we can’t and don’t even hint.” Dan said. 

 

“I won’t. They were going to decide tonight, babe it’s getting so close!” Phil skipped a couple steps. “Today made it seem like it is right around the corner.” 

 

“It kind of is. We are getting married in a little over two months. I think they are going to fly by. Especially since we are moving into the house soon. I can’t wait for that either.” 

 

“Babe, I had an idea, and you can say no if you want. I thought maybe we stay in the flat until after the wedding. Like get married, take our little trip up north, then come home to the house.” Phil said, “It will feel more special I think. Otherwise it will be like we have a big party, go on a trip, then go home again and nothing changed. But if we wait, it will be a change and it will be us truly starting a new chapter together.” 

 

“Hmmm. That does sound interesting. It would only be...a few weeks longer in the flat.” Dan nodded. “We would start moving obviously into the house before, but I think that sounds good.” He smiled. “It’s such a cute idea actually. I like it.” 

 

“Really?” Phil smiled as he took his keys out of his pocket while they walked up to the front door of the building. “I thought you would hate it.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well you don’t like change that much, and that is a lot of change all at once.”

 

“Phil, love, you hate change too. I think you hate it more than me.” Dan sighed. 

 

“I do, but since it was my idea I guess I had time to get used to it.” Phil pushed the door open and they climbed the stairs to the lounge. “You want to watch a movie?” 

 

“Sure, but then we should go to bed since we have to be up at a somewhat normal time.” 

 

“Or do you want to just go to bed?” Phil wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Sure, we can watch a movie in there.” Dan said turning around and walking down the hall to Phil’s room. 

 

“That is not what I meant.” Phil said following him.

 

“You don’t know what kind of movie I was thinking about watching, now do you?” Dan said as he pulled his shirt off.

 

“Oh.” Phil smiled, his eyes flashing with excitement. “I’ll get the memory card shall I?” 

 

“I grabbed it earlier.” Dan said pulling his jeans off and his pants. “We’re ready to go.”

 

“I do love a man who knows what he wants.” Phil said removing the last of his clothes. 

 

“Yeah ya do. Get over here and watch our home movies with me.” Dan said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Get ready for a wedding guys, and honeymoon, and moving house! Will it go down without a hitch? What else can happen. How will that money be used? What happened to the letters that were found? Stay tuned...


	22. packing up and saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan looked around the room, but could not find Phil. “Have you seen Phil?” He asked Phil’s cousin Andy, who was stood by the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yeah. He and that Liam guy went outside a while ago. I thought they came back in.” Andy looked around trying to see one of them. “Huh, guess not.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Like how long ago?” Dan asked looking towards the door. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude, I’m drunk I have no idea.” Andy laughed, “a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Angst, drama, and jealous Dan. Also domestic fluff and the last cliffhanger.

“Dan we are not keeping that. Where on earth would that go? Put it in the donate box.” 

 

“Ugh fine, Phil.” Dan tossed the little kitsch toy in the donate box reluctantly. “Are we going to get rid of all of this stuff?” Dan said looking longingly at the bookshelf in the lounge.

 

“How bout we both pick two things off of it and the rest goes into the box?” Phil said standing up, and crossing the room to stand behind Dan who stood in front of the bookshelf. 

 

“Two! That’s it?” 

 

“Yes. We don’t need any of this stuff, but I think two is okay to keep. Do you want to clutter up the whole new lounge with this stuff?” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Well then we both get to choose two things from here, and the rest go to charity.” Phil said kissing his neck. “I think that’s good don’t you? I know what I want to keep.” He leaned forward and took two figurines off the shelf. “Okay, you pick.” 

 

“One of those was one I was going to take.” Dan sighed. 

 

“Well that’s good then, it’s like you get three things.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dan reached up and grabbed one figurine then hesitated, “Just two?” 

 

“Yes. Come on, we don’t need this stuff, it’s just clutter.” Phil said nudging Dan a little. “Just think of all the money that the charity can get for the stuff we donate. Think of the kids babe.” 

 

“Okay. I guess I will take this then.” Dan set aside his choices. Then scooped up the rest and put them in the box. 

 

“Good, go through the movies and I will go through this shelf. Is there anything on here you really can’t part with?” Phil said as he sat on the floor in front of a different bookshelf.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” Dan said going over to look. “I mean you're not going to donate our pictures are you?” 

 

“No,” Phil chuckled, “think, we’ll keep those.” 

 

“Then clear away, love.” Dan said as he turned to go through their movies.

 

_____

 

“Well that’s the lounge done.” Dan said looking around the room at the empty shelving units and the stacks of boxes. “Isn’t it strange, our lives for the past how many years are all packed away waiting to move on to our new house?” 

 

“Uh-oh.”Phil smirked, “Someone is getting waffly.” 

 

“Shut up.” Dan said smiling. “Aren’t you the least bit sad, or something to leave the flat? We have had some really good times here.” Dan looked around the room. “It almost looks like when we just moved in. We weren’t a couple then, but I remember thinking that I wanted to always be with you. I couldn’t think of not having you with me, even if we were in a rocky place back then, there was never a time since I met you that I thought I would be without you.” 

 

“Oh, we’re going down this wormhole tonight are we?” Phil smiled and pulled Dan into his chest. “Babe sometimes you are so sentimental and sappy, I love it.” 

 

“I know. I can’t help it.” Dan said resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “I love the flat don’t you?” 

 

“I do, but I love our house more, I think it’s time for us to move on. Expand a little.” Phil said resting his cheek on Dan’s hair. “Next chapter and all that.” 

 

“Yeah...I know.” Dan smiled. “And you can finally fuck me in that kitchen.” 

 

“Can’t wait.” 

 

_____

 

The movers arrived at eight o’clock the next morning to start taking boxes. Most of the furniture was going to charity, but some was going to stay in the flat. By noon they had taken all that was going besides the last few essential items that remained until the very end. In a week they were to be out completely. Dan’s stomach dropped when he wandered the empty flat looking around. His room was entirely bare aside from the piano which was going to stay. He sat down and started to play an old Radiohead song he learned years ago. Phil heard it and knew Dan was feeling a little sad. He walked to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. “Babe.” 

 

“Hmmm?” Dan hummed as he continued to play.

 

“Babe, you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, just feeling a little, I don’t know...sad or something.” Dan shrugged and started playing a piece by Chopin. “I’m going to miss my little piano. I’m going to miss this place Phil.” 

 

“I know. I am too.” Phil watched as Dan continued to play, transitioning between classical and modern pop music for a few songs before he turned and closed the door, leaving Dan to play by himself. 

 

Phil went into his room, the bed, the horrible whicker monstrosity that was in his room was going to stay as well. He looked at it. “I’m going to miss you, you ugly thing.” He said as he ran his hand over the footboard. He was also leaving his one big book shelf in the flat. They had gone through with their landlord earlier in the month so he could see what he would like to keep, in exchange for them being able to stay a little longer than they had originally planned. He wanted to be able to rent it out as furnished. So the bed in Phil’s room was to stay, the piano, his bookshelf, the desk in the office, the futon, and the little red chair in the corner, the sofa in the lounge and the chair, and one bookshelf. 

 

All the rest was going to charity, since the house was furnished with all new stuff they didn’t need anything from the flat. Everything was going except the dining room chairs. Those they decided to keep, much to Matt’s dismay but he got over it. They had not been allowed in the house for the last few weeks, so they were antsy to see it all finished. In just two weeks they were going to be living there, as a married couple. Phil heart’s jumped at the thought. _Married...in our own house...with our own garden...I can’t wait!_ He lay down perpendicular on his bed and closed his eyes smiling, listening to Dan play that slightly out of tune piano.

 

______

 

“Phil.” 

 

“Hmm? Yeah?” 

 

“Hey, I’m going out. Probably won’t be back ‘til late.”

 

“Where you going?” Phil asked looking up from his laptop. 

 

“I have a date remember? I told you about it last week.” 

 

“Wait? You have a date?” 

 

“Yes. A date. You should get out sometimes too you know. You’re not a spring chicken anymore.” Dan said as he pulled the zip on his shoe. 

 

“Wait, what is happening?” 

 

“Phil, pay attention, I have a date, he’ll be here in about ten minutes.” Dan huffed, “Don’t wait up, I’ll be late.” 

 

“Ha ha very funny.” Phil dead panned, and picked up his laptop again. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and Dan got up to get it. He didn’t come back. Phil looked up after a while, confused. He texted Dan but did not get a response. 

 

After about an hour he did it again, still no response. He kept texting, still getting no response. Finally he heard the front door open and Dan laughing. Phil stood up and went to the door of the lounge to complain about him not texting back. However he was greeted with Dan pinned up against the wall being groped by a tall blond man. 

 

“Oh! Hi Phil!” Dan said after he noticed Phil standing there staring.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

 

“Phil this is my date, Leo.” Dan said pushing Leo off him. Leo didn’t look up and just kept his mouth attached to Dan’s neck.

 

Phil could feel the rage building, his hands clenched into fists as he watched Leo once again push Dan up against the wall, his thigh pushed up between his legs. Dan rutting down into said thigh for friction, little moans escaping his lips that were being attacked by Leo. Phil moved and threw a punch at this man he had never met before, as hard as he could but missed. Leo at the same time dropped to his knees in front of Dan and pulled out his cock and began to lick and suck it. Dan’s head thrown back as his hands threaded through Leo’s hair. 

 

Phil screamed. 

 

He screamed and screamed but no sound came out and all he could do was stand and watch as Dan finally came shuddering into Leo’s swollen mouth Dan’s hands clutching at the blond hair. Phil’s heart breaking as Dan slumped down, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

 

_____

 

“Phil, love, time for dinner.” Dan said shaking his shoulder. “I ordered chinese.” 

 

“Huh?’” Phil sat up looking around. “Dan?” 

 

“Yeah, hi. Earth to Phil. I ordered chinese, it’s here. You going to come and eat?” 

 

Phil rubbed his eyes. He was groggy and confused, and his mouth tasted awful. “Yeah. yeah...I um… how long was I asleep?” 

 

“Probably an hour, not longer than that. You okay?” Dan chuckled. 

 

“Uh yeah, I just watched you come in some blond guys mouth in the hallway.” 

 

“Whoa.” Dan laughed and sat down next to Phil. “Was it a good watching or a bad watching?” 

 

“Bad.” 

 

“Oh.” Dan said, “well that will never happen.” Dan stood up. 

 

“I know I trust you completely.” Phil smiled and took Dan’s hand. “I know you wouldn’t cheat on me.”

 

“No I mean with a blond. I never have liked blonds.” Dan laughed and pumped his shoulder into Phil’s.

 

“Don’t tease me. I’m vulnerable right now.” Phil mock whined. 

 

“Oh my poor baby.” Dan stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. 

 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed as they turned into the lounge. “I love you. Even if in my dreams you go for big blond guys.” 

 

“Like how big?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I actually, now that I think of it...I am pretty sure he was one of the movers.” Phil looked at the ceiling trying to picture him more clearly. 

 

“Oh, he was good looking.” Dan smirked and licked his lips. 

 

“Shut up. Keep it up you, and no wedding. I’ll call it off.” 

 

“That’s fine, I got my big strong moving man to keep me warm at night.” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“You love me.” Dan batted his eyelashes and picked up his fork. 

 

“I do. I do love you so much.” Phil said seriously. “I can’t wait til we get married and start our new life together.”

 

“I can’t wait either.” Dan said smiling over his beef and pea pods. “Only a week away and we’ll be married. Can you believe it?”

 

“No, I can’t. Sometimes I‘m afraid it is all a dream.” 

 

“It’s not. I promise. In dreams I love blonds.” Dan said sticking out his tongue before putting a fork full of food in his mouth.

 

“You’re in a mood. What happened to my melancholy fiance, who was playing sad piano music earlier?” 

 

“He got over it.” Dan said chewing. “He remembered that he had a great new house to move into with the man he adores and they were going to be creating new great memories there. He also realised how out of tune the piano was and decided that that piano wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.” Dan smiled. 

 

“Babe, that piano really is crap isn't it?” Phil laughed. 

 

_____

 

“Love, Martyn is here.” Dan said after he knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Yeah okay, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to split up for the night?” Martyn asked as they walked to the lounge together. 

 

“Yeah, how would that work?” Dan shook his head. “All of our friends are the same people.” 

 

“I guess. It just seems wrong to have your stag nights together.” Phil’s brother shrugged as he sat on the couch. 

 

“It would be weird to split up the party, who would go with whom?” Dan said sitting on the other end.” 

 

“Who is ready to partay!” Phil shouted his fist in the air as he came into the lounge. Dan laughed. 

 

“I guess you are, from the looks of it.” Martyn said looking Phil over. “What is that shirt?

 

“What’s wrong with this shirt?” Phil asked looking down at it. Martyn shook his head. 

 

“Nothing...it’s very..shiny.” Martyn looked at Dan who smirked. 

 

“Yeah it is. So what you have planned for us brother?” Phil asked sitting next to Dan on the couch and throwing his arm over his shoulder. 

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Martyn stood up, “I think we should have some of that beer I brought.” He came back in a few minutes carrying three bottles. He handed them out and sat down just as the doorbell rang. 

 

“I got it.” Phil went to get the door. Dan and Martyn could hear a few people talking, and soon Liam, Caleb, Phil, and PJ came into the lounge. 

 

“Hi guys!” Dan said standing up, Liam pulled him into a hug clapping him on the back.

 

“Alright we just have a few more people meeting us here then the rest are meeting us at the party site.” Martyn said leaving the lounge to get more beer. 

 

______

 

“Have you seen Phil?” Dan asked Martyn.

 

“In my life? Or recently?” 

 

“Recently.” Dan said slightly irritated. He was not drunk enough to deal with other drunk people he decided. “I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

 

“Donno mate.” Martyn shrugged and turned back to the conversation he was having with Caleb. 

 

Dan looked around the room, but could not find Phil. “Have you seen Phil?” He asked Phil’s cousin Andy, who was stood by the door.

 

“Oh yeah. He and that Liam guy went outside a while ago. I thought they came back in.” Andy looked around trying to see one of them. “Huh, guess not.” 

 

“Like how long ago?” Dan asked looking towards the door. 

 

“Dude, I’m drunk I have no idea.” Andy laughed, “a while.”

 

“Okay thanks.” Dan huffed. He walked outside looking around. There were a few people outside smoking, some just stepped out for some fresh air. No Phil or Liam. He walked a little up the road and looked around, “Phil! Liam!” He turned around and started walking back to the pub when he saw two people standing in the shadows of the alleyway next to the pub. He walked closer and saw that they had their arms wrapped around each other and averted his eyes for a second before he realised who it was. “Phil?!” 

 

They sprang apart but it was too late. Dan had seen them. “It’s not what it looks like!” Phil started. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Dan said, his heart racing. “How could you?” Tears stung his eyes. He turned to the road, hailed a cab and jumped in before Phil could catch up to him. Tears streamed down his face as he road back to the flat. _What the hell is happening? What am I going to do? How could he do that?_ He walked slowly up the stairs and collapsed on the carpet of the hallway, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. His phone ringing and vibrating every few minutes. 

 

He lay there wallowing self pity when he heard the front door open, and footsteps on the stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt a body lay next to him. “Babe.” Phil whispered. “I promise it was not what it looked like. Please look at me.” 

 

Dan turned his head. “It certainly looked like you and Liam were holding one another in a dark alley. If that is not what was happening, then what the fuck was it?” He sat up, his back to Phil. 

 

Phil was silent for a minute, “I know that it looks bad, but it really isn’t. Trust me.” He put his hand on Dan’s shoulder. Dan shrugged it off.

 

“I don’t understand how that could be interpreted any different. Do you deny that you guys weren’t holding each other in the shadows?” 

 

“No. But”

 

“But what Phil? I want to know how I should not be upset about this. Please, enlighten me.” Dan turned to look at Phil, “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself on our stag night, then how can I trust you to do so the rest of our lives? 

 

“I was keeping my hands to myself. I mean I was hugging him, but that’s it.” 

 

“I don’t believe you. Why for fuck sake would you have to hug in the alley? It was obvious you were trying to keep out of sight, so why I ask you would you need to do that oh so innocent hugging in secret? Do you hug men in secret often? Or is it just Liam? Is he the special secret hugger in your life?” Dan spit out the words. 

 

“Okay look, you need to calm down. We were trying to talk in secret, and just happened to be hugging when you found us. That’s it. I need you to think about this, think about who I am and who Liam is.”

 

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten who either of you are. I know you both have the hots for each other, and with a little bit of alcohol you're all over each other.” 

 

“Whoa, hey. I told you we were just hugging.” Phil said starting to get mad.

 

“In secret? Who just hugs in secret? Who knows what you would have been doing if I hadn’t broken up your little love fest. You’d probably be fucking him against the wall of the alley if I hadn’t surprised you.” 

 

“Dan!” Phil said standing. “You need to get a grip on yourself. I can’t even talk to you like this. We’ll talk when you are sober and thinking straight” He turned and walked out the front door, leaving Dan on the floor of the hallway.

 

“I’m not fucking drunk!” Dan shouted after him, but Phil was already out of earshot.   
______

 

PJ: Where’d you go?

 

Dan: home. I found phil and liam in the alley 

 

PJ: What do you mean?

 

Dan: they were ‘hugging’ 

 

PJ: What?

 

Dan: secretly hugging

 

PJ: What does that mean?

 

Dan: It means I got there before they could get any further. 

 

PJ: I am sure it was innocent. 

 

Dan: innocently hugging in the shadows, trying to hide from everyone. What kind of hugging do you get up to? 

 

PJ: I am sure it is a misunderstanding

 

Dan: yeah. 

 

______

 

Liam: How’d it go?

 

Phil: Not well at all. 

 

Liam: I guess we can never have a conversation together. 

 

Phil: That’s ridiculous. He should trust me!

 

Liam: He should, but if it were you, would you think he was just hugging someone in the alley or doing something worse?

 

Phil: ….

 

Liam: Exactly

 

______

 

“Where’d you go?” Dan asked rolling over and yawning. His eyes puffy from crying, “I’m sorry. If you say you were just hugging, I believe you. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me.” 

 

“I’m sorry too. Kind of. I shouldn’t have just left like that, but I was so mad...that you didn’t trust me, I had to get out and cool off. It didn’t help that I was a little on the drunk side.” Phil said sitting down next to Dan in the bed. We have six days until we get married and we are still doing this stupid jealousy stuff. What’s wrong with us?” 

 

“Stupidity.”

 

“I guess. For the record Liam and I were just talking, he is planning on proposing to Caleb and was telling me about it, so we hugged. Also why we were talking in secret, so Caleb wouldn’t hear.” Phil said pulling off his socks. 

 

“Phil, why the fuck didn’t you just tell me that in the first place?” Dan said sitting up.

 

“I tried to but you kept interrupting me, then I just got too mad and left.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Dan said smiling, “Next time tell me to shut up.” 

 

“Oh, like that would work.” Phil laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your stag night.” Dan said looking down at the duvet. 

 

“I think you ruined yours more.” Phil said pulling Dan into his chest. “I swear if I ever cheat on you it won't be with Liam.” 

 

“What the hell kind of statement is that? If I ever cheat on you…?” Dan said pulling away to look at Phil. 

 

“You never know, my dream dude may show up at our door one day and sweep me off my feet. That is not Liam.” Phil shrugged and pulled the covers back. 

 

“Whoa! Your dream dude?” Dan said turning to look at Phil who fluffed his pillows. 

 

“Yeah. or dream woman.” Phil leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

“And whom might I ask are they?” 

 

“Sara Michelle of course, and that danisnotonfire guy, he’s pretty cute.” Phil stuck out his tongue and opened one eye.

 

“You’re a fucking spork.” 

 

“You love it.”   
______  
Liam: So have you two made up yet? 

 

Phil: Yes

 

Liam: Oh good. Does Dan hate me now?

 

Phil: No, but I think to be safe no more hugging in dark alleyways.

 

Liam: Deal. 

 

______

 

“Can you believe this is our last night in the flat?” Phil said as he closed the last box. 

 

“It doesn’t seem real.” Dan looked around the room, “I am going to miss this place.” 

 

“Me too.” Phil said smiling. He heard Dan sniff behind him. “Are you crying?” 

 

“No.” Dan sniffed again. Phil turned around to see him wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

 

“You are. Oh babe.” Phil stood up and walked to Dan, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t cry.” 

 

“I can’t help it. It’s just this has been our home for how many years. We have been friends here, lovers, had fights and had sex. There is so much of us here Phil, I can’t help but be sad to say goodbye to it.” 

 

“I know. You’re such a sap.” 

 

“Hey! I’m sensitive, don’t tease me.”

 

“Okay fine. I will miss it too. I really will. It’ll be weird not coming back here after the wedding. I love the house, but it isn’t home yet. This is home.” Phil pulled back to look at Dan. He wiped the tears from Dan’s cheeks, “But I am so excited to make it our home. Truly ours. No landlord just walking in whenever, we can have a dog, and we’ll have babies there. It is ours to make it what we want. And I am so excited to start.”

 

“I am too. But I am still going to miss this place.”

 

“You’ll be fine within a week.” Phil smiled, ‘because that will be home. Just think when we do the shopping we won’t have to climb a zillion steps.”  
______

 

“When are your parents getting in?” Phil asked as he dried his hands on the towel that hung on the oven door. “Mine get here in an hour.”

 

“In about an hour and a half.” Dan said leaning up against the counter. 

 

“We’ll go to the station and meet them together then?”

 

“Obviously. Then off to the hotel and then that is the last we’ll see each other until we get married.” Dan said as his stomach lurched. _tomorrow we are getting married. OH MY GOD I’M FREAKING OUT!_

 

“Yup.” Phil said smiling. He pulled the towel off the oven door and folded it to put in the single box they still had.

 

_____

 

“Okay say goodbye you two. No more seeing each other until you're up there exchanging vows!” Phil’s mum said cheerfully. 

 

“Bye babe! See you tomorrow.” Phil leaned in to give Dan a kiss. 

 

“Bye.” Dan said quietly and wrapped his arms around Phil tightly. 

 

“Babe, you’re hurting me.” Phil whispered. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Are you alright? You’ve been pretty quiet since we turned in the keys to the flat.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Of course I’m fine. Just tired. Didn’t get much sleep.” Dan said faking a yawn. Phil looked at him questioningly but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Okay. If there is something wrong you would tell me right?” 

 

“Of course. I swear nothing is wrong. Just tired.” Dan shrugged. “Give me another kiss?” 

 

Phil leaned in pulling Dan to him and kissed him gently, then pressed their foreheads together. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, hubby.” Phil smiled his eyes shiny with excitement. Dan smiled back, even though his stomach dipped and rolled. 

 

_____

 

“Dan, honey, are you alright?” His mum asked as he brushed his teeth. He looked at her in the mirror and nodded. “I remember the night before I married your father how much I was freaking out. I almost ran off and didn’t come back.” She smiled. “I’m very glad I didn’t.”

 

Dan spit out his toothpaste and set his toothbrush down. He turned to his mother, “How did you know I was freaking out?” 

 

“The deer in headlights look you have had since we got here today kind of gave it away.”

 

“Do you think Phil noticed?” Dan asked walking out into the bedroom. 

 

“I think he knows something is up, yes.” 

 

“I love him, I really do. I can’t imagine my life without him, so why am I so nervous. I should be happy and excited. But I just feel like I am going to throw up.” Dan sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands. 

 

“Honey, that’s normal. Really.”

 

“I know, but it doesn’t help me feel less nervous.”

 

“I know.” She rubbed his back a little, “Just think about why you're marrying him. Picture your life together, and what that means. Marriage is wonderful, and so worth it. People think it doesn’t change that much, and it doesn't really. At the same time though it changes everything. If you don’t get married what would change in your relationship? If it was never an option would that have changed how you feel about him? No. Marriage is just a way to solidify your feelings for one another. To show each other, and the world that you are a team. You two have always been a team, even when you weren’t getting along, you still stuck by each other and that is what marriage is.”

 

Dan smiled. “Thanks mum, you’re right. I’m just... being silly.” Dan sighed. “I better get to sleep, it’s pretty late.”

 

“Okay, goodnight honey. I’m so happy for you.” She smoothed back his fringe and kissed his forehead as she rose to leave. “Love you.” She turned out the light and closed the door. 

 

______

 

Something was wrong. His mother was forcing cheerfulness, his father was checking in every few minutes to see how he was feelin. His brother was not in the room, saying he had some things to take care of. Jude stopped in a few times to have a whispered conversation with his mother, who would then turn towards him grinning too broad. 

 

“Mum, is there something wrong?” He finally asked. 

 

“What?! No! Why would you think that?” A tone of panic hidden in her voice. 

 

“Seriously. What’s wrong? I can tell there is a problem.”

 

“Phil wasn’t in the hotel room this morning and he still hasn’t arrived here.” His mother said, putting her hand gently on his arm. 

 

Dan laughed. “What do you mean he’s not here? Of course he’s here.” His mother looked at him her eyes filling with tears. “Where is my phone, didn’t anyone call him? Maybe he’s just running late.”

 

“Honey, we’ve all been calling him. His parents, me, and your father. Your brother and Martyn went out to go look for him even, the hotel, the house, coffee shops, anywhere they could think of.” 

 

“Well there has to be some simple explanation.” Dan said picking up his phone. He texted Phil.

 

Dan: love? everyone is worried...are you okay?

 

Phil:I’m so sorry. I can’t do this…

 

Dan read the message his stomach dropped, he called Phil, but it went right to voicemail. He tried five more times. 

 

Dan: please answer your phone. Talk to me, please. 

 

Phil: I can’t, I can’t hear your voice right now. I’m sorry. I can’t hear the hurt and disappointment.

 

Dan: What is happening? Please I’m worried about you. Please let me talk to you. 

 

Phil: I can’t...I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last chapter. It may be long or it may be short, but it will be the last. hang on guys we're almost there.


	23. Idiots, bees, and bathbombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan handed her his phone she read the message, her hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth. She handed it to her husband, who also paled when he read it. Marianne, ever the manager, then read it and decided to take charge. “Dan, don’t worry bout a thing. Do you trust me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Dan looked up, his eyes glazed over, but nodded. “Yes.” He whispered, his mouth was so dry, he needed something to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one guys. Thanks for reading!
> 
> in this chapter: smut, fluff, domestic, and drama
> 
> hope you like the end.

Dan’s head began to spin, it felt as if all the blood had left his body. “Dan, sweetie? What happened?” His mother said noticing his white face. He began to sway and she and his father rushed over and caught him just before he hit the ground. Marianne who was doing her part in the search for Phil just came into the room, and pulled a chair over so they could maneuver him into it. “Dan, what happened?” His mother asked pressing her hand to his cheek. 

 

Dan handed her his phone she read the message, her hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth. She handed it to her husband, who also paled when he read it. Marianne, ever the manager, then read it and decided to take charge. “Dan, don’t worry bout a thing. Do you trust me?” 

 

Dan looked up, his eyes glazed over, but nodded. “Yes.” He whispered, his mouth was so dry, he needed something to drink. 

 

“Good.” Marrianne pulled out her phone and walked away. 

 

_____

 

“Where else can we look?” Dan’s brother said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Even if we found him what would that do?” 

 

“If we find him, we tie him up and carry him to the venue against his will if we need to.” Martyn said, walking briskly across the street. “We are going to check the flat. It’s the last place I can figure.” 

 

“How would he get in? They turned in their keys.” 

 

“I don’t know, but it's all we got.” Martyn was almost at a sprint. “I don’t know what the hell happened overnight, but I am not letting him wreck the rest of his life because he’s an idiot.” 

 

_____

 

“Ok, no one knows there is a problem. I called some friends of mine and they are going to distract your guests while we figure this out.” Marianne said handing Dan a water. 

 

“What do you mean?” Dan’s mother asked.

 

“I got some pre-show entertainment, last minute.” Marianne said smiling, “They will start when the wedding was supposed to start. So people will think it’s all part of it.” 

 

“Like what kind of entertainment?” 

 

“A group that does improv, you know what they say? Always say yes.” Marianne said smiling, “Not all are available but there’s enough to make it work. They have rehearsals just up the road right now.”

 

“Oh that’s great.” Dan’s mum said smiling, “Isn’t that great Dan?” 

 

“Yeah, thanks. I need to go. I need to find him.” Dan said getting up quickly, “I need to see him.” 

 

“But you don’t know where he is.” 

 

“I have an idea.” Dan walked out of the room. 

 

_____

 

“Phil! Open the door! I know you’re in there, your neighbor told me when they let me in.” Martyn said pounding on the door of the flat. Dan’s brother and the nextdoor neighbor were standing just behind him. “Phil! Come on! You can’t stay in there forever. I will call the landlord and he can have you arrested for trespassing.” He waited a few beats then heard footsteps coming downstairs. The lock clicked and he pushed as soon as he saw the doorknob turn. “Phil you bloody fucking idiot!” 

 

Dan’s brother thanked the neighbor, and pushed into the flat closing the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and texted everyone, letting them know they had found him. 

 

“Phil what the hell is going on?” Martyn asked.

 

“I can’t marry Dan.”

 

“And why the hell not?” Dan’s brother asked, anger bubbling up to the surface. “Is he not good enough or something? What happened overnight to make you just all of a sudden realize that you can’t marry him? You have no right to treat him like this.” 

 

“Phil, if you don’t marry him, you will regret it the whole rest of your life. I know you love him, so what is the problem?” Martyn asked cutting Dan’s brother off. He knew anger would not help the situation. 

 

“I...I don’t know!” Phil threw up his hands and walked up the stairs to the lounge. “I woke up this morning at four and couldn’t get back to sleep. I kept thinking about everything and how much everything is changing and I...I panicked! What if this is a mistake, all of it!? What if I ruin Dan’s life!? What if...what if he finds someone better? What if he stops loving me? What if I do something to make him hate me? What if he resents me?” 

 

“I only see any of those things happening if you don’t get your ass to the venue and marry him. Then he might, hate you, resent you, or find someone else. You not marrying him is the biggest mistake you could ever make. If two people should get married, it’s you and Dan.” Martyn said. 

 

“He’s right, you know.” Dan said walking into the room, Phil gasped and covered his face with his hands. “If you don’t marry me today...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

“I’m so sorry I screwed everything up!” Phil wailed. “I wrecked everything.” 

 

“So far no one knows there’s a problem.” Dan said sitting next to Phil on the sofa. “Marianne took care of it, as usual. Phil look at me.” 

 

Phil dropped his hands and looked up at Dan, his eyes streaming. “I’m sorry, so sorry…” 

 

“Phil, you know what happened to me yesterday?” Dan asked, Phil shook his head. “I was also freaking out. But I knew that marrying you was really the right thing to do. I was scared and nervous about....well just about everything you said, but my mother talked to me and it made me feel better. She said to think about why we wanted to get married. And it made me realise, that out of everything in this whole fucking universe, the thing I want most is to be with you.”

 

“Marriage is just a way to solidify that, to make it legal, to vow that no matter how much you annoy me by eating my cereal or snoring in your sleep, no matter what else I am yours and you are mine. Remember when we were freshly broken up? And how hard that was? Remember fighting and going to bed mad at one another? Remember going days not even speaking? Even at our lowest point I never wanted to leave you, or for you to leave me. Through all of that it was still you I wanted next to me. I will always want you here, with me, no matter what. And realizing that made me excited to get up on that stage today to marry my best friend. To show everyone, including you, that I love you, no matter what and we are meant to be together forever.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Phil sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

 

“I have never been more sure of anything else in my life.” Dan smiled and rubbed Phil’s back a little. “Besides if you don't marry me when will you be able to wear your Dan and Phil cufflinks?”

 

Phil snorted, “Very true.” 

 

“Okay guys. Now that we have this all sorted out can we get a move on?” Dan’s brother said looking at his phone. “You were supposed to be married a half hour ago, people I am sure are starting to wonder what the hell is going on.” 

 

_____

 

“You good?” Dan asked Phil one last time before they walked out on stage. Phil nodded and squeezed Dan’s hand. 

 

“I am now.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Good, hold on, ‘cause here we go.” Dan said and pulled Phil with him into the spotlight in front of all their friends and family. 

 

______

 

Everything was perfect. The backdrops and setups they had around the room made everyone feel as though they were floating in space. The navy backdrop was painted with stars and galaxies scattered over the darkness. The tables were swathed in navy blue cloths that pooled on the floor matching the enormous stage curtains that rose after the ceremony to reveal the rest of the room. The flowers and candles scattered over each table top to mimic stars in the night sky. From the ceiling hung shooting stars and crystal clear fairy lights. The effect was mesmerizing in the vastness of the room, the ceiling too high to see in the darkness made it seem like they were actually looking into space. The guests caught their breath when the curtains rose, expanding that feeling of floating. 

 

Dinner was served and that too was perfect, then the cake was cut and the dancing began. Dan and Phil mingled with their guests and every once in awhile snuck into some dark corner to get their bearings and calm down. To regroup and center eachother. 

 

“So what is the theme?” Tyler asked, “Existential crisis?” 

 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Dan said, smiling. “No it is the universe, because out of everyone in the universe Phil and I are made for each other.” 

 

Tyler faked a gag. “So beautiful.”

 

“That and space is cool.” Phil said, sliding his arm around Dan’s waist. 

 

“Can’t argue with either one really. You two were made for each other.” Tyler smiled. “Congrats guys. This is one of the coolest weddings I have been to. I have never been to one with an opening act. That was great, by the way. If I ever get hitched I may do that too. What made you think of doing that?” 

 

“That was our manager, Marianne, she’s brilliant. We definitely owe her for that idea.” Dan pointed to her as she danced on the dance floor. 

 

“Yeah we do. It was really quick thinking.” Phil agreed. 

 

“Quick thinking?” Tyler said confused. “That wasn’t planned?” 

 

“No, there was a slight problem before the ceremony, and she had the troup come in and entertain everyone while it was fixed.

 

“Oh. What happened?” Tyler asked taking a drink of his cocktail. 

 

“It doesn't matter. Today is perfect.” Dan said squeezing Phil’s side.

 

_Play that funky music white boy_ started playing, “Oh, this is my jam!” Tyler said and danced off, leaving Dan and Phil giggling in his wake. 

 

“It is perfect isn’t it?” Phil said putting his hands on Dan’s hips and pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t believe I am such a complete idiot, and almost didn’t show up.” 

 

“Hey, don’t talk like that about my husband.” Dan said smiling, and tipped his head to bring their lips together. “God, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, babe. Thank you for figuring my shit out even when I can’t.” 

 

“Whoa, language. Now that we’re married and you have your hooks in me, are you going to show your true foul mouthed side. Do you really swear like a sailor, but you kept that side hidden until you found a man?” Dan teased. 

 

“I barely even swore!” Phil said pulling back laughing. 

 

“I know. It still shocks me when you do sometimes.” Dan smiled. “I hope you keep shocking me the whole rest of our lives. I would hate to get bored.”

 

“Well if me saying ‘shit’ is enough to keep it exciting, my job is going to be pretty easy.” 

 

“What can I say, I’m smitten, so anything you do excites me.” 

 

“Ugh gross, you’re too freaking cute.” Phil laughed. “I can’t believe I married such a sap.” 

 

“You did, and you love it.” Dan stuck out his tongue, “you’re stuck with me forever now love, best just accept it.”

 

“If I must.” Phil rolled his eyes and laughed then pulled Dan into a kiss. “I guess it’s worth it.” 

 

“If that makes it worth it, just wait til I get you back in that hotel tonight.” Dan winked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Mmm can’t wait.” 

 

______

 

“Phil...mmm...love…” Dan said in between kisses, “How about we wait until we get into the room before you take off my pants?” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Phil said as he slid the zip down and took Dan into his hand.

 

“Phil! What if someone gets in the lift?” Dan laughed and pulled Phil’s hand out of his pants.

 

“No one is going to come in here, it’s fine.” Phil reached down and stroked Dan from the outside of his clothes. “I can’t wait to get you in that suite.” He moaned as he captured Dan’s mouth with his again, pushing him up against the mirrored wall. Finally the lift doors opened to their floor and they practically sprinted down the hall to their room. Dan slid the key in the slot as Phil pressed up against him kissing his neck from behind. 

 

They fell into the room in a tangle of limbs, peeling their clothes off as they went. They fell onto the bed still with pants hanging off their feet and shirtsleeves trapping hands. “Phil this isn’t going to work, my arm is tapped underneath me.” Dan laughed, as he tried to wiggle himself free. 

 

Phil groaned as he pulled himself off of Dan to let him free himself. As soon as he was free Phil pounced on him once again. He clashed his mouth so forcefully to Dan’s that Dan was worried he would have a swollen lip in the morning. Soon though their lips and tongues joined over and over again in a wonderfully familiar yet hungry way. Both moaning as hands roamed over each other’s body. “Phil, I’m ready...I want you...please…” Dan moaned as Phil sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Dan’s collarbone. 

 

Phil kissed down Dan’s body licking and sucking as he went, his hands stroking skin his mouth had neglected. He reached Dan’s cock and took it into his mouth, taking it all the way in, causing Dan to throw his head back into the pillows. “Fuck Phil...oh my god…” Dan tangled his fingers into Phil’s hair pulling and scratching gently as Phil sucked and licked. Phil cupped Dan’s balls, and stroked the skin hiding underneath then moved lower. His finger hit something unexpected and pulled off of Dan and looked up to see Dan smirking at him. “Surprise.” 

 

“What?” Phil lifting Dan’s leg so he could see what he had just touched. “When did you put that in? Please don’t tell me you had that in when we exchanged vows in front of our families, or when you were hugging our parents.” 

 

“No, I put it in right before we left.” Dan laughed. “I could not hug my grandmother with a butt plug in. I wanted to be ready when we got back, and to surprise you. Not going to lie, your reaction was pretty good.” Dan stuck out his tongue. “Do you see what it says?” 

 

Phil leaned closer, “Groom? Where on earth did you find that?” He laughed. 

 

“The internet. Now come on get on with it.” Dan said and wiggled his ass. “Fuck me Phil.” 

 

Phil leaned over and pressed his lips to Dan’s. He reached down to remove his surprise, Dan sucked in a breath as he eased it out. Phil immediately lined himself up, “Do I need lube or…?”

 

“No, we’re good to go.” Dan said smiling and pulled Phil to lay on top of him so that his cock was trapped between them. Phil tipped his hips to line up with Dan and pushed in slowly. 

 

“Babe...fuck...you feel amazing.” Phil breathed into Dan’s ear as he bottomed out. 

 

“Mmmm you’re on fire” Dan teased. 

 

“Seriously? Jokes?” Phil said pushing up a little to look Dan in the eyes. Dan chuckled then tipped his hips a little to bring Phil in even deeper. Phil dropped his head at the sensation taking a deep breath. “Fuck….” 

 

“Mmmm exactly….” Dan agreed and took Phil’s mouth with his again. Phil slowly began to pump his hips slightly. He built up speed and pushed up again so that he was on his knees and pushed Dan’s knees into his chest. He pumped his hips faster and faster each of them moaning every time he changed angles. Faster and deeper he thrust into Dan, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. Dan pulled Phil’s hand up to his mouth and licked and sucked his finger, Phil’s hips stuttered at the new sensation. He put another finger tentatively to Dan’s lips. Dan licked out around the first to lick the tip of the second. He opened his mouth to allow the other finger and sucked it too, twisting his tongue around and in between them. 

 

“Fuck that feels good,” Phil whispered as he pumped his hips at a slow and steady pace as he watched Dan suck his fingers. 

 

Dan pulled his mouth off, “Use them to finger yourself while you fuck me.”

 

Phil moaned, he loved it when Dan told him what to do while he was inside him. He reached behind himself and ran his wet fingers over his own entrance as he continued to slowly thrust into Dan. Dan reached down the stroke himself. “Fuck I’m close, babe are you almost there?” 

 

“If you finger yourself while you fuck me, I will.” Dan smirked. 

 

“Fuck…”Phil breathed barely able to stop himself from coming just from Dan’s words. He did as he was told and pushed a finger into himself as he thrust forward deeper into Dan at the same time. He crooked his finger and moaned. “Fuck babe...I can’t wait any longer, come with me.” He thrust one more time then curled over, hips stuttering and muscled tight as he came hard into Dan. Dan came seconds later just at the sight of Phil reaching his orgasm. Phil collapsed over Dan, his cock still throbbing inside him. 

 

“Mmmm” Dan sighed as Phil gently kissed Dan’s neck and jaw. “God I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Phil said and kissed Dan gently on the mouth. “I am so happy. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth.” Phil sighed and lay still on top of Dan his head on his chest, listening to Dan’s steady heartbeat. 

 

“You mean the second.” 

 

“What?” Phil smoothed his hand over Dan’s side lazily, his eyes closed. 

 

“The second happiest man on earth. I am the happiest.” Dan said. 

 

“Okay. I don’t have the energy to argue. I’ll be the second.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Good night, love.” Dan said and kissed the top of Phil’s head. 

 

“Mmm goodnight.” Phil yawned, and moved to lay on Dan’s side, his head still on his shoulder. Dan leaned over the edge of the bed, Phil whining because his pillow was gone. “What on earth are you doing?” 

 

“I am just grabbing a pair of pants or something to wipe off with, since apparently now that we're married you don’t tend to the clean up anymore. I see how it’s going to be.” Dan teased as he came back up wiping his stomach and chest off with a pair of boxer briefs. “Come here.” He said and wiped Phil off too. 

 

“Sorry.” Phil said through a yawn. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dan said tossing the underwear back on the ground and rolled over to snuggle into Phil. “I wouldn’t want you to get up now anyway.” Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. 

 

“Me either.” Phil said smiling. 

 

______

 

They woke to a knock on the door. Phil got up, and pulled on a robe to answer the door. He wheeled in a cart laden with piles of breakfast food and champagne and orange juice. “When did you order this?” 

 

“I didn’t, thought you did.” Dan said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Oh wait there’s a card.” Phil said sitting on one of the chairs. He picked it up and read it. Then handed it to Dan, smiling. 

 

“I swear to god…” Dan laughed. “If Liam does anything else for us I will scream. He is too good to us.” Dan sat in the chair opposite Phil who had started eating a bowl of fruit with whipped cream. “I guess we’ll have another wedding to attend.” 

 

“Yup. He wasn’t planning on proposing last night, guess he couldn’t wait after seeing us so happy yesterday.” Phil said between mouthfuls. He stabbed a strawberry and fed it to Dan making sure to get some cream on his lips. He immediately leaned forward and kissed it off. “Mmm. Best berries I have ever had.” 

 

“You're saying that because they were free.” Dan smirked and cut into a piece of french toast.

 

“Shut up.” Phil chuckled. 

 

______

 

They got off the train in the small town a few hours north of London and looked for the car that was to pick them up to bring them to their resort. Phil had looked it up not long after Zoe and Alfie had stayed there. Louise told them about the resort, and it sounded perfect for them. They wouldn’t have to see another person for the entire time they were there if they so chose. They did decide however, to book a couple spa treatments. Aside from that the plan was to stay in, eat, have sex, and watch movies. 

 

The car dropped them off at the front of teardrop shaped building and the driver handed them their keys then unloaded their bags. He carried them to the door, they thanked him and gave him a tip before he turned on his heel and drove off. They opened the door and walked in. They had decided to get the deluxe suite, which was in it’s own building so they didn’t have any neighbors. It was surrounded by trees. They walked into a small kitchen that opened into the lounge area which had glass walls that looked out over a large deck. Beyond the deck were dense woods. There was a curved hallway which led to a bathroom with double bathtubs and double sinks. Once again the room had floor to ceiling windows. Farther down the hall was the bedroom with a huge dark wood armoire and bed that was so high off the ground there were two steps leading up to it on both sides. The bed faced the floor to ceiling windows and doors. There was a hot tub just beyond the doors on the deck. 

 

They were there for five days, which consisted of sex and huge amounts of gourmet food that appeared in a cupboard by the door in a hamper each day. They walked to the spa two of the days and had couple’s massages for the first time ever, and decided they would forever get them wherever they went to a spa. On the last day there, they had established that they would return to their retreat in the woods every year. They felt relaxed and happy the entire time. They had agreed that while they were there, they would turn off their devices aside from an hour a day. Dan had his doubts that that would be a good idea, but by the end of their stay he was almost reluctant to turn them back on, and rejoin the outside world.

 

_____

 

They arrived in london late in the afternoon, a car waiting for them when they arrived at the train station. They pulled up infront of the house and unloaded their things. They walked up the front path and stopped at the front door locking eyes with one another. 

 

“We’re home babe.” Phil smiled so broad it almost hurt. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He looked back at Dan and before Dan knew what was happening he was being picked up. 

 

“Phil! What are you doing?” 

 

“Carrying you over the threshold obviously.” Phil said as he carried Dan inside. 

 

“And you call me a sap?” Dan laughed. “Now put me down, we have to get all of our things off the front step.”

 

They brought their bags in and dropped them in the foyer. “Where do you want to look first?” Phil said looking into the lounge.

 

“Let’s look down here then go up, our bedroom last?” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil agreed and took Dan’s hand, leading them into the kitchen. They had replaced all the appliances with stainless steel, except the refrigerator, which they had made to look like their cupboards.The sink was now a large farmhouse style sink, and the countertops were polished black concrete with pieces of blue and green colored glass mixed in. Matt had the backsplash match the blue in the countertops and used tiles that he had imported from italy. 

 

They walked through to the office, which they were going to use to record most of their videos, so not only were there two desks and matching chairs, but on the opposite side of the room was set up for filming console games. There was a small navy sofa and two floor lamps flanking it. Since the office was the whole width of the house it was very large and could be split into separate rooms but they had decided to keep it open. There was a large television and all of their gaming consoles across from the couch. Each were hidden in their own cube of the TV stand. This is also where the small things they chose to keep from the lounge in the flat were placed on display. Behind the TV were the built in bookshelves which is where they had a majority of their games and videos. The hidden room was now staircase free and was used for storage. They had shelving units installed and lighting. 

 

They walked through to a small mud room that opened onto the deck in the back garden. The mudroom was equipped with a utility sink and pet bath. Along with cubbiholes for coats and shoes and outdoor tools. They looked out the windows to the garden. They had a small amount of landscaping done since Phil wanted to ‘get his hands dirty’ as he termed it and wanted to do most of the planting himself. 

 

They walked back through and stopped to look in the downstairs bathroom, which they had almost gutted and put in new vanity, sink and toilet. The tub was a vintage clawfoot that Matt had found in a warehouse that sold wholesale housewares. They had gone with him to shop for a lot of the appliances and more expensive items he brought in, but the tub was a surprise for both of them. 

 

Then they moved to the second floor. The upstairs bathroom was now a bit bigger than it was when they purchased the house. They had redone the tile work, and added new storage. The shower and tub combo they had installed had six jets besides the main showerhead. 

 

Moving down the hall they finally arrived at the master bedroom. “You ready to see it?” Dan asked his hand on the doorknob. 

 

Phil nodded, grinning ear to ear. Dan pushed open the door. First thing they saw was the enormous bed they had purchased. They had made multiple trips to multiple stores with Matt to find the perfect bed. The large headboard was slate gray and tufted. It was a very tall bed since they wanted one waist height for them so they had to get one custom made. The duvet they picked was classically masculine in color, but the design was decidedly soft, with dark blue and green floral against a black background. They had that made, as well as the curtains to coordinate. The curtains were floor to ceiling in the lightest blue in the duvet, at the bottom they were bordered with the duvet pattern. They had two huge windows installed that took up over half of the outside wall. In front of the fireplace Matt had place a pair of club chairs and a small table in between and in the far corner was a large lamp placed behind a dark blue chaise lounge. The room was flooded with light from all directions. 

 

Through french doors was the master bathroom. The floors were black marble, (Dan’s choice) and the tub was extra large with jets, and was raised on a platform. On which large candles were arranged at varying heights. There was a water closet and double sinks. The shower had double showerheads and a bench on one end. They had the windows replaced to match those in the bedroom, massive and covered with lightweight curtains that let in the light. There were shades to close to keep out prying eyes. The room was intensely bright from lights around the mirrors, wall sconces and ceiling lights. It was exactly what they had wanted. 

 

“So what do you think?” Dan said turning to Phil after they had almost silently walked through the whole house.

 

“I think it is the most perfect house ever.” Phil pulled Dan in. “What is your favorite part?” 

 

“Hmmmm I think I will like that shower a lot. But the bed looks wonderful. I can’t wait to break it in.” Dan leaned in and kissed Phil. 

 

“Mmmm, yeah that bed does look nice. I think I like the kitchen the best though.” 

 

“You and that kitchen.” Dan chuckled resting his head on Phil’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. “We’ll have to get as much out of it before we have a kid. After that we can’t be doing it in there.” 

 

“Maybe we should hold off on having a kid then.” Phil smirked. 

 

“How bout we wait a year at least? Get a dog, and keep it alive and happy before we get a kid.” 

 

“Okay, sounds good to me. I can wait a year.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Good. It's getting late. Let’s unpack and break in that bed.”

 

“How about we just break in the bed. We can unpack tomorrow.” Phil said pushing Dan towards the bed. 

 

______

 

“So? How do you like the new bed?” Dan said his head resting on Phil’s chest. “Better than the wicker monster?”

 

“Shhh don’t even talk about that thing in this room.” Phil said running his hand over Dan’s bare back in soothing strokes. “You want to try out that bathtub? 

 

“Mmmm sounds like a great idea.” Dan said moving to get out of the bed. “Do you want to use the jets or put in a bath bomb?” 

 

“We could make it really adventurous and use a bubble bar and the jets.” Phil said and poked Dan’s side. 

 

“We do, and you can clean up the mess.” 

 

“Okay fine. I say no jets, bath bomb, candles, and some music.”

 

“Perfect.” 

 

______

 

They sat in bright blue water that smelled of Ylang Ylang, Phil’s back against Dan’s chest his head resting on in the crook of Dan’s neck. They had all the lights off, and all the candles lit. They sat quietly just listening to the music they had playing on the bedroom soundsystem.   
“Isn’t it strange to think about what our lives would have been like if I had never had that nightmare?” Dan said playing with Phil’s fingers in the water. 

 

“What nightmare?” 

 

“The one I had that made me go to your room that first night. Remember? You let me sleep in your bed because you thought my room was noisy but I had had a nightmare and went to your room.” 

 

“Oh yeah. You never told me what you dreamt of.” 

 

“I still remember,” Dan said and kissed Phil’s temple. “I had never met you.” 

 

“That’s it?” Phil said turning to look at Dan. 

 

“Isn’t that enough?” 

 

“Well, I mean if you had never met me you would have a completely different life, but that doesn’t mean it would be bad.”

 

“It was in the dream. I was bee.” 

 

Phil laughed, “A bee huh? Is this a Bee movie horror story?”

 

“That meme is dead. No. I wasn’t a personified bee. I was an actual bee. A drone who just worked in the hive for my entire life. The weird part was I was still cognisant of what my life would be like if I had met you and were human. I was aware of love, and friendship, and fun, but because I was a bee I couldn’t have any of it, I only could be a bee. It was awful. My entire bee life was me loving you and missing you and you had no idea that even existed.” 

 

“That does sound sad.” Phil said leaning his head back in the crook of Dan’s neck again. 

 

“It was awful. It wasn’t the bee part that was bad, it was that I loved you so much, so so much and knew what being with you was like, but I had no way of ever having that and it was heartbreaking. I knew what it was like to have you in my life, being my friend, and my lover, but there was no way to actually have it.”

 

“Well lucky for you, you aren’t a bee.” Phil said, turning his head to place a kiss on Dan’s jaw. 

 

“Mmm.” Dan hummed in agreement. “Wow, even now it still makes me sad and it was so long ago. Like the loneliness and sadness of it just lingers.” 

 

“Babe,” Phil said turning to look at Dan again. “Try not to think of it then. How bout we talk about dogs? What kind of dog you think we should get?” 

 

“I was thinking a mid-sized dog. Maybe one from the animal shelter?” 

 

“Really?” Phil said surprised. “I thought you would want a designer dog. Like a puggle or labradoodle or some other funny named dog.” 

 

“Yeah I think it would be nice to give a lonely dog a home, as opposed to getting one from a breeder.” Dan said as he ran his hands over Phil’s chest watching the water bead off into tiny blue streams. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

“It sounds perfect.” Phil said stilling Dan’s hand and kissing it. “I think as soon as we get back from Japan in a couple months we go to the animal shelter and pick one out.” 

 

“Good idea.” Dan smiled. “I wish we were going now.” 

 

“I know. If I knew when we were getting married when I booked the trip I would have had it now. I did try and reschedule but the hotel was booked for May already, so I just kept it for July.” 

 

“It’s fine. Gives us a little while to get used to the house before we bring another living thing in.” 

 

“True. Speaking of a living thing. Tomorrow you want to go with me to that home and garden store up the road? I wanted to look at plants for the garden.” Phil said smiling. 

 

“Mmm. Yes. That sounds good. You want to have a small barbeque tomorrow night?” I think it will be fun. Maybe have Martyn and Cornelia over?” 

 

“Oh sounds like a good idea to me.” Phil yawned. “Think it’s time for bed. You ready?” 

 

“Yeah, the water is starting to cool off.” Dan said as he helped Phil standup. They climbed out of the tub and dried off after blowing out the candles. They brushed their teeth and climbed into bed again. “Goodnight love.” Dan said as he leaned forward to kiss Phil. 

 

“G’Night babe. Sweet dreams.” Phil said smiling in the dark. “Love you.” 

 

“Love you too. Thank you for being in my life.” Dan said, almost too quietly for Phil to hear. 

 

Phil pulled Dan in a little bit tighter, and kissed the top of his head. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

 

“I have, it’s a nightmare.” 

 

“You’re a sap.”

 

“You love it.” Dan smiled into Phil’s chest. 

 

“God help me, but I do. Now go to sleep! We have plant buying to do tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the last chapter, it's all done. Although I may do a short one shot squeal of Japan and or adoption... maybe... Or I may just leave this Dan and Phil to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like is so far. Not sure how long this will go. I have a vague idea. I know the story, just not sure how long it will take for it to come to fruition though. Updates at least once a week, if not more. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
